


Вуалехвост

by Nefer_Ra



Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bromance, Canonical Character Death, Drama, Emotional Manipulation, Enemies, F/M, Gen, Minor Character Death, Missing Scene, Occupational Novel, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Platonic Relationships, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 66,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefer_Ra/pseuds/Nefer_Ra
Summary: Три истории о людях, всю жизнь желавших несбыточного, бесконечной стройке совершенного оружия и том, что любовь и ненависть бывают одинаково разрушительны. А страх потери может затмить даже самый изощренный разум.Но в итоге смертны оказываются не только люди, станции, планеты, но и чувства.





	1. Гроза

**Author's Note:**

> Цикл состоит из трех историй, охватывающих временной промежуток от конца «Катализатора» и до конца «Изгоя».  
> Альтернативная история. Производственный роман, неаппетитные подробности трудовых будней, некое подобие одностороннего юста, токсичные отношения, смерть персонажей (почти по канону, но... всегда есть «но»)

Неделя всех рас отмечалась на Корусанте с невиданным доселе размахом. Все следы недавней войны были стерты с лица столицы, пострадавшие от бомбардировок кварталы отстроены заново, шпили башен Императорского дворца, сменившего приевшийся за века джедайский храм, гордо вонзались в небо, вспарывая туши низких облаков еще не снятыми лесами. Жизнь определенно налаживалась, и поэтому даже в последний день праздника бесконечный город заполняли толпы разумных всевозможных видов и разной степени трезвости. На транспортных магистралях творился форменный хаос, а на пешеходных уровнях царили шум, толкотня, грохот фейерверков, радостные выкрики и хохот. Горько-сладкий коктейль чужих эмоций, разлитый в смешанном с блестками конфетти теплом влажном воздухе, дурманил голову не хуже марочного вина… Но не мог перебить острый запах страха. Запах, по которому хищник безошибочно находит свою жертву среди сотен ей подобных. Жертву, для которой единственным шансом на спасение остается бегство. 

Но теперь все это должно было остаться позади, в прошлой жизни. Вместе с несмолкающим гомоном Корусанта, все чаще называемого Центром Империи, вместе с тающими в подступающем мраке ночи иллюзиями. Вместе с запретами, ограничениями, ложью и белыми доспехами штурмовиков, которых в толпе у космопорта становилось уж слишком много.

«Мы справимся, обязательно», — Лира бледно улыбнулась мужу, покрепче прижала к себе спящую Джин и оглянулась, пытаясь понять, что именно ее беспокоит. Гален терпеливо стоял рядом и молчал, рассеянно поглаживая кончиками пальцев лежащий в кармане блокнот с записями. Ему тоже наверняка было о чем подумать.

«Ну же, где ты, обещанный друг?» — Лира сосредоточилась, пытаясь отыскать подсказку, но Сила осталась безучастна к ее мольбам. Лишь глухое уханье музыки с застрявшей в пробке развлекательной платформы билось в висках вместе с пульсом.

Да, их план побега, наскоро составленный Лирой и ее старым знакомым, контрабандистом Хасом Обиттом, в их обрывочной и, как надеялась Лира, все еще тайной переписке, был не идеален. Ведь Эрсо фактически вынуждены были положиться на счастливый случай и чужую добрую волю. Довериться неизвестным, которым, в свою очередь, доверился Обитт. Но другого варианта покинуть столицу не существовало — проект «Небесная мощь», что бы ни скрывалось под громким названием на самом деле, был не готов вот так легко отпустить одного из своих ведущих разработчиков.

«Время, время, время», — Лира не понимала, почему пытается поторопить события, ведь инструкции, полученные от Обитта, подразумевали всего лишь ожидание рядом с контрольным пунктом. Но нехорошее предчувствие разливалось по коже липким холодом, сводило судорогой пальцы усталых рук и давило ощущением чужого взгляда в спину. Стоя в стороне от основного потока спешащих в сторону терминала пассажиров и встречающих, они наверняка привлекали внимание, но иначе их бы вообще никто не заметил в этой разношерстной толпе. Ни друг, ни…

— Гален!

Лира вздрогнула, оборачиваясь, и успела увидеть, как падает на землю сбитый с ног тучный тви’лек в ярком костюме, а кто-то еще шарахается с визгом, пытаясь убраться с дороги расталкивающих толпу штурмовиков. И идущего за ними человека в белом кителе.

— Гален… — хрипло выдохнул Кренник, жестом велев своим солдатам опустить оружие и отойти на два шага назад, — я уже думал, что не успею…

Эрсо взглянул на него сверху вниз и отвернулся, принимая из рук Лиры спящую дочь.

— Ты, как всегда, вовремя, — с непонятным выражением произнес Гален, устраивая Джин поудобнее.

Орсон моргнул, пытаясь понять, не издеваются ли над ним, но вдруг зацепился взглядом за узор из танцующих эвоков на одежде спящей девочки и зажатую в ее руках куклу-штурмовика, которую сам же подарил младшей Эрсо полтора года назад.

«Пижама? Крифф, эти возвышенные идиоты не придумали ничего лучше, чем пуститься в бега, выдернув ребенка прямо из постели и прихватив с собой документы да пару кредитов?! Неужели можно быть настолько… слепыми?»

Кренник шагнул вперед, словно собираясь коснуться локтя старого и теперь уже потерянного друга, но опустил руку, признавая свое поражение. Он мог бороться с чужими интригами, нарушать хитроумные планы, даже бросать вызов природе. Но против такой рафинированной глупости был бессилен. 

— Чем вы думали, Гален? — тихо спросил он.— Чем вы, хатт задави, думали?

 

Полицейский аэроспидер опустился перед главным входом в исследовательский комплекс «Небесной мощи» спустя два с половиной часа, когда праздник окончательно выдохся, а толпы отмечающих поредели достаточно, чтобы поверить — наступила глубокая ночь перед новым трудовым днем.

— Сэр, — взволнованный готал администратор кинулся к выбравшемуся из машины Креннику, — персонал волнуется…

— Вместо того чтобы спать, как положено в такой час всем законопослушным гражданам? — язвительно поинтересовался коммандер. — На сегодня шоу закончилось, а ваш доклад на предмет улучшения системы безопасности и своевременной передачи информации между разными сменами охраны комплекса я хочу видеть завтра утром. До начала рабочего дня, ясно?

Администратор проводил взглядом выходящих из аэроспидера Эрсо, удивленно моргнул при виде ребенка и предпочел понятливо кивнуть. Если начальство считает, что имело место… «недоразумение», то так тому и быть.

Жестом подозвав дежурившего у дверей штурмовика с цветным наплечником, Кренник вполголоса поинтересовался результатами обыска.

— Команда хакеров будет только утром, сэр, — отчитался тот. — Поверхностный осмотр показал, что беглецы не взяли с собой ничего, кроме документов. Ни одежды, ни техники, ни детских вещей, ни значительных сумм денег. Все выглядит так, словно они действительно собирались вернуться через пару часов.

Орсон устало потер бровь.

— Они не беглецы, они паникеры, сержант, — вздохнул он. И тут же добавил куда резче: — Это официальная версия, ясно?

— Ясно, сэр.

Кренник обернулся и кивком велел охраняющим семейство Эрсо солдатам сопроводить задержанных внутрь здания.

— Заведите их в квартиру и проследите, чтобы поблизости не болталось любопытных. Пост охраны только снаружи, на выходе с уровня. И принесите глушилку на всякий случай.

Проводив взглядом уходящего Галена, Орсон снова вздохнул и с неудовольствием покосился на пышно разросшийся газон у главного входа. Отчаянно стрекотавшие ночные насекомые, привычно игнорирующие перемещения людей и техники, здорово действовали ему на нервы.

«Наследие заповедной территории, чтоб ему пусто было!»

Кренник сцепил руки за спиной и заговорил, по-прежнему глядя на мерно покачивающиеся под слабым ветерком стебли:

— Хакерам нужно будет проверить всю сеть комплекса: кто, что, когда и кому отправлял, с кем связывался, какие данные пересылались. Терминал дальней связи проверить особо тщательно — с трассировкой всех сколько-нибудь подозрительных звонков, адресаты которых не относятся к находящимся под наблюдением друзьям и родственникам всех жителей центра. Терминал Галена Эрсо предварительно проверить удаленно, позже тайно изъять все носители информации и проверить, какие изменения вносились в данные за последние два месяца. Комлинки, включая личные, снабдить маячками и поставить на приоритетную круглосуточную прослушку. Городскую квартиру… пожалуй, квартиру тоже, и не забудьте там провести «аккуратный обыск», а не как обычно. Служебную перевернете вверх дном до последнего шкафа, но не раньше завтрашнего полудня. Для начала я поговорю с ними сам.

— Ясно, сэр. Прикажете выполнять?

— Выполняйте. — Орсон с трудом подавил желание зажмуриться в попытке отогнать видение колышущегося моря голов, в котором он всего несколько часов отчаянно пытался угадать нужную. Успеть в последнюю минуту, если не секунду. 

Резко развернувшись на каблуках, Кренник шагнул в гостеприимно распахнувшиеся двери, пытаясь придумать, как ему выкрутиться из сложившейся ситуации. И достучаться до такого нужного сейчас, но такого бесконечно упрямого Галена.

«Идеалисты…» — даже в мыслях слово прозвучало ругательством.

 

Четыре шага вперед, четыре назад. Орсон снова прошелся по мягкому ковру, машинально избегая круга света от единственной горевшей в гостиной напольной лампы. Посмотрел в высокое окно, на россыпь далеких городских огней, медленно вдохнул и выдохнул, пытаясь справиться с раздражением и злостью. На Галена, неподвижно сидящего за пустым обеденным столом, невыносимо хотелось наорать. Громко, не выбирая выражений и не щадя чувств. Прямо как в студенческие годы. Тогда все было намного проще, легче и понятнее. И Эрсо, осунувшемуся лицу которого рассеянное освещение сейчас придавало странную, призрачную мягкость, не казался ожившим мертвецом. Видением, способным в любое мгновение исчезнуть из охраняемого здания. Развеяться словно дым.

— Я не буду убеждать тебя, напоминать о былых заслугах, взывать к совести… все это бесполезно, — Орсон прочистил внезапно осипшее горло, с горечью обнаружив, что признание этого факта причинило ему боль. Помолчал, подбирая слова, и продолжил уже более ровно, не замечая, как с каждым словом говорит все громче: — Если ваш приступ паники сочтут спланированной заранее попыткой бегства, проект «Небесная мощь», скорее всего, перейдет под контроль моффа Таркина. Что означает в первую очередь резкое усиление контроля и полную изоляцию исследовательского комплекса, с последующим его переносом из столицы. Четыре тысячи ныне работающих в комплексе сотрудников будут вместе с семьями переведены. Куда — сказать затрудняюсь, но это наверняка будет необитаемый, изолированный мир, орбитальная база или что-то подобное. Для остальных режим секретности будет усилен по максимуму, «Небесная мощь» — проект государственной важности, Гален. Да, ты угадал правильно — мы строим оружие, грандиозное оружие, которое принесет в Галактику окончательный мир и порядок. Но почему его строители должны страдать по вине одного человека, который решил, что слишком хорош, чтобы работать на государство? Государство, вытащившее его из плена, подарившее ему уникальную возможность работать над делом своей жизни в удовольствие, а не в обязанность?! Построившее этот комплекс, наконец! Для тебя, для твоих исследований, для того чтобы…

От крика шепотом голос сорвался, и Кренник мучительно закашлялся, проклиная свою эмоциональность. Говорить надо было совсем о другом. Например, о том, что Гален за государственную измену пойдет под трибунал и в лучшем случае будет работать над проектом уже как заключенный где-нибудь на Сторожевой базе, вместо премий и признаний получая стакан синего молока по большим праздникам. Лира отправится в трудовой лагерь, а Джин отдадут на удочерение куда-нибудь во Внешнее кольцо… Хотя Орсон помнил Валлт и сильно сомневался, что Эрсо способен понять даже такие простые, «шкурные» аргументы.

Гален все молчал, неотрывно глядя на свои, лежащие на столешнице, ладони. На мелко, неконтролируемо подрагивающие кончики пальцев.

— А что будет с тобой? — вдруг спросил он.

Кренник беззвучно фыркнул, собираясь ядовито высказаться на тему загадочных приоритетов некоторых гениальных ученых, но осекся, встретившись с Эрсо взглядом. Криво пожав плечами, выразительно щелкнул по планке со знаками различия на кителе и провел пальцем по горлу.

Гален опустил взгляд и замолчал. Орсон выдохнул сквозь зубы, на секунду закрыл лицо ладонью, сдавив ноющие виски, и снова принялся расхаживать по комнате. Ему повезло выбрать правильно — и после звонка Таркина отправиться не ловить хаттова контрабандиста по докам, а вернуться к исследовательскому центру, где с помощью полиции и всех экстренно задействованных камер наблюдения удалось в последний момент обнаружить беглецов. Правда, за несанкционированное подключение к сети КОМПОНОП отвечать придется отдельно, но это будет только завтра.

Ничего не подозревающего Обитта успешно перехватил Матиз и вытряс из дресселианца якобы правдивую историю о перевербовке и попытке вернуться к прежнему нанимателю. Особую пикантность ситуации придавало то, что Обитт не узнал старого знакомого под белой броней штурмовика, хоть и отличался неплохой наблюдательностью. Возможно, его еще удастся как-то использовать. Если, конечно, будет кому…

— Жаль, что вы не ждете второго, — пробормотал Кренник едва слышно, — хороший был бы повод.

Он знал, что Лира сидит в соседней комнате и ловит каждое слово их странного разговора, но был рад, что она предпочла позицию наблюдателя. Скандал сейчас был бы им всем совершенно некстати.

Гален шевельнулся, поднимая голову, и с видимым усилием заговорил:

— Лира пыталась связаться… с теми, кто раньше работал на проекте. И не смогла. Они исчезли из программы, как только… закончился их этап работы. Мы заподозрили неладное, а твои слова все только запутали.

Орсон развернулся на каблуках и, по-птичьи наклонив голову, уставился на Галена, наблюдая за редчайшим явлением — попыткой Эрсо придумать правдивую ложь. Фактически Гален сейчас повторял их вечерний разговор, но все дело было в деталях. Да, сам Кренник только что прямо нарушил с десяток подписок о неразглашении, но честность окупилась — Эрсо попытался подыграть ему. Пусть неуклюже, но это все равно льстило самолюбию Орсона. Только бы Лира ничего не испортила…

— Не имея прямого ответа на вопрос, мы его… додумали, — Гален на секунду прикрыл веки, а по его неподвижному лицу вдруг прошла судорога, — и запаниковали.

— Переполошив всю округу и заставив меня носиться по всему Корусанту, — слабо улыбнулся Кренник. — Но теперь все недоразумения разрешились, верно? Никаких больше приступов паники?

Давить на Галена сейчас было опрометчиво, но не давить было нельзя.

— Вопрос все еще остается открытым, — Эрсо смотрел ему прямо в глаза.

— Не задавай больше вопросов, пожалуйста, это причиняет слишком много неудобств окружающим. — Кренник шагнул ближе, уперся кулаками в столешницу и подался вперед, не разрывая зрительного контакта. И понизил голос до шепота: — Я не всесилен, друг мой, но Таркину я тебя не отдам. Поэтому я тебя прошу, я тебя умоляю…

Гален моргнул, вдруг вспомнив такую же сцену, но почти пятнадцатилетней давности. Тогда весьма нетрезвый Орсон сначала долго и цветисто его уговаривал, а потом бухнулся на колени, буквально вытребовав у шокированного таким поведением соседа по комнате согласие на участие в одном весьма амбициозном проекте. Теперь история повторялась, но из фарса грозила вот-вот превратиться в трагедию. Судя по изменившемуся взгляду, Кренник тоже все прекрасно помнил, только вот на колени становиться больше не собирался. Ни перед кем.

— Не спрашивай лишнего, Гален, я не хочу причинять тебе боль.

«И убирать все раздражители с концами. Но если придется, то колебаться я не буду».

Эрсо опустил взгляд, ссутулился и медленно кивнул, соглашаясь.

Кренник еще секунду смотрел на него, потом резко развернулся и вышел из комнаты, на мгновение задержавшись в коридоре лишь для того, чтобы подчеркнуто ровно пожелать всем спокойной ночи.

Невидимая в темноте, Лира зажмурилась, закусив губу, и позволила себе выдохнуть только тогда, когда дверь за «гостем» захлопнулась, а с улицы донесся резкий окрик— Кренник все же сорвал злость на некстати попавшемся под ноги штурмовике. Следом за этим взвыли двигатели аэроспидера, свечой уходящего в предрассветные сумерки.

Лира сморгнула слезы и осторожно погладила спящую Джин по кудрявой голове.

«Свобода была так близко, а теперь так далеко. Но на все воля Силы, хоть мы и бессильны ее понять…»

 

***

 

— В следующий раз не забывайте запирать клетку, коммандер. А то ваши птички упорхнут безвозвратно, — вместо приветствия произнес Мас Амедда, даже не соизволив повернуться к посетителю. Чагрианин стоял у окна своего временного кабинета в башне бывшего Храма и задумчиво разглядывал суетящихся далеко внизу рабочих. Но Орсон прекрасно видел, что смотрит тот не столько вниз, сколько на его отражение.

«И вам доброе утро», — мрачно подумал коммандер, с трудом подавив желание сказать визирю какую-нибудь гадость. Новости о ночном инциденте разошлись, как круги по воде, затронув слишком многих.

«А я не успел преподнести их должным образом!»

Мысленно помянув семейство Эрсо нехорошими словами, Кренник машинально одернул китель и нервным жестом расправил накидку, мимолетно порадовавшись тому, что не надел парадный плащ — в коридорах дворца все еще хватало пыли.

— Мною незамедлительно были приняты все необходимые меры. Подобное не повторится…

— Бросьте, коммандер, — перебил его Амедда, — один человек не может предусмотреть всего. Именно поэтому теперь у вас будет компания. Император подписал указ о переподчинении этой части проекта «Небесная мощь» губернатору Таркину сегодня утром. Тот уже вылетел на Сторожевую базу.

Орсон, ощущающий себя взъерошенным морально и физически после долгой и неприятной беседы с представителями КОМПОНОМ, из-за которой он едва не опоздал на эту встречу, только слабо вздохнул в ответ. Его оплошность лишь ускорила неизбежное — Таркин хотел получить проект целиком, был вхож к Палпатину и являлся одним из немногих действительно ценных соратников, которым Император пожаловал звание моффа. А сам Кренник, при всей своей изворотливости и умении просчитывать чужие интриги, был пока слишком далеко от вершины пищевой цепочки, чтобы тягаться с губернатором на равных.

— Говорят, что незаменимых нет. — Летроги Амедды слабо дернулись в раздражении. Чагрианин ожидал более яркой реакции на новости и надеялся все же получить ее, пусть и посредством маленькой провокации.

Кренник замер, переваривая услышанное и пытаясь понять, относится заявление к нему или к его подопечным.

Визирь развернулся, сложил когтистые руки на объемистом животе и чуть наклонил голову, увенчанную острыми рогами. Более наглядную демонстрацию угрозы сложно было придумать.

— Четыре года назад вы убеждали меня, что ваш протеже — гений, светило кристаллографии и уникальный человек, без которого постройка суперлазера невозможна.

Орсон медленно кивнул. Он действительно превозносил Галена до небес, пытаясь выбить себе полномочия для организации его освобождения из плена.

— А этой ночью ваш гений едва не исчез, смешавшись с толпой, — сухо продолжил Амедда. — Вы уверены, коммандер, что у вас достаточно ученых, способных подхватить упавшее знамя научного прогресса? Последнее время вы слишком легко… расставались с неудачниками и казенным имуществом.

Кренник сглотнул. Кажется, сегодня ему решили припомнить все грехи разом, включая потерянные исследовательские комплексы на Малпазе и Хайпори.

«Ну почему никто не может сделать свою работу правильно? Одни ¬— проследить за перемещениями исследовательского корабля, другие — за тем, чтобы после орбитальной бомбардировки не осталось слишком явных следов?» — Себя Орсон в ряды неудачников записывать не стал, хотя его вины в происшедшем тоже хватало. 

— Профессор Сахали и доктор Губачер могут в любой момент продолжить исследования Галена Эрсо. Расширить и углубить…

Чагрианин выразительно хмыкнул.

— Почему тогда они не добились успеха раньше вашего гения? Или они только продолжатели, или даже… подражатели?

Тщательно выверенная пауза в речи визиря заставила Кренника вздрогнуть против воли. Амедда подозрительно много знал — текущие исследования действительно были накрепко завязаны на разработки Галена. И без него вряд ли сдвинулись бы с мертвой точки в ближайшие годы. К счастью, Эрсо не опустился до мести за обман и не стал стирать никаких данных, ограничившись созданием фальшивой переписки с неизвестным адресатом, якобы собирающимся вывезти его семью из столицы. Хакеры КОМПОНОП за прошедший час успели перетрясти абсолютно все записи ученого, касающиеся кайбер-кристаллов, сообщив, что информация не подвергалась серьезным изменениям, а имеющиеся можно отследить и сравнить массивы данных.

— Научные исследования — не гонки на карах, — демонстративно возмутился Орсон, лихорадочно просчитывая в уме возможные последствия разговора, — к одним и тем же выводам можно прийти разными путями!

— Вот и позаботьтесь о том, чтобы путей было несколько. Продублируйте столичный исследовательский центр где-нибудь подальше от любопытных глаз, повторите там на практике все, чего уже добились тут. Расширьте охват задач, в конце концов. Вы слишком привязались к идеям одного человека, — Амедда мимолетно улыбнулся, сверкнув острыми зубами, — а люди — очень хрупкие создания. 

Из кабинета визиря Кренник вылетел как ошпаренный.

 

Легкий аэроспидер скользил над морем трав, волнами колышущихся под ветром, оставляя за собой слабый след из примятых выхлопом стеблей. Штурмовики привычно скучали, не забывая поглядывать по сторонам, а Орсон всеми силами пытался не заснуть, слушая бесконечный доклад Губачера. Лабораторный комплекс на Тиаму был построен в рекордные сроки, благо на идеально ровном и очень твердом местном грунте возводить можно было только наземные конструкции, и группа «Беш», возглавляемая доктором, приступила к работе два месяца назад. Десятикилометровый испытательный стенд по приказу Кренника накрыли защитными полями в три слоя, а вместо природного кайбер-кристалла с Малпаза решили использовать синтетические. Правда, их пришлось собрать в причудливый конгломерат, по большей части состоящий из фокусирующих линз и «холодных» сверхпроводников, но выбора не было — сделать искусственное ядро более компактным с сохранением удобства его обслуживания не представлялось возможным. Энергии установка после всех усовершенствований потребляла, как крупный город, поэтому, прикинув стоимость возведения второго питающего реактора, Кренник рискнул обратиться к Эрсо и попросить его вернуться к тем разработкам, которыми тот занимался на Валлте. Благо мирное применение его идей хрупкую совесть Галена не травмировало. Орсон и так позволил ему отвлечься на цикл статей о способах и видах огранки кайбер-кристаллов, на который Гален с удовольствием потратил почти полгода, пока Сахали с Губачером пытались разобраться в его набросках по основному направлению исследований. Круг задач, как и хотел Амедда, расширился до невозможности, и теперь результатов с равным нетерпением ждали как на Сторожевой базе, так и на верфях Куата. Компактный источник энергии для автоматических сборочных цехов интересовал всех.

— Стенд, как вы и хотели, расположен по диагонали условного квадрата, образованного лабораторными и производственными корпусами. Жилая часть вынесена на расстояние двухсот километров, что создает некоторые транспортные проблемы, — монотонно бубнил Губачер, чья синяя физиономия в виде голограммы выглядела еще противнее, чем обычно. А уж моргающие вразнобой глаза доводили коммандера до мигрени.

— Стада шааков мешают? — мрачно поинтересовался Кренник, проводив взглядом одинокое жвачное, бредущее по степи в неизвестном направлении.

— Э-э-э, — сбился с мысли парванец, — нет, просто на перевозку обслуживающего персонала тратится слишком много времени, даже с учетом посменной работы.

— Людям надо отдыхать, доктор, — отмахнулся коммандер, — и желательно в нормальной обстановке, а не посреди стройки.

Губачер возмущенно засопел, поморгал, но решил оставить свое мнение о слабости человеческой природы при себе. Тиаму, с его бесконечными, ровными, как стол, степями, мог стать крупным сельскохозяйственным центром, наподобие Лотала. Но слой плодородной почвы был слишком тонок, а воды из подземных источников хватало только на неприхотливую низкую траву, блекло-зеленым ковром расстилающуюся от горизонта до горизонта. Смотреть тут было решительно не на что, но если люди считают иначе, то это исключительно их проблемы.

— На чем вы остановились, доктор? — Орсон потер уголок глаза, пытаясь взбодриться и дослушать, наконец, доклад.

— На том, — сварливо отозвался Губачер, — что мы провели серию из десяти успешных испытаний, с подробными результатами которых я вас ознакомлю в лаборатории, перекалибровали установку, в данный момент производим последний тестовый прогон и завтра утром будем готовы приступить ко второй серии испытаний.

— Отлично, ¬— с фальшивым оптимизмом отозвался Кренник, — я буду у вас через тридцать минут.

Парванец коротко кивнул и отключился, а Орсон с неслышным стоном сполз по спинке сиденья и закрыл глаза. Вынужденные метания между двумя стройками и тремя производствами отнимали все силы, спать удавалось лишь урывками, во время перелетов. А тут еще и Таркин решил почтить своим визитом станцию. Впрочем, явиться губернатор собирался в сопровождении транспортного конвоя с деталями обшивки гипердвигателя, что несколько примиряло Кренника с неизбежным неприятным разговором. Они хронически вылезали за рамки сроков, сметы и здравого смысла, но вряд ли это интересовало Корусант. А так хоть будет чем прикрыться — исследовательский комплекс на Тиаму по плану через неделю примет новую группу исследователей с природным кайбер-кристаллом и выйдет на полную мощность. И для этого даже не нужен будет второй стенд…

— Сэр, сэр, проснитесь! — Кренник вздрогнул и открыл глаза, непонимающе глядя на трясущего его за плечо штурмовика. — Комплекс, сэр. С ним что-то не так.

«Не так», — это очень слабо сказано, мелькнула нехорошая мысль, пока Орсон с нарастающим беспокойством рассматривал темнеющий горизонт. Обычные для Тиаму серые облака медленно скручивались в воронку прямо над испытательным стендом, насколько можно было понять с такого расстояния. Но ветра не было, наоборот, наэлектризованный воздух застыл, как смола.

— Вызовите лаборатории, — распорядился он, жестом велев водителю остановить машину.

— Уже, сэр, — отозвался штурмовик. — Главный корпус не отвечает, удалось дозвониться только на приемную площадку. Там ответили, что помехи часто возникают при тестовых прогонах, но сегодня они особенно сильные. А вот облака… Они отправили дежурную группу проверять резонаторы…

— Пусть убираются оттуда немедленно, — прошипел Кренник, глядя, как первая молния срывается вниз, вспухая заревом над куполом защитного поля.

Высокий, отдающийся в зубах звук, идущий от установки, постепенно усиливался, вызывая острое желание заткнуть уши. Молнии били одна за другой, заставляя дефлекторы вспыхивать не хуже столичных фейерверков, пока те не осветились изнутри пучком чистой энергии, сгенерированным установкой. Звук превратился в пульсирующий стон, а сгусток света, спеленатый полями удержания, обманчиво медленно пополз в сторону приемной площадки, где должен был частично уйти в накопители, а частично рассеяться. Принявшие первую порцию пузыри накопителей опутала тонкая паутина огненных всполохов, но под ударом очередной молнии вдруг выплеснулась в небо пучком бело-голубых разрядов, тут же притянутых дефлекторами.

— Крифф, — беззвучно выдохнул Орсон, глядя на висящую над испытательным стендом чудовищную энергетическую пуповину, протянувшуюся от главного корпуса до приемной площадки. Огромная дуга, кажущаяся ослепительно белой на фоне потемневшего неба, медленно покачивалась из стороны в сторону. Защитные поля истончались на глазах, но все еще держались. Установка выплюнула следующий сгусток света, сытым червем поползший по проторенной дороге, и снова тонко заныла.

— Неужели они не видят? — озадаченно спросил один из штурмовиков, стащив с головы шлем и с силой саданув по нему кулаком в попытке восстановить работу засбоившего визора. Его товарищ безуспешно перебирал каналы связи, надеясь вызвать хоть кого-нибудь.

— А что им видно из бункера? — огрызнулся водитель, заводя двигатели. Аэроспидер покачнулся, разворачиваясь, но тронуться с места не успел.

«Нет у них никакого бункера, — отстраненно подумал Орсон, машинально заслоняя ладонью полуослепшие от вспышки глаза, — уже нет».

Защитные поля лопнули как мыльный пузырь, над комплексом взметнулась огненная стена чистой энергии, выжигающая воздух, здания и землю вокруг. Простояла долю секунды и обрушилась сама в себя.

А потом пришла ударная волна. 

 

Тошнотворно воняло паленым, ветер нес пыль и жирный черный пепел, перемешанный с какими-то обрывками, опадающими на перепаханную землю грязными кляксами. Было нестерпимо жарко, и струи дождя, долетевшие до поверхности, тут же взмывали обратно удушающими клубами пара. Где-то вдалеке пронзительно выли сирены, но звук вяз в густом воздухе, словно в толстом слое транспаристали.

Кренник с трудом стянул с головы облепившую ее накидку, тут же расползшуюся в клочья, и попытался приподняться на локтях. Вокруг, насколько хватало глаз, расстилалась серая, опаленная огнем пустыня — пышные метелочки степных трав спеклись в сухие иглы, переломанные и щедро присыпанные пылью. Метрах в десяти справа валялся смятый, вывернутый наизнанку корпус спидера. И два, нет, полтора тела в потемневшей от жара броне. Перегретый воздух дрожал, и в мареве казалось, что торчащая вверх рука трупа еще шевелится.

«Твою м-мать», — Орсон мотнул головой, пытаясь отогнать наваждение, но добился лишь того, что земля под ним качнулась, перед глазами расцвели багровые круги, а по ресницам потекло что-то липкое.

Проморгавшись, он обнаружил, что к завыванию сирен добавился топот ног и неразборчивые крики. Стоило дать о себе знать, если он не хочет остаться тут навсегда.

«Это было бы очень обидно — умереть за пять минут до подхода эвакуаторов. А умирать я сегодня не планирую».

— Кх-х-х, — воздух с шипением выходил из перехваченного спазмом горла, каждый вдох отдавался резкой болью в отбитых ребрах, но Кренник упрямо пытался выпрямиться. Дать увидеть себя и самому увидеть то, что осталось от исследовательского центра. Своими глазами, не на снимках. Запомнить остывающее озеро сплавившегося в стекло грунта, то и дело вздувающееся пузырями поднимающегося со дна воздуха. Запечатлеть в памяти абстрактную картинку в оранжево-красных тонах.

— Сэр, вы слышите меня, сэр? Помощь сейчас будет, — стрекот комлинка раздался прямо за спиной, его ловко подхватили под руки, и Орсон наконец позволил себе упасть. Соскользнуть в темноту беспамятства, уткнувшись разбитым лбом в чужой холодный белый наплечник.

 

***

 

Тихая трель звонка вырвала Лиру из полудремы, заставив испуганно распахнуть глаза. Увы, второй звонок прозвучал наяву, а не во сне, и с этим срочно надо было что-то делать. Отстранив дроида-няньку, уже ковылявшего к двери, она поднялась на ноги, пригладила растрепавшиеся со сна волосы и пошла открывать, в твердой уверенности, что ночные визиты не приносят ничего хорошего. Ее подозрения оправдались полностью — за дверью обнаружился подпирающий стену Кренник.

— Я уж думал, что вы опять, — устало произнес он, и Лира вздрогнула, непроизвольно поежившись. — Я никого не разбудил?

— Гален еще не спит. — Она отступила в сторону, пропуская гостя, и поджала губы, не в силах совладать с раздражением. За шесть месяцев, минувших с его последнего визита, жизнь почти успела вернуться в привычную колею. А теперь все опять трещало по швам.

— Позови его, пожалуйста, — попросил Орсон. — Нам нужно поговорить. И принеси чай, если тебя не затруднит. 

В гостиной ничего не изменилось — вся мебель стояла на своих местах, и даже лампа с расписным абажуром была повернута тем же боком. Только на диване валялась позабытая маленькой хозяйкой игрушечная банта с ленточкой на растрепанном хвосте.

Кренник рассеянно провел ладонью по обитой шершавой тканью спинке дивана, сдвинул игрушку в сторону и осторожно уселся, стараясь не думать о том, как будет вставать. 

Вернувшаяся Лира поставила перед ним стакан с водой и устроилась на подлокотнике дальнего кресла, подсознательно выбрав удобную для бегства позицию. Орсон проигнорировал ее тяжелый взгляд, отхлебнул воды и, подумав, прижал стакан ко лбу прямо поверх налепленного над бровью бакта-пластыря. Голове сразу стало легче.

— Решил сообщить о том, что программу покинула очередная группа ученых, лично? — нарушила затянувшееся молчание Лира. В полумраке комнаты ее закутанный в тяжелую шаль силуэт казался тенью хищной птицы. А резкий голос лишь усиливал сходство.

— Удивительная проницательность. Или хорошее умение слушать тех, кто слишком много болтает, — сухо отозвался Орсон, скривившись. — Но в этот раз я даже могу тебе сказать, что случилось с Губачером и его группой. Они покинули нас верхом на испытательном стенде. Улетели… не попрощавшись!

Он с силой опустил стакан на стол так, что стекло жалобно тренькнуло, а половина содержимого выплеснулась через край.

— Орсон? — застывший в дверях Гален недоуменно нахмурился, пытаясь понять, что произошло в его отсутствие.

Кренник отмахнулся, сжал на секунду переносицу все еще затянутыми в перчатку пальцами, резко вздохнул и продолжил уже обычным тоном:

— Шесть месяцев назад я получил приказ построить еще один исследовательский центр. С нормальной опытной установкой, возможностью расширения мощностей и прочее. В качестве базы выбрали Тиаму — она необитаема, бесперспективна с точки зрения добычи полезных ископаемых, а защитники прав шааков еще не настолько обнаглели, чтобы бегать за каждым, кто решит строиться посреди их любимого пастбища. — Орсон невесело хмыкнул, сцепил руки в замок и искоса взглянул на Лиру. Та на шпильку в свой адрес не отреагировала, только плотнее запахнулась в шаль.

— Сахали отвечал за теорию, Губачер и его группа — за натурные эксперименты. Для них построили полноразмерный испытательный стенд, лаборатории и даже завод по производству синтетических кристаллов. Два месяца все шло нормально, искусственное ядро работало прекрасно, хоть и давало импульсы мощностью хорошо если в одну десятую от нужного, но для тестов хватало и этого. Мы уже собирались везти туда природный кайбер-кристалл… До начала полноценной эксплуатации оставались мелочи — последняя серия испытаний и моя подпись на документах. Но… В общем, во время тестового прогона стенд взорвался, прихватив с собой Губачера, четыре лабораторных корпуса и половину завода. Число жертв пока неизвестно — большая часть установки испарилась без следа.

— Неужели опять анархисты? — язвительно поинтересовалась Лира, жестом остановив уже открывшего рот Галена.

— Не смешно, — Кренник медленно стащил перчатку, показав обоим Эрсо ярко-розовую от едва зашившего ожога ладонь, перечеркнутую двумя короткими полосами свежих шрамов.

— Я был в тридцати километрах от эпицентра, — ровно произнес он. — И мне… не понравилось. Хотя вынужден признать, что зрелище было впечатляющим.

В повисшей потрясенной тишине Орсон натянул перчатку обратно, расправил манжет и стряхнул с рукава невидимую пылинку.

— Еще меньше мне понравилось, как отреагировал Таркин. Вытереть мною пол в буквальном смысле у него не получилось, поскольку я был намертво пристегнут к больничной койке, — он бросил еще один быстрый взгляд на нахмурившуюся Лиру, — но в выборе выражений губернатор себя не ограничивал. Перечень грядущих карательных мер для — цитирую — «идиотов, не способных прочитать инструкцию и правильно сопоставить полторы формулы», прилагался отдельно. Теоретики за прошедшую неделю пересчитали все трижды — ошибки не нашли, и теперь Сахали рвет на себе профессорскую мантию, обещая достать Губачера с того света и лично выяснить, что тот намудрил с последним опытом.

— Но что я могу сделать? Ведь все это время я был занят другими задачами. — Гален обошел тихо шикнувшую на него жену и сел напротив Кренника, невольно скопировав его позу.

— Помочь себе в первую очередь, — мгновенно отозвался тот. — Таркин в курсе, кто автор идеи, и хочет заполучить тебя на Сторож… м-м-м… на проект немедленно. Если ты сможешь помочь Сахали разобраться с проблемой отсюда — еще месяца три проведешь в столице, пока мы восстановим комплекс на Тиаму. Если нет — придется уезжать послезавтра.

Орсон опустил взгляд, всеми силами попытавшись изобразить искреннее сожаление. И старательно не замечая Лиру, тенью вставшую за спиной мужа.

— Уезжать навсегда, Гален. Никаких больше экспериментов на Корусанте, приказ завизирован на самом верху. Через неделю-две, как только решат вопрос с расселением, комплекс будет закрыт для гражданских. А после реконструкции тут останутся только чистые теоретики, имеющие необходимый уровень доступа, и, возможно, архив. Остальных переведут… даже не знаю еще, куда именно.

Эрсо рвано вздохнул, оглянулся на жену, мертвой хваткой вцепившуюся ему в плечо, накрыл ее руку своей широкой ладонью и надолго замолчал.

Через пять минут Креннику это попросту надоело, и он попытался немного подтолкнуть ставший односторонним разговор в нужном направлении.

— Я могу попробовать… скажем, вписать Лиру в штат в качестве секретаря, все равно твои каракули на салфетках больше никто не разбирает, — Орсон криво улыбнулся своей шутке, так и не нашедшей понимания у слушателей. — С Джин сложнее, но до начала реконструкции и твоего отъезда ее наверняка можно будет оставить здесь. Если, конечно, твоя жена согласится на мое предложение…

— Согласия Галена ты не спрашиваешь? — голос Лиры дрогнул от сдерживаемой злости, но она сумела удержаться и не сорваться на крик и бессмысленные обвинения. Хотя наверняка видела, как захлопывается ловушка.

Орсон посмотрел ей в глаза, чуть прищурился, отметив явную попытку передавить взглядом, и развел руками:

— Как я уже говорил, не все в этом мире в моей власти. Именно поэтому я спрашиваю тебя, а не Галена.

Лира вспыхнула — удар попал точно в цель. Они оба отказывали Галену в способности самостоятельно принимать решения. И оба руководствовались при этом соображениями «высшего блага». Проблема заключалась лишь в том, что трактовали они последнее совершенно по-разному.

— Я подпишу документы.

«… И останусь с Галеном до конца, чего бы это ни стоило».

Кренник кивнул, без труда расшифровав невысказанное вслух.

— Завтра вам пришлют все необходимое. Расчеты Сахали, записи с Тиаму и все, что удалось собрать по этому… инциденту.

Он сумел подняться на ноги не поморщившись, хотя отбитые ребра резануло острой болью, а виски словно сдавило обручем. Недавнее сотрясение, наложившееся на многодневное недосыпание, давало интересные эффекты. Жаль только, что знакомиться с ними приходилось, так сказать, изнутри.

— Еще раз прошу прощения за вторжение, и позволю себе дать вам маленький совет — используйте оставшееся время с пользой. Сходите куда-нибудь… вместе.

— Да, конечно, спасибо. Джин, кажется, хотела в зоопарк, — скомкано произнес Гален, и Орсон понял, что пора откланяться.

Лира проводила его до двери, оставив мужа в гостиной. Словно хотела сама убедиться в том, что гость действительно покинет их дом.

— Через десять дней Марта О’рой устраивает прием для своих, — Кренник задержался у зеркала, проверяя, на месте ли пластырь, — Гален должен ее помнить, она как раз заканчивала программу, когда он поступал. Я пришлю вам приглашение.

— Это взятка? — Лира недоверчиво вздернула бровь. Найти мероприятие, на котором Галену точно не будет скучно, представлялось сложной задачей. Попасть туда вдвоем было еще сложнее.

— Можно и так сказать, — Орсон легкомысленно пожал плечами и, понизив голос, добавил: — Только к тебе у меня будет просьба. Не надевай красное. 

Он протянул руку и коснулся края тяжелой бордовой шали, в которую куталась Лира.

— Я знаю, почему ты это носишь и во что все еще веришь, но всем прочим не стоит этого знать. Не поймут.

— Я учту.

— Спасибо за чай, Лира. Я рад, что мы достигли взаимопонимания. — Створка двери захлопнулась прямо у него за спиной, едва он переступил порог. Достаточное доказательство того, что они действительно друг друга поняли.

 

Сесть его не пригласили, но Кренник был не в настроении спрашивать разрешения и уселся сам, разметав полы парадного плаща по узорчатому мрамору. Дворец, избавленныйот лесов и толпящихся тут и там рабочих, был отмыт до блеска, а новый кабинет Маса Амедды поражал своей сдержанной роскошью, хотя вид из окна и уступал прежнему.

— Вы как нексу, приземляетесь на все четыре и тут же пытаетесь вцепиться обидчику в горло, — визирь отложил датапад с проектом нового исследовательского центра в сторону и откинулся на спинку своего монументального кресла. — Два автоматизированных испытательных стенда, дефлекторы планетарного класса, реакторы повышенной мощности, приоритетные поставки ресурсов… Вы хоть понимаете, сколько это стоит? И сколько вы уже потратили без особой пользы?

— Мои люди больше не будут гибнуть по глупой случайности, — отрезал коммандер.

— Ну да, ну да, — Амедда выставил ладони перед собой в шутливом защитном жесте, — вы предпочитаете расстреливать их сами.

— Только если они задают слишком много вопросов, — в сторону произнес Орсон, в раздражении сжав подлокотник.

Чагрианин выразительно хмыкнул, дернув летрогами.

— Неужели и ваш гений от кристаллографии растерял все свое любопытство?

— Я постарался быть максимально убедительным, — Кренник начинал нервничать, чувствуя, что упускает инициативу.

— Ну, доподлинно известно это будет только тогда, когда Эрсо найдет корень проблемы. Без дополнительной стимуляции его умственных усилий с вашей стороны, — визирь взял из стопки другой датапад и постучал острым когтем по экрану. — Сумму, выделенную вам верфями Куата на разработку автономных источников питания для орбитальных сборочных цехов, вы уже потратили на Тиаму, причем умудрились еще и взять кредит. А теперь собираетесь финансировать новый центр из средств, выделенных на постройку станции. Возмутительная наглость, конечно, но Таркина вы тоже убедили.

«Вот только он пообещал спустить с меня шкуру в случае неудачи. А зная губернатора, не стоит обольщаться и верить в то, что это было лишь фигурой речи».

Коммандер рывком поднялся, в два шага пересек кабинет и уставился в огромное окно на залитый солнцем город у своих ног. Взметнувшееся волной раздражение внезапно улеглось, сменившись веселой злостью.

— Знаете, — негромко произнес он, не сомневаясь, что Амедда внимательно его слушает, — за последнюю неделю мне трижды рекомендовали засунуть свои амбиции… куда-нибудь. 

— Какое единодушие, — хмыкнул визирь.

— О нет, мои оппоненты были едины только в пожелании засунуть их поглубже, в вопросах физиологии они разошлись, — Орсон хищно улыбнулся своему отражению.— Только вот я не собираюсь этого делать. Я добьюсь успеха — станция будет построена в срок, а мощь кайбер-кристаллов подчинена воле человека.

«Как ожидаемо. И как наивно».

Амедда облизнул губы кончиком раздвоенного языка, пользуясь тем, что Кренник его не видит.

— Что ж, не сомневаюсь, что Императора это порадует, коммандер. Надеюсь, скоро вы представите доклад о ваших впечатляющих достижениях. А пока… вас ведь ждут дела, не так ли?

— Спасибо, что уделили мне время, визирь, — Орсон склонил голову в безупречном придворном поклоне.

«Жаба рогатая! — мысленно ругнулся Кренник, шагая по широкому коридору дворца в сторону выхода.— Посмотрим, что ты скажешь через год, земноводное!»

 

***

 

Толпящиеся в воздухе над посадочной площадкой роскошные аэроспидеры казались роем разноцветных дюрастальных бабочек, пытающихся перещеголять друг друга яркостью красок и блеском полированного металла. На их фоне темная крытая машина военного образца казалась чем-то чужеродным, хищным. И нельзя сказать, что Орсону не льстило подобное сравнение.

Щелкнув кнопкой комлинка, он поинтересовался у дежурящего возле здания Матиза:

— Эрсо уже прибыли?

— Сорок восемь минут назад, — пришел ответ. — Третий зал, рядом с фонтаном.

— Продолжайте наблюдение, — коммандер дождался своей очереди на посадку, выбрался из спидера, отработанным движением расправив плащ, и одарил случившегося рядом журналиста широкой улыбкой.

Пресса любила его, не в последнюю очередь за эффектный внешний вид, а он любил прессу за возможность сделать грязную работу чужими руками. Пара слов там, пара слов тут — и опальный сенатор или чиновник с окраин уже согласен подписать неудобный договор на добычу чего-нибудь… интересного. И без ограничений!

«Самая вкусная рыбка ловится в самой мутной воде». — Привычно ввинтившись в толпу скучающих коллекционеров, богатых промышленников и ученых, вовремя сумевших продать свои таланты, коммандер раскланялся с представителями Куата, клятвенно заверив их, что работы идут полным ходом, увернулся от объятий старого знакомого из Инженерного корпуса и направился на поиски хозяйки вечера. 

Марта О’рой когда-то была одной из самых ярких восходящих звезд кристаллографии, но, с отличием закончив соответствующий курс «Программы будущего Республики», она вдруг вышла замуж и надолго исчезла из виду. Поговаривали даже, что она полностью посвятила себя воспитанию детей, которых у нее было то ли трое, то ли четверо. Как бы то ни было, около двух лет назад она вернулась в столицу — уже в качестве щедрого мецената и владелицы одной из самых обширных коллекций минералов со всех уголков Галактики. 

Сам Кренник свел с ней знакомство в надежде раздобыть вполне конкретный кайбер-кристалл — тот, что, по слухам, украшал один из первых джедайских храмов. Тогда Гален как раз занялся проблемой прочности и нуждался в образце, который подвергался разнообразным физическим воздействиям в течение длительного периода времени. К несчастью, переговоры зашли в тупик, поскольку выяснилось, что слухам верить не стоит и хранящийся в коллекции камень примечателен разве что выгравированным на нем орнаментом. А потом стало не до того. 

Случай возобновить знакомство представился Орсону лишь незадолго до его визита на Тиаму. На сей раз договаривающиеся стороны достигли поставленной цели и остались в результате довольны друг другом как в деловом, так и в личном плане. Но в суматохе последних недель Кренник напрочь позабыл об одолженном у леди О’рой образце и, только собираясь на прием, вспомнил, что собирался отдать его Галену. Пришлось запихнуть кристалл в карман — Орсон и так кошмарно опаздывал.

Обычно он приезжал на подобные мероприятия примерно через час-полтора после их фактического начала, когда гости были еще трезвы настолько, чтобы отвечать за свои слова, но уже достаточно заскучали, чтобы решиться на какую-нибудь маленькую авантюру. 

Увы, сегодня пришлось задержаться у снабженцев, и на прием коммандер явился, когда веселье было в самом разгаре, а от обсуждения дел все давно перешли к моде, слухам и последним скандалам в высшем обществе.

Заприметив в толпе Каллиопу Драут, ведущего корреспондента «ГолоНет Ньюс», Орсон постарался обойти ее по широкой дуге. Да, он мог уделить пять минут своего драгоценного времени этой излишне дотошной особе и поболтать с ней о всякой ерунде, но для начала ему нужно было найти Марту и свести ее с Галеном, как он и обещал. И сделать это без лишних свидетелей.

Но вместо этого он нашел Лиру Эрсо. А точнее, буквально столкнулся с ней у столика с напитками.

— Какая поразительная пунктуальность, — негромко отметила Лира, отставляя в сторону опустевший бокал и беря новый с подноса услужливо подлетевшего дроида. Второй такой же она вручила Креннику.

— Дела не хотели меня отпускать, пришлось задержаться. — Орсон осторожно отхлебнул от своей порции, изумленно вздернул брови и с подозрением уставился на содержимое бокала. Определенно слишком крепкое, чтобы начинать с него вечер. А у Лиры коктейль явно был не первым. И даже не третьим, судя по блестящим глазам и раскрасневшимся щекам.

— Где Гален? Скучает, как обычно?

Вместо ответа Лира указала подбородком куда-то вперед, и Креннику пришлось приподняться на цыпочки, чтобы разглядеть утопающий в цветах укромный уголок в противоположном конце зала. Гален, рассеянно чертящий что-то на очередной салфетке, определенно был занят надолго, поскольку предавался он этому безусловно интересному занятию в компании хозяйки вечера. А судя по тому, что у Марты О’рой в руках были датапад и стило, единение двух выдающихся умов произошло без посильного участия Орсона.

— А я-то наделся их познакомить, — чуть разочарованно пробормотал он, машинально прикладываясь к бокалу.

— И прослыть благодетелем? — Лира явно решила не стесняться ни в выпивке, ни в выборе острых тем.

— Даже если и так? — парировал Орсон, впервые обратив внимание на то, во что Лира одета. Глупо было верить, что она прислушается к его советам, но если он и знал, по образу и подобию чего скроена многослойная запашная блуза цвета венозной крови, то сторонний наблюдатель мог решить, что это отсылка к набуанской моде. Интерес к родной планете Императора то вспыхивал, то угасал, но демонстративная вычурность, характерная для этой древней культуры, естественно смотревшаяся в последние годы угасающей Республики, постепенно сменялась новым стилем — строгим и выдержанным. К большому удовольствию Кренника, он был одним из тех, кто приложил к этому руку.

Впрочем, коммандер вынужден был признать, что джедайские «халаты» точно не имели столь завлекательного выреза и вряд ли дополнялись узкой черной юбкой, превращавшей носительницу наряда в изящную статуэтку. Талию подчеркивал широкий пояс, перевитый поверх узорного шелка золотистым плетеным шнуром с кистями, свисающими почти до пола.

— Надеюсь, вы не в обиде, что я выбрала наряд на свой неполиткорректный вкус? — Лира улыбнулась ярко накрашенными губами, и Орсон вдруг задумался над тем, зачем эта красивая и эффектная женщина вечно прячет себя за глухими платьями или полевой формой геологоразведчика.

— Ну что вы… — Закончить фразу ему не дали. 

— Коммандер, какая встреча! — Каллиопа Драут, настигшая, наконец, свою неуловимую «жертву», улыбалась во все имеющиеся зубы, судя по их белизне и блеску — искусственные. Хотя в ней все казалось фальшивым: и гладкость темной кожи, выгодно контрастирующая с желтым атласом платья, и выверенная жестикуляция, и даже завиток волос надо лбом, забавно подпрыгивающий при каждом вдохе.

— Действительно, — туманно отозвался Кренник. — Как я вижу, вы все еще «Голос Империи»?

Журналистка радостно закивала, а маленький записывающий дроид от резкого движения едва не свалился с плеча хозяйки в ее же обширное декольте.

— И дроида починили, удивительно, — Орсон примерился было ухватить устройство за одну из лапок в фальшивой попытке помочь, но Каллиопа ловко шагнула назад, выйдя за пределы досягаемости.

— Я слышала, — журналистка понизила голос до интимного шепота, — нас вскоре ждет что-то грандиозное. Сегодня тут собрались выдающиеся ученые, узкие специалисты, обычно скрывающиеся от глаз наших зрителей за стенами научных институтов, а леди О’рой обещала продемонстрировать самые интересные образцы своей уникальной коллекции. И даже огромный кайбер-кристалл, раньше хранившийся в каком-то храме… на Джеде, кажется. Вы не могли бы прокомментировать эти события?

Кренник мысленно выругался. Репортеры, в своем стремлении представить публике что-нибудь интересное, хватались за любую мелочь, раздувая ее до размеров упитанного хатта, но иногда они умудрялись уцепиться за то, за что цепляться не следовало.

— Полагаю, если вы интересовались темой кайбер-кристаллов, то знаете, что они могут служить неисчерпаемым источником дешевой энергии, доступной даже самому бедному из миров, — Орсон растянул губы в улыбке, жалея о невозможности послать настырную девицу подальше. — Империя прикладывает все усилия к тому, чтобы эта область получала как можно больше инвестиций, ведь энергия — ключ к развитию и будущему процветанию. Леди О’рой занималась этой темой еще во времена Республики, но, сами понимаете, исчезнувший ныне Орден джедаев предпочитал использовать кайбер-кристаллы для украшения предметов культа, отказывая ученым даже в самой малости — возможности исследовать этот феномен. Я сам пять лет назад и подумать не мог, что мы получим свободный доступ к закрытым ранее месторождениям. Но бездумная добыча столь ценных полезных ископаемых может привести к необратимым последствиям, поэтому сейчас ведутся работы над созданием синтетических аналогов, которые будут по карману всем: от планетарных правительств до представителей малого бизнеса. Верфи Куата планируют в следующем году начать выпуск компактных источников энергии, которые… впрочем, не буду утомлять вас техническими деталями — они есть в свободном доступе.

Каллиопа, за время речи Кренника успевшая остекленеть взглядом, вдруг встряхнулась, снова ослепительно оскалилась и поспешила сменить тему.

— Пожалуй, вопросы экологии мы оставим природозащитникам, их очередное выступление будет всесторонне освещено в утреннем выпуске новостей. А сейчас поговорим о чем-нибудь, более соответствующем текущему времени суток. Например, о моде. Коммандер, вы не познакомите нас с вашей дамой? Ее изысканный наряд служит истинным украшением вечера, наравне с блеском собравшихся тут научных светил. И наши зрители наверняка захотят узнать имя дизайнера, создавшего столь интересный ансамбль!

— Боюсь, дама желает сохранить инкогнито, — холодно отозвался Орсон, выпрямляясь в полный рост и делая попытку загородить Лиру собой. К несчастью, в туфлях на каблуках та была выше него на пару сантиметров, что делало этот жест смешным и бессмысленным.

— Какая жалость, — совершенно искренне расстроилась Каллиопа, но вдруг прищурилась, пристально всматриваясь в лицо Лиры, словно пытаясь вспомнить, где видела ее раньше. — Простите… вы ведь жена Галена Эрсо, ученого-кристаллографа? Кажется, некоторое время назад вас разыскивали по всему Корусанту…

— Досадная накладка в работе системы безопасности, — Кренник шагнул вперед, недвусмысленно нависая над журналисткой, — определенно не ваша тема, госпожа Драут.

— О, простите мою бестактность, — Каллиопа всплеснула руками, снова чуть не уронив дроида. — Желаю приятно провести время.

Орсон убедился, что журналистка убралась подальше, и лишь после этого обернулся к Лире. Та невозмутимо взглянула на него поверх очередного коктейля. На сей раз неестественно зеленого цвета.

— Ты так трогательно защищаешь то, что не нуждается в защите. Опекаешь, душишь заботой…

Орсон молча забрал у Лиры полупустой бокал и крепко взял под локоть, не давая вырваться.

— Тебе уже хватит, — едва слышно прошипел он, подталкивая ее в сторону дверей, ведущих на технический балкон. — Устроишь публичный скандал — будешь ближайший месяц сидеть под домашним арестом.

— А если скандал устроит Гален, увидев, как старый друг похищает его жену? — делано рассмеялась Лира.

— Гален ближайшие три часа будет сидеть как приклеенный, у него в кои-то веки есть с кем поговорить, — Орсон закрыл за собой дверь и прислонился к ней спиной, — хотя ты и сама знаешь, на каком месте у него семья, а на каком — работа.

— Разумеется, ведь ты ведешь его, как ездового эопи, не просто обещая приманку, но и регулярно ее скармливая. А стоит ему взбрыкнуть — загоняешь в моральную ловушку, прекрасно зная, что нет никакого «меньшего зла», которое можно выбрать! — разозлившаяся Лира почти кричала. — Внезапное освобождение, наглядная демонстрация ужасов войны, предложение работы, сугубо мирной, но, вот беда, невыносимо скучной. Потом личный исследовательский центр, россыпь кристаллов… выдранных из джедайских мечей, между прочим! 

— Дура, — слово хлестнуло, как пощечина. — Ты ни в чем не разбираешься, только повторяешь чужие слова! Ах, невинные жертвы, ах, разоренные храмы… Я три года пытался добыть Галену материалы для исследований. Не в собственность — во временное пользование. Дошел до руководства Института прикладных исследований, получил рекомендательное письмо от директора. С нижайшей просьбой предоставить один, всего один кристалл! И что? Меня развернули прямо на пороге Храма. «Предметы культа не предназначены для рук неодаренных», — вот и весь ответ. И где теперь эта хваленая Сила, которой они поклонялись? Она спасала джедаев на войне, в которой они гибли пачками, или помогла заработать народную любовь, когда вскрылся заговор против Палпатина?

— Сила везде, — прошептала побледневшая Лира. — Она течет в каждом из нас, омывая даже тех, кто не в состоянии ее услышать.

— Вот и пусть себе течет. Мимо! — рявкнул Кренник. — Я трачу время на уговоры вместо приказов, рискую своей шеей, выбивая отсрочки, и это все, что я получаю? Саботаж вместо признательности за то, что ты и Джин все еще живы, здоровы и на свободе?

Лира провела рукой по лицу, заправляя за ухо выбившуюся из прически прядь. 

— Вот оно что. Мы всего лишь необязательный довесок… средство создания морального комфорта. А что ты скажешь, если это средство вдруг исчезнет? Или сам давно об этом мечтаешь? — Она сделала шаг назад, второй, третий, неловко покачнулась, зацепившись каблуком за стык пермакритовых плит, и начала падать. Через легкое, скользкое от росы ограждение, прямо в центр паутины вентиляционных труб двадцатью метрами ниже.

— Ай!

«Сарлачий хвост, что ж мне так везет на всяких… альтернативно сообразительных». — Орсон осторожно пошевелился, пытаясь понять, все ли цело. Ушибленная спина неприятно ныла, придавленный чем-то плащ грозил его придушить, но в остальном все было неплохо: он успел вовремя ухватить эту идиотку за рукав, перила, на которые они рухнули, с честью выдержали испытание двойным весом, и этого позорища даже никто не видел — технический балкон камерами наблюдения оснащался по остаточному принципу. Теперь бы еще распутаться… Кренник осторожно разжал руки, попытавшись отстраниться, но Лира сдавленно охнула, судорожно вцепившись ему в рукав. Кажется, открывшийся в момент неудавшегося падения вид на скопление медленно и неумолимо вращающихся промышленных вентиляторов несколько поумерил ее суицидальные наклонности.

— Не дергайся, ты стоишь на моем плаще, — шикнул Кренник, пытаясь как можно аккуратнее сползти вниз и выпутать этот криффов каблук из складок безнадежно смятой ткани. — Надеюсь, никто не сочтет это неудавшейся попыткой агрессивного флирта, — хмыкнул он через минуту, поднимаясь на ноги. 

Лира ответила истерическим смешком, больше похожим на всхлип, прорвавшийся сквозь прижатые к губам пальцы. Свободной рукой она все пыталась вернуть на место сползающую с плеча блузу, но треснувший по шву рукав упорно падал обратно. Возвращаться в таком виде было немыслимо.

— Матиз? — Комлинк отозвался легким шипением шифрованного канала. — Гален Эрсо все еще в зале?

— Да. Сидит на прежнем месте. Прикажете забрать, сэр?

— Пусть сидит, целее будет. — Орсон взглянул вниз, пытаясь разобрать обозначение на стене технического яруса, но мешала тень от лестницы. — Вели Кренту продолжить наблюдение и забери нас с крыши на… хатт, ничего не видно. Иди по маяку, и поаккуратнее, тут мало места для посадки.

— Вижу вас на радаре. Спидер будет через десять минут.

Кренник со вздохом убрал комлинк.

— Идем, я отвезу тебя домой. 

Лира заторможенно кивнула и молча шагнула к лестнице, игнорируя протянутую руку.

 

Поднявшийся ветер гнал по пермакриту пыль и мелкий мусор, заставляя ежиться от холода. Обещанная синоптиками «помывочная» гроза категории А ворочалась где-то на горизонте, подсвечивая низкие облака редкими сполохами молний и блокируя движение в правительственном квартале и окрестностях. Матиз опаздывал, наверняка застряв в пробке над зданием. Лира стояла столбом, обхватив себя руками, и мелко вздрагивала.

«Ведь так и будет молча трястись, помощи не попросит», — Орсон отстегнул плащ и набросил ей на плечи. Лира дернулась было в сторону, но потом расслабилась и закуталась поплотнее.

— Гален думает, что нашел решение проблемы, — тихо произнесла она, неотрывно глядя на ажурную тень качающихся от ветра проводов, то подбирающуюся к мыскам ее туфель, то ускользающую обратно.

— Что? — изумился Кренник. — Мне он ничего не сказал.

Лира покачала головой:

— Он и не скажет, пока не будет уверен. Но я уже трижды встречала в его записях упоминание о нарушении целостности. Синтетические кристаллы выгорают, но как и почему это происходит…

— Я прикажу проверить, в каком состоянии был стенд на Тиаму после серии испытаний, эти данные наверняка сохранились, — кивнул Орсон, с холодным ужасом осознавая, сколько кристаллов придется заменить в турболазерных батареях строящейся станции, и в какую сумму это обойдется. Кажущаяся экономия могла выйти боком, ведь на пристрелку орудий наверняка ушла большая часть ресурса искусственных кристаллов-накопителей. 

Над вопросами финансирования и личной ответственности он размышлял всю дорогу до исследовательского комплекса, благо Лира сидела молча и безучастно смотрела в окно. 

Матиз посадил машину на пустой служебной стоянке, почти у самого входа. 

— Крент привезет Галена, когда О’рой его отпустит. Хотя это явно будет под утро, — Кренник машинально потер бровь, пытаясь взбодриться. Спать хотелось неимоверно, но времени на сон не оставалось. Поразмыслив секунду над перспективой выдернуть из теплой постели профессора Сахали, он отмахнулся от попытки вернуть ему плащ и потянулся к пульту связи.

— Спасибо, что подвез, я… — Лира выпрямилась, держась за дверцу, и вдруг сдавленно всхлипнула, заваливаясь на бок. На белой ткани плаща расцвело пятно подпалины, мгновенно расплывшееся алой кляксой. Второй выстрел пришелся в край крыши, осыпав искрами их обоих.

— Воздух! — рявкнул Кренник, ныряя вниз, под защиту корпуса, и пытаясь одновременно уцепиться за ускользающий край плаща.

Матиз не растерялся и, развернув машину на месте, подставил снайперу бронированный борт. Новый сноп искр взлетел фонтаном, прихватив с собой боковое стекло, а в главном здании протяжно взвыла сирена.

— Мать твою за ногу. — Потерявшая сознание Лира, которую Кренник с трудом втащил в салон, казалась невозможно тяжелой и неуклюжей, как сломанная кукла. Но все еще дышала — выстрел пришелся вскользь, опалив бок, но не затронув легкое. 

— Винтовка DC-17, стрелок органический, — равнодушно сообщил Матиз, переключив комлинк спидера на основной канал, — еще три выстрела, потом нужна перезарядка. Два. 

Орсон с чувством выругался, стряхнув с плеча раскаленные брызги. На дверце, прямо напротив его головы, слабо тлело пятно остывающего металла.

— Блокировать здание, пусть обшарят комплекс сверху донизу, снайпер не мог пройти на территорию без посторонней помощи! И чтоб никаких сюрпризов!

— Есть, сэр!

— И прикройте нас, — Орсон зашипел сквозь зубы, чувствуя, как в рукав течет горячее и липкое: — Матиз, Главный военный госпиталь, живо!

«Гален меня убьет…»

 

***

 

Кровь с перчатки никак не оттиралась, только размазывалась, сколько он ни возил по черной коже дезинфицирующей салфеткой. А уж про китель и вовсе не стоило заикаться. Кренник осмотрел безнадежно испорченный манжет рубашки, изгвазданный бурыми пятнами, скомкал салфетку в шарик и не глядя отшвырнул в сторону. Лиру Эрсо они довезли благополучно, дроиды-сортировщики определили ее в реанимацию и сейчас уже наверняка работали над раной.

«Какая же тварь точно знала, где я буду и когда?» — вопрос интересный и однозначно важный, ведь он сам настоял на том, чтобы использовать для своего отряда военные частоты и алгоритмы шифрования. Осталось выяснить, кто имел доступ к ключу. Или возможность его взломать «на лету», хотя последнее предложение можно было сразу отмести как несостоятельное. Вычислительные мощности для этого требовались на уровне тактического ИИ крейсера, а ни с кем из высших флотских чинов он пока настолько сильно не ссорился. Таркин, конечно, имел все основания его недолюбливать, но в успехе стройки он был заинтересован не меньше Орсона, поэтому странным казалось приписывать ему подобную инициативу. Да и со Сторожевой базы до столицы путь неблизкий даже для сигнала гиперсвязи.

— Сэр, — штурмовик подбежал к распахнутой дверце спидера, глухо бухая сапогами по дюрастали посадочной площадки госпиталя, — от биологических жидкостей она отмывалась всяко лучше пермакрита. — Комплекс осмотрен: найдены точка пересечения периметра и лежка снайпера, но его самого задержать не удалось. Все подозрительные летательные аппараты, покинувшие ближайшие к комплексу стоянки незадолго до и сразу после инцидента, сейчас отслеживаются полицией.

Кренник поморщился. Убить столько сил на усиление охраны — и на тебе.

— Пересчет сотрудников и их родственников показал, что на момент покушения в комплексе из списочных отсутствовали трое: младенцы Милл, которых без получения разрешения вывезла мать, и Джин Эрсо. В квартире Эрсо обнаружен только отключенный дроид-нянька.

— Что?! — Орсон вскочил на ноги. — Матиз, маршруты движения всех машин, которые ведет полиция, сейчас же!

— Вот, — портативный проектор водрузили прямо на крышу спидера. — Красные полиция все еще не проверила, желтые под вопросом, синие — левые гражданские, попавшие под наблюдение случайно.

Кренник уставился на облачко ярких точек, все дальше расползающихся друг от друга. Желтые постепенно гасли, меняя цвет на нейтральный синий, но три красных продолжали настойчиво мигать. И двигаться в зону, обозначенную как небезопасную.

— Мы можем их перехватить?

— Эти две — да, — Матиз пристроил шлем рядом с картой и теперь хмурился, разглядывая диспозицию. — А ту, что идет в сторону Заводского района — нет. Мои ребята не смогут обойти грозовой фронт. А по низкой орбите… нет, не получится.

— Зато получится у нас, — Орсон провел пальцем извилистую линию от высокого шпиля госпиталя до огромной воронки бывшего коммерческого космопорта. — Тут можно обойти грозу понизу, эти кварталы в процессе сноса, гражданского транспорта там не будет. Регулировщиков движения — тоже.

— Думаете, девочку хотят вывезти с планеты? — с сомнением спросил Матиз.

— Я думаю, что нас хотят заставить побегать за приманкой, сделав вид, что берут ребенка в заложники и требуют выкупа, — коммандер забросил проектор на переднее сиденье спидера и сел сам. — А сами придушат девчонку при первой возможности. 

— При задержании стрелять на поражение? — уточнил Матиз, заводя машину. Двигатель чихнул пару раз, но послушно взвыл на высоких оборотах, позволив спидеру соскользнуть с площадки прямо перед носом санитарного транспорта.

— Именно. Даже если они будут прикрываться ребенком. В конце концов, у Эрсо всегда есть шанс сделать нового.

В ответ бывший солдат спецназа Республики только хмыкнул.

 

Головокружительный спуск в переплетение «ребер» полуразобранного мусоросжигательного завода грозил запомниться Креннику надолго. Поскольку в спидере, который они так легкомысленно взялись преследовать, оказался снайпер. И винтовку он уже успел перезарядить. 

Первыми из игры выбыли оба полицейских дрона — соваться в неизвестность без группы поддержки коммандер не стал и сейчас молча хвалил себя за предусмотрительность, подарившую им несколько дополнительных минут. Матизу он приказал держаться в хвосте процессии, причем по возможности не лезть под выстрелы. Идея себя оправдала — один из трех полицейских спидеров, участвовавших в погоне, получил залп в неосторожно подставленный бок и свалился в штопор, окутанный клубами дыма и языками пламени.

— Запасливые ребята, — оценил Матиз гранатомет. Винтовка DC-17 существовала в трех модификациях, при наличии необходимых частей без труда превращающихся одна в другую. Преследуемые полицией боевики прекрасно об этом знали и умели импровизировать — в том лабиринте, в котором они сейчас плутали, уворачиваясь от свисающих сквозь разрушающиеся уровни остатков трубопроводов, оружие дальнего боя смысла не имело. А вот любой более-менее серьезный взрыв грозил обрушением всей конструкции.

— Запасливые. Только медленные, — весело фыркнул Кренник, перебрасывая через плечо ремень одолженного у подчиненного бластера. — Зайди к ним слева сзади, если галерея еще не рухнула, то нас даже не подстрелят.

Матиз чуть пожал плечами, забирая на уровень вверх. Несколько месяцев назад предполагалось очистить, наконец, Заводской район от заброшенных промышленных предприятий и построить на их месте что-то более современное. В частности, завод по производству синтетических кайбер-кристаллов. Одним выстрелом хотели уложить двух нерфов — получить почти неограниченный запас энергии на различные секретные нужды и одновременно сыграть на патриотизме, мол, столица делится (самым ненужным) и в поте лица работает на благо окраинных миров. Кренника к разработке данного проекта привлекать не собирались, коммандер привлек себя сам и лично изучил все собранные на тот момент данные. Включавшие подробную съемку района с разных ракурсов. Теперь это пришлось очень кстати.

— Ближе, еще немного ближе, — Орсон пытался поймать в прицел тепловизора перегретый двигатель преследуемой машины. Та отчаянно петляла, стараясь оторваться от погони, и медленно, но верно увеличивала разрыв — полицейские летали неплохо, но их спидеры были крупнее и не столь маневренны.

Матизу царящая в развалинах темнота не мешала совершенно — его дешевый глазной протез недавно заменили на самый современный из существующих. Причем абсолютно бесплатно, в рамках программы создания спецподразделения кибернетически «усиленных» штурмовиков, предназначенных для охраны высших чинов Империи. Кренник, будучи всего лишь коммандером, к высшим чинам не относился, но умудрился вписать в число участников первой, тестовой партии весь свой старый отряд, набранный из бывших сотрудников Судебного департамента Республики. Чем заработал их безоговорочную преданность и готовность подчиняться самым неожиданным приказам.

Вот и теперь Матизу не пришло в голову оспаривать решение начальства.

— Три, два, один. — Пойманный в перекрестье прицела двигатель спидера боевиков плюнул жгучими искрами, чихнул и заглох на несколько драгоценных секунд, позволив преследователям сократить разрыв и осуществить задуманное.

«Твою…» — Смятый таранным ударом борт чужой машины буквально наделся на нос военного спидера, и оба транспорта с воем умирающих нексу рухнули двумя ярусами ниже, сшибая временные колонны и оставляя жирные черные полосы на пермакрите пола сортировочного цеха.

«…ситхову…» — Натянувшийся в рывке привязной ремень едва не перерубил тело пополам, заевшая застежка украла несколько тягучих мгновений, а стон издыхающих двигателей вдруг перекрыл пронзительный вой светошумовой гранаты.

«…мать!» — Орсон потряс головой, ухватился за обжигающе горячий, перекрученный кусок металла, бывший когда-то дверцей спидера, поднялся на ноги, не выпуская оружия, и сделал первый шаг. 

Он не слышал выстрелов, только чувствовал отдачу, отзывающуюся ломотой в ушибленном при падении локте, но упрямо шел от тела к телу, раздавая ненужную уже смерть. Два виквая, готал и человек. Последний лежал поперек сиденья, закрывая собой слабо скулящий сверток. Одеяло с улыбающимися туками медленно пропитывалось кровью с его разбитого лица. А согнутая под неправильным углом шея однозначно указывала, что последний из похитителей окончательно и бесповоротно мертв. Спихнув бесполезное тело прочь, Орсон дернул за край одеяла, высвобождая лохматую голову Джин. Та всхлипнула, вытаращилась на него дикими глазами и начала орать. 

Звуки обрушились все и сразу: вой подоспевших полицейских машин, стоны искалеченного Матиза, над которым уже суетились с пакетами первой помощи, пронзительные вопли Джин, эхом отдающиеся от далеких стен.

«Зачем я это делаю? Зачем?!»

— Замолчи. — Он с силой прижал к себе хрупкое тельце, но девчонка заизвивалась змеей, беспорядочно молотя руками и ногами, попыталась боднуть его лбом в лицо, и все это — ни на секунду не прекращая орать.

— Да заткнись уже, малявка! — В салоне полицейского спидера вопли перешли в монотонный вой, а сунувшегося было к ней с успокоительным медика Джин наградила метким пинком в живот, вывернув аптечку на пол. Своих и чужих она в истерике не различала, ведя себя как дикий котенок.

— На, держи, — Орсон не смог увернуться от чиркнувших по щеке обломанных коротких ногтей, но успел поймать скрюченные пальцы, втиснув в маленькую ладонь граненый цилиндр кайбер-кристалла. Того самого, который всего несколько часов назад собирался отдать Галену.

— Смотри, рыбка, — он по праву гордился своим умением убеждать взрослых, но не имел ни малейшего понятия, что делать с детьми, — Лира старалась не подпускать его лишний раз к дочери, а та во всем копировала мать, относясь к нему с той же инстинктивной настороженностью, — видишь рыбку?

Джин моргнула, уставилась на украшенный гравировкой прозрачный камень, стиснула его в кулачке, громко икнула и снова залилась слезами.

«Гален, что мне со всем этим делать, Гален?»

— Ш-ш-ш-ш, — он осторожно прижал ребенка к себе, провел ладонью по напряженной спине с торчащими как крылья лопатками и выступающими даже под пижамой бусинами позвонков, осторожно пристроил подбородок на кудрявой макушке и позволил слабым покачиваниям медленно летящего спидера сделать все остальное. Пригревшаяся Джин всхлипывала все реже, пока вдруг не задышала тихо-тихо, забывшись тревожным сном и вжав лицо в складки пропахшего гарью кителя. Пальцы, крепко сжимающие подаренный кристалл, она так и не разжала.

 

***

 

Гроза наползала на город, оплетая иглы небоскребов липким бархатом тяжелых туч, подсвечивая высокие шпили проблесками молний и стекая по переливающимся всеми цветами радуги пленкам защитных полей бесконечными потоками воды, смывающими грязь, пыль и чужие тайны.

На посадочной площадке Главного военного госпиталя Корусанта ветер играл в догонялки с редкими каплями воды, вбивая их в дюрасталь или швыряя в лица тех немногих условно разумных, кто еще не догадался спрятаться от непогоды в решетчатой раковине здания. 

Гален Эрсо стоял у открытой дверцы спидера, не обращая внимания на охраняющих его штурмовиков и почти не шевелясь. Лишь смаргивал с ресниц брызги усиливающегося дождя да вздрагивал от слишком сильных порывов ветра. Над городом должен был уже заниматься рассвет, но вместо этого царила глухая тьма, а вспыхивающие там и тут коронные разряды делали ее только гуще. Холодный влажный воздух сбивал дыхание, оседал тяжелым комом в груди, заставляя сердце частить и сбиваться. Неизвестность давила могильной плитой. Гален ждал, не имея возможности что-либо сделать.

Но вдруг штурмовики зашевелились, перестав напоминать белых болванчиков, застрекотали комлинки, а в редкой паутине полупустых транспортных магистралей ярко вспыхнули фары приближающего транспорта.

Большой полицейский спидер медленно развернулся над площадкой, блеснув в свете причальных огней глянцево-серым мокрым бортом, испещренным подпалинами от выстрелов, коротко рявкнул сиреной и сел, покачнувшись на репульсорах.

Засуетились дроиды, поволокли к распахнувшимся дверям коконы реанимационных капсул, сноровисто раскрыли их, принимая тяжелых пациентов, и со всех ног помчались обратно, напоминая спасающих потомство насекомых. Несколько легкораненых штурмовиков проковыляли в приемный покой своим ходом.

Гален ждал, отчаянно не желая верить в худшее. 

Ему не сказали ровным счетом ничего — выдернули из разговора, сославшись на требующие его внимания внезапные рабочие проблемы, не дав даже толком извиниться за оборванную на самом интересном месте дискуссию. Вывели через боковой выход, запихнули в спидер, прикрывая со всех сторон, а теперь оставили мокнуть посреди ничего. Разумеется, Эрсо мог остаться в салоне, но замкнутое пространство, пахнущее металлом и оружейной смазкой, наводило на него иррациональный страх. Он прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть, остался ли кто на борту полицейского транспорта, и вздрогнул, ощутив мимолетное прикосновение чужого взгляда.

Орсон моргнул, отвел глаза, с трудом подавив внезапно нахлынувшее малодушное желание сбежать. Он устал. Чудовищно, запредельно устал за все эти недели. И теперь ему хотелось не объясняться, а просто сидеть в углу, слушая уютное сопение чужого ребенка, и ни о чем не думать. Но здравый смысл требовал встать, выбраться под дождь и разрешить проблему раз и навсегда. 

Но как донести до Галена, едва не потерявшего в один день жену и дочь, что вся эта игра к нему лично не имеет никакого отношения? Эрсо в ней — фигура на доске, обладающая определенным потенциалом. Ученого хотят приручить, использовать по полной программе и выбросить по истечении срока годности, как и всех его предшественников. 

Не объяснять же, что все прочее, грязное и кровавое, — лишь борьба за власть, попытка щелкнуть соперника по носу, спихнуть с карьерной лестницы и очернить репутацию. Или, наоборот, стоит позволить ему заглянуть в эту бездну?

«И сказать, что я сам подумывал о том, чтобы убрать все раздражители подальше? Жаль, что Лира так к тебе привязана, друг мой. Если бы она уехала к матери, забрав ребенка, все было бы намного, намного легче…»

Кренник скривился. Такую честность Гален не то что не простит, он вообще не поймет. Не поверит, предпочтет закрыть глаза…

«Крифф, почему с тобой всегда все так мучительно сложно?»

Орсон выбрался из спидера, сдавленно охнув сквозь зубы, помедлил, пытаясь сладить с дрожащими от усталости ногами, и медленно побрел к неотрывно глядящему на него Галену. 

— Звездочка, — выдохнул Эрсо, прижимая тихо захныкавшую дочь к груди. Ощупывая ее перепачканное лицо больным, измученным взглядом.

— Идем, — Кренник мотнул головой, видя, что Гален его не слышит. — Идем к Лире.

 

— Что… что произошло? — Эрсо нашел в себе силы задать вопрос, только когда они остались одни, в стерильной белизне разделенной надвое больничной палаты. За полупрозрачной перегородкой ровно дышала в глубоком медикаментозном сне Лира, мерно попискивали приборы, а Джин, переодетая в новую пижаму и отмытая от копоти и чужой крови, дремала на краю койки, одной рукой вцепившись в пальцы матери, а второй прижимая к себе слабо светящийся в полумраке кристалл. 

Над ними обеими парили медицинские дроиды, отслеживая любое изменения состояния и охраняя покой спящих.

За окном неслышно бушевала гроза, швыряя в съедающую лишние звуки и всполохи пленку защитного поля потоки воды и грозные раскаты грома, а внутри было тепло и тихо. 

Настолько, что все, случившееся сегодня, казалось дурным сном. И от неправильности, мучительной ложности этого ощущения хотелось взвыть в голос. Но вместо этого Кренник тихо произнес:

— Я ошибся. Ошибся, думая, что смогу защитить вас от внешней угрозы. И пренебрег угрозой внутренней.

Гален непонимающе нахмурился.

— Я и есть угроза.

Шутка получилась несмешной, Эрсо не улыбнулся, только сильнее свел брови, словно пытаясь разглядеть в этих словах второе и третье дно.

— У проекта «Небесная мощь» хватает противников, — терпеливо вздохнул Орсон, поняв, что без объяснений обойтись не получится. — Даже среди тех, кто действительно знает, что скрывается за красивым названием. Не обольщайся, они не пацифисты, просто хотят нагреть руки на этом деле. Получить власть, влияние, деньги, наконец.

— А ты не хочешь? — Гален не иронизировал, он всего лишь спрашивал. И от искренности этого вопроса сводило зубы.

— Хочу, — не стал отрицать очевидное Орсон. — Только я хочу еще и закончить дело. Дать тебе возможность проявить себя, войти в историю не как «один из перспективных, но не развивших свой талант ученых», а как гений, подчинивший себе мощь кайбер-кристаллов.

— И для этого я должен делать оружие?

Горечь в голосе Эрсо дернула какую-то струну внутри, на секунду воскресив в памяти давно забытую картину — последний год обучения, студенческая пьянка, радостные крики сокурсников, получивших приглашения от разных корпораций, и сидящий в углу с неизменным блокнотом Гален, перед которым он лично положил конверт с печатью Института прикладных наук. 

«Да, для этого ты должен делать оружие» — не те слова, которые стоит говорить в спину, особенно если собеседник даже не собирается тебя слушать.

— Гален? — прервал затянувшуюся паузу Кренник, делая шаг вперед к застывшему у прозрачной перегородки Эрсо.

— Он светится… понимаешь, кристалл в грозу светится, — прошептал тот, прижимая ладонь к холодному пластику. 

Орсон нахмурился, пытаясь понять, о чем речь, и вдруг заметил, что кристалл в ладони Джин, еще недавно слабо мерцавший болотным огоньком, теперь сияет, как восходящая звезда.

— Я знаю, что случилось на Тиаму! Гроза, самая обычная гроза! — Глаза Галена сверкали отраженным светом, светились неуемной жаждой знаний и были абсолютно слепы к тому, что творилось вокруг.

— Отлично! — Орсон ободряюще стиснул плечо Галена, не замечая, что оставляет на светлой ткани грязные следы. — Я найду тебе планету, где будет столько гроз, сколько ты захочешь. Построю новый исследовательский центр, опытную установку…

Растянутые в улыбке губы свело судорогой.

«А ты зажжешь мою звезду».


	2. Поиск предназначения

— Сэр! Тревога на шестом уровне — зафиксирована массовая гибель трутней, — лейтенант Оянта влетел в офицерскую столовую с датападом наперевес, но притормозил, встретившись с начальством взглядом. 

«Ну почему это всегда происходит после обеда?» — с тоской подумал коммандер, методично складывая салфетку. На кровавые отпечатки, оставленные на блестящем полу столовой сапогами его личного помощника, он старался при этом не смотреть. И так было понятно, что в пострадавшем отсеке обстановка еще хуже.

«Стоп, почему следы красные, если у трутней…»

— Докладывайте! — отрывисто бросил он, поднимаясь на ноги.

— За последний час зафиксирована гибель приблизительно четырнадцати тысяч трутней, — протараторил несущийся за начальником Оянта, умудряясь подглядывать в датапад на ходу. — Две дежурных бригады наладчиков пропали без вести. Мы… обнаружили следы одной из них, но там такая каша, что пока неясно, всех ли нашли. Волна беспорядков затронула отсеки 2-16, 2-17 и 2-22 на шестом уровне, в последнем еще слышны крики, но они уже стихают. Отсек блокирован, чтобы волнения не перекинулись на седьмой уровень, где наблюдается повышенная активность рабочих особей.

— Блокируйте все отсеки на седьмом уровне и включите глушилки! — По кнопке лифта Кренник от души стукнул кулаком.

— Глушилки? — Оянта заглянул в датапад, проверяя наличие воздушной тревоги. — Но зачем?

«И это лучшее из всего выпуска? Ну что ты будешь делать, а…»

— Жуки чувствительны к высокочастотным вибрациям, — сухо пояснил Орсон. — А в моменты возбуждения они начинают издавать «свист», который прекрасно передается по переборкам.

— Понял, сэр, — кивнул лейтенант, отбивая необходимый приказ. И тут же сморщился, услышав тонкий, на грани слышимости, писк выходящей на полную мощность защиты.

— Уже лучше, — пробормотал Кренник, доставая бластер из кобуры. Пусть ему и сообщили о полной зачистке уровня, к сюрпризам он предпочитал готовиться заранее, а не тогда, когда они уже прыгали прямо на голову.

Из распахнувшихся дверей лифта шибануло острой вонью. Орсон закашлялся, закрыл лицо рукавом и шагнул вперед. Прямо в лужу ржаво-коричневой крови.

— Блестяще… — процедил он спустя несколько минут, стоя посреди разгромленного сборочного цеха. Помещение было завалено телами едва ли не по колено — бескрылые трутни составляли большинство, но встречались и крылатые воины, только почему-то без оружия. Кое-где попадались обрывки ярко-желтых комбинезонов техников. Правда, их содержимое явно валялось отдельно. Если не перекочевало внутрь жуков еще в самом начале конфликта. Откуда взялось столько трутней — оставалось только гадать. Разве что работавшая смена каким-то образом умудрилась позвать своих сородичей из спальных отсеков. Но почему? Что вообще послужило причиной бунта и последовавшей за ним резни?

«Гадость какая», — Орсон медленно выдохнул, понадеявшись, что он уже немного притерпелся к вони и желудок будет вести себя прилично. Разумеется, гаже тут бы не стало, но усугублять не хотелось.

Штурмовики деловито прочесывали помещение, выуживая из мешанины тел опознаваемые фрагменты. Один из штурмовиков влез на малый подъемный кран, с которого, после недолгого копошения, сначала свесились петли чьих-то внутренностей, а потом упала вниз половина тела. Человеческого.

Волной брызг окатило всех присутствующих.

Кренник беззвучно застонал, понимая, что форму после сегодняшнего будет проще выкинуть, чем отчистить, и, подойдя ближе, поддел труп носком сапога. Всмотрелся и яростно прошипел:

— Начальника смены ко мне!

— Прямо сюда, сэр? — уточнил Оянта, заглядывая ему через плечо. Внутри уцелевших внутренностей несчастного что-то поблескивало. Что-то, подозрительно напоминающее промышленный электрошокер. Оставалось неясным только то, с какой стороны посторонний предмет был внедрен в организм покойного.

— Именно.

«Надеюсь, этого кретина фаршировали живьем!»

Полчаса спустя Кренник мерил шагами пустующий кабинет двумя уровнями выше, с силой впечатывая каблуки в отзывающийся басовитым гудением металл пола. Ярость внутри него металась лесным пожаром, не находя выхода. Датапад с квартальным отчетом скалился со сдвинутого в сторону стола разбитым экраном.

— Какого хатта ваши подчиненные позволяют себе агрессию в отношении трутней? Жить надоело? Так пусть выходят в шлюз без скафандра, все дешевле! — Коммандер уже охрип от крика и теперь сипел, но это не мешало начальнику смены каждый раз вздрагивать и в ужасе жмуриться.

«Боги галактики, за что мне это?!»

Лейтенант-инженер сидел в углу, втянув голову в плечи и почти утонув в широком вороте комбинезона. От него кошмарно несло дохлятиной — вызверившийся Орсон буквально ткнул его носом в творящиеся безобразия. Хорошо хоть с головой не макнул.

— И ведь это не первый случай! — Кренник пошел на второй круг. — Меня не было два месяца, всего два. И что?

Он потянулся было поправить воротничок, но посмотрел на испачканную перчатку, скривился и заложил руки за спину. Так соблазн свернуть кому-нибудь челюсть становился хоть немного меньше.

— План монтажа твердого корпуса экваториального пояса выполнен на сто три процента, потери среди персонала — сорок человек и девяносто шесть тысяч трутней, — отозвался начальник смены. И, осмелев, добавил: — Ну, они же плодятся, как тараканы, чего их считать?

«Только рабочая особь взрослеет три года, а еще два ее надо учить!»

Кренник скрипнул зубами, пытаясь удержаться от немедленного убийства окружающих, и вместо этого выдал свистяще-шипящую тираду на джеонозианском, благо память у него была хорошая, а повторить за Погглем пару любимых выражений эрцгерцога особого труда не составило.

Лейтенант-инженер вытаращился на него, словно увидел вместо начальника королеву улья, нервно икнул и уже собрался было что-то сказать, когда у Орсона сдали нервы.

— ВОН!

Лейтенанта буквально сдуло.

Кренник остался стоять, прожигая стену ненавидящим взглядом.

«Мне нужны новые, вменяемые рабочие, которые не склонны сходить с ума и драться до смерти за возможность отполировать кусок обшивки. А еще мне нужны толковые, мать их, толковые инженеры, а не вот эта вот… биомасса».

Коммандер покачался на каблуках, пытаясь придумать, чем можно было бы соблазнить на подобную работу выпускника той же Корусантской технической школы, не смог и решил перейти к вопросу низкоквалифицированной рабочей силы. Джеонозианцы были почти идеальны — их требовалось кормить, держать в подходящих климатических условиях и определенной силе тяжести, изредка баловать визитами того же эрцгерцога, а с остальным они неплохо справлялись сами. Но вот если в системе происходил сбой…

Кренник поежился, вспомнив разгром, учиненный жуками во время бегства Поггля. Второй раз подобного он допускать не собирался, а значит, требовалось проблему решать.

К несчастью, для этого надо было предоставить Таркину подробный доклад, выслушать все его язвительные комментарии и потом еще год пытаться перейти на новые рельсы, обеспечивая бесперебойность производственного процесса. И это если найдется в галактике достаточное число особей одного вида, которых хватит, чтобы покрыть все нужды строительства. Словом, повторить все то, что он уже делал всего несколько лет назад. Взвесив все за и против, Орсон мысленно плюнул, сам себе выписал отпуск на два дня и отправился переодеваться.

 

Лира тихо вздохнула, отставив полупустую чашку, и поднялась на ноги, разгладив складки платья. Бездумно прошлась по квартире, переставляя безделушки на полках, подхватила с дивана позабытый там игрушечный кораблик, провела кончиками пальцев по шершавому пластику, словно пытаясь ощутить тепло детских рук, и замерла у двери в опустевший кабинет мужа.

Она могла бы работать там сама — материалы для расшифровки приходили с завидной регулярностью, и их было много, но Лира не могла себя заставить нарушить то хрупкое равновесие между тенью прошлого, живущей в ее памяти, и почти несбыточной надеждой на то, что рано или поздно все станет как прежде.

Чуть улыбнувшись, она прислонилась плечом к стене и прикрыла глаза.

После того злополучного светского раута, когда она очнулась в госпитале, обнаружив рядом с собой облепленную бакта-пластырями Джин и спящего в кресле Галена, прошло почти два года. История покушения с тех пор обросла ненужными подробностями, но причины того выстрела на стоянке и попытки похищения ее ребенка так и остались покрыты мраком.

Гален был вообще склонен не касаться опасной темы, с головой уйдя в новые исследования, — собственная оплошность, повлекшая за собой гибель многих живых существ, мучила его сильнее всех семейных проблем, вместе взятых.

Джин, к счастью, довольно быстро забыла о своих приключениях, ведь большую часть времени она провела в бессознательном состоянии, а остальное показалось ей кошмарным сном. Правда, она была твердо убеждена в том, что кайбер-кристалл с рыбкой дала ей мама, взяв из того прекрасного чемоданчика с кучей похожих камешков, и Лира не стала разубеждать дочь. Любое лишнее напоминание о событиях той ночи грозило вылиться сначала в истерику, а потом — в угрюмое молчание и хождение хвостиком за кем-то из родителей. Гален, кажется, выслушал «Лестницу Октавы», портативный проектор с которой Джин с завидным упорством таскала к нему в кабинет, несколько сотен раз. Но вряд ли обратил на это внимание.

Кренник… Кренник же утверждал, что живых участников покушения не осталось, поэтому вычислить заказчика не удалось, винил себя в проблемах с безопасностью исследовательского центра, порывался приставить охрану, но Лира вежливо отказалась. Решив при этом на некоторое время воздержаться от визитов в город, благо полученный уровень допуска позволял ей жить в пределах комплекса на законных основаниях столько, сколько требовалось. Рана зажила без следа, боязнь открытых пространств тоже прошла со временем, но вместе с ней исчезло несколько иллюзий.

Раньше она верила, что в любой ситуации будет верна себе, своей вере и убежденности в том, что любая жизнь — ценность, дар, который дается лишь однажды. Опыт, который надо получить, принять и осмыслить… Но от некоторых непрошеных знаний она бы с легкостью отказалась, вычеркнув их из памяти раз и навсегда. 

Лира подозревала, что никогда не узнает всей правды и кроме: «Он вернул нам дочь, заплатив за это жизнями своих людей», — от Галена так ничего и не добьется, но где-то в глубине души верила, что докопаться до истины и найти правых и виноватых возможно. Только вот никто не будет копать, опасаясь обнаружить на другом конце торчащего из мешанины оборванных нитей хвоста не туку, а крайт-дракона.

Восемь месяцев, вместо обещанных двух или трех, — именно столько подарил им Орсон, лично занявшийся постройкой нового исследовательского центра, предназначенного исключительно для проверки очередной гениальной идеи Галена. Именно столько времени ушло на то, чтобы построить лаборатории, опытную установку и жилые корпуса. На то, чтобы вывести стенд в штатный режим работы и убедиться, что он не представляет опасности для персонала. Кренник мог говорить что угодно, но Галена он боялся потерять сильнее, чем кого-либо другого. И поэтому проверки шли одна за другой, гипотезы плодились, как нетопырки на подтекающем реакторе, а Гален работал, забыв про еду и сон. 

«Если бы тогда мы платили за гиперсвязь из собственного кармана, за такие деньги можно было бы купить пассажирский лайнер».

Лира тихонько фыркнула. Однажды, когда она пришла к двери кабинета, надеясь, что очередная попытка загнать мужа в кровать после сорокачасового рабочего дня все же увенчается успехом, до ее ушей донесся обрывок разговора.

«Гален, — голос Кренника даже сквозь помехи защищенного канала дальней связи звучал устало, — из твоих записей, уже расшифрованных, прошу заметить, записей, Сахали понял примерно половину, а я — меньше трети. И это при том, что я последние полгода только и делаю, что копаюсь в статьях по кристаллографии. Гален, излагай свои прекрасные идеи четче, иначе у нас тут вместо одной пещеры скоро будет целый лабиринт. Эта зараза без правильной защиты плавит камень, как какой-нибудь паршивый снег, а Таркин скорее удавится, чем даст нам дефлектор планетарного класса в срок, я просил уже четырежды, Гален… Боги, я бы купил его сам, если бы нашел столько денег, но даже на верфях Куата нет лишнего, а таскать весь персонал на орбиту и обратно во время каждого запуска стенда слишком накладно. А с учетом местной погоды еще и чревато тем, что мы все дружно размажемся по скалам в один совсем не прекрасный день. Гален, хатт задави, ты меня вообще слушаешь?»

Не выдержав, она заглянула в приоткрытую дверь. Ее муж мерно кивал в такт речи Кренника, не забывая свободной рукой ставить какие-то одному ему понятные значки в блокноте.

«Гален… — Маленькая голографическая фигурка в отчаянии закрыла лицо рукой. — Ладно, во всем плохом надо искать что-то хорошее… Хотя единственный положительный момент, который я могу тут увидеть — то, что мне не приходится ловить тебя в этих подземельях лично и тащить на шаттл за шиворот. Спокойной ночи Гален, я позвоню послезавтра!»

Лира тогда вошла в кабинет, взлохматила спутанные волосы мужа и мягко отобрала у него листок с записями. Прижала к себе, укачивая, словно ребенка, едва слышно мурлыкая песню без слов и ощущая, как бьется под ее рукой сердце.

Гален уехал спустя два месяца. Сам, без принуждения.

И все, что им с Джин осталось — короткие звонки раз в несколько недель. Иллюзия присутствия, тонкая, непрочная нить, протянувшаяся сквозь мириады миров, разделяющих их сейчас.

«Так далеко и так обманчиво близко». — Хотелось сжать виски руками, сползти по стене и просидеть так до утра, баюкая свое одиночество.

Джин уже неделю гостила на Арии-Прайм, у бабушки, и Лира боялась, что этот раз — последний. Ее мать была слишком плоха, но переезжать в столицу отказывалась наотрез, утверждая, что в таком возрасте любые путешествия уже только во вред. Отчасти Лира была с ней согласна, но ощущение неизбежной скорой потери наполняло ее грустью. А вера в то, что после смерти все чистые сердцем уходят в Силу, где нет ни боли, ни зла, не могла ничего исправить.

Слишком многого она лишилась за последний год. И даже Джин, ее единственный и обожаемый ребенок, казалось, совсем недавно уютно сопевший в свертке полотняных пеленок, уже несколько месяцев ходила в школу. В связи с чем считала себя совершенно взрослой и самостоятельной личностью.

Лира знала, что должна радоваться, но ни работа, ни повседневные дела не могли заполнить ту гложущую пустоту внутри, которая день за днем подтачивала ее силы. Поток нес ее, а она не могла ему сопротивляться.

«А надо ли?» — подумала она, шагая прочь от закрытой двери, но тут в гостиной вдруг пискнул оставленный на диване комлинк.

Лира взглянула на него так, словно это был не безобидный набор электронных схем и проводков в пластиковом корпусе жизнерадостного зеленого цвета, а пасть сарлакка, грозящая сожрать ее, как только она подойдет поближе.

— Что? — Взять комлинк в руки она уговорила себя лишь после второго пришедшего сообщения.

«Можно зайти?»

«Свет горит, и я подумал, что ты еще не спишь».

Лира подавила истерический смешок. История могла повторяться, изменяться, идти по любому возможному пути, но одно оставалось неизменным — врожденная бестактность Кренника.

— Сила, Орсон, ты неисправим…

Лира уронила комлинк на диван и пошла в прихожую, абсолютно уверенная в том, что обнаружит гостя под дверью.

— Доброй ночи, — Кренник без приглашения прошел в гостиную, подметая пол висящим на одном плече плащом, водрузил на стол звякнувший стеклом пакет и с видимым облегчением рухнул в кресло. — Работа меня доконает. Если подчиненные не сделают это первыми…

Он потер переносицу, взглянул в окно, на мерно покачивающиеся под ветром кроны деревьев, и нахмурился.

— Их же раньше было больше?

— Было, — согласилась Лира, расставляя бокалы, — только недели две назад кому-то пришло в голову устроить тут акцию протеста и потребовать возвращения заповедника на его законное место. Фасад здания забросали самодельными зажигательными снарядами, досталось и деревьям. 

Она не стала уточнять, что при этом одна половина сотрудников центра ударилась в панику, а вторая даже не соизволила высунуть нос из своих кабинетов. К своему искреннему огорчению, Лира обнаружила себя среди первых.

— Сжечь, чтобы вернуть? Интересная логика, впрочем, я встречал и похуже. И да, надо не забыть усилить охрану периметра… Опять! — Орсон разлил вино по бокалам, отхлебнул из своего и блаженно зажмурился. Хорошее вино было его маленькой страстью и проверенным способом успокоить те остатки нервов, которые ему еще не успели вымотать окружающие.

«Знал бы кто, как я завидую твоему умению радоваться моменту, отложив глобальные проблемы на завтра…» — Лира с минуту разглядывала блики света в темно-красном вине, но так и не прикоснулась к напитку.

— Можно узнать, чем я обязана внезапному визиту? — осторожно спросила она, внутренне готовясь к худшему.

— Идиотам, которыми я руковожу, — фыркнул Кренник. Потом вдруг посерьезнел и откинулся на спинку кресла, уходя из круга света, отбрасываемого лампой. — Я хотел тебя увидеть. Во-первых, сказать спасибо за твои труды, без расшифровки мы бы шли к цели не так быстро. Искусственные кристаллы растут всех форм и видов, еще бы размером побольше, но это решаемо. А во-вторых…

Орсон достал из кармана некрупный бледно-розовый камень, в котором, по некотором размышлении, угадывалась фигурка четырехпалого хвостатого зверька, и поставил рядом с ее бокалом.

— Во-вторых, Гален просил передать это Джин. Он, кажется, пытался вырастить кристаллическую туку, но м-м-м… творчески подошел к процессу.

Лира осторожно покрутила в пальцах фигурку. Та даже спустя пару минут стояния на столе оставалась теплой, так, словно не только впитывала, но и хранила тепло касавшихся ее рук. В том, что она опознала как ухо зверька, было просверлено отверстие, позволяющее продеть сквозь него шнурок.

— А это ничего не нарушает? — Было легко представить, как Джин хвастается подарком друзьям. Только вот сначала надо было придумать подходящую историю его появления — дети любопытны, а дочь в пылу спора могла сболтнуть лишнего. Лира давно уже заметила, что Джин унаследовала цепкий ум от отца. Но, к сожалению, некоторую рассеянность и привычку сначала говорить, а потом уже думать она унаследовала тоже. Или копировала, пытаясь таким образом компенсировать потерю.

Кренник отмахнулся.

— Брось, чтобы заподозрить в этом чуде синтетический кайбер-кристалл, надо обладать очень богатой фантазией. Да и считают их в лучшем случае на вес — у нас столько неудачных образцов разной степени скособоченности, что их хватит на облицовку купола Корусантской оперы и еще останется на люстру.

Орсон улыбнулся собственной шутке, подлил вина в опустевший бокал и снова откинулся в кресле.

— Кстати, об опере. Я присылал тебе пару раз приглашения на разные мероприятия, но ты упорно их игнорировала. Почему? То, что Гален сидит по уши в работе за много парсеков отсюда, не повод лишать себя развлечений.

«Ты еще спрашиваешь почему? Потому что слишком поздно догадалась, во что вляпалась!» — Лира отвела взгляд, взяла со стола бокал, обхватила ладонями, согревая. Отвечать не хотелось ни правду, ни полуправду, ведь подарки они получали регулярно: детский справочник по минералам, читая который, Джин замучила ее вопросами и вытрясла обещание помочь собрать свою личную коллекцию; модель крейсера, слишком детальную для обычной игрушки; запаянную колбу с хищным цветком, который следил зубастыми головками бутонов за солнцем и прятал их, стоило постучать пальцем по стеклу.

Сначала она верила, что все это — проявления внимания со стороны Галена, который пытается таким нехитрым способом смягчить боль разлуки. Потом, получив букет полевых цветов и приглашение на археологическую выставку древностей с нижних уровней Корусанта, заподозрила, что все куда сложнее. И списать эти подарки на излишне исполнительного секретаря не выйдет. Отправитель хорошо ее знал. Пугающе хорошо, если честно.

Нет, она не стала лишать дочь присылаемых игрушек, но в беседе попыталась намекнуть мужу на происходящее нейтральным «как я рада, что ты помнишь, какие цветы я люблю», однако успеха не добилась. Гален только кивнул и попросил рассказать что-нибудь о Джин, его Звездочке, отсиживающей очередной сеанс связи с видом обиженной банты. Дочь тогда возмутилась, что обсуждать человека в его же присутствии невежливо, и вылетела за дверь, от души грохнув створкой. Разговор пришлось свернуть.

И лишь через пару месяцев Гален вскользь обронил, что просил Орсона найти для Джин подарок. А теперь догадался прислать его сам.

«Не прошло и полутора лет…»

— Не повод, — согласилась Лира, с удивлением отметив, что ее ответа Кренник ждет уже добрую четверть часа и делает это молча.

Смешавшись, она снова уставилась в бокал. Это наверняка было одной из манипуляций, противостоять которым она так пока и не научилась, но ее больше беспокоило не то, как легко Орсон вертит окружающими его людьми, а то, чем он руководствуется в данном конкретном случае. Кого именно пытается привязать. Ее, Джин, Галена?

— Надеюсь, ты сумеешь достать платье к вечеру, — Орсон улыбнулся поверх бокала, почти искренне, почти по-настоящему. Но тут же не менее выразительно скривился, по ее примеру бросив взгляд на хронометр.

— Какому вечеру? — моргнула от изумления Лира, не ожидавшая столь быстрого развития событий.

— Завтрашнему, разумеется. Не прием в честь Дня Империи, но тоже событие. — Кренник с легкостью поднялся на ноги, подхватил с кресла плащ и коротко откланялся, сославшись на ожидающий его отчет.

Лира машинально кивнула, даже не пытаясь понять, какие документы могут ждать нормального человека в половине третьего ночи. В ее голове металась вспугнутой нетопыркой единственная мысль:

«На что я только что согласилась?»

 

Памятуя о прошлой неудаче, на сей раз она выбрала серо-стальное платье с широким темно-красным шарфом, переброшенным через плечо на манер орденской ленты и сколотым тяжелой брошью с необработанными рубинами. Брошь ей когда-то подарил Гален в память об их первом знакомстве. Для повседневных нарядов она была слишком велика, а тут пришлась к месту. Разрезные рукава, открывавшие руки до самых плеч, давали должную иллюзию открытости, как и узкий, но глубокий вырез. От высоких каблуков Лира решила отказаться. В целом желаемый эффект был достигнут, и из толпы гостей она не выделялась. Хотя уже успела услышать краем уха замечание на тему моды, которая следует за архитектурой. Пришлось сделать вид, что она всецело поглощена своим бокалом шампанского, поскольку громко фыркать было как-то невежливо. Кем-кем, а законодателем мод ее еще не называли. Впрочем, говоривший мог вложить в свои слова и несколько другой смысл. Задумавшись над этим, Лира пропустила момент, когда ее одиночество было нарушено.

— Госпожа Эрсо?

Лира обернулась, упершись взглядом сначала в ранговую планку, на которой было слишком много разноцветных квадратиков, а потом в хищное лицо с пугающе острыми чертами. Она не узнала своего собеседника, но тревожный звоночек в глубине ее разума тоненько тренькнул — кем бы этот человек ни был, он был опасен.

— Да. Но, простите, я не знаю… — лихорадочно перебирая в памяти лица высших чинов Империи, смутилась Лира.

— Губернатор Таркин, — улыбка чуть изогнула тонкие губы, но взгляд голубых глаз не потеплел и на долю градуса. Медленно оглядев ее с головы до ног, губернатор едва заметно вздернул бровь, явно порицая выбор наряда. Кажется, он тоже был в курсе всех верований, связанных с Силой. И их внешних проявлений.

«Сила, он же воевал вместе с джедаями!» 

— Очень рада знакомству, — дежурно ответила Лира, осознав, что у нее неприятности. Именно Таркин отвечал, по словам Орсона, за резкое усиление мер безопасности на проекте «Небесная мощь», и именно он разлучил ее с Галеном. Метнув косой взгляд в зал, она обнаружила, что Кренник занят беседой с высокой и богато одетой тогрутой, из-за роскошного перьевого боа которой он вряд ли видит, что происходит совсем рядом. Да и сама Лира могла разглядеть только краешек его белого плаща. Проблема заключалась в том, что Таркин тоже его видел.

— Ах, вы не одна, — почти мурлыкнул губернатор, хищно прищурившись. — Пожалуй, мне стоит сказать пару слов вашему спутнику.

Лира кивнула в пустоту, нервно вцепившись в свой опустевший бокал. Этот человек пугал, даже не проявляя явной агрессии.

Тем временем губернатор вежливо поздоровался с тогрутой-сенатором, отвесив той какой-то незначащий комплимент, заставивший ее деланно рассмеяться и отойти на пару шагов, создавая иллюзию приватности, и повернулся к Креннику. Лира, прекрасно видевшая стремительно бледнеющее лицо Орсона, вдруг ощутила, что весь ее мир сжался до этих двоих и их тихого разговора.

— Гранд-мофф, — Орсон запнулся, словно пытаясь принять новость и уложить ее в своей голове. Бокал с вином в его руке позорно дрогнул, едва не расплескав содержимое. — Я бы поздравил вас раньше, но мне не сообщили… И да, я слышал про корабль, какая жалость, такое интересное инженерное решение…

— Не стоит, коммандер. Я знаю, как ловко вы игнорируете все отчеты, которые не относятся к вашему любимому проекту. — Таркин взглянул поверх головы коммандера и продолжил почти в сторону: — Впрочем, теперь вам придется их читать, поскольку «Небесная мощь» целиком и полностью переходит под мою юрисдикцию.

— К-когда? — Орсон отчаянно пытался совладать с голосом, прекрасно понимая, что выдает себя с головой, а Таркин этим наслаждается.

— Приказ вчерашней датой, — любезно проинформировал его губернатор. И добавил, склонившись ближе и понизив голос почти до шепота: — Но не буду портить вам вечер и мешать собирать всех Эрсо под своим крылом. Или, быть может, в постели?

Лира не расслышала окончания фразы, зацепившись за прозвучавшее «Эрсо» и едва подавив мгновенный приступ паники. Таркин знал Галена, именно он допрашивал его сразу после освобождения из плена… а теперь…

«О нет».

Подняв глаза, она увидела, что Кренник дернулся, словно от удара, бесцветно выдавил: «Прошу меня простить» — и широким шагом двинулся в сторону оранжереи. И не успела тяжелая дверь матового стекла закрыться за его спиной, как обостренный слух Лиры уловил грохот и звон осколков. Таркин же проводил коммандера взглядом, коротко улыбнулся и двинулся дальше, с уверенностью ИЗР на параде в честь дня Империи.

Лира отчаянно пыталась побороть накатившую волну нервного возбуждения. Ей хотелось немедленно догнать Кренника и вытрясти из него, что именно сказал Таркин. Но вокруг было слишком много любопытных глаз, и если она сейчас сорвется с места, то позже услышит в свой адрес немало интересного.

По счастью, она уже бывала тут раньше и знала, что из оранжереи есть два выхода: в зал и на террасу — причем вторая дверь не запирается из соображений безопасности. Выждав для приличия несколько минут, Лира поставила бокал на поднос дроида-официанта, отмахнулась от предложения взять что-нибудь еще и двинулась в сторону террасы.

Ночь выдалась прохладной, где-то далеко на горизонте полыхала зарницами плановая гроза, но над правительственным кварталом не было ни облачка. Поежившись от налетевшего порыва ветра, Лира оглянулась, убеждаясь, что рядом никого нет, и на цыпочках двинулась к цели. Замерев у искомой двери так, чтобы не попадать в поле зрения датчика движения, она осторожно заглянула внутрь. Первым, что бросилось ей в глаза, был наполовину осыпавшийся витраж, уцелевшие стеклышки которого были заляпаны чем-то красным. Сам Кренник стоял чуть дальше, у перил, ограждающих рукотворный водопад, чьи воды с ровным шелестом струились на два этажа вниз, разбиваясь о камни и питая целую сеть разноцветных лиан, опутывающих оранжерею изнутри.

Убедившись, что с такого ракурса коммандер ее не увидит за листвой, она тенью скользнула в беззвучно распахнувшуюся дверь.

«У него всегда было слишком выразительное лицо», — подумала Лира, испытав мимолетную мстительную радость оттого, что Креннику, как оказалось, тоже можно сделать больно всего одной фразой. А догадаться, кого Орсон представляет, с силой сжимая пальцы на ажурной ограде, труда не составляло. Таркин, именем которого он пугал их семью и которого боялся сам.

Впрочем, боялся ли? Обманчивая тишина, нарушаемая лишь шелестом воды да скрипом кожи перчаток, буквально звенела от чужой кипящей ярости. Лира едва не охнула, ощутив этот ударивший по натянутым нервам всплеск эмоций, отшатнулась, наступив на мерзко скрипнувший под каблуком осколок, и встретилась взглядом с мгновенно подобравшимся Кренником.

В свете специальных ламп, освещающих оранжерею, его глаза казались густо-синими, а лицо — белым, почти в цвет кителя. Но иллюзия рассыпалась, стоило ему моргнуть и хрипло выдавить:

— Знаешь, меня только что далеко и обидно послали.

«Жаль, не прихватили с собой». — Лира не была настроена на сочувствие. Она умела подмечать детали и знала, что стоящий напротив нее человек слишком порывист и вспыльчив, чтобы довести сложную интригу до конца и ничем себя не выдать, но при этом он умеет и не считает зазорным обманывать, играя в умолчания и полуправду, как в сабакк.

— Что Таркин сказал про Галена? — Она шагнула ближе, пытаясь не упустить ни единого изменения выражения глаз, косого взгляда или любой попытки солгать.

— Про Галена? — Орсон снова моргнул, сбитый с толку. — Он говорил не про Галена, он говорил про тебя.

Теперь застыла Лира. Нет, в правдивости прозвучавших слов сомневаться не приходилось, хоть ощущение причастности к течению жизни и оставило ее, но его эхо все еще таяло где-то глубоко внутри. Ее ценность для проекта была ничтожна, она лишь расшифровывала записи, отделяя рабочее от личного, но с тем же успехом это мог делать кто-нибудь другой. Ее ценность для Галена… Об этом не хотелось думать, ведь в заданных условиях игры муж поймет, что ее больше нет, только когда кто-то другой обратит его внимание на нестыковки. Цензура писем, синие неверные пятна голограмм, записанных украдкой в обход правил — все это давало слишком много возможностей создать образ в отсутствие человека. Создать иллюзию нормальности происходящего, особенно для того, кто хотел обмануться сам.

— Матиз отвезет тебя, — Кренник с видимым усилием взял себя в руки, демонстративно разжав пальцы и опираясь на перила раскрытыми ладонями, — и не спорь со мной.

Желание возразить, обострить конфликт и отстоять свои права было детским. Орсон не имел права командовать, указывать, что ей делать и куда идти, но его самоконтроль сейчас был не прочнее стеклянного бокала, осколки которого хрустели под ногами при каждом движении, словно панцири мертвых насекомых. Лира молча развернулась и вышла не оглядываясь.

 

«Гранд-мофф, после провала — и все равно гранд-мофф, как так? А корабль и правда жалко…» — Кренник дернул воротник, едва не вывернув крючки. Покачался на каблуках, глядя на занимающийся над городом рассвет, и бессильно опустился в кресло, машинально потирая саднящее плечо. О том, что тогруты — хищники, он благополучно забыл, а сенатор, не меньше него самого расстроенная внезапным возвышением Таркина, несколько увлеклась. Ну хоть не за шею укусила, и на том спасибо.

С одной стороны, это помогло выпустить пар и уняло желание швыряться хрупкими предметами, с другой — договор они так и не обсудили. Впрочем, в свете намечающихся изменений, речь скорее могла пойти о принудительном изъятии оборудования и переподчинении производственных мощностей, а не об их использовании на взаимовыгодной основе.

«Ну и хатт с ними, пусть теперь за организацию поставок и производство компонентов голова болит у Таркина, а я буду строить станцию. Свою станцию». — Орсон дернул уголком губ, сполз ниже, устраиваясь поудобнее, закинул ноги на декоративный столик и подтянул к себе датапад. Подумал, пошарил по карманам и достал портсигар. Затянулся, прикрыв веки, выдохнул облачко дыма, с интересом проследив, как оно втягивается в вентиляцию, сворачиваясь причудливой спиралью.

«Простые радости после трудного дня», — беззвучно хмыкнул Орсон, стряхивая пепел прямо на ковер. Служебная квартира в столичном исследовательском центре не отличалась богатством обстановки, но всегда содержалась в идеальном порядке, поэтому на такие мелочи можно было не обращать внимания. На станции он себе подобного позволить не мог, о чем иногда жалел.

«Ладно, перейдем к текущим проблемам». — После сегодняшнего соваться к Таркину с идеей о замене джеонозианцев на другую рабочую силу однозначно не стоило. Поэтому имело смысл прикинуть, на сколько месяцев строительных и наладочных работ хватит этих криффовых жуков, особенно если эксплуатировать их так, чтобы надежно отбить даже саму мысль о том, что можно кидаться на рядом стоящего. Не важно, трутень это, солдат или наладчик с недоразвитым инстинктом самосохранения.

С учетом текущего прироста населения Джеонозиса, жуков, по самым приблизительным прикидкам, должно было хватить еще лет на десять. Если темп работ увеличить, то на шесть-семь. Срок, достаточный для завершения простых строительных и монтажных операций. Остальное, в принципе, можно было закончить силами строительных дроидов, благо заказ на нужную модификацию уже прошел по инстанциям, а первая поставка ожидалась в ближайшем квартале. Пусть дроиды под воздействием радиации и выходили из строя, но хоть успевали дойти до нужного места внутри реактора, не создавая проблемы утилизации трупов. В отличие от жуков, половина которых успевала издохнуть по дороге туда, а вторая — по дороге обратно.

«Жуки, — Кренник поморщился, вспоминая последний инцидент, — нет, этот вопрос определенно надо перепоручить кому-то другому. Молодому и небрезгливому».

Коммандер протянул руку, топя окурок в почти пустом стакане. Пить эту бурду в любом случае уже было нельзя.

«Интересно, Оянта справится или нет? А, ладно, не сожрут же его, в конце концов. А сожрут… Ну, найдем кого-нибудь посообразительнее».

Орсон откинулся в кресле, наблюдая за тем, как солнце медленно выползает из-за горизонта, заливая золотым и алым бесконечные кварталы вечного города, со всеми его небоскребами, дворцами, Сенатом и башнями бывшего Храма джедаев.

«Солнце нового дня».

 

***

 

«Орсон, мне не дали связаться с Галеном, завернули прямо на пороге переговорного центра. Что случилось?» — Комлинк пискнул, принимая сообщение, а Кренник удивленно вздернул брови, осмысливая прочитанное. 

Спидер тряхнуло воздушным потоком от промчавшегося мимо грузового транспорта, и водитель рывком перестроился на ряд выше. Пробки над правительственным кварталом в середине утра были поистине ужасные. И даже новые правила регулирования движения ситуацию исправить пока не смогли.

«Понятия не имею, — отбил он в ответ, — сообщу, как выясню. Возможно, проблемы со связью из-за погоды».

Ему ничего не сообщали с Иду уже неделю-две, если не считать формальных отчетов от системы безопасности. Если им верить, то комплекс функционировал как положено, погода была традиционно омерзительной, а нарушений периметра за отчетный период не фиксировалось.

— Матиз, соедини с передаточным узлом Арагу-малой, мне нужна последняя сводка. — Орсон нервно забарабанил пальцами по колену. 

Его короткий отпуск и так затянулся из-за слишком плотного графика встреч Маса Амедды, а теперь еще это…

«Нет, ну что у них там могло сломаться? Только бы не взорваться, только бы не…»

Центр дальней связи в любом из филиалов «Небесной мощи» сначала устанавливал защищенное соединение для передачи технических данных и только потом, после приема всех обязательных пакетов информации, переходил в режим «личного разговора». Желающих поболтать всегда было в избытке, за государственный-то счет, но вот обрывы соединения происходили исключительно редко. 

Бывший спецназовец, закованный в новую, непроницаемо-черную штурмовую броню, защелкал кнопками передатчика, странно дернул шлемом и медленно произнес:

— Отказано в доступе.

— Что? — Кренник выпрямился на сиденье, машинально вцепившись в поручень. 

— Доступ к внутренней сети есть, но ограниченный. — Матиз тоже был озадачен происходящим, но явно не склонен паниковать раньше времени. 

Впрочем, у него причин для паники было куда меньше, если были вообще. «Штурмовики смерти», а неофициальное название отряда специальной охраны уже успело засветиться во множестве отчетов, проходили по документам скорее как оборудование, чем как персонал. Поэтому вопрос лояльности даже не поднимался — она была буквально вшита под кожу солдат вместе с соответствующими чипами.

Орсон хотел верить, что та маленькая группа, которую он привел в проект за собой, верна в первую очередь ему самому, но иногда вспоминал, что за все хорошее рано или поздно приходится платить. Что ж… оставалось надеяться, что в случае получения приказа на ликвидацию выполнять его будут быстро и чисто.

— Приглашение во дворец тоже еще действительно. А вот основную систему перекраивают на ходу, х-хатт. — Матиз снова дернул головой и прижал ладонь к шлему, словно пытаясь заглушить какой-то назойливый звук. — Режим ожидания. Директива «Крил-17».

«Что за? У нас что, государственный переворот? Или… Таркин?»

— Ладно… пожуем — увидим, как говорят наши брюхоногие друзья, — пробормотал коммандер, чинно складывая руки на коленях. Но справиться с волнением так и не смог, поэтому стискиваемый до хруста казенный датапад от немедленной гибели спас только титановый корпус.

Пробка наконец закончилась, и спидер стрелой рванул к западной башне дворца, по спирали заходя на посадку.

«О чудо, не прошло и двух часов!» — мысленно хмыкнул Орсон, выбираясь из машины и привычным жестом поправляя плащ. На вставших за его спиной штурмовиков он смотреть не стал. Какой бы приказ они ни получили — они его выполнят. Поэтому лучше подумать над тем, что ему скажет визирь.

«Наверняка какую-то гадость». — Кренник выпрямился в полный рост и попытался отогнать непрошеное воспоминание о заваленном трупами жуков помещении сборочного цеха. А ведь за это тоже придется отвечать. С-ситх!

— Представители верфей Куата целиком и полностью удовлетворены вашей работой, — Мас Амедда постучал острым когтем по экрану датапада, против обыкновения не обратив внимания на излишнюю нервозность гостя, — но повторный договор заключать не будут.

— Почему? — Коммандер сидел в кресле для посетителей как на иголках. Беседа началась вполне удачно, но вдруг свернула не туда.

«Мои дефлекторы для Тиаму! И транспортные челноки для Джеонозиса, твою жабью мать… как не вовремя!»

— Все патенты, на регистрацию которых вы подавали заявки в рамках проекта «Небесная мощь», переходят в статус государственных и анонимизируются. Соответственно заключать договоры с их использованием вы не можете, — скучным голосом пояснил Амедда. — Как я и говорил, все вопросы финансирования теперь решает губернатор Таркин. Вот его и… терроризируйте.

Летроги чагрианина дернулись в раздражении. Кажется, на сегодня с него уже хватило излишне настырных посетителей, не желающих понимать сказанное с первого раза и упорно добивающихся повторения и уточнения деталей.

— Но… синтетические кристаллы, — Орсон сглотнул комок в горле, — это же изобретение Галена Эрсо, неужели ему за это ничего не положено? Хотя бы признание?

Амедда подчеркнуто медленно опустил на стол датапад, который держал в руках, подался в кресле вперед, чуть наклонив голову, и очень четко проговорил:

— Купите ему конфетку…

— Ч-что?!

Визирь секунду любовался ошарашенным видом собеседника, после чего вдруг оскалил острые зубы в ухмылке и щелчком пальцев отправил через стол что-то маленькое, сверкнувшее на солнце двумя рядами квадратиков. 

— Коммодор.

 

Иду встретила его грозой. Ничего необычного, но трясло так, что их едва не сдуло в каньон прямо над посадочной площадкой. Потирая ушибленный при жестком приземлении локоть, Кренник в сердцах пообещал немедленно уволить пилота к хаттам, контрабанду возить. Ремонт шаттла, существующего в такой модификации в единственном экземпляре и потому обходящегося недешево, грозил необходимостью снова залезать в фонды. В которых и так уже просматривалось дно. Спасибо губернатору Таркину, сожри его ранкор.

«Лучше бы я выбрал тогда обычную «лямбду», но ведь попалось же на глаза это чудо…»

Любовь к рубленым формам в архитектуре и технике на сей раз подвела коммодора — этот тип челнока так и не пошел в серию, оставшись игрушкой для тех, кто мог себе позволить потратить много денег впустую. Для коротких перелетов проще и выгоднее было использовать старые, довоенные модели, которых сохранилось в избытке. Для длинных челноку, при общем достаточно «дорогом» виде, недоставало комфорта.

«Можно подумать, трехчасовой полет обязательно надо проводить лежа на диване с бокалом шампанского». — Орсон шагнул под дождь, ладонью прикрывая лицо от летящих стеной брызг. Рукав моментально промок, да и за шиворот, невзирая на накидку, налилось изрядно — генератор силового поля, которое должно было защищать посадочную площадку и обеспечивать прибывающим хотя бы минимальный комфорт, опять вышел из строя. Шестой раз за месяц, если верить отчету. Кренник мысленно вычеркнул его из списка первоочередных задач — если что-то ломается так часто, то проще его выкинуть, а не чинить. 

— Аргонн, что у вас опять случилось? — Зайдя под крышу, Орсон отряхнулся, как сердитый нексу, забрызгав все вокруг. Приподнял полу походного плаща, с которой все еще текло ручьем, и скривился.

— Генератор сломался. Молнии, сэр. — Сирро Аргонн, главный администратор комплекса и заместитель Эрсо по научной части, преступил с ноги на ногу и драматически вздохнул.

Стоящая за его плечом капитан Толван, отвечающая за безопасность базы, украдкой стерла с лица каплю воды и постаралась выпрямиться. Кибернетическая броня, закрывавшая ее шею и затылок, вопреки уверениям разработчиков, оказалась не слишком влагостойкой и периодически заедала, ограничивая диапазон движений.

— Мо-о-олнии, — передразнил Аргонна Кренник, стягивая с себя промокшую насквозь накидку и вручая ее ближайшему штурмовику. — У вас тут научно-исследовательский комплекс или институт благородных девиц? Разработайте защиту, наконец, а то только жалуетесь, что что-то сломалось. Конструктивные предложения из вас щипцами тянуть приходится, зато записки на получение нового оборудования строчите исправно... И где Гален?

— Глава исследовательской группы находится под домашним арестом, — отчеканила Толван. — Вчера он совершил попытку уйти в пещеры и был пойман только спустя три часа.

«Что? Пойман?»

Коммодор посмотрел на нее как на идиотку. Пусть он ни слова не произнес вслух, но капитану хватило и выразительной гримасы.

— Гален Эрсо последние месяцы совершал регулярные прогулки в дальние выработки. Усыплял бдительность… — зачастила она, пытаясь оправдать свои действия. — А вчера он ушел, как обычно, но его появление у группы резонаторов так и не было зафиксировано. Мы организовали поиски, в результате которых глава исследовательской группы был обнаружен у выхода на поверхность…

Кренник закатил глаза к потолку.

— Толван, соберите свои протезированные мозги в кучку и подумайте — куда тут можно уйти по этим крысиным ходам? К стоянке транспортных шаттлов, нет? Вам пальцем показать, где она и где тоннели? — Орсон для наглядности ткнул в информационное табло на ближайшей стене. — Или, может, вы в мое отсутствие прокопали отнорок к скотоводам на другом полюсе планеты? Так у них там племенной строй и поклонение молниям. Или вы даже этого не знаете?!

Капитан вжала голову в плечи. Непокорный киберпротез жалобно скрипнул и заклинил.

— Некоторые люди думают на ходу! И им есть чем думать, в отличие от вас! — рявкнул Кренник. Длинно выдохнул, помассировал переносицу. — Аргонн, я понимаю, что добавить мозгов этой дуре вы не в силах, но хоть шею ей почините, а то ходит тут… как эопи с остеохондрозом.

Орсон развернулся на каблуках, жестом подозвал охрану и быстрым шагом направился внутрь комплекса, оставляя за собой мокрые следы.

Зам по научной части проводил коммодора взглядом и кивнул сам себе. Подумал, порылся в кармане непромокаемого комбинезона и протянул найденный там платок подозрительно громко сопящей Толван.

— Знаете, капитан, — доверительно произнес он, — лучше, когда на вас орут, а не сразу расстреливают. Идемте, посмотрим, что с вашим протезом… Кстати, на Сторожевой базе есть один интересный специалист, не хотите проконсультироваться? Нет, в «штурмовики смерти» записаться я вам не предлагаю, но от одного разговора вас не убудет.

«Нечему уже… убывать».

 

— Гален? — Кренник для вежливости стукнул в створку открывающейся двери костяшками пальцев и замер на пороге.

Эрсо поднял голову от блокнота не сразу, а когда поднял — искренне удивился гостю.

— Я слышал, тебя вчера искали по всему комплексу, — сообщил коммодор, подходя к окну и закрывая его ветрозащитной панелью. Любоваться на стекающие по транспаристали потоки воды у него не было ни малейшего желания.

— М-м-м? А, я немного заблудился и забрел не туда. Комлинк там не ловит толком, вот и пришлось искать место поближе к поверхности. — Гален снова опустил взгляд на свои записи. — Если хочешь, могу показать, там… довольно красиво.

Кренник удивленно нахмурился, пытаясь расшифровать смысл сказанного. Красивыми Гален считал кайбер-кристаллы и жену с дочерью. Относительно пейзажей в таком ключе он не высказывался никогда.

— Это намек на то, что тебе надо додумать вчерашнее? — уточнил Орсон, мысленно порадовавшись, что догадался переодеться перед визитом к горе-арестанту — совершать длительные прогулки, когда у тебя в сапогах вот-вот заквакает выводок гунганов — удовольствие ниже среднего.

— Именно, — Эрсо встал, посмотрел на блокнот и решительно его захлопнул, — заодно расскажешь, что тебе сообщили на верфях Куата.

Но слушать Гален оказался готов только минут через сорок, когда они прошли мимо слабо гудящих генераторов питания стенда, обогнули резонаторы и по полутемному коридору дошли до затянутого прозрачной пеленой защитного поля неровного провала. Причем Кренник был готов поспорить на бутылку альдераанского полусладкого, что дефлектор тут установили не далее как вчера — сразу после обнаружения пропажи в лице генерального конструктора. Правда, сам Эрсо еще не знал, что его должность теперь называется именно так — «конфетку» у Таркина пришлось буквально вымаливать, наступив на собственную гордость. Хотя гранд-моффу следовало отдать должное — касаться скользких тем в ходе официальной беседы при свидетелях он себе не позволил. Но улыбался, подписывая приказ, весьма двусмысленно.

— Куат хочет кристаллы большего размера. — Орсон взглянул на едва заметные сквозь пелену дождя огни посадочной площадки и поежился. В коридорах было довольно зябко, а из провала еще и тянуло сквозняком.

— Боюсь, для большего размера нам нужна другая установка. В этой не получается достичь нужных параметров, давление маловато, да и регулировка температуры недостаточно плавная. — Гален прислонился плечом к стене и принялся рассеянно водить пальцем по неровностям камня. — Не знаю, оправданна ли эта гипотеза, но я бы попробовал плазменный реактор. А так… камни в ладонь размером — наш предел.

— Жаль, — расстроился Кренник, — разместить лаборатории на Набу никто нам не даст, планета закрыта для любых подобных вмешательств по личному приказу Палпатина. А Куат… Мне показывали проект какого-то нового корабля от Лиры Вессекс, но для него им нужно что-то большее, чем обычные турболазерные батареи. Если утвердят — можно будет попытаться туда влезть. Не пушки делать, так элементы питания. 

«Ну скажи хоть что-нибудь, сделай милость, я же так стараюсь не помять твои хрупкие моральные принципы, а толку… Как обычно, впрочем. Ладно, зайдем с другой стороны».

Орсон посмотрел на безучастного к холоду Галена и поежился. Самому ему уже хотелось обратно, в затхлое тепло жилых помещений. Но приходилось терпеть. Где еще поговоришь без свидетелей?

— Кстати, о питании. Поисковая группа недавно нашла в поясе астероидов перерабатывающий комплекс, оставшийся от сепаратистов. Он выполнял программу, пока его не переклинило с концами — реактор потек, а автоматика без контроля, сам понимаешь… Там все склады забиты ломмитом, который никак не вытащить — большой транспортник через астероиды не пройдет, а сам завод запустить пока не удалось — он в самом центре поля, вся оставшаяся энергия уходит на щиты. 

— Мобильная батарея на синтетических кайберах? — предположил Эрсо по некотором размышлении. — Мы можем собрать относительно небольшую, если постараться, то она даже влезет в десантный бот. Он бронированный и, в отличие от грузовоза, не нуждается в маяках. Ее хватит, чтобы вывести реактор на нужную мощность и запустить двигатели. Ну и суток десять она в таком режиме протянет…

— Отлично! — Кренник хлопнул Галена по плечу. — Чертежи я привез, так что пойдем, докажем Таркину, что не Эриаду единой живо производство дюрастали в галактике. И выпьем заодно, хотя бы кафа, а то я так околею скоро в этой морозилке.

 

***

 

Дверной звонок пропел свою коротенькую трель около полуночи. Лира вздрогнула, открывая глаза. Когда она пару месяцев назад пыталась узнать, что случилось со связью, стоя среди таких же растерянных сотрудников исследовательского центра, то думала, что это все. И комплекс Галена постигла судьба стенда на Тиаму, если не худшая. 

Ситуация прояснилась сутки спустя, когда от Кренника пришло короткое сообщение: «У нас реорганизация, если что-то нужно передать Галену срочно — передавай через меня, только кратко». Тогда Лира хотела буквально засыпать его вопросами, но усилием воли ограничилась простым: «С Галеном все в порядке?»

«Да что ему сделается!» — пришло в ответ, и Лира перестала спрашивать. 

Еще через неделю ее и Джин попросили освободить служебную квартиру, объяснив это тем, что проживание в комплексе детей запрещено новым указом, спущенным сверху. Никаких возражений вежливые люди в форме слушать не стали, дав на сборы времени до конца дня. Ошарашенная новостями Лира обняла дочь и села прямо на пол, посреди рассыпавшихся по ковру листков с записями и детских игрушек. И просидела бы так до вечера, если бы не явившийся через час главный администратор исследовательского центра. Он лично извинился за действия «новой власти» и посетовал на то, что приказ был неправильно понят. И Лира вправе жить на территории комплекса все время, пока является его сотрудником. Но вот ребенка и правда надо перевезти на городскую квартиру.

Пришлось собираться, потом прощаться с каждым цветочком и кустиком (пострадавшие при акции протеста деревья так и не заменили, и их Джин обошла, не коснувшись), потом наносить визиты всем тем коллегам Галена и Лиры, которых «маленькая госпожа Эрсо» знала лично. Еще дней десять ушло на обустройство быта на новом-старом месте, разработку маршрута до школы, ритуалов встреч и прощаний и прочие мелочи. Благо старый дроид-нянька все еще был в строю, и Джин согласилась дожидаться маму с работы в компании Мак-Ви и неизменной «Лестницы Октавы».

Лире не слишком понравилось возвращение к старым привычкам — воспоминания о той ужасной ночи сохранились в ее памяти неизменными, но она позволила дочери справляться со стрессом привычным способом. Каждую ночь проверяя, на месте ли розовая тука — Джин держалась за фигурку так, как держалась бы за руку отца, будь он рядом, и потеря игрушки грозила обернуться катастрофой.

Но действительно неприятные новости пришли вместе с новой порцией записей на расшифровку. Вместо привычных листков она получила лишь цифровые копии, из которых было рукой неизвестного цензора вымарано все, что не относилось к теме исследования. Расшифровывать это не имело смысла — без остального текста половина рассуждений обрывалась на середине. Но кому какое дело до снов Галена? Разве в состоянии кто-либо другой понять, как он думает? Распутать этот клубок мыслей, догадок и видений? 

Несколько недель она делала вид, что трудится в поте лица, понимая, что первая же проверка выявит ее весьма скромные результаты. Но потом перестала делать и это, убедившись, что расшифровки идут в архив вместе с цифровыми копиями записей сразу же, как только покидают ее кабинет. Рабочий контракт тоже заканчивался, а о его продлении речи не шло. Готал-администратор избегал ее, а безопасников сторонилась она сама.

«Гален, Гален…» — В последний день Лира собрала все сохранившиеся у нее личные записи мужа и села их перечитывать. Старые рабочие заметки пришлось запереть в сейф, откуда их разрешалось извлекать лишь на время работы, да и то под расписку. Такая же судьба могла постигнуть и эти бумаги, поэтому она хотела сохранить не только слова, но и ощущения: шелест листков, неровные строки, написанные одна поверх другой — забавные рисунки, предназначавшиеся для Джин. Все то, что на самом деле являлось сутью Галена Эрсо.

Перебирая бумаги, она засиделась допоздна и умудрилась задремать прямо за столом. А теперь этот звонок.

Первым порывом Лиры было смести все в ящик стола, закрыть, спрятать от чужих глаз… Но разве это могло что-то исправить?

«Отпусти то, что должно? Или же попытайся отстоять?»

Вытерев покрасневшие глаза, она на негнущихся ногах направилась к двери.

При виде Кренника ощущение дежавю накрыло ее с головой. 

— Доброй ночи желать не буду, ночь откровенно паршивая. — Орсон, как и в прошлый раз, без лишних церемоний поставил на стол пакет. Только вот достал из него не бутылку, а портативную глушилку. — Но есть способ сделать ее лучше.

Лира в недоумении смотрела на вспыхивающие один за другим огоньки на маленькой панели и очнулась, лишь когда Кренник положил рядом с глушилкой голопроектор.

— Приказом гранд-моффа все «живое» общение запрещено, возможна передача только текстовых сообщений, и то после тщательной цензуры с обеих сторон. Сейчас Сахали бодается с губернатором в попытке продавить разрешение на пересылку голофото, поскольку спать не может без уверенности в здравии всех своих многочисленных родственников. В общем, они пока застряли на разработке правил, ИСБ цепляется за каждую строчку зубами и когтями в попытке запретить все подряд, Сахали грозит забастовкой, его аспиранты тоже скандалят, так что это надолго… 

Орсон с усталым вздохом развел руками. Обе стороны конфликта периодически взывали к его благоразумию, пытаясь продавить свою точку зрения, и задергали до невозможности. Поэтому пасти нерфов он предоставил Таркину, сославшись на то, что его самого и прошлые протоколы безопасности устраивали целиком и полностью, поскольку обеспечивали нормальный психологический микроклимат в коллективе. В ответ гранд-мофф ткнул его носом в список сбежавших за последний год сотрудников. Кренник в свою очередь заметил, что сбегают не от него, и все вылилось в очередной обмен «любезностями», после которого остро хотелось напиться. И не вином, а сразу вукийской самогонкой.

Вдобавок с Тиаму пришел доклад от команды медиков, обеспокоенных здоровьем работающих на отстроенном заново стенде экипажей операторов. Список удавшихся и неудавшихся самоубийств и способов их совершения прилагался отдельным файлом. Кайбер-кристалл с Малпаза, заменивший собой свой синтетический аналог, вел себя неправильно, результаты исследований не совпадали с более ранними, и вообще было непонятно, куда бежать и за что хвататься в первую очередь.

Поэтому пришлось снова лететь на Иду, где злостно нарушать все еще толком не устоявшиеся правила.

«В конце концов, важен только один человек, а остальные заменимы».

— Но любой запрет можно обойти, если захотеть. — Орсон развернул проектор, над которым тут же возникла маленькая застывшая фигурка Галена. — Я понимаю, что ты предпочла бы посмотреть запись без меня, но, как ты наверняка догадываешься, я ее уже видел.

«И редактировал?» — Пальцы Лиры замерли над кнопкой воспроизведения. Она снова соглашалась, не подумав, не узнав цену, прежде чем ухватиться за призрачный шанс. Шла шаг за шагом, ведомая словно в танце.

«Интересно, как бы это было… на самом деле?» — Абсурдная мысль мелькнула и пропала, смытая внезапной тревогой.

— А что подумают об этих ночных визитах… другие? — Прямо говорить о коллегах не хотелось, но избежать этого вопроса в любом случае не удастся. А слухи, получившие новое подтверждение, неизбежно пойдут дальше, затрагивая все больше друзей и знакомых. И будет чудом, если она сможет все правильно объяснить Джин.

Кренник, успевший за время ее молчания подойти к окну и по привычке уставиться на мерно покачивающиеся кроны деревьев, пожал плечами.

— То же, что и Таркин, полагаю. Но чем такая версия хуже любой другой? 

— Для тебя — возможно, — едва слышно отозвалась Лира, решительно вдавливая кнопку.

Гален почти не изменился, только немного осунулся. И говорил все так же сбивчиво, как и на обычных сеансах связи. Но Лира не вслушивалась в слова, лишь смотрела, прокручивая короткую запись раз за разом.

Кренник, вполголоса заметив, что чай пить в такое время уже просто неприлично, ушел на кухню, создав ей видимость приватности — слышимость в квартире была прекрасная. Обратно он явился четверть часа спустя — с бутылкой, которую сам же и принес месяц назад, и двумя бокалами.

Молча отобрал у Лиры проектор и сел напротив, пристально глядя в глаза.

— Ты понимаешь, что я нарушил ради этого много запретов? И буду нарушать дальше. Не ради тебя, ради Галена. Исследования поглощают его целиком, и единственное, что держит его разум на поверхности — это сеансы связи. Большие кайбер-кристаллы оказывают довольно странное влияние на тех, кто с ними работает. Особенно в замкнутом пространстве. Заставляют… погрузиться в себя. А ближайший год мы будет работать именно с ними.

— Мой контракт… — Лира нервным жестом сплела пальцы, бросив взгляд в сторону открытой двери кабинета.

— А что с ним? — удивился сбитый с мысли Орсон. — Ты была в списке на продление, я помню. Впрочем, проще будет переделать его в бессрочный, а то так замотаюсь, забуду и останусь без расшифровок.

— Там нечего больше расшифровывать — больше вымарано, чем оставлено! — Злость прорвалась в ее голос против воли, и Лира тут же укорила себя за несдержанность.

Брови Кренника поползли вверх.

— Во-о-от как, — задумчиво протянул он. — Ладно, с этим я тоже разберусь завтра. А пока…

Орсон закусил губу, побарабанил пальцами по столу и с долей смущения произнес:

— Я не уверен в том, как ведут себя маленькие кайберы, но забери лучше у Джин тот камень с гравировкой. На всякий случай.

Лира покачала головой, пытаясь угадать, чем вызвана резкая смена темы. Тем, что Орсон скрывает что-то, происходящее с Галеном? Или свое к этому отношение? Свою… уязвимость? Но смысл? Ведь все давно все заметили. Или кайберы подействовали и на него, сумев разбудить какое-то подобие совести?

«Сила, об этом даже думать смешно… Совесть? Скорее уж нежелание портить отношения». 

— Она хранит его, но с собой носит только туку. Надеюсь, искусственный кристалл безопасен?

— А? Да, насколько я знаю. — Кренник рассеяно кивнул и снова умолк, явно думая о чем-то своем. 

Судя по неуловимо меняющемуся выражению лица, мысли были далеки от приятных. Лира разлила вино по бокалам, взяла свой и посмотрела сквозь рубиновую жидкость на свет.

— Мне кажется, тебя повысили? — нейтральным тоном поинтересовалась она.

— Да, бросили косточку. Теперь я коммодор, а толку? — Орсон смотрел на дробящиеся в тонком стекле блики, все еще недовольно хмурясь. — Меня заставляют строить… сарай! Вместо того, что можно было построить, раз уж взялись… 

— Но ты же сам сказал, что любой запрет можно обойти? — почти вкрадчиво произнесла Лира, наблюдая из-под ресниц за реакцией на свои слова. Она была никудышной лгуньей, но ей было у кого учиться. Теперь все зависело от того, схватит ли лот-кот шуршащий фантик или пройдет мимо.

В ответ Кренник изогнул губы в улыбке. Не веселой, нет. Хищной. И медленно поднял бокал:

— Ты права.

Лира сглотнула комок в горле и почти искренне произнесла:

— Что ж, тогда выпьем за обходные пути достижения целей.

«И да поможет нам Сила достигнуть того, чего мы хотим!»

Когда вина в бутылке осталось только на донышке, а чуть захмелевший Орсон немного расслабился, убедившись, что хотя бы здесь с ним никто не спорит и ничего не требует, Лира все же рискнула задать давно мучивший ее вопрос. Муж когда-то говорил, что Кренник с юности мечтал о славе, а познакомились они с Галеном в «Программе будущего», куда Орсон попал в почти смешные пятнадцать. Мечтал настолько заразительно, что смог увлечь даже самого Галена, практически насильно затащив нового друга в ряд амбициозных проектов, выбирая те с нехарактерной для такого возраста расчетливостью. А позже не упускал ни единого случая похвастаться своими достижениями, которые были, в отличие от достижений многих других выпускников, неподдельными. Пусть Орсон и сделал ставку на управление персоналом, отказавшись от построения научной карьеры, но ни хватки, ни острого ума он не утратил, что позволило ему к двадцати годам стать одним из самых успешных организаторов, видеть которого у себя в штате хотели многие крупные компании. При этом он успел построить немало интересных зданий, лабораторий и комплексов, одна половина которых удостоилась жарких дискуссий в архитектурных кругах, а вторая была сразу же засекречена.

Но перед самой войной он из Инженерного корпуса Республики переметнулся под крыло департамента юстиции, почти сразу влившегося в состав новосозданных армии и флота. А потом, после смены строя, надел белый мундир, пусть формально, но причисливший его к КОМПОНОП. Которой, в свою очередь, подчинялись как ИСБ, так и военная разведка. Гален никогда не спрашивал прямо, к какой именно службе Орсон принадлежит, а намеков и наводящих вопросов тот ловко избегал… 

Как бы то ни было, «Небесная мощь» являлась одним из самых охраняемых секретов Империи. И была оружием, судя по задействованным в постройке ресурсам — оружием грандиозным. А Кренник, при всем своем честолюбии и упорстве, был не тем человеком, которому могли доверить контроль за подобным. Пока не был.

— Орсон, а если бы ты строил… не свой «сарай»… — Лира тихонько фыркнула. Сравнение, пусть и слишком экспрессивное, с головой выдавало в свежеиспеченном коммодоре инженера, а не военного. — То… я знаю, тебя одно время прочили на должность главного архитектора нового Императорского дворца, но в результате проект отдали другому… В общем, что бы ты строил, будь у тебя возможность выбрать?

— Корусант. — Кренник смотрел на подсвеченное городскими огнями густо-синее небо, истыканное покрытыми светлячками прожекторов иглами небоскребов, и улыбался. По-настоящему, искренне. — Я хотел бы полностью перестроить столицу.

Лира моргнула. Помедлила, осмысливая масштаб, и торжественным тоном произнесла последний тост:

— За амбиции.

Соприкоснувшиеся бокалы тонко звякнули.

 

***

 

— Сэр! — Оянта, повышенный на днях до капитана, влетел в кабинет начальника, чуть не снеся двери. 

Кренник едва успел поймать опасно покачнувшуюся чашку с кафом, грозившую опрокинуться прямо на рабочую деку, и коротко выругался сквозь зубы.

— Если у вас опять жуки… — почти прошипел он.

— Нет, — замотал головой помощник, — мы потеряли связь с заводом сепаратистов. Тем, который в поле астероидов, «Эск-Форн-14». А следующая поставка на плавильни по графику через трое суток. Они уже запрашивали подтверждение… 

Кренник тяжело вздохнул и потер виски, пытаясь понять, почему ему так фатально не везет — с помощниками и вообще. 

Автоматический перерабатывающий комплекс, обнаруженный поисковой группой почти полгода назад, был, судя по докладу, заполнен готовой продукцией — очищенной и обогащенной ломмитовой рудой. Именно такой, какая требовалась для металлургического завода над Джеонозисом.

После перезапуска реактора с помощью собранной Галеном «батарейки» из синтетических кайбер-кристаллов, завод закончил цикл и вернулся к докам Браки-бэш, где добытую руду перепроверили и приготовили к транспортировке — грузовой караван мог за раз взять только два полноформатных бункера из оказавшихся у доков восьми. Позавчера пришла предпоследняя партия, но ее пришлось срочно перебросить на другое производство. Теперь надо было ускорить отправку последней партии и выяснить, что случилось с этим хаттовым заводом.

— Вы связывались с доками? Отправили туда караван? — Коммодор отхлебнул остывшего кафа и поморщился, взглянув на экран деки — ежеквартальный список запросов на поставки всего необходимого (три экземпляра плюс пояснительная записка с расшифровкой целей) занимал две сотни страниц и грозил никогда не закончиться.

— Брака-бэш утверждают, что бункеров с рудой у них нет, — сообщил Оянта, — но, чисто теоретически, завод уже должен был набрать два новых.

— Чисто теоретически, — мрачно заметил Кренник, — у нас есть боевая станция. Только вот практически воевать ей нельзя. Мысль ясна, капитан?

Оянта кивнул, соглашаясь.

— Выяснилось, куда делась последняя порция руды? Когда была потеряна связь с заводом? И почему? Где телеметрия с доков, наконец? — Орсон посмотрел на понурившегося помощника поверх деки. Тот вертел в руках неизменный датапад и молчал. — Ну хоть срочный запрос на поставку ломмита на Каримаку вы оформили?

— Гранд-мофф Таркин сейчас вне зоны доступа. Его адъютант…

— Ладно, я уже понял, что вас послали вместе с запросом. — Кренник захлопнул деку и поднялся на ноги. — Идемте, прогуляемся до диспетчерской.

«И выясним, куда эти недоумки отправили мой караван с рудой!»

По мере развития проекта — как в смысле усложнения конструкции, так и в смысле увеличения количества вовлеченных — накладки происходили все чаще. Несколько координационных центров — Арагу-малая, Каримаку, Сторожевая база и еще две орбитальных платформы, имеющих только цифровой индекс, — занимались перераспределением информационных и транспортных потоков, попутно собирая разведывательную информацию и отслеживая активность преступных элементов. Автоматизированные транспортные конвои даже сейчас представлялись любителям легких денег простой и доступной целью. Да, губернатор со всем тщанием подошел к вопросу зачистки основных маршрутов, но «Исполнительница» была одна, а силы быстрого реагирования зачастую оказывались слишком далеко от нужного места — ведь конвои в большинстве случаев подвергались атакам в момент выхода из прыжка. Но караулить каждый гиперпространственный маяк было невозможно. Как, к сожалению, и сменить алгоритм шифрования данных — на это банально не было денег. И, насколько знал Кренник, дополнительных фондов в плане развития на ближайшую пятилетку тоже никто не закладывал.

— Нет, сэр, еще одного каравана не было. — Симпатичная энсин-оператор отсылала запрос уже трижды, перебирая варианты формулировок, но бункеры с рудой словно банта слизнула. 

Самое неприятное: слизнула вместе с автоматическими транспортниками, которые, оказывается, были отправлены к докам сразу же, как только произошло перенаправление предыдущего конвоя.

— А что у нас сейчас есть в доступе? — Кренник развернул один из мониторов к себе и принялся изучать схему поставок. Выдернуть из этого потока нужное количество руды без ущерба для всего остального не представлялось возможным. Ни на первый, ни на второй взгляд.

— Каримаку может дать Джеонозису дневную норму ломмита для плавилен, — оператор бодро барабанила по клавишам, — но только одну, максимум полторы, это весь их оперативный резерв. Для перенаправления потока нужна санкция губернатора Таркина.

— Который сидит на Корусанте и знать не знает, что у нас тут творится. — Коммодор задумался, стоит ли дергать гранд-моффа еще раз. С одной стороны — не того уровня проблема, можно бы и самим разобраться, с другой — всегда лучше подстраховаться и получить излишек вместо недостачи, пусть и придется выслушивать потом очередное «выражение неудовольствия» в свой адрес. — Оянта, отошлете запрос от моего имени…

— А пока готовиться лететь с вами? — в темных глазах капитана явственно вспыхнул авантюрный огонек. Ему до скрежета зубовного надоели трутни, новая партия которых ожидалась завтра, переговоры с королевой улья, желавшей странного, да и сама станция, покинуть которую он без приказа начальника права не имел.

— Нет, — отрезал Кренник, разворачиваясь к дверям диспетчерской. — Вы подберете мне пару-тройку толковых технарей, которые знакомы со старыми программами сепаратистов. Систему безопасности завода явно придется ломать. Даже если мы найдем ключи, то хатт его знает, что там творится после сбоя.

— Но проверка показала…

— А она была, проверка? В отчете указан только перезапуск. Я так понимаю, что административную часть вообще не расконсервировали, обошлись прямым подключением к реактору, так что нам понадобятся еще и скафандры… — коммодор прошел несколько шагов по коридору и вдруг замер, вспомнив, что его личный челнок, помятый при неудачной посадке на Иду, до сих пор на ремонте, — и транспортный шаттл с отрядом штурмовиков, и… в общем, выберите пилота потолковее, если справится — заберу к себе.

— Да, сэр, — Оянта уткнулся в датапад, — когда это все должно быть готово?

— Немедленно!

 

Доки Браки-бэш даже с такого расстояния выглядели неважно. Маленькая коммерческая компания, еще до начала войны сотрудничавшая с неймодианцами, разрабатывавшими окрестные астероидные поля, так и не смогла оправиться от финансового удара, последовавшего за поражением сепаратистов. И теперь влачила жалкое существование, обслуживая уцелевшие перевалочные пункты. Из ранее использовавшихся шести перерабатывающих комплексов на ходу сейчас было только два. Точнее, два с половиной, если считать найденный и снова пропавший.

— Матиз, что там с результатами сканирования? — Кренник поправил кобуру на поясе и прищурился, разглядывая приближающийся помятый бок станции. Царапины на амортизаторах грузового причального шлюза были совсем свежими, не старше недели, что по срокам вполне соответствовало времени отбытия третьего каравана. Только вот располагались они не совсем там, где должны были. 

Но вместо Матиза отозвался пилот:

— Два десятка живых существ. Скорее всего — экзотов, тепловой след слишком маленький.

— Лейтенант? — Кренник попытался вспомнить, как зовут выбранного Оянтой пилота, но не преуспел. 

Во время подготовки к вылету его интересовали другие, более важные вещи, которые сами о себе напомнить не могли по причине неумения разговаривать. И так четвертый скафандр пришлось затаскивать на борт в последний момент, одолжив у ремонтников, поскольку резервный оказался неисправен. А сколько всего они забыли…

— Птерро, Дастинг Птерро, — представился лейтенант, не отвлекаясь от выполнения предпосадочных процедур.

Коммодор рассеянно кивнул.

— Будьте готовы к взлету в любой момент, — приказал он. 

Происходящее ему категорически не нравилось: и кажущаяся пустота станции, и ее вид, и расцарапанный неумелой и явно ручной стыковкой шлюз. Не хватало только наткнуться тут на незваных гостей. Или новых хозяев.

«С-ситх, надо было взять эскадрилью на всякий случай…» — Орсон проследил за проплывающим над лобовым иллюминатором краем створа и поморщился. Рывками опускающаяся противометеоритная заслонка доверия не внушала.

«Ладно, будем разбираться с неприятностями по мере их поступления».

Грохот солдатских сапог по причальной палубе спугнул дремавших на трубопроводе нетопырок, с визгом заметавшихся под самым потолком ангара, и выманил из дальнего угла бледно-фиолетового тви’лека. Подобострастно изогнувшись, тот замер в двух метрах от прикрывающих Кренника штурмовиков, не обращая внимания на то, как солдаты прикладами сгоняют в центр площадки всех прочих обнаружившихся в доках рабочих. Дюжина угнотов, парочка викуэев и несколько джав сбились в кучку, тихонько переговариваясь — каждый на своем языке.

— Согласно имеющейся у меня информации, с перерабатывающего завода было снято восемь полных бункеров ломмитовой руды, — утруждать себя приветствием коммодор не стал, сразу перейдя к делу, — мне известна судьба шести из них, где еще два?

Тви’лек-управляющий склонился еще ниже, оскалив мелкие зубы в улыбке. Судя по тому, что половина из них отсутствовала, дела экзота оставляли желать лучшего.

— Мы отправили последние контейнеры вчера, — прошепелявил он, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза Орсону, — автоматический транспортник увез их.

Тви’лек развел тонкими руками, показывая, что в доках больше ничего нет. Сценка получилась — загляденье. Хоть сейчас в учебник актерского мастерства. 

— Но мы их не получили. Более того, связь с перерабатывающим комплексом тоже пропала. — Кренник был уверен в том, что экзот лжет, а транспортники ушли к новым владельцам вместе с рудой. И уверенность эта только что стала абсолютной. 

— Астероиды, — управляющий поправил покрытые поблекшими татуировками лекку, обмотанные вокруг его тощей шеи на манер ожерелья, — завод старый, несколько лет не работал. Мог опять сломаться.

«Только если ему кто-то очень хотел в этом помочь. Или… сделать вид, что связь пропала, а сам завод опять застрял посреди ничего, совершенно случайно потеряв по дороге еще один полный бункер».

— Управляющие коды, немедленно. — Кренник сложил руки за спиной и демонстративно уставился поверх головы тви’лека, мысленно уговаривая себя не срываться немедленно.

Тот снова всплеснул руками и ухватился за соскользнувшие с плеч лекку — жестом, полным отчаяния.

— Но если бы у нас были коды, господин, разве мы бы сидели несколько лет без денег, ожидая чуда? Мы бы вернули завод намного раньше и торговали бы с Империей, да, честно торговали бы!

— Что ж… раз кодов у вас нет, то и пользы нет. — Коммодор покачался на каблуках, баюкая свое нарастающее раздражение. — Матиз, выброси этого кретина в шлюз. Сейчас же.

— Но я ничего не сделал! — Теперь паника управляющего была неподдельной, уродливой. И совершенно не годилась для сцены. — Я исправно плачу все налоги и даже взносы в профсоюз сектора! Я законопослушный гражданин. Я…

Кренник коротко дернул головой, приказывая Матизу поторопиться.

При виде закованного в черную броню штурмовика тви’лек заверещал еще громче, клянясь в своей невиновности, но сдавленно взвыл и заткнулся, стоило бывшему спецназовцу накрутить его лекку на кулак и ткнуть стволом винтовки под ребра.

Казнь свершилась в полной тишине, лишь всхлипнул неисправным клапаном воздушный затвор шлюза.

— Итак, я все еще хочу получить управляющие коды, — сухо повторил коммодор.

Но вместо ответа угноты дружно опустились на пол и уселись на пятки, склонив головы и зажмурившись. Джавы тоненько запричитали на своем наречии и вцепились друг в друга. И лишь викуэи остались неподвижны, только обменялись многозначительными взглядами.

— Как это понимать? — поинтересовался Орсон. Штурмовики щелкнули предохранителями винтовок и прицелились.

Один из викуэев осторожно поднял руки и сделал маленький шаг вперед.

— Они так выражают покорность судьбе. И отказываются от сопротивления. Господин начальник, вы бы коды поискали сами, а? Мы существа подневольные — у кого пушка больше, тому и кланяемся, ну и краном туда-сюда можем…

— Значит, отгрузку руды осуществляли именно вы?

Викуэй пожал плечами.

— Транспорт был имперский, вот мы и отгрузили. А уж куда он ушел и к кому, нам неведомо. 

— Превосходно, — пробормотал Кренник, стиснув руки до скрипа перчаток. — Сержант, заприте всех этих… существ в какой-нибудь кладовке. Не будем мусорить зря.

Штурмовик с цветным наплечником понятливо кивнул. И уже через пять минут все рабочие, подгоняемые тычками стволов, забились в маленькое и грязное складское помещение, заваленное обломками контейнеров и запчастями к давно устаревшим дроидам. Сержант хлопнул ладонью по замку, опуская гермодверь, а один из солдат Матиза ловко метнул в сужающуюся щель гранату. Глухо бухнуло, взметнулась пыль, заверещали и успокоились нетопырки.

— Так, а вот теперь мы пойдем искать коды, — коммодор взглянул на вспучившуюся створку, хмыкнул и отвернулся, — сержант, проверьте все помещения. Найдите центр управления и проводите туда техников. Мне нужна вся информация о последних операциях по отгрузке. И разыщите этот хаттов завод, хотя бы сканером!

 

— Птерро, установите связь с базой. Мне нужен капитан Оянта, — Кренник уселся в кресло и забарабанил пальцами по подлокотнику. 

Ситуация складывалась неприятная. Техники добрались до центра управления доками час назад, изрядно поплутав в лабиринте загаженных до полной непроходимости коридоров. Искомое помещение выглядело не лучше — пульт пришлось буквально откапывать из-под завалов просроченных пайков, обрывков термоодеял и прочего хлама, недвусмысленно указывавшего на то, что покойный тви’лек использовал это место в качестве личной каюты. Что совершенно не вязалось с его последними словами. Зачем жить в центре управления, если то, чем ты должен управлять, утеряно годы назад? 

«Поисковой команде надо псевдоподии узлом завязать и в задницу засунуть!» — Орсона до нервного тика раздражала не столько необходимость пользоваться услугами внешних, не связанных с проектом компаний, сколько качество этих услуг. Найти полный под завязку завод и решить, что он все эти месяцы торчал посреди астероидного поля в таком виде? Поверить на слово каким-то оборванцам, которые все еще живут на территории якобы неиспользуемых доков? Не озаботиться проверкой записей навигационных компьютеров?

«Н-да, не зря Таркин хотел получить весь проект целиком. Но даже ему удается создать только видимость порядка. Он ведь просто не понимает, в чем проблема! Ладно хоть слушает иногда…»

— Связь есть, сэр, — лейтенант перевел сигнал на пульт Кренника. Тот смерил взглядом маленькую фигурку голограммы и вздохнул.

— Оянта, первым делом пробейте по базе номера транспортов, которые были отправлены к Браки-бэш. Передайте их всем нашим подразделениям. Если появление такого транспорта будет зафиксировано — стрелять на поражение. Их коды будут актуальны еще шесть дней, а получить груженый взрывчаткой бункер прямо в плавильню… Второе — проверьте регулярность поставок со всех остальных добывающих комплексов, особенно тех, что раньше принадлежали сепаратистам и сочувствующим. Если где-то будут обнаружены явные и систематические расхождения между плановым уровнем добычи и тем, что поступило на склады — отмечайте отдельно и составляйте отчет на имя Таркина. Пусть безопасники потрясут наших подрядчиков, как набуанскую сливу. Я думаю, что натрясут много интересного. Третье — надо проверить все поисковые команды. Халтурят они из любви к искусству или чужим деньгам…

Оянта кивал, записывая, а Орсон гадал, что они найдут внутри перерабатывающего комплекса. С одной стороны, хотелось верить, что «батарейка» Галена уже разрядилась — использованные там кайбер-кристаллы были крупными, но брались из выбраковки и должны были выгореть полностью дней за десять, а прошло уже гораздо больше. С другой — если реактор опять заглох, то запустить его без внешнего источника энергии будет затруднительно. С третьей — любой, кто сунет свой любопытный нос внутрь силовой установки и увидит там синтетические кайбер-кристаллы, может сделать правильные выводы… и может начать копать.

«С-ситх, так и так плохо». — Кренник вздрогнул, услышав писк наручного комлинка, и нахмурился, жестом велев Оянте не отключаться.

— Сэр, это центр управления доками. Мы смогли получить данные с маяков — завод не отвечает на их автоматические запросы, но находится в движении. Судя по пройденным им маякам, идет он к левому краю астероидного поля и должен добраться туда часов через шесть. Анализ визуальных данных показывает, что передаточный механизм сейчас находится над третьим бункером, первые два закрыты и перемещены в положение «готовы к отгрузке».

«Так и есть, везет руду новым хозяевам! Зар-раза!»

— А что с управляющими кодами? — Коммодор вывел на соседний экран карту окрестностей и попытался оценить возможность устроить в предполагаемой «точке встречи» засаду. Но что он имел право вызвать? Эскадрилью-две истребителей. Хватит ли этого? Ни потерять корабли просто так, ни спугнуть похитителей он себе позволить не мог.

— Мы нашли их, но не можем точно сказать, насколько они актуальны, — техник ощутимо замялся, — и набор команд очень ограничен…

— Ну так проверьте, остановите завод, да и все! — Орсон снова повернулся к голограмме Оянты, намереваясь отдать приказ.

— Э-э-э… сэр, мы можем только вернуть завод к докам. Но любой обмен командами повлечет за собой передачу подтверждающего сигнала в широком диапазоне.

«А сразу сказать нельзя было?»

— Ну так верните! — План операции рассыпался, не успев сложиться. Незашифрованный подтверждающий сигнал услышать мог кто угодно, а значит, ждать визита неизвестных стоило не на краю астероидного поля, а непосредственно у доков. Что, в свою очередь, вело к ненужным рискам и потенциальному материальному ущербу. 

— Оянта, держите в режиме готовности «желтый» две эскадрильи, нам может понадобиться помощь. На этом пока все.

Капитан кивнул и отключился.

— Коммодор, сэр, — Птерро, молчавший все это время, рискнул вставить в разговор свои полкредита. — Может быть, нам имеет смысл покинуть доки? 

Но тут снова заверещал комлинк. А верхний свет в ангаре моргнул и погас, оставив их в тревожном полумраке аварийного освещения.

— Что еще? — Кренник потер висок, пытаясь подавить нарастающую головную боль.

— У нас проблема, сэр, точнее, даже две проблемы, — виновато сообщил техник. — Завод сменил направление движения по команде, но… у него в памяти заложены старые координаты доков, а во время последней швартовки они наверняка получили лишний импульс… В общем, через двенадцать часов он врежется прямо в грузовой шлюз.

— А основное питание доков? — спросил Орсон, уже зная ответ.

— Только что отключилось, сэр.

 

***

 

Где-то над ухом раздалось тихое «п-ш-ш-ш», Кренник моргнул, разгоняя мельтешащие под веками звездочки, и открыл глаза. Внутренний технический коридор административного модуля перерабатывающего комплекса встретил его абсолютной чернотой.

«Ну хоть бы одна лампочка зажглась, а?» — мрачно подумал коммодор, дергая ногой. Нога, как ни странно, все еще была при нем и даже была относительно целой. Спасибо тяжелому ремонтному скафандру, принявшему на себя удар внезапно упавшей гермодвери.

Освободиться удалось со второго рывка. Собравшись с силами и поднявшись на четвереньки, Орсон хлюпнул разбитым носом и, убедившись, что в шлем посторонние жидкости больше не льются, хрипло проговорил:

— «Эск-Форн-2», ответьте! — Звенящая тишина в эфире не прерывалась даже помехами. — «Эск-Форн-2», что случилось? «Эск-Форн-3»? «Эск-Форн-База»? Да вашу ж мать…

Мысленно выругавшись, Кренник нашарил внешний переключатель нашлемного прожектора и едва не заорал, обнаружив прямо перед собой зацепившийся за кабели усохший труп экзота. Приглядевшись и пересчитав конечности, Орсон сообразил, что при жизни это было морсирианином. 

«Сарлачий хвост, я же не посмотрел в досье, кто завод строил». — Неприятный холодок пробежал по спине когтистой многоножкой. Коренные обитатели Мерджа дышали метаном, и атмосфера в модуле наверняка когда-то была подстроена под их нужды. И не выдохнись она за все эти годы, при недавнем коротком замыкании он бы не отделался легким испугом, а вполне мог поджариться. Даже с учетом скафандра.

«Хотя шарахнуло знатно, надо признать». — Орсон отпихнул труп в сторону и попытался подняться на ноги. Искусственная гравитация тоже сбоила — вектор был направлен куда-то в сторону, а не вниз. Ну или это он так крепко приложился головой. Только вот когда? Кренник хорошо помнил, что он сначала вручную открыл гермодверь, а потом уже попытался включить питание законсервированного модуля. 

При этом по непонятной причине произошло короткое замыкание, настолько мощное, что от ослепляющей вспышки не спас даже светофильтр шлема, перед глазами все еще то и дело проплывали цветные пятна, но сразу за вспышкой пришел удар, сбивший его с ног и швырнувший внутрь модуля. А потом сверху рухнула створка двери, едва не раздробив колено.

«Так, ладно, пойдем по порядку». — Орсон зажмурился и попытался восстановить последовательность событий.

После высадки прямо на обшивку административного модуля перерабатывающего комплекса было решено разделиться: оставив пару техников осматривать «горб», вмещающий спасательные капсулы и антенный комплекс, сам коммодор начал спускаться вниз — в пультовую. Пусть она не использовалась уже несколько лет (если верить отчету, которому он уже один раз поверил и ошибся), но даже в этом случае сохранялась ненулевая вероятность оживить органы управления и достучаться до бортового компьютера напрямую. Ну или просто закоротить пару проводов, заставив один из маневровых двигателей сбавить обороты. Так можно было добиться изменения курса разогнавшегося до неприличия комплекса и пусть не затормозить его, но избежать столкновения с доками Браки-бэш. Питание которых подключить обратно за оставшиеся до столкновения восемь часов не хватало рук. Конечно, ловить улетающий на форсаже завод в открытом космосе было тем еще удовольствием, но там хоть не было астероидного супа, грозящего перемолоть все и вся.

«Хатт, я знаю, что это был за толчок!» — Орсон заковылял быстрее, цепляясь свободной рукой за осыпающиеся под пальцами провода. Если завод потерял дефлекторы, то с него надо было убираться. И чем скорее, тем лучше. Только вот сквозь толщу металла и пластика до базы было не докричаться даже с помощью специального комлинка, которым оснащались тяжелые ремонтные скафандры.

В пультовую он ввалился, ругаясь сквозь зубы — поврежденное ударом сочленение скафандра сгибалось кое-как, а мотающийся туда-сюда вектор силы тяжести придавал «прогулке» особенную остроту ощущений.

Но тут ожил эфир и сквозь хрип и шум помех пробилось жалобное: «Эск-Форн-Прим? Эск-Форн-Прим?!» 

— Слушаю, «Эск-Форн-2», какого хатта у вас творится? — Орсон рухнул в хрустнувшее под весом скафандра кресло оператора и плюхнул на пульт деку, которую все это время нес в нагрудном кармане скафандра. Как ни странно, она завелась и даже показала на экране картинку. Немножко перекошенную и с инвертированными цветами, но все же.

— У нас… У нас больше нет капсул и антенного комплекса. Всего. И Вэла тоже нет… то есть «Эск-Форн-3», сэр, — голос техника упал до шепота. Казалось, что парень находится на грани истерики. 

— «Эск-Форн-2», можете спуститься вниз? — Кренник сполз на пол, неловко отставив в сторону негнущуюся ногу, и принялся ковыряться в пространстве под пультом. 

Панель переходников красиво раскрываться, как показывала просмотренная перед вылетом инструкция, без внешнего питания не желала, а сам блок выглядел неважно — покрытый пылью и разводами смазки, доверия он не внушал. Но, мысленно попросив мироздание держать свои деструктивные порывы в узде, коммодор все же рискнул воткнуть на место нужный кабель. Пульт вспыхнул индикаторами, как праздничное дерево огоньками, но быстро погас. Осталось гореть лишь несколько лампочек — и все они светились красным.

— Н-нет, сэр, боюсь, что нет, — отозвался после паузы «Эск-Форн-2». — Тут шлюз перекосило… и…

Признаваться в том, что ему просто-напросто страшно лезть в черноту внутренних коридоров разваливающегося на ходу комплекса, техник не спешил, но это без труда читалось и так, по интонации.

— Ладно, сидите там, — разрешил Кренник. — Только если дефлекторы опять засбоят — кричите сразу.

— Есть, сэр!

Человек, занятый делом, пусть и бессмысленным, куда меньше склонен к панике, это Орсон успел выучить еще в первый год войны. Только вот думать о том, что сам он занимается сейчас похожим самообманом, не хотелось.

«Надо верить в лучшее, пока верится, и уносить ноги, когда вера по объективным причинам иссякнет…» — Подцепив деку к издыхающему пульту, он сумел добиться картинки с камер, установленных в недрах силовой установки. И она ему очень не понравилась. 

Мало того, что реактор оказался перегрет, так еще и «батарейка», с помощью которой его когда-то перезапускали, намертво приплавилась к корпусу. Глядя на слабо светящийся оплывший комок того, что было синтетическими кайбер-кристаллами, Орсон с трудом сглотнул ком в горле, пообещав себе показать эту картинку Галену, как только выберется отсюда. Если выберется, конечно. 

Кристаллы постепенно набирали цвет и энергию, и в памяти сам собой всплывал тонкий вой ныне исчезнувшего испытательного стенда на Тиаму.

Задержав дыхание в абсурдной попытке ничего не испортить, Кренник подал команду на раскрытие вспомогательного антенного комплекса. Да, он был меньше основного, располагался не там, где это было удобно, и мог точно так же пострадать от астероида при любом нарушении плотности дефлекторов. Но он существовал физически и, судя по показаниям приборов, даже был подключен к питанию.

Характерный треск шифрованного канала вызвал у Орсона облегченный вздох.

— Матиз, доложи обстановку. 

Коммодор быстро перелистывал старый архив записей бортового компьютера комплекса: все перемещения, стыковки, набранные тонны руды, обмен командами с доками… и появление в поле зрения камер кораблей, чья сигнатура ну никак не могла быть имперской.

— Сорок минут до столкновения, — сухо отозвался глава охраны. — По приблизительной оценке. Систему мы вскрыли, координаты доков внесли правильные, можем передать команду на торможение или коррекцию курса.

«Это ж сколько я провалялся? Или проползал в этом лабиринте? Хатт, не помню…» 

Кренник прищурился, вглядываясь в идущую разноцветными полосами последнюю запись с камер, бросил взгляд на хронометр и решился:

— Матиз, команда на торможение через двадцать шесть минут. Меня подберете, как только комплекс выйдет из астероидного поля. Все, время пошло.

Он толкнул рычаг на пульте вниз, отключая силу тяжести, отмахнулся от всплывшей над пультом деки и со всей возможной скоростью рванулся прочь.

Использование ракетного ранца в запутанных коридорах административного модуля грозило как минимум переломами, а как максимум — пожаром, но дуракам везет. А дуракам подготовленным везет вдвойне, поэтому ровно через двадцать восемь с половиной минут он вылетел из раскрывшегося аварийного шлюза, кувыркнулся в притягивающем луче шаттла, пытаясь погасить скорость, и врезался в раскрывающийся трап. Последним, что запомнил Орсон, была рука в черной броне, протянувшаяся к забралу его скафандра.

 

— Ну и вид у вас, Кренник, — губернатор Таркин неодобрительно поджал губы, разглядывая покрытого синяками и ссадинами коммодора. 

Даже синеватый оттенок голограммы не мог скрыть живописных разводов и пятен на воротнике некогда белого кителя и видимой внутренней поверхности шлема скафандра. За каким хаттом Креннику понадобился скафандр, гранд-мофф уточнять не стал. И так ясно, что полез проверять что-то лично и подставился.

Орсон глухо фыркнул в заляпанный кровью платок и проворчал:

— Видели бы вы, откуда я вылез.

— Обойдусь без этого бесполезного знания, — отрезал Таркин. — Я хочу услышать ваши объяснения по поводу потери перерабатывающего комплекса «Эск-Форн-14» и доков Браки-бэш.

— А также примерно дюжины посудин, принадлежавших пиратам, которых вы ловите третий год? — Кренник самодовольно ухмыльнулся, глядя, как брови губернатора ползут вверх в удивленной гримасе.

— То есть вы хотите сказать, что лично влезли в операцию ИСБ, угробили завод, доки и сорвали все что можно? — в голосе Таркина лед чувствовался даже сквозь разделяющие их сотни световых лет.

— А кто-нибудь потрудился мне о ней сообщить? — не остался в долгу Орсон. — Или вы были так заняты, что даже не оставили инструкций своему адъютанту, пославшему мой запрос на ломмитовую руду к хаттам? Или не подумали, что срыв поставок для круглосуточного производства грозит многомесячным ремонтом? Пришлось выкручиваться самостоятельно! А то, что это все инсценировка и бункеры пусты, я понял, только когда пощупал их руками!

Лицо губернатора застыло.

— Ваш ранг, коммодор, не подразумевает допуск к операциям такого уровня, — сухо заметил он. — И я действительно был занят.

Кренник подавился воздухом от возмущения, закашлялся и лишь через минуту смог язвительно поинтересоваться:

— Так что с ломмитом, губернатор? Каримаки даст Джеонозису суточную норму, а дальше? Или мне пора проинспектировать еще один завод?

— Забудьте про руду, — скривился гранд-мофф, — у нас ее в любом случае максимум на неделю. Повторная оценка запасов показала, что Самовар исчерпан до дна, как и Вади-Раффа. То, что там осталось, добывать попросту нерентабельно.

— А… а геологоразведка? Новые планеты? Другие рудники, наконец? — Орсон изумленно моргнул, пытаясь осмыслить проблему. Да, за развертывание грабительской добычи на Заповедных планетах его уже возили носом по ковру, но это было давно. Неужели никто с тех пор так и не озаботился решением этой важнейшей задачи?

— Модернизация флота, приказ о которой подписан Императором месяц назад, перетянула на себя все ресурсы. Вы же сами жаловались на потери конвоев, вот, привлекли внимание, радуйтесь, — вздохнул Таркин. — Ну же, Кренник?

— Какая, к хаттам, радость!? — рявкнул, забывшись, Орсон. Сдавленно охнул, содрал с руки перчатку скафандра и прижал пальцы к выстрелившему болью виску. — Если мы сейчас остановим производство, то на проектную мощность выйдем года через два, не раньше.

Гранд-мофф молча пожал плечами. С минуту подумал, отстукивая короткими ногтями по видимому на самом краю голограммы столу первые такты имперского марша, и вдруг предложил:

— Кренник, вы не хотите слетать в столицу? Пококетничать с сенаторами… и с министерством природных ресурсов заодно.

— Министр меня сожрет и не подавится. — Орсон вспомнил монументального мууна и поежился. Проще было пробиться на прием к Палпатину, чем уговорить представителя этой расы заключить невыгодную сделку.

— Я верю в ваше обаяние, — с непроницаемым видом сообщил Таркин и отключился, оставив коммодора сидеть с отвисшей челюстью.

«Нет, ну какая наглость, а?» — Кренник обвел взглядом шаттл, ища поддержки у безучастных фигур в черном, и вдруг сообразил, что на борту присутствует только его личная охрана. А два десятка обычных штурмовиков испарились вместе с доками Браки-бэш. Как и трое приписанных к ним техников. О чем тоже нужно было написать в отчете. Орсон представил неизбежный разговор с представителями ИСБ и флотской разведки и испытал острое желание стукнуться головой об пульт. Таркин снова его подставил. И сделал это на редкость изящно. 

 

***

 

Кристаллы светились бледно-зеленым. Четыре огромных кайбера, хранящиеся в недрах пещер Иду, стояли на антигравитационных платформах глубоко под землей, надежно укрытые от бушующей на поверхности грозы. Но их мягкое мерцание позволяло с легкостью угадать каждую вспышку молний там, наверху, в тяжелых грозовых облаках, мутной пеленой окутывающих иссеченные ветром скалы. 

Кренник протянул руку и провел затянутой в перчатку ладонью по обращенной к нему длинной плоской грани. Кристалл, напитанный энергией бури, под его рукой дышал, словно огромное животное. Хищное и опасное, но почему-то решившее, что один маленький человек для него не враг. Странное, пьянящее ощущение, как тогда, в детстве, когда он умудрился сбежать из-под надзора родителей и вплотную подобраться к вольеру с нексу в парке развлечений столицы Лексрула. И не просто подобраться, а суметь погладить хищную тварь. То ли кошка была сыта, то ли сочла его ровней своим собственным детенышам — еще слепым и глупым, путающимся в лапах и хвостах и пронзительным писком зовущим мать, стоило той отойти от гнезда на пару шагов. Но она позволила ему прикоснуться — провести пальцами по темной шерсти, ощутить, как вибрируют кости от глубокого, сдержанного урчания. Позволила и отпихнула прочь, легко толкнув лапой. Небо опрокинулось над его головой и никогда уже не было прежним — как не была прежней и его остальная жизнь, после того как он встретил Галена Эрсо. Галена, в пустых глазах которого мерцал сейчас тот самый зеленоватый отраженный свет будущих мириад смертей.

Орсон моргнул и очнулся от наваждения. Память снова подбрасывала ему картинки недавнего прошлого, причудливо мешая их с детскими воспоминаниями, мечтами и грезами. Судя по всему, это было очень явным намеком организма на то, что спать ему надо не четыре часа в сутки, а хотя бы пять. И желательно, в своей постели.

— Прости, Лира, я… — Кренник устало потер лицо ладонью и попытался сосредоточиться на происходящем.

— Еще вина? — Лира отставила в сторону голопроектор и внимательно посмотрела на Орсона. — Или лучше кафа?

Сегодня они сидели в городской квартире Эрсо, и вино хозяйка дома выбирала на свой вкус. Не столь притязательный, как его собственный, но набуанское цветочное тоже оказалось недурным. По крайней мере, голова от него сильнее болеть не стала.

— Холодной воды за шиворот, — криво улыбнулся Орсон. — Иначе я засну прямо тут, на диване, и Джин расстроится, обнаружив меня утром. Хотя до утра осталось... немного, прямо скажем.

Город за окном плыл в густых предрассветных сумерках, и подсветка на шпилях небоскребов уже начала гаснуть в преддверии нового дня. 

В отличие от жилых этажей исследовательского центра «Небесной мощи», расположенных практически на уровне поверхности планеты, в своеобразном колодце высотных зданий, из окон этой гостиной деревья были не видны. Но вот правительственный квартал, выделяющийся приплюснутым грибом Сената, сиял огнями днем и ночью.

«Слишком много звезд для того, кто видит только одну…»

Квартиру Кренник выбирал, исходя из своих собственных соображений, среди которых удобство было далеко не на первом месте, но вот производимый эффект занимал лидирующую позицию. Тогда он хотел поразить Галена, создать условия, в которые хотелось возвращаться. Приручить, привить привычку к месту. С тем же успехом он мог приучать к хрустальному вазону татуинскую колючку. Гален игнорировал быт, за работой забывая есть и спать. Во время интенсивных размышлений его приходилось буквально возвращать в реальный мир аккуратным прикосновением или банальным дерганьем за рукав, пресекая попытки покалечиться по неосторожности. А возможностей для этого Гален находил в избытке: от забытой в судорожно стиснутых ладонях чашки с почти кипящим кафом до ледяной стены подземелья, стоя у которой, он мог часами разглядывать сползающие по камню капли и думать о чем-то своем. В равной степени безумном и гениальном.

Капитан Толван, ответственная за безопасность базы на Иду и сохранность ее сотрудников, была готова плакать от бессилия — вместо проверки постов охраны ей приходилось ходить за гением от кристаллографии и загонять его то в каюту, то в столовую. Хорошо хоть, от жажды в местном климате умереть было проблематично.

«Хуже ребенка, честное слово!»

Орсон вспомнил свое пребывание в пещере с кристаллами и нервным жестом потер запястье. Если верить хронометру, он провел там два часа. Лишь прикоснувшись к камню и задумавшись. А что происходит с теми, кто находится рядом с кайберами каждый день? Насколько их мир реален? Насколько был реален мир исповедующих поклонение Силе? Или они отдавались на волю несущего их потока, плывя в мареве странных иллюзий, кажущегося всеведения и всезнания? Блаженного ничто, в котором так легко верить во всеобщее благо. Даром, для всех и каждого. Для любого, кто захочет принять благодать хваленого «света».

«Так же и рехнуться недолго! А за предложение открыть именную психиатрическую клинику Таркин меня выкинет в шлюз и будет в своем праве». 

А ведь кроме Иду были Тиаму, Сторожевая база и многие другие места, длительное пребывание в которых явно отрицательно сказывалось на здоровье.

«Если бы можно было устроить Галену отпуск… Но как? Как вообще вытащить всех этих связанных по рукам и ногам подписками о неразглашении ученых в какое-то нормальное место? Туда, где ни им никто не сможет причинить вреда, ни сами они не скажут лишнего? Но в то же время смогут отвлечься и взглянуть на проблему по-новому?»

Лира поймала его застывший взгляд, поднялась, бесшумно ступая босыми ногами по ковру, прошла на кухню и спустя несколько минут поставила перед Кренником полный стакан с водой, в котором плавало несколько кубиков льда.

— Ты ее избегаешь, — заметила она, усаживаясь обратно в кресло.

— Джин? — Орсон неловко дернул плечом, чувствуя, как затекла спина от неудобной позы. — Она ребенок, а рисковать должностью и показывать ей записи я не хочу. Даже случайно оброненное слово может столкнуть лавину неприятных последствий. Я прошу Галена писать ей письма, но…

— Она их не читает, — Лира подалась вперед, — несколько последних были так похожи друг на друга, что я… заподозрила подмену.

— Что?

От удивления рука дрогнула, и миниатюрный айсберг выплеснулся через край стакана, по закону неизбежных неприятностей соскользнув прямо в рукав. Кренник зашипел сквозь зубы и затряс рукой, пытаясь избавиться от ледышки.

Лира с трудом подавила смешок и подала салфетку.

— Дело не в… подмене, дело в нагрузке, — Орсон закусил губу, пытаясь подобрать правильные слова. — Если ты заметила, Гален в последних записях вообще не говорит о дочери. Он вспоминает Джин, когда я прошу его написать письмо, но мне кажется… он забывает, что уже писал точно такое же. Хотя ваше голофото стоит у него на столе, я проверял. Не знаю, что делать — я вижу его раз в месяц или два, все остальное время только получаю докладные записки, а они, сама понимаешь, не место для обсуждения личных вопросов.

— Позволь мне к нему приехать! Пожалуйста, Орсон, прошу тебя!

Безумная надежда, вспыхнувшая в глазах Лиры, снова вернула его в пещеру с кристаллами и их подавляющему волю, гипнотическому сиянию.

— Нет. Об этом не может быть и речи, — жестко ответил он. И, чуть смягчив тон, добавил: — Ты не понимаешь… это билет в один конец, Лира. Ты хочешь бросить дочь только ради того, чтобы сойти с ума рядом с мужем? Лучше дай ему картинку того… что будет его ждать по завершении проекта. Чтобы он хотел закончить его и вернуться. Он заслужил.

— А что его будет ждать? Судьба Дагио или Ривы? Или тех других, о которых я никогда не узнаю? — Лира сцепила руки на коленях, нервно ломая пальцы. Сейчас она действительно готова была сорваться с места. Полететь туда, в страну вечных гроз и холодных дождей, бросив все. Только чтобы быть рядом. Пусть недолго, но рядом.

— Нет. Я… обещаю, Лира, что… если я переживу этот проект — Гален переживет его тоже, — Орсон протянул руку и накрыл ее дрожащие ладони своей, — но мне нужна будет твоя помощь.

 

Рассвет застал Лиру в том же кресле. Недопитый бокал стоял на подлокотнике, второй такой же, но пустой — на низком столике напротив гостевого кресла.

Сонная Джин вошла в комнату, на секунду замерев на пороге. Но, поколебавшись, все же преодолела себя, подошла к матери и зарылась лицом в ее распущенные волосы.

— Он снова приходил?

Лира вздохнула. Дочь никогда не называла Орсона по имени, только «Он» или «этот человек», никак иначе.

— Приходил, — Лира протянул руку и потрепала Джин по макушке, — а ты снова подслушивала.

Вытянутая, неправильная форма квартиры создавала интересную иллюзию — казалось, что слова, произнесенные в гостиной, не могут быть слышны в дальней от нее детской. Но ночью все обстояло совсем не так, и достаточно было всего лишь неплотно прикрыть дверь, чтобы оказаться в курсе всего происходящего.

— Почему я тоже не могу смотреть папины сообщения? — Лица Джин Лира не видела, но слышала возмущение и обиду в ее приглушенном голосе. — Я не ребенок, мне уже почти одиннадцать! Я умею хранить секреты.

Лира вывернулась из объятий, развернулась к дочери и взяла ее нахмуренное лицо в ладони.

— Тогда сохрани еще один. Мы запишем для папы послание, чтобы он про нас не забывал. А Орсон его отправит. Не письмо, не голографию, настоящее длинное послание. Только об этом совсем нельзя говорить, хорошо?

Джин засопела, наморщила лоб, неохотно соглашаясь на предложенную «игру», а потом спросила, заглянув матери в глаза:

— А что Он попросит взамен?

«Я не знаю, Джин, — хотелось сказать Лире. — Я не знаю, но каждый раз отдаю себя по кусочку, соглашаясь на следующий шаг в наивной надежде, что это приблизит меня к Галену. Но даже если так — останется ли от моей души хотя бы клочок, когда я дойду до него? Или я давно уже шагаю в пропасть, и каждое принятое решение лишь приближает меня к последней ошибке?»

Но вместо этого она неловко провела по выбившимся из не расплетенных на ночь косичек прядкам, огладила ладонью круглую детскую щеку, чуть нажала на подбородок, заставляя Джин поднять голову. Так, чтобы смотреть прямо в наполняющиеся злыми слезами глаза. Зелено-карие, усыпанные светлыми пятнышками. Звездочками, как называл их Гален. Гален, который так давно не видел своего ребенка.

Лира вдохнула поглубже, давя зарождающийся в груди всхлип. Бледно улыбнулась и совсем тихо произнесла:

— Внимания. Люди — существа социальные. Всем нам кто-то нужен. Кто-то, с кем можно быть рядом, кто выслушает и ободрит, если станет грустно. Порадуется вместе с тобой, когда тебе весело. Обнимет и скажет, что любит.

Джин подумала с минуту и взобралась Лире на колени, обхватив плечи матери тонкими руками. Прижалась так тесно, что стук маленького сердца смешался со стуком большого.

— Именно поэтому нам нужен папа. А раз мы не можем приехать к нему, то давай сделаем так, чтобы папа получил отпуск и хоть немного отдохнул от своей работы. — Лира сморгнула одинокую слезинку. Зажмурилась и все же всхлипнула, ощущая, как Джин крепче вжимается в ее шею.

— Мы выберем самое лучшее платье, чтобы мама была самой красивой, да? А мама пойдет на прием и поговорит с министром. И попросит для папы самую лучшую, самую красивую планету, где будет море, но не будет работы. Да, Звездочка?

Джин кивнула, не поднимая головы.

— А мы сможем приехать туда? Ну, где море? К папе?

— Когда-нибудь обязательно приедем, моя хорошая… Когда-нибудь.

Джин тихо вздохнула, шмыгнула носом и прошептала едва слышно:

— Только я не хочу, чтобы там был Он… Не хочу. 

 

***

 

— Знаете, Кренник, — Мас Амедда тронул когтистым пальцем круглый сапфировый шарик настольной игрушки-маятника. Тот стукнул соседний, ярко-зеленый, и волна пошла из конца в конец, заставляя драгоценную безделушку сверкать на солнце, разбрасывая слепящие блики по всему кабинету. — Так вот, Кренник, ваше… мельтешение привлекло к себе слишком много внимания.

Орсон молча скривился, потом чуть передвинулся в кресле для посетителей, разворачиваясь так, чтобы настырный солнечный зайчик перестал попадать ему в глаз. За последние месяцы в чужих постелях он оказывался едва ли не чаще, чем в своей собственной, и это ему порядком надоело. А главное, ни на шаг не приблизило к цели. Заключенные правдами и неправдами устные договоренности позволяли поддерживать производство на минимальном, «тлеющем» уровне, но про следование принятому плану можно было забыть на годы. Лобби Имперского флота в Сенате было слишком сильным, и все ресурсы шли туда: принимались на вооружение новые модели кораблей, строились орбитальные базы, открывались Академии.

А им доставались крохи. Даже взятки давать было нечем — при слове «деньги» у Таркина начинало мелко подергиваться веко — круг обязанностей гранд-моффа был широк, а вот финансирование надлежало добывать буквально из воздуха. С учетом состояния инфраструктуры региона, еще во времена Республики описываемой стыдливым эвфемизмом «практически отсутствующая», приходилось доить вакуум.

Муун же был недоступен, как сокровищница Банковского клана.

— Я знаю, что ваша… активность была санкционирована сверху, — чагрианин растянул уголки губ в улыбке, снова толкнув сапфировый шарик когтем, — но хорошего понемножку. Поэтому послезавтра у вас будет полчаса на разговор с министром. Сумеете убедить — получите карт-бланш на разработки во Внешних Регионах. Не сумеете — ответите за срыв годового плана.

Кренник выпрямился в кресле, широко раскрыв глаза. Часть фразы, касавшуюся ответственности, он привычно пропустил мимо ушей.

— Благодарю, визирь, — проговорил он, пытаясь одновременно встать и изобразить придворный поклон. — Не знаю, чем смогу вас…

— Слава Араму, Кренник, вы не в моем вкусе, — фыркнул Амедда, — так что обойдусь без благодарностей.

Чагрианин небрежно взмахнул рукой, указывая посетителю на двери, и снова мечтательно уставился на свою игрушку, стоимостью превосходившую два новейших корвета. Финансовых трудностей визирь определенно не испытывал.

 

— Да, я считаю, что сохранение природы Заповедных планет — одна из приоритетных задач. Как и поиск новых, которым может быть присвоен такой статус. Глупо тратить природные драгоценности на то, чтобы создать из них пластик и дюрасталь. — Лира, раскрасневшаяся от возмущения и пары бокалов вина, выпитых для храбрости, была хороша. Пусть и затрагивала в разговоре с министром темы, которых сам Кренник хотел бы избежать. 

Захват нескольких таких планет, принадлежавших ранее соотечественникам или финансовым партнерам министра, осуществленный коммодором в первые годы Империи с молчаливого разрешения губернатора Таркина, поставил крест на дальнейших деловых отношениях господина Гарана и гранд-моффа Внешних Регионов. Казалось бы, в масштабах галактики мелочь, а какие далеко идущие последствия. Нет, муун не мог прямо отказать в поставках необходимых материалов, но он присваивал этим задачам такой приоритет, что Кренник всерьез опасался умереть от старости раньше, чем они закончат стройку.

«Странно, что Палпатин назначил на столь важную должность экзота, да еще и с планеты с такой… сомнительной репутацией».

Орсон, полностью исключенный из разговора, нервно крутил в пальцах бокал с выдыхающимся шампанским. Министр не удостоил его даже формальным приветствием, ограничившись неким подобием вежливого полупоклона, и с момента взаимного представления участников беседы говорил только с госпожой Эрсо. Одинаково благосклонно кивая как на ее слова о развитии экономики, так и на предложения о создании природных заповедников и поиске курортных планет, которые могли бы составить конкуренцию мирам Внутреннего кольца. 

На составление этой речи у Орсона ушли ровно сутки. Еще несколько часов они с Лирой репетировали ее по ролям, охрипнув и даже успев поругаться из-за деталей.

А теперь Кренник вынужден был смотреть, как Лира упорно смещает акценты с добычи полезных ископаемых на культурный аспект проблемы. Ему уже дважды хотелось прервать ее, вставив пару слов, и вернуть тем самым разговор в нужное русло, но каждый раз он натыкался на тяжелый и чуть презрительный взгляд министра и прикусывал язык.

И даже спустя двадцать минут от начала этой показательной моральной порки Орсон не мог сказать, чем все закончится. Но затылком ощущал любопытные взгляды всех присутствующих. Прием по случаю какого-то национального праздника в рамках «года исчезающих культур» давался для относительно узкого круга лиц и проходил в «Башне рассвета» — шикарном небоскребе, принадлежавшем МГБК. Под конец войны Банковский клан утратил былое величие, понеся серьезные финансовые потери в результате поражения Сепаратистов, но сейчас стремительно наверстывал упущенное. Правда, мнения о размере взятки, данной правящим советом клана Палпатину, расходились. Одни считали, что мууны где-то раздобыли сведения о чем-то интересном в Неизведанных Регионах, другие, более приземленные, утверждали, что МГБК предоставил Империи неограниченный кредит. Ведь модернизацию флота тоже надо было как-то оплачивать.

«Семь минут — и нас пошлют… к хаттам. А меня — на Кессель».

Коммодор украдкой скосил глаза в сторону, на громоздящуюся в центре зала ажурную пирамиду, составленную из многоярусных блюд с закуской. С трудом сглотнул и снова принялся изучать пузырьки в своем бокале. Большинство приглашенных на прием были экзотами, что объясняло выбор угощения, но его внешний вид отбивал аппетит напрочь.

«Придется пить на голодный желудок. Вне зависимости от повода», — с мрачной иронией подумал Орсон, для вида прикладывась к своему бокалу. Поймал заинтересованный взгляд тогруты-сенатора, поигрывающей кончиком увитого драгоценностями лекку, и поспешил отвести глаза. 

«Хатт, если министр каким-то чудом согласится поставить свою закорючку на наши бумаги, то я забьюсь на пару лет в самый дальний уголок Империи, пока состав Сената не сменится и слухи о моих, хм, похождениях не улягутся».

— Госпожа Эрсо, я впечатлен вашей речью и подпишу необходимые документы немедленно. — На двадцать девятой минуте Гаран протянул длиннопалую руку и сжал ладонь Лиры, присевшей в глубоком реверансе. — Но попрошу вас уделить мне еще немного вашего драгоценного времени, вы так увлекательно рассказывали про кристаллические пещеры Чандрилы…

Муун светским жестом предложил Лире локоть, без единого слова развернулся к Креннику спиной, напоследок наградив того нечитаемым взглядом, и медленно пошел прочь, подстраиваясь под неширокий шаг своей спутницы.

Орсон моргнул, пытаясь осознать случившееся. Поискал среди всего того, что он сейчас испытывал, радость. Не нашел. Но вместо нее обнаружил острое желание напиться.

«Да пошло оно все!» — Принятое решение требовало немедленного воплощения, поэтому коммодор переместился к пирамиде закусок, предусмотрительно встав к ней спиной, и принялся изучать алкогольную составляющую этого вечера.

Но на второй порции коньяка, когда нервная дрожь прошла, а бдительность порядком притупилась, он вдруг ощутил, что на него внимательно смотрят. Опять. А обернувшись, едва не столкнулся с Таркином.

Гранд-мофф тоже вертел в руках бокал с чем-то высокоградусным и был странно задумчив.

— Похоже, вас стоит поздравить, Кренник, — с тенью непонятной улыбки сообщил он. — Гарана вы таки дожали, пусть и довольно неожиданным способом. Увлекательное зрелище.

— Благодарю, — сухо отозвался Орсон. 

Пить как-то резко расхотелось. Осененный внезапной догадкой, он приподнялся на цыпочки, без труда разглядев возвышающиеся над толпой приглашенных острые, любовно отполированные и покрытые изящным золотым узором рога. Картинка сложилась. Амедда тоже был здесь. А министр, несомненно, видел их обоих — визиря и гранд-моффа. И сыграл в свою игру за счет него, Кренника.

— Пари я проиграл, — Таркин с преувеличенным интересом заглянул в свой бокал, но Орсон видел всю ту же тень ироничной улыбки, таящуюся в подрагивающем уголке узких губ, и чувствовал, как его затапливает раздражение. Которое вот-вот грозило выплеснуться в безобразный скандал. Губернатор всегда знал, как его задеть. И охотно этим пользовался.

— Поэтому сообщу вам приятную новость. — В серо-голубых глазах гранд-моффа был лед и ничего больше. — Помнится, на заре своей карьеры вы мечтали достичь адмиральского звания? Вы близки к нему, как никогда. Но надеюсь, Кренник, вы еще не забыли свою первую специальность, нет? Вот и славно: выполните один… маленький архитектурный проект — и станете контр-адмиралом.

 

Лира осторожно толкнула похожую на лепесток створку. Влажная жара навалилась на нее, стоило сделать первый шаг. Жара и запах многочисленных цветов, пыльца которых медленно поднималась вверх, завиваясь причудливыми спиралями под действием искусственного сквозняка. Сигаретный дым поднимался вместе с ними.

— Орсон, ты не свалишься? — Лира шагнула ближе, к маленькому пруду, огражденному ажурной решеткой, на которой сейчас сидел Кренник. Белый плащ свешивался почти до самой воды, в которой кружили огромные сине-золотые рыбины.

— Я не настолько пьян, — тихо отозвался тот, выдохнув очередную струйку дыма. — Пока, по крайней мере.

— Опять Таркин? — Лира облокотилась на решетку, доходившую ей почти до груди, и посмотрела вниз, на рыб. 

Все документы были завизированы министром час назад — свою подпись Кренник благоразумно ставить на них заранее не стал, зная, как муун к нему относится, — полномочия получены, она сама внесена в штат в качестве координатора будущей команды геологоразведчиков. Но радости тоже как-то не ощущалось. Ее поставили на пороге клетки, а сделать первый шаг оказалось страшно. Подспудно копившиеся все эти годы изменения что-то сломали в ее характере, заставляя оглядываться перед тем, как принять решение и двинуться вперед.

— Он самый. — Орсон щелчком отправил окурок в пруд и снова полез за портсигаром. Удивленно вздернул бровь, когда Лира молча протянула руку, но возражать не стал.

Теперь к теряющемуся где-то в недосягаемой высоте потолку поднимались уже две струйки дыма.

— Гален знает?

— Нет конечно, мы познакомились позже.

Орсон помолчал, думая о чем-то своем. Потом хмыкнул и попытался устроиться на своем ненадежном насесте поудобнее. Решетка угрожающе заскрипела, но выдержала, и только край белого плаща соскользнул в воду.

Лира бросила на Кренника заинтересованный взгляд, словно ожидая, что в этот раз он неминуемо свалится в пруд, но, увидев, что чуда не произошло, чуть разочарованно нахмурилась и снова уставилась на рыб.

Сверху открывался прекрасный вид на ее обнаженную глубоким вырезом спину с острыми лопатками и завиток волос, расчетливо выпущенный из строгой прически на ничем не украшенную шею. Гранатовая брошь на сей раз тоже держала шарф, только не переброшенный через плечо, а завязанный пышным бантом сзади. Обманчивая строгость платья — глухого спереди и такого провокационно открытого сзади — наверняка сыграла свою роль в успехе переговоров. Мууны не находили людей привлекательными, но умели ценить красивые вещи. Гаран не был исключением.

«Только вот этот маленький факт стоил мне примерно годового жалования». — Орсон поморщился и вдруг чихнул. Летающая в воздухе пыльца не была ядовитой — это он узнать потрудился до того, как устраиваться в оазисе инопланетной флоры, но нос от нее чесался, как и от любой другой.

Лира фыркнула, посмотрела на тлеющую в пальцах сигарету и вкрадчивым тоном спросила:

— А по какому принципу ты выбираешь подарки для Джин? Заметь, почему ты их до сих пор даришь, я не спрашиваю.

«Как не спрашиваю, и почему мне с завидной регулярностью приходят приглашения на различные профессиональные и не только мероприятия. Ну и цветы, куда же без них…»

— М-м-м… — Кренник отправил очередной окурок к рыбам, обнял колено руками и взглянул вверх в поисках вдохновения. На то, что его полощущийся в пруду плащ задумчиво жуют в три пасти сразу, он явно не обратил внимания. — Я не знаю, что любят дети сейчас… да и в детях, честно говоря, совершенно не разбираюсь. Поэтому дарю то, что когда-то было у меня или что я хотел получить, но не смог.

Он пожал плечами, признавая за собой отсутствие богатой фантазии и молчаливо извиняясь за это.

— Ребенком ты хотел иметь в коллекции кайбер-кристалл? — фальшиво изумилась Лира.

— Нет конечно. Это была случайность, — Орсон нахохлился, как большая птица, — вынужденная мера…

Воспоминания о той безумной ночи редко посещали его и уж точно не являлись в кошмарах, но неудобный вопрос, зачем он спас тогда обеих Эрсо, хотя мог позволить им исчезнуть из жизни Галена, всплывал время от времени. И даже установившееся шаткое перемирие, на которое Кренник не смел надеяться, полагая, что отношения с Лирой так и останутся в стадии «холодной войны», не позволяло утопить его окончательно.

— Мера… Иногда я думаю, что всегда боялась тебя понять. Твою извращенную логику, согласно которой ты идешь к цели, не считаясь ни с моралью, ни с потерями. Твое… отношение к тем, кто рядом. — Лира разжала пальцы, позволяя окурку упасть в пруд. Одинокая искра зашипела и погасла во влажном воздухе, коснувшись воды уже серой частичкой пепла. 

— А теперь? — Орсон понял, что сжал пальцы до боли, ожидая ответа, но не расцепил рук. Откровенность стоила дорого, но сейчас он был готов заплатить. Более того, он должен был заплатить, скрепив их так и не озвученный договор.

— А теперь я отчасти понимаю и боюсь уже другого. — Лира выпрямилась и взглянула на него снизу вверх. — Только не спрашивай чего, не порть момент.

Он выдержал этот взгляд, признавая ее право на секреты.

Лира усмехнулась, отошла на шаг и протянула ему руку, намекая на возможную помощь со спуском. Орсон сухо рассмеялся, подобрал вымокший плащ жестом светской красавицы, подхватывающей шлейф, и легко спрыгнул на пол.

— Ты не перестаешь меня удивлять, — заметил Кренник, когда они шли к выходу сквозь поредевшую толпу гостей. Скептический взгляд Таркина, беседующего о чем-то с Масом Амеддой, он предпочел проигнорировать.

— Могу удивить еще раз, — Лира уселась на обитое клонированной кожей сиденье спидера и зябко передернула плечами, — и спросить… о личном.

Орсон удивленно приподнял брови, изобразив лицом внимание. Тяжелая машина с безмолвным водителем в черной броне, отделенным от пассажиров звуконепроницаемой перегородкой, соскользнула с посадочной площадки, вливаясь в бесконечный поток транспорта. 

— У тебя есть дети?

Зачем эта информация понадобилась Лире — оставалось только гадать. Впрочем, Гален когда-то спрашивал о чем-то похожем, так что тут Эрсо тоже проявили пугающее единодушие. 

— Понятия не имею. Если и есть, то мне об этом сообщать не стали, — он улыбнулся и чуть наклонил голову, пытаясь свести вопрос к шутке. Но взглянул в сосредоточенное лицо своей спутницы, и улыбка истаяла сама собой.

Ради интереса Кренник даже когда-то подсчитал вероятность наличия у него наследников, она получалась очень даже ненулевая, но не бегать же за каждой пассией с предложением повторения и финансовой помощи?

— Ни семьи, ни дальних родственников? Почему? — в голосе Лиры прорезалась какая-то новая, резкая нотка, которую он не мог пока расшифровать. 

— Тебе официальную версию, про работу и возможную уязвимость, или личную? Раз уж начали… копаться? — получилось резче, чем хотелось, но не брать же слова обратно.

В темных глазах Лиры вспыхнуло что-то очень похожее на голод. Что ж, она тоже училась играть в эти игры и искать чужие слабости. Только вот тут искать было бессмысленно.

Орсон перевел взгляд на мелькающие за окном огни. Он никогда не говорил об этом вслух, не из суеверных соображений, нет. Просто было некому.

— Я не хочу… чтобы меня оплакивали. Вот и все.

Лира резко вздохнула, отшатнулась, прижав пальцы к губам, и застыла, пытаясь уложить в голове услышанное. И почувствованное — ведь Сила все еще пела в ее сердце, звеня одинокой, перетянутой до стона струной. Она использовала то малое, что было ей доступно, и теперь сидела, ошеломленная результатом. 

Человек, который, с одной стороны, мечтал о славе и был готов перевернуть ради этого всю галактику, с другой, оказывается, прекрасно знал, чего он стоит на самом деле. И это делало его только страшнее.

Четверть часа прошла в молчании. И лишь когда спидер начал медленно снижаться над исследовательским центром «Небесной мощи», Орсон протянул руку и достал из ниши в дверце спидера что-то, завернутое в лоскут ткани. Сдернул его и положил Лире на колени небольшой бластер.

— Завтра можешь начинать собирать команду. Хочешь — пригласи старых знакомых, хочешь — найди кого-то из перспективных начинающих. Список полезных ископаемых, в которых заинтересованы коммерческие компании-партнеры, я тебе перешлю. Что нужно нам, ты знаешь и так. — Кренник досадливо поморщился, но развивать тему несанкционированного поиска секретной информации не стал, сразу перейдя к другому, более важному вопросу: — В этот раз курорта не будет, ко всем вашим группам будет приставлена охрана. Не штурмовики, конечно, лишние внимание вам ни к чему, обычные наемники. Поэтому… освежи навыки, хорошо?

Лира осторожно прикоснулась к оружию, отмечая, что оно определенно женское — рукоять была сделана под некрупную узкую ладонь, а размер предполагал скрытое ношение. Орсон заранее знал, что оно пригодится. Заказал, а теперь вручил, прекрасно понимая, что она не откажется от подарка, невзирая на его двусмысленность.

— Что бы я сегодня тебе ни наговорил, мне будет жаль, если ты погибнешь. — Он протянул руку и сжал на секунду ее безвольные пальцы. — Так что постарайся без этого обойтись, ладно?

Тогда Лира лишь кивнула, а спустя час, сидя дома на диване в полутемной гостиной, слушая сонное сопение не дождавшейся ее дочери и рассеянно глядя в никуда, она вдруг всерьез рассмотрела такую возможность. Мира-без-нее. Мира, в котором Гален даже не догадается, что ее нет, обманутый строками ненаписанных писем и масками голограмм. А Джин пойдет в интернат и услышит о несчастье хорошо если через полгода, по окончании очередной экспедиции. И только Орсон будет знать все сразу.

«Орсон…» — Лира закрыла лицо руками, вдыхая смесь запахов, пропитавшую шелк перчаток, и улыбнулась. Криво и неласково.

Ей хотелось растормошить Джин, рассказать ей, что у них все получилось и на поиски «планеты для папиного отпуска» можно отправляться через неделю-другую, не больше. Но что-то мешало. Прокуренное платье, усыпанное пыльцой неведомых цветов, груз сказанного и услышанного. Наконец, то самое «у них», вместо «у меня». Намеренно ослабленная, но все еще прочная нить, протянувшаяся между двумя разумами. Продолжающийся танец, в котором осталось только двое участников. 

И Лира очень боялась оступиться на следующем па, всеми силами отрицая проклевывающееся где-то в глубине ее измученной души желание перевернуть картинку, сменить роли и вести. Невзирая на цену, навязать противнику свою волю и власть.

«Сила», — беззвучно выдохнула она, поднимаясь на ноги. Укрыла дочь пледом, сделала пару шагов и обернулась в дверях, озадаченная внезапной неправильностью.

Джин не взяла с собой в постель никакой игрушки. И даже розовая кристаллическая тука осталась стоять на столе в детской.

«Ты растешь, Звездочка? Или уже не веришь… как и я?»

 

***

 

— Проходите, коммодор, не стесняйтесь, — голос Маса Амедды буквально лучился сдерживаемым весельем.

Кренник, которого вместо привычного кабинета в башне в этот раз проводили куда-то в подвал, помедлил на пороге полутемного зала, но все же шагнул внутрь. Магнитные накладки на каблуках форменных сапог звонко клацнули по древнему мрамору пола, породив дробящееся эхо. Гость подошел поближе, обвел помещение вопросительным взглядом и повернулся к чагрианину.

Визирь убедился, что внимание Кренника всецело принадлежит ему, ухмыльнулся, щелкнув когтистыми пальцами, и в воздухе вспыхнули десятки голограмм. Военные лаборатории, отели на берегах морей и озер, дворцы и орбитальные станции.

Удивленно моргнув и присмотревшись повнимательнее, Орсон обнаружил среди них даже свой самый первый проект времен брентаальской «Программы будущего». Тот, который втайне считал самым удачным даже спустя много лет.

— Как видите, тут собрано почти все ваше творчество. Исключая боевую станцию, конечно. Она… немного не той формы, — Амедда снова ухмыльнулся, показав черный раздвоенный язык.

— Я вижу, — сдержанно отозвался Орсон, проходя мимо так и не построенного на Альдераане отельного комплекса. — И полагаю, что эта демонстрация имеет какое-то отношение к… маленькому архитектурному проекту?

— Совершенно верно, — чагрианин больше не улыбался, пристально изучая лицо стоящего напротив человека. И лишь рефлекторное подергивание летрогов выдавало его нетерпение. — И я попрошу вас, коммодор, отнестись к нему со всей серьезностью.

— Я весь внимание, — любезно улыбнулся Кренник, каким-то шестым чувством ощущая, что новости его не обрадуют. Чтобы не выдать себя случайным жестом, он сцепил пальцы за спиной и приготовился слушать.

— Все очень просто, — визирь взмахом руки смел все голограммы, место которых спустя минуту заняла объемная панорама Корусанта, — Его Величество Император Палпатин хочет сделать подарок одному из своих вернейших соратников. Дворец, который должен будет воплощать в себе дух Империи. Ее новой, сильной ипостаси, в которой не будет и следа от Республики с ее роскошью, вычурностью и… слабостью.

— И Император хочет, чтобы этот дворец спроектировал я? — Сдержать рвущееся наружу изумление было невозможно. Поверить во внимание Палпатина — тоже.

— На самом деле вас ему порекомендовал гранд-мофф Таркин, — Амедда дернул уголком губ, словно оценив удачную шутку, но снова стал серьезен. — На деле, Кренник, не имеет значения, кто вас рекомендовал и называл ли по имени. Проект должен быть выполнен. Пусть не в стекле и металле, но в виде голограммы он должен появиться на свет.

— Даже если заниматься им придется в ущерб строительству станции? — Орсон почувствовал, как по спине стекает капля холодного пота. 

Он не мог бросить живую стройку и заняться абстрактным конструированием, его внимания требовало слишком многое. И слишком многое могло рухнуть, если пустить процесс на самотек. Отказываться же от того, во что его втравил Таркин, было немыслимо и опасно для жизни. Если проблемы с боевой станцией были подтверждены тысячами отчетов, накладных и научных записок, то тут… тут было только его слово. И весило оно не больше пушинки против бескаровой воли Императора.

— Ну что вы, — Амедда сложил руки на животе, став похожим на гунганскую статую, — вы ведь только приступили к новому этапу, коммодор. Как можно?

— Никак. — Колючий комок в горле удалось сглотнуть только со второй попытки. — Разумеется, я возьмусь за проект дворца, но… мне понадобится развернутое техническое задание, пожелания заказчика, если таковые есть, личная беседа, быть может… Ну и знакомство с площадкой, на которой планируется разместить здание — его ведь понадобится вписать в архитектуру окружающих кварталов.

— На ваше усмотрение. — Визирь смотрел не мигая.

— Простите? — Голос позорно дрогнул, но Орсон не обратил на это внимания.

Амедда широким жестом обвел чуть не половину голографического Корусанта. И терпеливо повторил:

— Все детали на ваше усмотрение. — Чагрианин еще раз взглянул на беспомощно хлопающего глазами Кренника и немного смягчился. — Личность заказчика неизвестна. Это только… возможность подарка.

— А… могу я представить несколько вариантов? — Орсон лихорадочно соображал, пытаясь вспомнить дословно, что именно говорил ему визирь. Но этих двух фраз было слишком мало.

— Нет, — сочувственная гримаса на синем лице Амедды было притворной, — только один проект. От подвала до шпиля, в деталях.

— Шпиля… Да, конечно. — Кренник машинально потянулся к виску, пытаясь проверить, на месте ли его голова. 

Нывший с утра висок внезапно перестал болеть, да и вообще, внутри стало ослепительно пусто. Так, словно он уже перестал существовать. Но нет, жилка все еще билась под пальцами, и в безусловные покойники записывать себя было рановато.

— В таком случае не смею вас больше задерживать, — сообщил визирь, отворачиваясь. — А, кстати, пока вы здесь. Во сколько примерно обойдется подобное здание?

Когтистый палец ткнул в изящную приморскую виллу. 

— Шестнадцать миллионов республиканских кредитов, визирь, — машинально отозвался Орсон. И, поддавшись внезапному порыву, с холодной мстительностью добавил: — Но увы, этот проект слишком старый и подробных чертежей не сохранилось.

— Какая жалость, — непритворно расстроился Амедда, уже примерившийся к постройке очередной резиденции на берегу океана родного мира.

Кренник позволил себе секунду полюбоваться кислой физиономией чагрианина и откланялся.

«Ситхова мать, Таркин, что ты такое проиграл визирю, рыба сушеная? Почему опять я?!»

 

В исследовательском центре «Небесной мощи» Орсон рявкнул на администратора, приказав отменить все встречи, зарезервировал ближайший к своей служебной квартире проекционный зал на неделю вперед и заперся там, пообещав лично оторвать голову тому, кто рискнет его побеспокоить. На робкое замечание начальника службы безопасности о возможном звонке губернатора Кренник скрипнул зубами, едва сдержав порыв послать гранд-моффа подальше прилюдно, и согласился сделать исключение.

В зале он первым делом погасил свет, оставив лишь несколько напольных ламп, содрал с себя плащ и перчатки и рухнул в кресло с бокалом вина. Для начала нужно было успокоиться и подумать.

Все красивые слова Амедды о духе Империи были лишь шелухой, среди которой надо было найти зерно истины. А именно — личность заказчика. Император не станет дарить дворец тому, у кого он и так есть, или тому, кто связан с Республикой и верен Палпатину с тех времен. Тут Кренник отвлекся, предположив, как мог бы выглядеть дворец для Слай Мур. Над взяткой такого рода он никогда не думал, а возможно, умбаранка была его шансом…

«Хатт, если Палпатин решил осчастливить какого-то экзота, то я наверняка сяду в лужу». — Он снова вскочил на ноги и принялся расхаживать от стены до стены.

Последние годы он был слишком занят проектом боевой станции и сопутствующими проблемами и не мог уделять достаточно внимания тому, что творилось в столице. А именно — подковерной борьбе. Ни для кого не было секретом, что Палпатина в какой-то степени развлекает грызня в рядах его ближнего круга. Лица приближенных к трону менялись с калейдоскопической частотой. А проверки на лояльность становились все изощреннее.

Подойдя к проекционному столу, Орсон оперся на его край руками и задумчиво уставился на свое отражение в толстом пластике. Таркин предоставил ему шанс. Сам того не зная и желая обратного, гранд-мофф убил двух нерфов сразу — если проект дворца понравится Императору, Кренник получит аудиенцию и сможет показать бывшему сенатору от Набу, кто на самом деле строит боевую станцию и всей душой болеет за ее судьбу. Если понравится гипотетическому одариваемому, который должен относиться к тому же ближнему кругу Палпатина, то можно будет заполучить… третьего покровителя. Раз уж губернатор с визирем улучшили свои отношения настолько, чтобы обсуждать на приемах не только деловые вопросы.

Набрав соответствующую команду, Орсон вывел перед собой список всех высших чинов Империи, рангом от адмирала и выше. Потер подбородок, прикинув объем работы, и пододвинул к себе терминал. Да, большая часть тех, кто был в списке, появлялась в столице хорошо если раз в год, но Таркин тоже в основном сидел в своей зоне ответственности, однако это не значило, что его можно было сбрасывать со счетов.

«Хотя его-то как раз можно, не себе же он дворец собрался строить, а было бы смешно, н-да…» — Орсон помедлил перед тем, как ввести код подтверждения. Формально лезть в базу досье ИСБ он права не имел, уровня допуска не хватало, но всегда есть кто-то, кто кому-то должен. 

«Иначе Империя давно бы уже развалилась».

Новый список был раз в десять короче и после несложных манипуляций и уточняющих запросов развернулся в объемную схему, расчерченную разноцветными линиями.

Покрутив ее так и эдак, Кренник отмел еще несколько десятков имен, но остальные были равнозначны. Хотя некоторые были все же более равны, чем другие.

Арманд Айсард, бессменный глава КОМПОНОП, был недосягаемой высотой. Склонности обзаводиться роскошными виллами Директор не демонстрировал ни во времена Республики, ни сейчас, предпочитая защищенные апартаменты, занимавшие несколько этажей в одном из самых дорогих небоскребов правительственного района. Половина его сотрудников жила неподалеку, в то время как квартиры высших флотских чинов в основном располагались поближе к зданию Генерального штаба. Глава разведывательного управления опять был в опале, что наверняка означало его скорую смену, чиновники высокого ранга за последние годы менялись редко, они, как и Амедда, вовремя сориентировались, сохранив лояльность не строю, но человеку. А остальные… Остальные не выделялись ничем. Та же Вессекс, невзирая на всю свою полезность, наверняка не заслуживала подобного подарка. Да и за каким ситхом нужен дворец человеку, который ест и спит на верфях, не вылезая из скафандра? Тут уж скорее, вместо ордена или подарка, можно досрочно принять на вооружение очередную разработку. Чем не награда? Дешево и сердито…

«Ситх, корабль, награда…»

Орсон вспомнил мельком показанные ему концепты развития недавно пошедших в серию «Императоров» и снова потянулся к терминалу.

 

— Вот оно. Недостающий элемент, — Кренник замер перед парящим над проектором кадром из новостей. Темный лорд ситхов черным монументом самому себе возвышался за плечом Императора во время очередного парада.

«Вернейший соратник, последний аргумент в разрешении любого конфликта. Совершенное оружие… И существо, которое не имеет на Корусанте вообще ничего, ни клочка земли, ни этажа в небоскребе».

— Что ж, попробуем разгадать эту загадку, — Орсон пододвинул к себе второй терминал, вбил очередной запрос. Прочитал ответ, пожевал губу, прикидывая состояние личного счета, но все же ткнул кнопку подтверждения перевода денег.

Информация о лорде ситхов была очень дорогой, но она была. А если есть то, за что можно заплатить деньгами, сохранив при этом голову… почему бы не заплатить? Покойнику точно некуда будет тратить накопления.

«Да мне и живому… виллу разве что построить? Ту самую, из первого проекта…» — Поиграв с этой мыслью немного, Орсон тихо фыркнул, погасил лишние голограммы, оставив в уголке висеть только концепт будущего корабля, и взялся за стило.

Спустя четыре часа и несколько бокалов вина идея так и не соизволила найтись. Что было странно — обычно именно первый набросок рождался без труда, проблемы возникали на этапе детализации. А тут…

Стирая очередной рисунок, Кренник задумался над тем, что ему мешает. Беспокойство за текущий проект и невозможность отвлечься? Да, догадка была верной, стоило себе в этом признаться. Слишком много он вложил в «Звезду Смерти» и слишком глубоко увяз, утратив прежнюю легкость мысли. Слишком надеялся получить готовый ответ из той информации, которую собирался найти на черном рынке. 

«Ладно, пойдем от противного». — Орсон вывел на проектор голограмму станции, повертел, подумал и упростил до двух кругов, вписанных друг в друга. Небрежной зубчатой линией изобразил городскую застройку. И замер, покусывая кончик стила. 

Потом снова перевел взгляд на похожий на наконечник копья концепт корабля и резким росчерком набросал его копию прямо поверх прерывистой линии условных зданий. Стало гораздо лучше.

Но все же в картинке было что-то не то.

«От подвала до шпиля, да?» — Здание вытянулось вверх, став тоньше и изящнее, а иглы окружающих небоскребов стерлись, сменившись плоскими ярусами Заводского района.

Карта развернулась, между будущим и существующим дворцами пролегла линия, по диагонали прорезающая квадрат бывшего храма. Орсон знал, что любимый кабинет Палпатина расположен именно в башне. 

«Будет повод полюбоваться», — хмыкнул он, снова разворачивая картинку в положение «вид сбоку». 

Идеальная окружность боевой станции потеряла кольцо фокусирующей тарелки и сменила цвет на багрово-красный, сползла вниз, за линию горизонта, став заходящим солнцем. А узкий треугольник не построенного пока дворца, налившийся на его фоне густой чернотой, превратился в провал в никуда. Во тьму тайны, похороненной временем. Тьму, окутывающую лорда ситхов.

— «Шпиль»… — слово, нет, имя сорвалось с губ на выходе. Осело тонкой корочкой глянцевой транспаристали на вороненый металл стен, ввинтилось отравленной иглой в мешанину грозовых туч. Родилось и утвердило свое право на жизнь.

А создавший его человек криво улыбнулся и отсалютовал бокалом собственному отражению.

 

***

 

— Итак, чего вы достигли за прошедшие восемь месяцев, Кренник? — Чагрианин посмотрел на высящуюся по правую руку от него стопку датападов и скривился.

Коммодор, которого оторвали от любимой станции, развил бешеную деятельность, и она, невзирая на все сложности организации процесса, сопротивление на местах и прочие мелочи, принесла щедрые плоды. Только вот разгребать этот «урожай» предстояло уже другим разумным существам, самому Амедде в том числе. И это его порядком расстраивало.

— В списке, любезно предоставленном нам министром, было четыреста тридцать шесть планет. — Кренник подошел к столу визиря и положил на него еще один датапад. С нехарактерной педантичностью выровняв его относительно всего остального делового хлама.

Амедда страдальчески дернул летрогом.

— Двести сорок из них пошли в так называемую «вторую очередь». В силу особенностей климата, силы тяжести, агрессивной флоты или фауны организация туда экспедиций с живым экипажем затруднена, но они все еще являются перспективными. Из планет «первой очереди» первичную обработку прошли все. На данный момент исследовано подробно шестьдесят восемь. Еще сорок находятся в процессе повторной обработки, тридцать три признаны бесперспективными, остальные ждут своей очереди.

Коммодор медленно прошелся туда-сюда по кабинету, сложив руки за спиной и разглядывая не скрытый ковром мрамор под ногами.

— Действительно полезными для проекта из всех детально исследованных планет являются шесть. Еще две могут быть использованы для постройки баз. Остальные могут быть переданы в коммерческую разработку хоть завтра. — Кренник замер посреди помещения и уставился в окно, за которым моросил дождь. 

— Блестящий результат, — нехотя признал визирь, просматривая краем глаза подробный отчет. Раздел «Рационализация процесса» он пока не открывал, подозревая, что попросту утонет в предложениях. — Но что вам не нравится? И… как там поживает «маленький архитектурный проект»?

Чагрианин не стал прямо говорить об обещанном повышении, поскольку документы на подпись Палпатину он так и не подал, придержав их до более удобного случая. Водить Кренника на длинном поводке было занятно, только, как выяснилось, опасно для душевного здоровья. В больших дозах коммодор был невыносим, и Амедда уже мечтал отправить его обратно на боевую станцию. Пусть Таркин сейчас был занят постройкой узла связи, необходимость которого в этом секторе Внешних Регионов назрела и перезрела еще во времена Республики, и не мог в полной мере ощутить все неудобные грани характера своего подчиненного, но визирь был готов закрыть на это глаза. Поскольку нервный тик у него за последний квартал начинался не только в присутствии коммодора, но и при его упоминании в разговоре.

— Прекрасно поживает, — обманчиво нейтрально отозвался Кренник. — Остались сущие мелочи. Отделка служебных кабинетов, размещение типовых блоков обеспечения безопасности и прочее. Насколько я понимаю, нижние ярусы будут отданы под штаб флотского соединения, слухи о котором дошли уже до самых… отдаленных уголков Империи. А средние — под лаборатории и прочую медицину.

Коммодор бросил быстрый взгляд на Амедду, позволив себе сопроводить его почти незаметной улыбкой. На этот раз дернувшийся летрог чагрианину пришлось придержать рукой.

— Хотите сказать, что уже заслужили повышение? — скептически поинтересовался визирь.

— Хочу сказать, что мне не хватает полномочий, — уклонился от вопроса Орсон. — Проект «Небесная мощь» и Таркиновские инициативы в целом уже переросли рамки, которые закладывались для них изначально, и нуждаются в разделении сфер ответственности. Гранд-мофф выдающийся человек, но в первую очередь он должен уделять внимание Внешним Регионам и их многочисленным проблемам. Как-никак это примерно пятая часть обитаемой галактики и самая неспокойная. Охранять в таких условиях каждую геологоразведочную экспедицию несколько… накладно. При том что охранять надо обязательно.

— А уточнить вы свои пожелания не хотите? Только кратко и по существу, — Амедда взвесил в руке датапад с отчетом, намекая на многостраничные приложения и примечания.

— Если кратко, — Кренник покачался на каблуках, — то нужно отделить исследования в области создания нового оружия и то, что непосредственно связано с постройкой боевой станции, от всего остального — производства компонентов, разведки планет, обеспечения безопасности гиперпространственных маршрутов и так далее. Сейчас я вынужден решать проблемы, которыми должны заниматься сотрудники как минимум трех министерств и региональная администрация. Проект нуждается в усилении связности. Иначе мы никогда его не закончим. Впрочем, если это не ваша… сфера ответственности, то я готов изложить все эти соображения лично Императору. 

Визирь замер и уставился на коммодора, как на привидение.

— Вы это серьезно? Про аудиенцию? — уточнил он.

— Абсолютно. Причем я думаю, что с предложениями по реорганизации губернатор Таркин согласится, что придаст моим словам необходимый вес. Ну а «маленький архитектурный проект» поможет сгладить… возможные шероховатости беседы. — Кренник снова посмотрел в окно, на плывущие в тумане и мороси иглы небоскребов.

Амедда положил датапад и примирительно выставил перед собой ладони. Думать о том, что повлечет за собой попытка разворошить это змеиное гнездо, успешно разросшееся за почти пятнадцать лет, не хотелось до дрожи. А уж если Палпатин обратит особое внимание на замедлившуюся стройку… Полетят не только головы. 

— Коммодор, вы ведь понимаете, что нельзя вот так сразу рубить с плеча? Давайте будем распутывать этот клубок постепенно. Что у вас сейчас имеет самый высокий приоритет?

— Архив. Страница двести восьмидесятая в разделе «Рационализация». Мы нуждаемся в централизованном хранении данных, причем таком, чтобы передача шифрованного пакета не забивала сеть вещания на полтора часа, как сейчас. Столичный архив останется в резерве, а вот оперативно изменяющиеся данные надо собирать в другом месте. Одна из двух найденных планет, пригодных для строительства баз, наверняка подойдет для этих целей.

Кренник чуть наклонил голову, делая вид, что его очень интересует узор на мраморной плите под ногами.

— Планету я выберу сам. А от вас, визирь, требуется приоритетное обеспечение всеми необходимыми для строительства материалами. Предположительно через год, максимум полтора мы достигнем проектной мощности всех остановленных производств. К этому времени хранилище данных должно приступить к работе. С учетом необходимости соблюдения высочайших стандартов безопасности.

— Пожалуй, вы правы, — чагрианин со вздохом подпер подбородок кулаком, — я подниму этот вопрос на следующем заседании кабинета министров.

— Благодарю за сотрудничество и понимание, визирь, — кивнул Кренник. 

 

***

 

Волны накатывались на пологий берег с легким шорохом, смешивающимся с шелестом листьев невысоких пальм и недовольными воплями местных летающих ящеров. Примитивные формы жизни, которыми изобиловала планета, не представляли угрозы для человека. А мягкий климат давал возможность обойтись без постройки сложных защитных сооружений, какие требовались на Иду или Джеонозисе.

Мелкий океан с тысячами островков, покрытых белым песком, не позволял разместить на поверхности Скарифа что-то действительно серьезное, но для небольшой базы места вполне могло хватить.

— И никаких полезных ископаемых? — Орсон поддел носком сапога плоский камешек.

Отчет, написанный главой геологоразведочной экспедиции, он прочитал еще на Корусанте, но детали хотел обсудить лично. Поэтому и напросился на вечернюю прогулку по берегу под видом необходимости размять ноги после длительного перелета.

— Ну почему же. — Лира подняла лицо к небу, наслаждаясь мягким теплом заходящего солнца. — Здесь достаточно редких минералов, но докопаться до них проблематично — подводная добыча никогда не была простым делом, а тут это еще и экономически невыгодно, местные полезные ископаемые могут заинтересовать Куат и Фондор, но где Скариф и где верфи? А вычерпывать эту лужу можно бесконечно.

— Да, я помню про вулканическую активность и перенасыщение глубоких слоев океана тяжелыми металлами. — Кренник расстегнул воротник и покрутил головой. 

Нагревшаяся за день вода щедро отдавала тепло, и на берегу было по-настоящему жарко. Настолько, что полевую накидку пришлось давно снять и нести в руках.

Мельком подумав о том, что днем тут можно получить солнечный удар, коммодор покосился на медленно накатывающие на почти плоский берег волны. Соблазн плюнуть на все и нырнуть в воду был велик, но тогда пришлось бы километра два тащиться до базового лагеря экспедиции с ворохом одежды в руках. Да и вообще это было… несолидно.

«С другой стороны, кого я тут этим шокирую?» — Орсон покосился на кое-как зашнурованные ботинки на ногах Лиры и закатанные до колена штаны полевой униформы, из привычно оливковых выцветшие до почти белых.

Здесь, в окружении пальм, солнечного света и легкого морского бриза, загоревшая и растрепанная, она была на своем месте. Он помнил ее другую — затянутую в слои глухих одежд и прячущуюся в тени мужа, ее же — скользящую среди разряженной в пух и прах толпы на очередном светском рауте. Но все это было не то.

— Тебе нравится эта планета?

— Место неплохое, но статус Заповедной присваивать не за что. — Лира приложила ладонь к глазам, наблюдая за тем, как маленький летающий ящер борется с восходящим потоком воздуха. Попытка порыбачить у бедняги явно не задалась.

— Я не в том смысле, — поморщился Кренник. Ему хотелось спросить, понравится ли планета Галену, но в то же время было жаль портить момент.

Лира истолковала его заминку совершенно верно.

— Да, нравится.

Прядь выбившихся из окончательно растрепавшейся прически волос лезла ей в глаза, и она смешно жмурилась, пытаясь сдуть ее обратно.

— Я рад. — Орсон отвел взгляд. Мысленная картинка никак не хотела выстраиваться — неясен был состав участников.

Солнце садилось, скатываясь за горизонт, а небо окрашивалось в безумные тона — зеленые, желтые, розовые. Океан из ярко-голубого становился густо-синим, но все еще отдавал тепло. Среди невысоких пальм у самого берега вдруг обнаружилась большая, выбеленная соленой водой коряга. 

— А это тут откуда? — Орсон попытался обойти дерево, увязая в песке. Толщина ствола позволяла сидеть на нем верхом, не касаясь при этом земли, а в растопыренных корнях можно было при желании спрятаться.

— Помимо коралловых, тут есть и вулканические острова. Они крупнее, и там растут похожие деревья, правда, таких здоровых я не видела. — Лира попрыгала на одной ноге, стягивая ботинок. — Могло принести течением. 

Связанные шнурками ботинки она пристроила на торчащем обломке корня. Уселась на корягу и поболтала босыми ступнями в мелкой воде. Ветер донес из базового лагеря взрыв смеха и обрывок громкого разговора. А потом и запах дыма от далекого костра. Отсутствие начальства явно способствовало потеплению отношений между участниками экспедиции и гостями. Кренник понадеялся, что они хотя бы не напоят пилотов до невменяемого состояния. Ремонтировать шаттл и так приходилось слишком часто.

Подумав, он бросил на шершавый ствол накидку и уселся сверху, стараясь не замочить сапоги.

Лира покосилась на него с многообещающей ухмылкой и протянула было руку, но передумала и уперлась ладонью в белесое дерево.

— Очень хотелось спихнуть тебя в воду, — пояснила она в ответ на его недоумевающий взгляд. — Такого чистенького, беленького…

— Дай я хоть китель сниму, обидно тонуть при полном параде, — преувеличенно серьезно отозвался Орсон.

Лира рассмеялась и снова запрокинула лицо к небу.

— Что ты хочешь здесь построить? — За время их молчания солнце почти полностью ушло в воду, рассыпав напоследок по мелкой волне слепящие оранжевые блики. Небо окрасилось в оттенки фиолетового и тревожно-красного.

— По сути дела, курорт, — Кренник вздохнул и сцепил на колене руки. Вода плескалась у самых подошв, то и дело норовя лизнуть магнитные подковки на каблуках. — Разумеется, это будет названо базой и даже получит какой-то официальный статус, но основным предназначением в любом случае будет… «место для отпуска». И я почти завидую тому идиоту, которого поставят им командовать.

— Почему сразу идиоту? — поинтересовалась Лира, не открывая глаз.

— А потому, что других последнее время я не вижу. Все хотят сиюминутной выгоды, теплого места и ни секунды не думают о проекте в целом, о всем комплексе… А, хатт с ним. Через неделю очередное заседание финансового комитета, а напиться мне хочется уже сейчас.

— У нашей охраны наверняка что-то есть, — серьезно заметила Лира. 

Глаза она открыла, но головы так и не повернула. И теперь он видел только ее профиль, подсвеченный слабым мерцанием воды — крошечные ракообразные, поднявшиеся к поверхности, светились мириадами светлячков, но их сил хватало лишь на то, чтобы разбавить сгущающийся полумрак наступающих сумерек.

— Нет, спасибо, я еще не дошел до того, чтобы пить результат перегонки охладителя. — Орсон подтянул колено повыше, замерев в неустойчивом равновесии, и прислушался. От подсвечивающего небо костра — а зарево было видно даже отсюда — неслись все более веселые выкрики, вдруг сменившиеся музыкой.

— Так, а вот мой экипаж, кажется, дошел. Придется задержаться до завтра, дождаться, пока эти паразиты протрезвеют, — Орсон снова взглянул на опалесцирующую воду и почувствовал, как на него наваливается вся многомесячная усталость сразу, — а потом лететь… дело делать. Боги, как же мне надоело работать за других, а…

— Ты седеешь, — вдруг сказала Лира. 

Непонятно было, как она пришла к такому выводу в почти полной темноте, но Кренник лишь пожал плечами, признавая ее правоту.

— Давно уже, просто раньше было не так заметно. А с возрастом становится лучше только коньяк, увы. — Улыбка вышла кривой и нерадостной, как и шутка.

Веселая песенка, доносившаяся из лагеря, прервалась, и вместо нее заиграла другая, медленная и даже печальная.

— «Четыре шага»? Надо же, я под нее училась танцевать лет… уже не помню сколько тому назад. — Лира наклонила голову, вслушиваясь, и вздрогнула, увидев протянутую руку.

— Предлагаю воспоминания освежить. — Орсон стоял в мелкой воде прямо перед ней и все еще ждал ответного жеста.

И вместо того чтобы рассмеяться или сделать еще что-нибудь, позволяющее разрядить ситуацию, Лира соскользнула вниз, дав мягко светящейся волне лизнуть ее щиколотки. Шагнула вперед, сплетая пальцы, и позволила вести себя в танце.

— Зачем мы это делаем? — тихо спросила она, когда мелодия закончилась, истаяв в ночи. Сердце билось где-то в горле, сбивая дыхание. И еще почему-то хотелось расплакаться.

— Потому что можем. — Орсон отпустил ее ладонь и, помедлив, отступил на полшага.

«Только вот хотим ли?» 

Из догорающего костра выстрелил в небо сноп искр, отразившихся в его расширенных зрачках, и опал, почти погаснув. 

— Через четыре месяца будет бал в честь одиннадцатого Дня Империи. Я надеюсь тебя там увидеть.

— И мода снова будет следовать за архитектурой? — хмыкнула Лира, снимая с сучка свои ботинки. 

Поежилась от неожиданно ставшего холодным ветра, запрокинула голову, вглядываясь в тысячи звезд, которыми было усыпано бархатно-черное небо. И вдруг подумала о том, что ни одна из них не принадлежит ей. Как мечта, как цель… как надежда.

— Только если ты захочешь.

 

***

 

Пронзительная трель комлинка разорвала уютную предутреннюю тишину, тягучее мгновение просуществовала на грани сна и яви, но с бесцеремонностью следователей ИСБ ворвалась в реальность, отозвавшись привычным коротким приступом паники.

«С-ситх!» — Орсон ненавидел, когда звонком «сверху» его вытаскивают из постели. Особенно чужой. Но деваться было некуда, поэтому пришлось отпихнуть обнимающие его руки, свеситься с кровати, стараясь не придавить локтем длинные нежно-сиреневые пряди, и нашарить комлинк в ворохе одежды. В секретари панторанского посольства, как и пятнадцать лет назад, набирали исключительно двойняшек, что очень разнообразило процесс совместного времяпровождения, но осложняло поиски нужного предмета гардероба. Особенно в спешке.

Выудив из шалей и побрякушек собственный пояс и отцепив от него комлинк, Орсон, наконец, разглядел текст сообщения: «Код «аурэк-беш-оранжевый», срочность — первоочередная».

Секунду бессмысленно на него таращился, после чего кубарем скатился с кровати.

На «Звезде Смерти» произошло что-то, требующее его немедленной явки.

Станция буквально неделю назад ушла от Джеонозиса для проверки гипердвигателя и должна была сейчас находиться на орбите Скарифа, где уже заканчивали котлован под будущую «Цитадель». В минуту слабости после очередного начальственного разноса Орсон решил назвать архивный комплекс именно так, чтобы у Таркина было поменьше поводов там появляться. Неприятные воспоминания прошлых лет… и прочее. Мелкая, детская месть, но ничего лучше он тогда придумать не смог, заработался. Рудники на новооткрытых планетах выходили на проектную мощность, выводимое из «спячки» законсервированное производство требовало внимания днем и ночью — сыпалось там абсолютно все, включая то, что посыпаться не могло никак. А толку от назначенных со стороны министерства администраторов было удручающе мало. 

Да, самым разумным было бы на них и свалить все проблемы, благо проблем хватало, но Кренник не мог сидеть спокойно и смотреть, как срок завершения проекта сдвигается сначала на два года, потом на три, потом на все шесть. Не из-за задержек с исследованиями, нет. А потому, что «транспортные коридоры Внешнего Кольца не в состоянии обеспечить необходимую пропускную способность при сохранении приемлемых потерь в процентном соотношении к плановому объему перевозимых грузов». И ведь еще был вопрос секретности и многочисленные протоколы безопасности, которые требовалось соблюдать, в ущерб здравому смыслу.

«И это при том, что именные сообщения по гиперсвязи идут с частичным шифрованием, и адресата в них определить — дело пяти минут! Ну ладно, пяти минут при наличии ключа…» — Орсону хотелось метаться из стороны в сторону, но приходилось сидеть в кресле почти спокойно — поторопить шаттл он не мог никак, связи со станцией из гиперпространства не было, оставалось вдумчиво нервничать и представлять себе плохое. А представить он, с учетом личного опыта, мог многое.

До Скарифа они добрались за рекордные двадцать восемь часов, едва не поджарив мотиватор, но добрались же. Мысленно пообещав себе повысить Птерро до капитана, Кренник нервным жестом одернул мундир и шагнул на палубу посадочного ангара.

Встречал его не Оянта, а незнакомый офицер в форме лейтенанта инженерной службы, неуставно взъерошенный и с болтающейся на шее дыхательной маской.

— Сэр, вас ожидает губернатор Таркин, — посыльный выдохнул свои слова так, словно только что пробежал ради этого сообщения половину станции. И, судя по всему, собирался немедля бежать обратно, только уже не в одиночестве.

— Может, вы объясните мне, какого хатта тут происходит? — коммодор лишь усилием воли остановил дернувшуюся за комлинком руку. Какой смысл за него хвататься, если при «оранжевом» коде вся станция переходит на другие каналы связи?

— Гранд-мофф хотел, чтобы вы увидели сами, — лейтенант устало прислонился к стене лифта и стянул с шеи маску, показав прятавшийся под ней длинный, подсохший уже порез.

«Жуки, мать их королеву. Я на ящик «Старой Альдеры» готов поспорить, что это опять мотыльки-переростки, чтоб их всех сарлакк сожрал и подавился. Начиная с эрцгерцога…»

Выйдя на нужном ярусе, Орсон вдохнул, пытаясь справиться с волнением, и замер, ощутив знакомый запах. Хотя нет — вонь. А попадающиеся то там, то тут буро-коричневые пятна только подтвердили его догадку.

Положив руку на кобуру, он сорвался вперед, обогнав сопровождающего его лейтенанта. Влетел в монтажный зал и замер, упершись взглядом в узкую спину гранд-моффа. 

Таркин стоял, разглядывая творящееся вокруг безобразие с любопытством энтомолога. Впрочем, им он и был — ведь зал был завален трупами жуков. Или, скорее, телами — признаков насильственной смерти почти не было, да и некоторые еще слабо шевелились, показывая, что до сих пор живы.

— Ч-что здесь происходит? — с трудом протолкнув слова сквозь перехваченное спазмом горло, Кренник подошел ближе и встал рядом с губернатором, оставив оружие в покое. Что бы ни произошло с трутнями, угрозы они больше не представляли.

— Вирус.

Таркин коротко вздохнул, прижал костяшку указательного пальца к подбородку и замолчал, предоставив коммодору переваривать услышанное.

Орсон бросил на гранд-моффа быстрый взгляд, пытаясь удостовериться, что тот не шутит, и внезапно осознал — вся поза Таркина буквально кричала о том, что он тоже нервничает. Не сиюминутно, как мог бы, будь поразивший жуков недуг опасен для людей, но как человек, оказавшийся перед лицом глобальной катастрофы, которую надо во что бы то ни стало предотвратить. С поправкой на то, что поражений и отступлений губернатор не признавал ни в каком виде, ситуация складывалась патовая. 

— И каковы потери? — Кренник прошелся по залу, осматривая умирающих трутней. 

Он не был специалистом в этой области, но здоровую особь от больной отличить труда не составляло — пострадавшие были истощены, покрыты каким-то белесым налетом и казались скорее своими пустыми оболочками, чем живыми существами. Хотя живыми им, судя по всему, оставалось быть от силы пару часов.

— Безвозвратные — сорок два процента, — ровно отозвался губернатор. — Прогнозируемые безвозвратные к концу отчетного периода — девяносто шесть процентов. На самом Джеонозисе обстановка не лучше.

— А на строительных дроидов мы сможем перебросить не больше трети монтажных работ, — пробормотал коммодор, разглядывая закатившего глаза жука-охранника. 

Ноги несчастного слабо подергивались, скребя когтями по металлическому полу в последней попытке уцепиться за него. И звук этот был единственным шумом, нарушавшим повисшую тишину. Но вскоре затих и он.

Кренник поколебался, взвешивая все за и против, и проговорил, стараясь выдержать тон максимально нейтральным:

— Губернатор… могу я высказать свои предложения по решению данного вопроса?

— Те, которые вы собирались высказать пять или шесть лет назад? Но так и не собрались? — Таркин смотрел прямо на него, кривя уголок тонких губ в сардонической улыбке. 

Орсон моргнул, потом моментально вскипел, сообразив, что вся его рабочая переписка, включая черновики документов, читается не только агентами ИСБ. И читается уже давно.

— Бросьте, Кренник, мне только вашей истерики тут не хватало, — отмахнулся гранд-мофф. — Завтра… но лучше бы раньше предоставите мне рапорт по всей форме. С экономическим обоснованием и прочей ерундой. Я знаю, вы делали примерный, пересчитаете предполагаемые затраты по текущему курсу для большей правдоподобности. А потом мы с вами в грубой форме донесем свою мысль до кабинета министров.

Таркин обернулся к появившимся в ангаре штурмовикам, сопровождаемым техниками с грузовой репульсорной тележкой. Те, не обращая внимания на высокое начальство, начали сноровисто забрасывать на нее издохших и умирающих жуков.

— В очень грубой форме донесем, — поправился губернатор, провожая очередной труп взглядом, полным холодного бешенства. — Но для начала, Кренник, нам понадобится очень мобильный и совершенно безотходный крематорий. 

 

***

 

Фейерверки в честь очередной годовщины Империи не прекратились и на третий день. Некруглая, но красивая дата побудила многих представителей финансовой и прочей элиты блеснуть кого деньгами, кого хорошим вкусом. Точнее, тем, что в настоящий момент таковым считалось. Журналисты кружили среди толп празднующих, как стаи нетопырок над магистральным энерговодом, примериваясь, как бы половчее откусить лакомый кусочек. Неосторожные слова тут же подхватывались и переиначивались репортерами на свой лад, порождая дикие слухи. И уже сейчас было понятно, что для самых болтливых этот праздник станет последним.

— Нет-нет-нет, только не снова. — Орсон, заметивший в группе вычурно разодетых гостей знакомое солнечно-желтое платье Каллиопы Драут — «Голоса Империи» и ведущего репортера «ГолоНетНьюс», — крепко ухватил Лиру под локоть. И с целеустремленностью буксира, толкающего к верфям подбитый крейсер, потащил в хитросплетение лестниц и коридоров, уводя прочь от основных помещений.

Приложив к замку какой-то практически незаметной и явно служебной двери кодовую карточку, Кренник рванул створку в сторону и взмахом руки велел Лире поторопиться. Та послушалась и, подхватив подол платья и переступив непривычно высокий порог, вдруг оказалась на техническом балконе почти на самой крыше здания.

— Орсон, а в чем дело? — Кожу от близости края защитного поля, прикрывающего небоскреб, слегка покалывало, а волоски на шее и вовсе становились дыбом.

— Если меня кто-нибудь еще спросит про пальмы, я дам ему по физиономии. Наплевав на расовую и прочую принадлежность. — Кренник без лишних церемоний перемахнул через низенькую ограду, прошел пару шагов по карнизу и подал Лире руку.

— Какие пальмы? Ой! — Каблук соскользнул, но упасть не было ни единого шанса — ее ловко обняли за талию и переставили в безопасное место.

Лира нервным жестом расправила юбку — лететь вниз, в случае чего, пришлось бы метра три, не больше, но испугаться она успела. Не столько падения, сколько… Впрочем, это стоило обдумать позже, в спокойной обстановке. 

— Тебе еще не рассказали? 

Еще одна дверь поддалась все той же карточке, и они вышли в небольшую частную ложу, пышно украшенную цветами и уставленную легкой плетеной мебелью.

— Н-нет. — Лира, обнаружив на своих плечах белый плащ, запнулась и попыталась вспомнить, как он там оказался. Нет, этой ночью было достаточно прохладно и дополнительный слой одежды пришелся очень кстати, но легкость, с какой этот факт выпал из ее памяти, настораживала. Как и то, как быстро она привыкла к таким жестам «вежливости».

— В таком случае я расскажу сам. — Орсон подошел к высоким перилам, взглянул вниз, удовлетворенно хмыкнул и прислонился к прозрачному стеклу спиной. — Ты же помнишь, какие пальмы растут на Скарифе?

«А должна?» — Лира неопределенно повела рукой, обрисовав что-то низенькое и изогнутое. За прошедшие месяцы она успела побывать еще на трех планетах, и впечатления от тропического мира успели немного потускнеть.

— Вот именно. А мне хотелось более… м-м-м… «открыточного» вида. Если уж строить курорт, то и на мелочи надо обращать внимание, верно?

Лира слабо кивнула, понимая, что ее роль в разговоре сведется даже не к молчаливому одобрению сказанного, а к простому присутствию. Судя по лихорадочно блестящим глазам Орсона и темным теням под ними, спал он последний раз в лучшем случае позавчера и наверняка злоупотреблял в последние недели не только кафом.

— Так вот, я решил заказать для «Цитадели» пальмы с Кассии-Прим. Галактический курорт и по совместительству питомник — любое дерево выращено десятком дроидов и лично ощупано группой специалистов: от дендрологов до дизайнеров. Казалось бы — плати деньги и получай свой заказ. Но нет, секретность, сарлакк ее сожри! — Искренне возмущенный и размашисто жестикулирующий Кренник совершенно не заметил того, что только что сказал лишнего. 

Лира не стала заострять на этом внимание, про себя улыбнувшись неизменной любви Орсона к красивым названиям.

— Тебе не продали саженцы? — уточнила она.

— Нет! Мне попытались дать в нагрузку почвоведа, десяток диагностических дроидов и хатт знает что еще! Мол, их саженцы могут расти только в одобренном комиссией грунте и условиях. Иначе им не может быть присвоен знак качества. На кой ситх мне их знак, если мне нужна всего лишь прямая и симпатично выглядящая пальма? Я же не целоваться с ней буду, в конце концов! 

— И тогда ты решил споить нужного чиновника? — Лира уселась на низкий диванчик и приглашающе похлопала ладонью по сиденью рядом.

— Да. Извел почти ящик «Шепота водопада», а толку… — Поскучневший Орсон проводил взглядом очередную вспышку фейерверка. — В итоге я приказал пригнать к питомнику десантный шаттл и грузить на борт саженцев столько, сколько поместится. Заметь, деньги я за них перевел до начала этой… операции.

Лира прикрыла рот ладонью, пытаясь не рассмеяться в голос.

— Я не буду спрашивать, сколько к тому моменту выпил ты сам.

Кренник почесал кончик носа, очевидно смутившись.

— Достаточно, чтобы охране пришлось вылавливать меня из прибоя. К счастью, там было мелко… А утром, утром мне пришел счет за остальные саженцы, которые мы, оказывается, умудрились помять при посадке. Таким образом, я оказался владельцем примерно шести тысяч маленьких и очень породистых пальмочек. И теперь мне эту историю припоминают все, кому не лень…

Орсон в два широких шага пересек террасу и устало осел на диван, спрятав лицо в ладонях.

— А еще я стал директором «Передовых оружейных исследований» Имперских вооруженных сил. И даже не знаю, что из этого звучит смешнее, — глухо произнес он.

Лира вдруг поняла, что Кренник абсолютно трезв, а все это — не более чем спектакль, способ сбросить нервное напряжение. Помедлив, она протянула руку и слегка сжала его обтянутое белой тканью плечо. 

Орсон удивленно взглянул на нее сквозь пальцы, но не отстранился.

— Я думал, что смогу сосредоточиться на исследованиях, смогу делать свою работу, а не работу какого-то двадцать пятого секретаря министерства, но нет… я опять решаю мелкие, никому не нужные задачи снабжения, безопасности и прочего, оттаптывая ноги всем, кто хотел решить их в свою пользу. И число моих врагов растет в геометрической прогрессии. — Он невесело усмехнулся и сцепил руки в замок, упираясь в них подбородком. Но взгляда не отвел.

В полумраке его глаза казались невозможно синими, почти как бархат ее сегодняшнего платья, а в расширенных зрачках вспыхивали и гасли отблески фейерверков. Лира сглотнула, понимая, что ее снова проверяют. Почти прямо спрашивают о том, кому принадлежит ее лояльность. После всех этих изматывающих месяцев экспедиций, на протяжении которых она бывала не только в местах, указанных в полетной карте маршрута, и встречалась со столь разными и сомнительными существами, что любой другой на его месте вопросы задавал бы ей в камере предварительного содержания, если не сразу в пыточной.

«Сила, помоги мне не упасть… и придай решимости сделать шаг».

— Ты обещал мне танец. — Лира встала и первой протянула руку.

— Здесь или спустимся в зал? 

Еще один вопрос с подвохом. Лира взглянула ему прямо в глаза, чувствуя, что смотрит в омут, в глубину океанов Скарифа. Мира, который он обещал отдать ей, а присвоил себе.

— В зал.

 

Пробок на трассах в четыре утра практически не было, и тяжелый черный спидер опустился на маленькую посадочную площадку без помех. Лира терпеливо дождалась, пока откроется дверца с ее стороны, позволила помочь себе выбраться, приняв поданную руку. И изумленно распахнула глаза, лишь когда Орсон не сразу отпустил ее пальцы, а на мгновение прижался к ним губами. Обычный жест, уместный посреди светского раута и не только, но она слишком хорошо усвоила, что этот человек ничего не делает просто так.

— Надеюсь, тебе понравился вечер? — мягко спросил он.

Лира улыбнулась, чувствуя, как по ее спине, все еще укрытой белым плащом, пробегает дрожь страха.

— Разумеется. — За годы знакомства она неплохо научилась держать лицо, но знала, что еще немного, и маска расколется, как пустой орех.

— Повторим при случае. — Опять эта мимолетная улыбка, не затрагивающая глаз. — Месяцев через шесть-восемь Скариф будет готов принять первых гостей. Я постараюсь вытащить туда Галена. А чуть позже — и тебя тоже. Надеюсь, Джин согласится составить нам компанию.

«Нам!»

— Не думаю, что она откажется, — Лира взглянула вверх, на слабо светящиеся окна своей квартиры, — тринадцать лет — сложный возраст, но она скучает. Действительно скучает, так что можешь на нас рассчитывать.

— Я всегда знал, что могу на тебя положиться, — кивнул Орсон. — Спокойной ночи. Тебе и Джин.

Спидер резко взял с места, обдав Лиру волной теплого воздуха, и исчез в небе. А она, ошеломленная всем происшедшим, только в лифте сообразила, что плащ Кренник так и не забрал. Еще один двусмысленный жест. Обозначение права собственности. И одновременно вызов ее стремлению к свободе.

«Буду ли я жалеть, если ты умрешь?» — спросила себя Лира, вспоминая их давний разговор и прижимая к груди холодную шуршащую ткань. Чувствуя вместо нее под пальцами ребристую рукоять бластера, с которым она научилась обращаться почти в совершенстве, как ее и просили. Намекая… на что?

«Смогу ли решиться?» — Она свернулась калачиком на диване в гостиной и застыла без движения, словно испуганный зверек. Сегодня Джин не стала ее дожидаться, уйдя к себе и оставив лишь включенную лампу да смятый плед. Без слов обозначив свое отношение к тому, что делает мать.

Закрывая глаза и проваливаясь в тревожный сон, Лира представляла себе волну. Огромную, пронзительно-синюю океанскую волну, смывающую все на своем пути. А вот воскресить в памяти лицо Галена у нее так и не получилось…

 

***

 

«За последние четыре недели с Кашиика в лагеря передержки поступило двадцать шесть тысяч четыреста три взрослых особи. К дальнейшему использованию признаны годными восемнадцать тысяч двести двадцать две. Для покрытия текущих нужд производства (монтаж турболазерных батарей секторов с 367-2-15 по 368-18-99, уборка помещений ярусов 6-1200, 5-3460 и 45-6788) требуется провести процедуру умиротворения данной партии (возможные потери в живой силе до 35%) и санитарной обработки (возможные потери в живой силе до 12%). Особо прошу обратить внимание губернатора Таркина на то, что суммарные потери в рабочей силе составляют свыше 50%, что может привести к экономической нецелесообразности использования этого вида живых существ в роли низкоквалифицированной рабочей силы. Шейт Водран, руководитель производственного отдела». — Кренник закрыл документ и бросил датапад на соседнее кресло. Успехи Таркина в покорении Кашиика его волновали мало, хочется губернатору пострелять по большим рыжим обезьянам — его право. Но вот задержки производственного процесса… С другой стороны, монтаж турболазеров — дело, которое можно поручить почти любому идиоту, тут что трутни, что вуки, все едино. А вот установку фокусирующих кристаллов могут выполнить только строительные дроиды под надзором группы высококлассных специалистов.

Сложность заключалась в том, что все кайберы надо было предварительно синхронизировать, при необходимости огранив заново или добавив недостающие фрагменты — тут пригодился опыт Орсона, который видел сплавившийся комок синтетических кристаллов и смог примерно описать условия, в которых это произошло. Правда, сам коммодор данный эпизод своей биографии не любил и старался в разговорах обходить стороной, поскольку потерянные доки Браки-бэш и перерабатывающий завод ему слишком долго вспоминали в финансовом отделе.

Размеры рукотворных пещер на Иду теоретически позволяли разместить там все восемь требующихся для главного калибра «Звезды Смерти» кайберов. Но везти туда партию целиком Кренник категорически запретил, поругавшись при этом с Таркином чуть не до драки. Потерять все и сразу в результате диверсии или случайной аварии было смерти подобно — ни одно из известных месторождений не могло дать кристалл сопоставимого размера, а сплавление в один большой нескольких десятков мелких резко увеличивало возможный разброс параметров и отрицательно сказывалось на прочности. Поэтому сначала осуществляли попарную синхронизацию, а потом синхронизировали четверки, последовательно заменяя кристаллы. Работа была сложной и муторной, поскольку приходилось возить кайберы между Иду и висящей над Скарифом станцией, подгоняя «оправу» каждого камня под меняющиеся размеры и раз за разом переделывая защиту. Пересчитывающий по три раза в неделю конфигурацию отражающих полей научно-исследовательский институт на Кореллии успел за прошедшие годы выпустить больше сотни докторов наук, специализирующихся именно в этой области. А точка фокусировки все плавала и плавала по пятачку диаметром чуть меньше пятидесяти метров, упорно не желая становиться в его центр, невзирая на все усилия. О том, какой результат это дает на симуляциях, Кренник предпочитал губернатору не докладывать. О своих умственных способностях он и так знал достаточно.

И вот сейчас Орсон летел на Иду, намереваясь попросить Галена подумать над вопросом корректировки фокуса не путем изменения физических размеров кристаллов, а конфигурированием полей удержания. Правда, даже предварительные расчеты, основанные на этой теории, оптимизма не внушали — мощность реактора станции была ограничена, и повысить ее не было никакой возможности. А перспектива отключать от схемы питания что-нибудь жизненно важное в момент выстрела не нравилась самому Орсону. О том, как ее воспримет Таркин, он думать не хотел. На тестовом прогоне это еще можно было списать на неполадки, но в боевой обстановке отключившиеся дефлекторы или зенитные батареи были бы очень некстати.

«Только жукам могло прийти в голову начать строить станцию, не разработав под нее оружие. А нам — уцепиться за нее руками и ногами в попытке обогнать сепаратистов!»

При входе в атмосферу Иду шаттл безжалостно кидало из стороны в сторону — начавшийся сезон гроз мягкой посадке не способствовал, но Птерро достойно справился с задачей, и касание вышло достаточно мягким, чтобы главный пассажир смог лишь сдержанно выругаться, а не улететь на трап прямо из кресла. Штурмовиков смерти от подобных проблем спасала броня и ускоренная имплантатами реакция. 

— Капитан Толван, — Кренник кивнул ожидающей его женщине и шагнул под каменный козырек, прикрывающий главный вход в лаборатории. Защитное поле над посадочной площадкой немедленно мигнуло и погасло, позволив потокам дождя обрушиться на шаттл и суетящихся вокруг него техников.

— Я надеюсь дожить до того момента, когда вы его все-таки почините, — хмыкнул Орсон, разглядывая забрызганную водой броню Матиза. 

Глава его охраны на подобные мелочи внимания не обращал уже давно, но мелкие капли красиво смотрелись на черном металлопластике, вспыхивая в свете мощных потолочных ламп крошечными бриллиантами. Коммодор моргнул, отводя взгляд, и привычно подумал о том, что спать ему надо больше.

— Да, сэр, я немедленно передам ваше пожелание господину Аргонну, — тихо вздохнула Толван. — Прошу прощения, что напоминаю, сэр, но нельзя ли привезти на Иду Лиру Эрсо? Хотя бы на месяц.

— Надоело нянчиться с Галеном? — Кренник чуть понизил голос. — Или хотите посмотреть в глаза той женщине, которая рискнула за него выйти?

По лицу Толван пробежала судорога, но она сумела справиться с собой и проговорить:

— Второе, сэр.

Орсон широко улыбнулся:

— Гениальные умы, капитан, обладают определенной привлекательностью для женщин, но не для домашних животных.

— Почему, сэр? — обреченно спросила Толван, подозревая, что начальство решило поупражняться в остроумии на ее счет. Мало ей было генерального конструктора с его странностями.

— Первое — потому что домашних животных надо кормить, — язвительно отозвался Кренник, явно получающий от возможности сказать кому-то гадость чистое и незамутненное какой-либо моралью удовольствие, — а второе — потому что они считают себя главнее хозяев. Вам ясно, капитан?

— Да, сэр, — Толван вытянулась в струнку и щелкнула каблуками.

— Передайте Аргонну, что если защитное поле посадочной площадки сломается еще раз, то я прикажу перенести его кабинет туда. И заставлю мокнуть. — Донесшийся с улицы раскат грома вынудил коммодора поморщиться — висок прострелило болью. — Ладно, это подождет… Где сейчас Гален?

— Господин генеральный конструктор в зале синхронизации, — сообщила Толван, втайне радуясь, что ее хоть ненадолго оставят в покое. 

В том, что после разговора с Эрсо Кренник найдет новый повод к ней придраться, она не сомневалась и уже заранее составляла в голове рапорт о происшествиях, прикидывая, кого назначить крайним в этот раз. Кандидатур было до обидного мало, но можно было опять попросить о дополнительном финансировании — нечестный прием, позволяющий быстро свернуть почти любой разговор, но пользоваться им надо было очень аккуратно. Ведь деньги могли в один прекрасный день найтись — вместе с новыми обязанностями. 

— Дорогу я знаю, провожать не надо, лучше подготовьте отчеты на проверку, я задержусь на пару дней. — Орсон отдал Матизу накидку вместе с кепи, пригладил волосы и жестом велел отнести лишние вещи в его комнаты.

Толван старательно отвела взгляд, закусив губу в попытке удержать расползающуюся улыбку. Она давно уже заметила, что Кренник всегда старается произвести на Эрсо наилучшее впечатление, но понимала, что любой намек на это станет финальной точной ее карьеры. Коммодор не был похож на человека, склонного прощать шутки в свой адрес.

«Директор Кренник, большой начальник… а ты кто? Неудачница с заедающим протезом», — капитан вздохнула и вдруг заметила, что закованный в черную броню штурмовик очень внимательно на нее смотрит. Разумеется, увидеть глаза под шлемом было невозможно, но сам взгляд ощущался кожей.

Мысленно отвесив себе затрещину, Толван вежливо кивнула ему и поспешила убраться подальше.

 

— Здравствуй, Гален, — Орсон шагнул в полутемный зал с некоторой опаской. 

Кристаллы, в прошлый раз мерцавшие в такт бьющим на поверхности планеты молниям, на сей раз светились ровно, да и внешне стали почти неотличимы друг от друга. Десятки циклов огранки и спаивания придали им практически одинаковую форму, различия были обусловлены только необходимостью компенсировать исходные параметры камней, зависящие от места их добычи.

— Орсон, — Гален отвлекся от стоящей на возвышении деки и обернулся, — или теперь тебя надо называть Директор Кренник?

— В письмах — да, а вот в неофициальной обстановке не надо, — улыбнулся Орсон, с удовлетворением отмечая, как Гален пытается улыбнуться в ответ.

У Эрсо всегда было все сложно с выражением эмоций, и хотя с возрастом он стал лучше разбираться в людях, все еще иногда ошибался — реагируя на других или с заметной задержкой, или неправильно. 

— Прости, что отрываю, но Сахали уже извелся. Пучок не фокусируется, сколько мы ни бьемся, — Кренник скосил глаза на ближайший кристалл и отошел от него на пару шагов, стараясь не слишком уж вглядываться в слабо пульсирующее зеленым нутро огромного камня. — Может быть, получится решить проблему за счет настройки не кайберов, а силовых полей? Сколько можно их туда-сюда возить? Тем более что три недели назад эти кретины умудрились стукнуть контейнер при погрузке.

— Да, я помню, — Гален опять отвернулся к деке и принялся нажимать клавиши, — пришлось тогда проверять весь кристалл.

Яркость освещения в зале уменьшилась втрое, позволив разглядеть нанесенную на стены разметку — тонкие разноцветные линии слабо светились в полумраке, расчерчивая пещеру на несимметричные сектора. А от попытки проследить все их изгибы начинала сильно кружиться голова.

«Паутина… Кстати, надо будет спросить, почему расстояние между ячейками разное, на станции все ровно, а тут нет…»

Негромкий голос Эрсо, перечисляющего все параметры, которые пришлось перепроверить в результате оплошности грузчиков, убаюкивал. А зеленое сияние кайберов возвращало Кренника в далекое прошлое — времена брентаальской «Программы будущего Республики», когда он часто просыпался посреди ночи, обнаружив, что его сосед по комнате так и не ложился, предпочтя сидение над своими совершенно непонятными записями здоровому сну и не менее здоровой логике. Настольную лампу с зеленым абажуром, которую девятнадцатилетний Гален нашел на какой-то барахолке и берег из сентиментальных соображений, Орсон однажды попросту спрятал, отчаявшись разбить. И был страшно разочарован, когда Эрсо безошибочно обнаружил пропажу у него под кроватью. Кажется, именно тогда Галена впервые удалось вытащить «в люди» и даже напоить. Что пусть немного, но позволило ему расслабиться и признать, что такое времяпровождение имеет если не смысл, то право на существование.

«Как молоды мы были», — мысленно улыбнулся Кренник и распахнул глаза, ощутив, что не стоит посреди зала, а лежит на полу, причем под головой у него находится что-то мягкое.

— Г-гален? — Орсон сел и изумленно огляделся. 

Его пояс с оружием был аккуратно сложен рядом, а под головой действительно была подушка. На второй такой же сидел Эрсо, пристроив деку на коленях, и сосредоточенно печатал.

— Какого ситха, Гален? Я что, заснул?

— Совершенно верно. — Эрсо поднял голову, изучая разметку. Рядом с настоящими кристаллами теперь светились голографические копии четырех отсутствующих, что превращало зал в шкатулку со сказочными сокровищами. — Нести тебя до кабинета было далековато, да и… хм… несколько неправильно, так что я решил дать тебе выспаться прямо здесь. И не вертись, пожалуйста, ты сидишь как раз в точке фокусировки. Служишь, так сказать, ее материальным воплощением.

Орсон потер лицо ладонью, пытаясь разогнать сон и осмыслить ситуацию. Да, появление Галена в жилой части комплекса с его бессознательным телом на руках было бы воспринято… неверно, но как Эрсо вообще могла прийти в голову подобная глупость?

«Дивно бы смотрелись, я в белом, Гален в мутно-зеленом…» 

Некстати вспомнился Таркин со своими язвительными замечаниями, и возникла острая потребность обратить все в шутку. Немедленно. 

— Гален, ты меня не поднимешь, мне не шестнадцать, и ты не тащишь меня с очередной пьянки. К слову, тогда ты меня уронил.

— Уже поднял, — фыркнул Эрсо, захлопывая деку и тыкая пальцем куда-то в угол. — Упал ты во-он там, прямо рядом с платформой. Не мог же я это так оставить?

Кренник моргнул, запустил обе руки в волосы и замер. Немного подумал и подтянул подушку поближе — сидеть на холодном полу было неприятно. А логика Галена, как и всегда, требовала длительного обмозговывания. Так почему бы не заниматься им с комфортом?

— И долго мне тут торчать? — спросил он минут через десять, убедившись, что Эрсо опять погрузился в свои размышления и начисто о нем забыл.

— Еще немного, — отмер Гален, поднялся на ноги и подошел к пульту. Поколдовал над ним недолго и повернул рубильник.

От последовавшей за этим вспышки зеленого пламени Орсон на минуту ослеп, а проморгавшись, обнаружил, что теперь весь зал буквально пронизан тысячами голографических линий, собирающихся в плотный шар прямо вокруг него самого.

— Попробуй немного подвинуться, — подсказал Гален.

Кренник послушался, сместившись примерно на метр, и снова замер, увидев, как голографическая сфера движется вместе с ним с небольшой задержкой.

— Видишь, — Эрсо снова что-то подкрутил, уменьшив интенсивность свечения, — это векторы будущих потоков энергии. Они фокусируются не в пятне, как на симуляциях, а на точке. И эта точка — ты. Материальный объект. Им… проще привязываться именно так. Ведь кайберы в каком-то смысле симбионты.

— Выключи, пожалуйста, — Орсон почувствовал, что окружающая его сфера начинает нагреваться, и захотел убраться от нее подальше. Сейчас же. Был тому виной сбой голопроектора или простая иллюзия, но сидеть тут он больше не хотел — слишком уж неуютно было ощущать себя центром внимания кайбер-кристаллов. 

Гален повернул рубильник обратно, гася голограмму, и подошел ближе, протягивая руку. Кренник тут же за нее ухватился — ноги от неудобной позы затекли, а падать на ровном месте второй раз за день было бы глупо.

— Только не говори, что ты поверил, — Эрсо хлопнул его по плечу, улыбаясь от уха до уха. — Материалист!

— Гален, иди ты к хаттам со своими шуточками, — возмутился Орсон, отбирая у него свой пояс и машинально проверяя оружие, — вон, на Толван тренируйся, ей звание возражать не позволяет.

Господин генеральный конструктор выразительно пожал плечами:

— Она убегает. Хотя уже потихоньку учится распознавать сарказм.

— Ничего, еще лет пять тут посидите, так она даже улыбаться в тему начнет. — Кренник одернул китель, расправляя складки. С общей помятостью сделать уже ничего было нельзя, но хоть сотрудникам не стыдно на глаза показаться.

— Нет, на это у нее мозгов, к сожалению, не хватит, — с притворной жалостью покачал головой Эрсо. — Ты лучше скажи, что это за слухи про новую планету с архивом? Неужели я дождусь того дня, когда мои запросы будут обрабатываться сразу, а не гулять по инстанциям неделю-другую?

— Гален, в первую очередь это планета с пляжем, а потом уже с архивом. И я собираюсь лично макнуть тебя в местный океан, пока ты тут не рехнулся в обществе своих молчаливых зеленых друзей. — Кренник шутливо ткнул Эрсо кулаком в бок, разворачивая их обоих к выходу. — А Лира будет держать, чтобы не всплывал, пока не просолишься.

— Только не говори мне страшное слово «отпуск», а то вдруг я в него поверю, — Гален убрал лезущую в глаза прядь волос и внимательно посмотрел на Орсона.

— Сейчас там бардак и стройка, но скоро должны смонтировать орбитальный шлюз и приступить к высаживанию пальм под линеечку, — Кренник ухмыльнулся. — Не хочешь вспомнить молодость и фермерское прошлое? Лопату я тебе, так и быть, выдам. 

— Лучше я тебе выдам кафа с коньяком, а то у тебя уже руки ледяные. Привык к искусственному климату, расслабился. — Гален приложил к замку персональную карточку, запечатывая зал синхронизации.

— И я сразу засну, — пробормотал Орсон, пытаясь приспособиться к тусклому освещению технического коридора. Уставшие от вспышек голограмм глаза немилосердно слезились, превращая покрытый извилистыми прожилками каменный пол в непреодолимое препятствие.

— Ну, от кресла до дивана я тебя, так и быть, донесу, Директор, — пообещал Гален, подхватывая споткнувшегося Кренника под руку. — А может, и не от кресла…

— Гален, ты сдурел?! Поставь меня немедленно!

 

***

 

«Борт «Бэш-14-прим», посадка разрешена, готовность к проходу ворот — десять минут». — Птерро отбил код подтверждения, а Кренник мельком взглянул на маячащий за лобовым иллюминатором буксир и снова вернулся к изучению висящей над головой структуры. 

Огромное кольцо постоянного орбитального шлюза, позволяющее припарковать к нему полдюжины ИЗР, а внутри разместить несколько сотен истребителей, медленно опускалось вниз, в расползающуюся неровной кляксой дыру в защитном поле планеты. Тральщики, снабженные мощными генераторами лучей захвата, растягивали в разные стороны россыпь шарообразных поглотителей энергии, обеспечивая шлюзу проход необходимого размера.

Буксиры сновали туда-сюда, разгоняя непрерывный поток транспортных шаттлов по нескольким временным шлюзам, которые в ближайшие сутки должны были быть перемещены на безопасное расстояние, но пока для удобства висели прямо над достраивающейся «Цитаделью». На днях там должны были начать установку тарелки подпространственной антенны.

Временные шлюзы работали в режиме сканирования, фиксируя номера проходящих бортов и раздавая пилотам указания насчет посадочных площадок.

«Борт «Бэш-14-Прим», ваш шлюз двадцать шестой, очередь восемь минут», — ровный голос оператора снова разорвал тишину, но одновременно с ним пространство расцвело близкой вспышкой.

— Крифф! — Кренник, сидящий на месте второго пилота, вцепился в привязные ремни, видя, как в ближайшей к ним группе шары-поглотители начинают лопаться один за другим. Перегруженные накопители энергии охватила цепная реакция, через несколько секунд слизнувшая тащивший их тральщик и случившийся рядом буксир. Радужная пленка защитного поля дрогнула и с нарастающей скоростью поползла к временным шлюзам, закручиваясь причудливыми протуберанцами. 

— Вниз, Птерро, вниз! — Просить пилота дважды не пришлось. 

Шаттл вильнул, подпрыгнув испуганным эопи, и камнем рухнул вниз, воя безжалостно форсируемым двигателем. Где-то над ним случайным завихрением планетарного дефлектора свернуло в трубочку два грузовых челнока, а все, что от них осталось, взорвалось при столкновении с перекосившимся временным шлюзом. Буксиры шарахнулись в стороны, рассыпая аварийную порцию поглотителей, и через несколько минут собрались плотной стайкой над уцелевшими тральщиками. А воющая на всех частотах сирена внезапно заткнулась.

«Приносим свои извинения за доставленные неудобства, борт «Бэш-14-Прим». Следуйте на посадочную площадку 22-12-10», — невозмутимо сообщил оператор.

Кренник, дождавшийся, пока прекратится болтанка, нервная дрожь и желание обложить отборным хаттским матом всех офицеров базы, а шаттл от неуправляемого падения перейдет к устойчивому полету, протянул руку, переключая канал на передачу, и зло процедил:

— Тому… кто отвечает за технику безопасности, я лично… объясню его профессиональные обязанности.

«И затолкаю инструкцию… поглубже!»

— Борт «Бэш-14-Прим», генерал Рамда обязательно получит запись всех ваших пожеланий. Оставьте сообщение после сигнала, — тон оператора остался неизменным, как и положено дроиду, но в синтезированном голосе коммодору почудилась тень сарказма.

Преследовавшая его всю дорогу до цели — последних ярусов матово-черной пирамидальной башни, прячущейся в паутине лесов и кранов, поднимающих детали антенны на самый верх циклопического сооружения.

— Рамда, если подобное произойдет с шаттлом губернатора Таркина, вы тоже будете приносить извинения за доставленные неудобства? Лично Императору, а? — Кренник воззрился вниз, на открывающийся из центра управления «Цитадели» роскошный вид, намертво сцепив руки под плащом и молясь о том, чтобы не сорваться и не наорать на генерала прилюдно.

— Мы постараемся учесть…

— Мои пожелания? — ядовито повторил слова дроида Орсон. — Так вот, я их вам сейчас озвучу. Кратенько. Все временные шлюзы должны находиться на безопасном расстоянии от места работ по установке шлюза основного. А команды тральщиков, завидев фейерверк, не должны ждать особого приглашения для начала действий по протоколу аварийной ситуации. На тот свет их и так возьмут, и даже за материальный ущерб не спросят!

— Коммодор, — начал Рамда и осекся, встретившись с Кренником взглядом. Вздохнул и попробовал еще раз, правильно: — Директор, перенос шлюзов приведет к трехкратной временной задержке и потребует перестройки графика движения…

— Значит, сделаете это на сутки раньше плана, — холодно отозвался Орсон. — Или дождетесь того, что шлюз — основной, а не эта мелочь — рухнет прямо на «Цитадель». За которую, как я бы хотел отметить особо, до момента подписания акта приемки отвечаете именно вы, генерал. Единолично.

Рамда поскучнел, взглянул на пляж, на котором суетились крошечные, как казалось с такой высоты, фигурки грузовых шагоходов, немного подумал, пытаясь выбрать из всех заготовленных сценариев самый нейтральный, и, осененный внезапной идеей, предложил:

— Директор, а вы не хотите взглянуть на помещение архива изнутри? Сейчас там практически пусто, к приему информации мы по плану будем готовы через четыре месяца, когда закончится монтаж оборудования, а соединение адмирала Горина прибудет сюда с Фондора. 

— Ведите, — Кренник усилием воли подавил взметнувшееся волной раздражение. Он прекрасно понимал, что его пытаются подкупить грубой лестью — проект архива он рисовал сам и был бы рад увидеть, как он воплотился в дюрастали и кванадии. 

«Еще совсем немного, и можно будет вытащить сюда Галена… И подсунуть ему разработки по «Вуали», а то теоретики в ней уже три года ковыряются, а результатов даже на паршивую статью в региональный научный вестник не набралось. А потом опять в столицу…»

 

Корусант встретил Орсона ослепительным сиянием стоящего в зените солнца. Умытый недавним дождем город сиял миллионами стекол, сверкал полированным металлом отделки высотных зданий и роящихся в своем вечном танце аэроспидеров, которыми традиционно были забиты все трассы. Прикинув, на сколько часов он уже опоздал и сколько еще потратит на то, чтобы добраться от исследовательского центра «Небесной мощи» до жилых кварталов, Кренник приказал сажать свой челнок прямо на площадку для атмосферной техники. Размеры шаттла и умения пилота это позволяли. А сам коммодор имел дурную привычку поощрять чужую склонность к натурным экспериментам.

«Птерро и Птерадон, боги! Если это всплывет — слухи неделю ходить будут!»

О том, что пилот и личный помощник обожает эту немного неуклюжую машину настолько, чтобы дать ей имя собственное, коммодор узнал не так давно, но предпочитал лишний раз не задумываться, считая подобную преданность скорее достоинством, чем недостатком. Правда, иногда Птерро позволял себе какой-нибудь забавный, с точки зрения Орсона, жест — например, обход корабля с поглаживаниями и разговорами о том, какая он «хорошая птичка», и закрывать глаза на это становилось немного сложнее. Охрана во главе с Матизом стойко прикидывалась в такие моменты слепой и глухой, благо под шлемами ухмылок видно не было, но в приватной обстановке наверняка перемывала косточки не только Дастингу, но и собственному шефу.

Привычно кивнув паре штурмовиков, Кренник ступил на нагретый солнцем пермакрит и уже через пару минут стоял у двери в квартиру Эрсо.

— Добрый день, — на лице Джин отразилось явное недовольство. 

Впрочем, глупо было винить девчонку-подростка в том, что она не радуется, обнаружив на пороге вместо матери совсем другого человека. Особенно в первый день каникул.

— Добрый день, Джин. — Орсон шагнул в квартиру, вынуждая ее маленькую хозяйку попятиться. 

Она уже доросла ему примерно до плеча, но осталась такой же тощей и угрюмой, какой он ее помнил год назад. Пройдясь по гостиной и машинально переставив пару безделушек на полке, Кренник взглянул в окно и только потом перевел взгляд на девочку. Та стояла у стены, нахмурившись и сложив на груди тонкие руки. И была при этом очень похожа на молодого Галена.

«Ох уж мне эти кризисы… У одной — взросление, у другой — самоопределение, у третьего просто слишком много слишком умных мыслей, которые обязательно надо превратить в развесистые теории и дыру в бюджете».

— Мне сообщили, что экспедиционная партия, отправленная на Ла’му, задержится из-за проблем с пересадкой. Так что Лира вернется не завтра, а недели через две. — Орсон заметил на спинке дивана старую игрушку Джин, поднял, поправил бантик на растрепавшемся хвосте и тихо хмыкнул. Ребенок, в тринадцать лет еще совершеннейший ребенок. 

Джин недовольно засопела, явно догадавшись, о чем он сейчас подумал. Ей сложно было отказать в наблюдательности, да и некоторые… особенности, ярче всего проявлявшиеся в общении с другими людьми, она тоже взяла от Галена, но в целом Кренник был уверен, что девочка вырастет максимум сообразительной, гениальности ждать не стоило.

«А жаль, династия ученых была бы веским доводом для… сохранения породы».

— Как бы то ни было, оставить тебя тут одну я не могу, так что собирай вещи, поедешь в комплекс «Небесной мощи», на вашу старую квартиру. — Орсон покачался на каблуках, разглядывая лампу, стоящую в углу гостиной. Самым разумным было бы сдать девчонку дальним родственникам, но это значило, что ее придется везти на Арию-Прайм и терять неделю времени. А ведь за ней неизбежно последует вернувшая из экспедиции Лира, с которой надо было поговорить без свидетелей и на очень серьезные темы.

— Я только из интерната и опять… — Джин нахохлись, как мокрый птенец, и принялась дергать себя за выбившуюся из короткой косички прядь.

А обернувшийся Орсон увидел, что костяшки на обеих руках младшей Эрсо сбиты. И явно не при падении, слишком уж характерным был след от знакомства с чужой челюстью.

— Судя по всему, в интернате тебе не нравится, что неудивительно, — резюмировал Кренник. — Вся в отца… Кстати, на будущее, не пытайся передавить противника грубой силой, это не твое. Стань умнее и изворотливее. И накажи его чужими руками.

Лира вряд ли одобрила бы подобные рекомендации, но драки она бы не одобрила тоже.

— А если я не смогу? — Джин оставила косичку в покое и сквозь отросшую челку уставилась на гостя с неподдельным интересом.

— Тогда будешь драться, — пожал плечами Орсон, возвращаясь обратно к полке с безделушками.

Чтобы через минуту вздрогнуть от прозвучавшего в тишине щелчка предохранителя.

— Не дергайся, — голос у Джин не дрожал, не дрожал и ствол бластера, зажатого в тонкой руке. Того самого, который он когда-то подарил Лире — искаженное отражение смотрело на него из бока стеклянной вазы, доказывая, что все происходящее — не дурацкая шутка, а не менее дурацкая реальность. 

— И не шевелись лишний раз.

— Ребенок… — Поворачиваться пришлось очень медленно. Да, он мог дотянуться до оружия и выстрелить тоже успевал. Но вот режима оглушения в его собственном бластере предусмотрено не было, а калечить девчонку не хотелось. 

— Я — Джин Эрсо, у которой вы сначала забрали отца, потом увели мать, а теперь отбираете дом. Не ребенок, человек!

— Как пафосно, — сарказма даже не хотелось прятать, — кто научил?

«И кому я оторву голову, когда выясню детали?»

— Не ваше дело, — отчеканила Джин, но расширившиеся зрачки выдали ее — девчонка боялась и явно блефовала.

Орсон медленно опустил руки, позволив плащу скрыть их, и незаметно вдавил кнопку комлинка.

— Ребенок… положи, пожалуйста, бластер, и поговорим как взрослые люди. Ты ведь этого хочешь? Стать взрослой и самой отвечать за свои решения? — мягко произнес Кренник, делая даже не шаг вперед, а лишь обозначая движение.

— Я уже взрослая, — отозвалась Джин, дернув стволом бластера.

А Орсон впервые обратил внимание на ее легкую заторможенность — пальцы, которыми она сжимала оружие, наверняка должны были уже устать, но она продолжала держать его на вытянутой руке, словно не чувствовала веса.

«С-ситх, да она под наркотиками! — сообразил Кренник. — И хорошо, если только под ними».

Слухи о новых проблемах золотой молодежи Корусанта до него доходили с большой задержкой, но о том, что сейчас стали модны всякие протестные движения, которыми активно пользовались особо продажные сенаторы, он узнать успел. А теперь увидел результат подобной обработки вживую.

— Взрослая Джин Эрсо…

Боль обожгла плечо внезапно — он даже не успел заметить, как девчонка нажала на спусковой крючок, но уже падал, уходя от следующего выстрела. Стеклянная ваза брызнула осколками, а следом за ней — окно. 

Джин отшвырнула оружие в сторону, подхватила с пола какой-то сверток и рыбкой нырнула в зияющий прием.

— Матиз! — Подняться удалось со второй попытки. Под сапогами хрустело стекло, а плечо дергало так, словно в рану загнали раскаленный штырь и поворачивали при каждом движении.

— Ушла по крышам, — невозмутимый глава охраны смерил его взглядом, высунулся в окно под стрекот комлинка на шифрованном канале и отступил обратно, — ее ведут сканерами, полицию уже вызвали. Передали, что цель не вооружена, но опасна.

— Она под кайфом, — Орсон ухватился здоровой рукой за плечо, в попытке унять боль, — так что может запросто свернуть себе шею на следующем прыжке… Хатт, почему никто не уследил?

— Наверное, потому, что никто не просил следить. — На вошедшем в разгромленную гостиную человеке тоже был белый китель, на котором ранговая планка с лейтенантскими знаками различия смотрелась несколько… фальшиво. Слишком уж холодным и цепким был взгляд и незапоминающимся — лицо. — А вызов полиции — это лишнее, право. Мы разберемся сами.

— ИСБ? — Кренник дернул головой, показав подбородком на свою рану, и Матиз после секундного колебания отступил в коридор, оставляя их наедине со следователем.

— Совершенно верно. Отдел пропаганды и работы с населением, коммодор. Агент Мар, я буду вести ваше дело, — невозмутимо представился безопасник.

Орсон моргнул.

— Мое дело? — он недоверчиво вздернул брови, уронив при этом руку — привычный жест растерянности, призванный убедить противника в его искренности. А на деле — возможность мгновенно добраться до оружия. Которая, кажется, стала актуальной именно теперь, а не пять минут назад.

— Разумеется, — агент отошел на шаг, осматривая сцену, — Лира Эрсо встречалась с разными… сомнительными личностями, назовем это так, именно с вашего ведома. Поэтому ничего удивительного в том, что ее дочь тоже связалась с какой-то сектой, нет.

Понимание ситуации обожгло ледяной волной страха. Кто-то, имеющий доступ к его «конторским» каналам связи, влез в материалы операции и решил ее перекроить на свой лад. Врагов у Орсона хватало и раньше, но с каждым шагом по карьерной лестнице их число росло. Как и их возможности.

— Я думаю, правильнее будет сказать, что это вы взяли ребенка в разработку, сделав из нее приманку, на которую клюнул… представитель секты, — парировал Кренник. — При этом никто не учел возможный риск…

— Все риски учтены, коммодор, — безмятежно отозвался агент. — Маяк приведет нас куда надо и позволит устроить показательное задержание. По итогам которого ребенок с проблемами развития получит соответствующее лечение и будет возвращен гулящей матери, а маленькому и совершенно искреннему признанию наших заслуг на камеру главы семьи придаст необходимый вес. Зрители рыдают, мамаши берегут своих чад, а вы ищете другую шлюху.

— Что? — Поверить в то, что все спланировано настолько бездарно, не получалось. Никак. Поэтому Орсон и не верил, вот-вот ожидая обнаружить в словах бесцветно улыбающегося агента второе, если не третье дно. И обитающих там тварей.

— Если вы скажете, что проблем в развитии у этой маленькой мерзавки нет, то смею вас уверить, наш выбор был оправдан — в коллективе Эрсо является изгоем, регулярно провоцирует конфликты и не может похвастаться хорошими отметками. — Мар снова усмехнулся. — И не надо убеждать меня в том, что ее отец гений. Был бы гением, ваш проект закончился бы десять лет назад. Но для пропагандистского ролика сойдет и это. Зрители… доверчивы.

Агент смерил медленно закипающего коммодора взглядом, задержавшись на подпалине от выстрела на правом плече. Достал из кармана комлинк, сверился с хронометром и произнес:

— Надеюсь, послезавтра в двадцать ноль-ноль вы будете готовы к записи. И будете… прилично выглядеть.

Орсон слепо шагнул вперед, позволяя себе поддаться гневу и выместить его на самом подходящем для этого объекте. Агент, не ожидавший удара в челюсть, рухнул на пол, но тут же змеей метнулся за потерянным при падении комлинком. И сдавленно взвыл, когда Орсон наступил ему на пальцы всем весом, ломая и давя кости. Пластиковый корпус комлинка жалобно пискнул под каблуком.

— У меня, лейтенант, очень плотный график, — выдохнул Кренник. — Поэтому никаких записей не будет.

 

Восемнадцать часов спустя все еще не было найдено никаких следов Джин. Кренник, связавшийся напрямую с руководством отдела пропаганды, выяснил, что операция действительно планировалась именно в таком виде, в каком ее изложил агент Мар. И младшей Эрсо предстояло стать первой из якобы «спасаемых от тлетворного влияния улицы» детей. Ознакомившись со списком жертв и обнаружив там еще несколько знакомых имен, Орсон с чувством наорал на первого попавшегося адъютанта и добился встречи с заместителем директора подразделения, которому высказал все, что он думает о взаимодействии ИСБ и разведки флота. Даже если разведка эта прикрывается пальмовым листком Инженерного корпуса.

Тот вынужден был признать, что дианога дианоге глаз не выдавит, нехорошо это, невзирая на все… разногласия, и пообещал всяческое содействие. 

Толку от этого не было никакого. Весь красивый сценарий захвата руководства «секты» пошел сарлакку в пасть, поскольку ни живых, ни мертвых разумных в нужном месте не оказалось. Более того, помещение явно было заброшено еще во времена Республики, и проводить собрания там было невозможно по причине аварийного состояния здания. А агент Мар, курировавший операцию от начала до конца, очень кстати умер в больнице от совершенно неожиданно развившейся аллергической реакции на банальное обезболивающее. И Орсон, стоя над трупом, испытал иррациональное желание сломать покойнику оставшиеся пальцы. Потому лишь, что больше ничего не мог сделать.

За вторым дном начало отчетливо просматриваться третье, но Креннику все никак не удавалось ухватить ускользающую мысль. Он не в состоянии был даже приблизиться к разгадке личности заказчика, которому могло хватить наглости пойти не только против него самого, но и против всесильного гранд-моффа. Похоже, искать надо было не в досье ИСБ, а среди «ближнего круга» Палпатина. Доступа в который у него все еще не было. Так и эдак повертев мысль обратиться напрямую к Таркину, Орсон вынужден был от нее отказаться, хотя интуиция буквально кричала, требуя этого. Но лезть без доказательств в конфликт такого уровня было самоубийством. И не только карьерным. Поэтому приходилось ждать, изображая бурную деятельность и отмахиваясь от врачей и собственной охраны.

А потом вернулась Лира.

Безжалостно выдернутый из зыбкого медикаментозного сна, он бессмысленно хлопал глазами, пытаясь осознать, что именно ему говорят, вычленить из потока бессвязных жалоб нужное. И проснуться нормально, наконец.

— Что случилось с Джин? Что случилось с Джин? Что случилось… — В лихорадочно блестящих глазах нависающей над ним Лиры стеной стояла паника, но это не мешало ей раз за разом повторять свой вопрос, монотонно дергая Кренника за измятый рукав рубашки.

— Сбежала. — Орсон сел прямо и скривился от боли. Спать в рабочем кресле было плохой идеей, но не спать было еще хуже. — Ей заморочили голову, наговорили чуши и вот…

— Настолько, что она в тебя стреляла?! — Лира переводила взгляд с его перевязанного плеча на лежащий на столе бластер. Бирка с голографическим номером вещественного доказательства издевательски подмигивала розовым.

— Лира, она была не в себе, — Кренник на секунду сжал виски здоровой рукой, пережидая приступ головокружения, — и очень вероятно — под наркотиками. Тут какая-то… многоходовка. Агент, планировавший операцию, мертв, тот, кто все это якобы санкционировал, на самом деле не отдавал такого приказа… Все очень сложно.

— А Джин? Где Джин? — Лира сообразила, наконец, перестать его тормошить и отодвинулась, опустившись на одно колено и нервно сплетя пальцы на подлокотнике кресла.

— Ее ищут. Все ищут, кого я смог заставить, — Орсон криво усмехнулся. — Извини, но попросить Арманда Айсарда лично полазить с фонариком по нижним уровням не в моих силах.

Ответный смешок был больше похож на всхлип. Лира осела на пятки, обхватив себя руками, и принялась тихонько раскачиваться из стороны в сторону, пытаясь удержать остатки самоконтроля.

— Тот, кто это организовал, — Кренник повернулся в ней вместе с креслом, наклонился вперед, упираясь локтями в колени, и заговорил, следя за тем, чтобы каждое его слово дошло до адресата, — точно знал, с кем, где и когда ты встречалась в последней экспедиции. Я позволил тебе это, чтобы ты сама убедилась: «борцы за свободу» чаще всего понимают борьбу как тотальную резню, уничтожение всех несогласных. Я не пытаюсь сказать, что мы лучше… — Орсон кивнул на свой висящий на спинке соседнего кресла китель. — Все это: звания, проекты, возможности — дается не за красивые глаза и требует полной отдачи. Требует… служения. Остаться чистым практически невозможно. Но порядок лучше анархии, и если сейчас ослабить поводок, то галактика сорвется в новую гражданскую войну.

— Если затянуть сильнее — будет то же самое, — Лира вздернула подбородок, взглянув ему в глаза с привычной решимостью и упрямством.

Кренник пожал здоровым плечом. 

— Я надеюсь, что если это и произойдет, то после моей смерти. А жить я собираюсь долго. — Орсон секунду помолчал, пережидая новый приступ боли — действие лекарств ослабевало, как его и предупреждали. 

Мысленно встряхнулся, заставляя себя сосредоточиться и сохранять позу, помогающую поддержать иллюзию «доверительного разговора». Поймал взгляд Лиры и как можно мягче произнес:

— Но мы сейчас не о судьбах галактики думаем, а о том, как вытащить твоего ребенка. Верно?

Лира заторможенно кивнула, попавшись на простейший психологический крючок.

— Поэтому ты сделаешь так, как я прошу, хорошо? Останешься пока в пределах комплекса «Небесной мощи», а наружу будешь выходить только под охраной моих штурмовиков. Я думаю, что твою городскую квартиру наверняка обшарили, перевернув все вверх дном, но мне надо знать, что из вещей Джин взяла с собой. Был ли ее побег побегом от всех, или она пошла в ловушку, одурманенная наркотиком. Нам надо сузить круг подозреваемых, понять, где искать девочку. И чем скорее мы это выясним, тем быстрее она вернется домой. Ее файл есть у полиции, на контроле всех космопортов и станций монорельсов — если она появится хоть где-нибудь, я немедленно об этом узнаю. 

Он протянул здоровую руку вперед, сжав пальцы Лиры в ободряющем жесте, и едва не взвыл — опираться только на локоть правой было очень скверной идеей, но ради дела приходилось терпеть.

— Если у тебя есть какие-то догадки, идеи — проверь их. Звони куда хочешь, кому хочешь, но используй защищенный комлинк, а не общий терминал. Это все… останется между нами, понимаешь?

Лира слабо сжала его пальцы в ответ. Отвела взгляд, потом вдруг спохватилась, неловко вскочила, заставив Орсона отшатнуться и все же охнуть вслух. Дернулась было помочь, но замерла, когда он слабо отмахнулся:

— Все в порядке, из госпиталя меня уже выгнали и велели не возвращаться. А тебе надо отдохнуть с дороги и собраться с мыслями. — Кренник взглянул на нее снизу вверх, прекрасно зная, что его мнимая уязвимость сейчас тоже играет свою важную роль. — Твоя помощь может оказаться неоценимой, поэтому постарайся вспомнить как можно больше.

Лира снова кивнула, задержалась на пороге кабинета, словно собираясь еще что-то сказать, но мотнула головой, отметая эту мысль, и закрыла за собой двери.

А Орсон подхватил со стола комлинк, стоящий в беззвучном режиме и истерично мигающий значком вызова последние пять минут. Под его прикосновением экран осветился коротким сообщением капитана Толван. Код «красный».

«Гален…»

 

***

 

Он до последнего не верил, что им позволят сесть — обманчивая обычность ситуации нарушалась лишь стоящим на второй посадочной площадке десантным шаттлом и скучающими у его трапа двумя солдатами в белой броне. Но этого было вполне достаточно.

— Матиз, стрелять на поражение, — Кренник уложил правую руку на перевязь, сжав в кулаке миниатюрный комлинк, и придирчиво расправил складки накидки, пряча приборчик от посторонних глаз, — но только по команде.

Начальник охраны понятливо кивнул, плавным жестом проведя ладонью по своему тяжелому бластеру.

Орсон криво усмехнулся, когда стойки шасси коснулись металла посадочной площадки, и с легкостью поднялся с кресла. Адреналин и достижения современной фармакологии плескались в крови, давая ему возможность действовать на пределе оставшихся сил. Сколько бы их ни было.

— Тогда поехали.

Бесконечный ливень щедро швырнул водяной взвесью в гостей и встречающих. Орсон сморгнул капли с ресниц, пытаясь получше разглядеть лицо очередного лейтенанта в белом, но тот был ничем не лучше предыдущего — такая же бледная моль, которую забудешь, как только она исчезнет из поля зрения.

— Право, коммодор, не стоило беспокойства, — об чужую улыбку можно было порезаться, но застывшее в светлых глазах лейтенанта напряжение сводило весь эффект на нет, — посланный вам сигнал был чистой случайностью. Капитан Толван охотно подтвердит это.

Стоящая радом Толван механически кивнула, не меняя выражения лица. Капли дождя стекали с небрежно намотанного шарфа-капюшона на форменный плащ и частично попадали за воротник, но женщина не реагировала, продолжая изображать памятник.

— Ну, раз я уже прилетел, то хотел бы убедиться лично, — Кренник расплылся в ответной фальшивой улыбке. — Кстати, может, вы мне объясните, с чем связано ваше появление, лейтенант? Кстати, как вас?..

— Брека. Лейтенант Брека, разведка флота, — невозмутимо отозвался тот. — Дело государственной важности. Об измене… Но подробнее вам объяснит коммодор Алай.

Брека взглянул на стоящих за спиной Кренника двух штурмовиков и дернул уголком губ. 

— Полагаете, для этого разговора вам понадобится охрана, Директор?

Орсон демонстративно вздохнул, показав на свою висящую на перевязи руку:

— Знаете, лейтенант, я с ними скоро спать буду, для надежности. Стоило один раз пренебречь мерами безопасности…

— Дело ваше, — пожал плечами разведчик, проигнорировав шутку. — Прошу за мной.

Удары подкованных каблуков гулко отдавались в пустых коридорах комплекса. Они так и шли — Толван с лейтенантом, Кренник, за ним пара штурмовиков в черном и четверо в белом. И с каждым широким шагом неуставный капюшон капитана все сильнее сползал с ее головы.

— Толван, вы же раньше не любили подобных… украшательств? — Орсон поймал мотнувшийся хвостом краешек плотной ткани и дернул вниз, открывая затылок капитана.

Брека обернулся, автоматически потянувшись за оружием, и тут же медленно сполз по стене, отброшенный выстрелом в упор. Сломанными куклами попадали на пол солдаты в белой броне, а Матиз лишь поправил наплечный ремень винтовки.

— Вот значит как, — Кренник обошел Толван по кругу, протянул руку и снял с ее шейного протеза ограничитель для дроидов, — играем по крупному…

Женщина судорожно всхлипнула, едва не рухнув на пол, но смогла устоять, упираясь ладонями дрожащих рук в колени.

Брека, все еще не потерявший сознания и зажимающий обеими руками рану в животе, поймав обращенный на него взгляд, судорожно заскреб каблуками по полу в безуспешной попытке отползти подальше. И сдавленно взвыл, плеснув красным из перекошенного рта, когда Толван с силой пнула его в пах.

— Капитан, не увлекайтесь, — Кренник поморщился, разглядывая заляпанный кровью пол, — эта часть тела ему уже точно не понадобится, но утилизировать труп стоит все же одним куском, а не фаршем…

Толван кивнула, охнула сквозь зубы и машинально потерла шею ладонью. Зашипела, как разъяренная нексу, отдернув руку, и с отвращением уставилась на мокрую перчатку. 

«Имея дело с женщинами, нужно быть очень внимательным к деталям. Стоило Бреке намотать эту тряпку чуть аккуратнее, и все бы пошло не так…»

— Что тут случилось в мое отсутствие? — Кренник жестом показал Матизу, что нужно сделать дальше, и обернулся к сверлящей ненавидящим взглядом свою жертву Толван.

Та очнулась, выпрямилась во весь рост и доложилась по форме:

— Тридцать два часа назад совершил посадку десантный шаттл коммодора Алая и его людей — пилоты, этот лейтенант и дюжина штурмовиков. У него были все коды допуска и разрешение на проведение проверки деятельности базы. В первый день они, как и другие проверяющие до них, осмотрели лаборатории, стоянку грузовых шаттлов и казармы, после чего запросили доступ к архивам и возможность поговорить с учеными. На второй день Гален Эрсо был отделен от основной группы ученых и заперт в своем кабинете. И, полагаю, подвергнут медикаментозному допросу.

— Что?! Кто посмел без моего ведома?

«Я буду вести ваше дело», — всплыли в памяти слова агента ИСБ, а по спине пробежал неприятный холодок.

— Разрешение на проведение проверки было подписано адмиралом Раксом из разведки флота, сэр. Именно поэтому я сразу сообщила вам… о гостях.

Орсон резко выдохнул, чувствуя, как внутренности скручивает тугим узлом. Галлиус Ракс, человек из ниоткуда, изредка появлявшийся рядом с Палпатином в первые годы Империи и получивший звание коммодора в двадцать с небольшим. Тайный агент и блестящий аналитик, выбравший себе издевательский псевдоним «Только для ваших глаз», которым он подписывал свои доклады о ситуации во Внешних Регионах для Юларена, но все знали, что ложатся они прямо на стол Императору.

«Ситхова подстилка…»

Слухи о протеже Палпатина ходили разные, в том числе весьма пикантные. А Таркин, знавший чуть больше прочих, отзывался о «Галли» с заметным презрением, отмечая, что демонстративной любовью к классической музыке помоечное происхождение не исправишь. 

Возможно, Ракс и был помойной крысой, но крысой исключительно зубастой и опасной. И точно был из другой весовой категории, а значит, без губернатора и правда не обойтись.

— Толван, защитное поле над площадкой можно сделать непрозрачным? — Кренник еще раз посмотрел на расползающееся по полу пятно крови. Решение проблемы приходилось изобретать на ходу, но когда это его останавливало?

— Относительно, сэр. Аргонн пытался его на днях наладить, но с обычным результатом.

— Ладно, нам хватит. Матиз, грузите куколок на борт в контейнерах, только чтоб ничего не торчало. И вызовите уборщиков. — Ненужная уже перевязь полетела на пол. — Пора показать нашим гостям, где тут выход.

Толван неприятно оскалилась и поправила кобуру с бластером, второй рукой набросив на голову изрядно растрепавшийся капюшон. 

Остаток пути они проделали в напряженном молчании.

У дверей кабинета скучала еще пара штурмовиков, при виде Кренника и Толван синхронно шагнувших в стороны, освобождая проход. Но через порог Орсон переступил в одиночестве. А створка за его спиной опустилась с отчетливым щелчком блокировки замка.

— Ах, господин директор, мы вас так ждали, так ждали…

Сидевший за столом Эрсо человек бросил взгляд на листок, который держал за уголок двумя пальцами, как дохлое насекомое, и опустил его в утилизатор. Мелькнул кривой силуэт банты и не менее кособокое солнышко, и Орсон узнал в уничтоженной бумажке детский рисунок Джин. Один из самых первых, который она когда-то передавала отцу в собственноручно склеенном конверте.

— Что вы делаете, Алай? — Кренник успел краем глаза выхватить из полумрака комнаты сгорбленную фигуру Галена, стоящего у стены с отсутствующим видом, и постарался тут же забыть об этом.

— Коммодор Алай, директор, — поправил его гость, чем-то неуловимо похожий на своего покровителя — такой же бледный, темноволосый и темноглазый. Неудивительно, что дура Толван засмотрелась и позволила нацепить на себя блокиратор. — Впрочем, судя по тому, что мы нашли, директорствовать вам осталось недолго. Многолетнее пренебрежение утвержденными нормами безопасности, личные отношения с подозреваемым… Ах, простите, с подозреваемыми. Всеми.

Орсон стиснул челюсти. Копали под него явно не первый день. И очень старательно.

— Лира Эрсо неплохо вышла на голографиях, ваш плащ ей идет… Особенно поверх синего кружева хорошо смотрелось. Впрочем, этим мало кого можно удивить, столица привыкла к любовникам, любовницам и межвидовому скрещиванию всех мастей, — продолжал свой монолог разведчик. — Но есть же и Эрсо-младшая. Трогательный ребенок с большими глазами и некоторыми проблемами в общении с себе подобными. Сбежавший ребенок. Как думаете, почему она сбежала, м-м-м? О широте ваших взглядов ходят легенды, Кренник, так что скандал будет… красивым. И громким.

Алай уперся локтем в стол и шутливо погрозил Орсону пальцем.

— Видите, директор, у нас тут полный букет. И губернатор Таркин будет только рад от вас избавиться. Смотрите, как удобно, а?

— Вам или… Галли? — Орсон намеренно пошел на обострение конфликта, провоцируя противника. Но с тем же успехом можно было постучать кулаком по броне ИЗР.

Разведчик небрежно отмахнулся он него, как от мухи, и вновь вернулся к своему занятию.

— Только не говорите, что вы надеетесь на заступничество Амедды, — бумажки с рисунками исчезали в утилизаторе одна за другой, и было видно, что процесс доставляет Алаю некое извращенное удовольствие.

— Ну что вы, — Кренник выпрямился и взглянул на застывшего у стены Эрсо. Тень того Галена, которого он знал. — Я надеюсь на протокол, который запрещает вам самовольное уничтожение улик. Все вещественные доказательства должны быть тщательно пронумерованы, помещены в защищенное от взлома устройство хранения и переданы на Корусант, в Главное управление разведки флота.

— Ах, как же вы любите инструкции… — притворно вздохнул Алай, сбрасывая уцелевшие бумаги со стола в стоящий рядом раскрытый кейс. — А особенно их нарушение.

Поднявшись с кресла, он защелкнул чемоданчик, разгладил несуществующие складки на белоснежном кителе и ухватил под локоть все еще безучастного к происходящему Галена. 

— Пожалуй, это доказательство я тоже возьму с собой, директор, — холодно улыбнулся разведчик, дергая Эрсо на себя. — А вам, так и быть, останется голография. Знаете, Кренник, в юности вы были очень милы. Жаль, что после допроса вы даже на это не сгодитесь. Право, жаль.

Орсон взглянул на оставшуюся на опустевшем столе треснувшую голорамку, в которой картинки дробились и наползали одна на другую, смешивая тридцать лет жизни Галена в бессмысленный пиксельный песок, поднял бластер и выстрелил Алаю в затылок. 

Разведчик покачнулся, выпустил кейс из рук и рухнул на пол. В ту же секунду из-за двери прозвучали еще два выстрела.

Кренник шагнул вперед, присел, обшаривая тело, и с удовлетворенным возгласом выудил из поясного кармашка карточку доступа.

— Здесь не Валлт, Гален, отомри, не время изображать оскорбленную невинность! — Он дернул скованные запястья Эрсо, разворачивая наручники замком к себе. Одной рукой расстегивать их был очень неудобно, но помощи ждать не приходилось. — Мало того, что я должен терпеть выбрыки твоих баб, так и ты туда же, пацифист хаттов.

Пощечина была такой силы, что Орсон едва не упал, запнувшись о лежащий под ногами труп. Неверяще потянулся к скуле, чувствуя, как горит кожа, и уставился в широко распахнутые, черные от боли глаза человека напротив.

— За что, Гален?

— Ты… обещал… — руки Эрсо сжались в кулаки, заставив Кренника вспомнить, как тот одним ударом заставил отступить более крупного противника.

— Обещал что? — от ярости перехватило горло, и голос превратился в шипение. — Заботиться от твоих близких? О которых ты вспоминаешь раз в десять лет? Подставлять свою шею раз за разом, когда Лиру опять несет на подвиги во имя свободы и демократии? Покрывать ее визиты куда не надо? Делать вид, что я готовлю из нее двойного агента, когда она мечтает от меня избавиться? Дарить твоему ребенку игрушки, пока ты придумываешь очередную теорию? Что я еще обещал?!

Гален молча провел рукой по лицу, размазывая капли чужой крови, и показал испачканную ладонь Орсону.

— Ты слишком легко убиваешь, — тихо сказал он, бездумно растирая по пальцам густеющее красное.

— Не думал, что для тебя это новость, — скривил губы в злой усмешке Кренник.

— Тогда чем ты лучше… этих? — Эрсо кивнул на тело на пороге кабинета.

— Тем, Гален, что я пока на твоей стороне.

 

***

 

Ему снова удалось вывернуться. Свалить гибель шаттла «инспекторов» на некстати разгулявшуюся грозу, стереть следы крови с пола, а компрометирующие записи — с камер. Пережить выволочку от Таркина, ограничившегося в итоге сухим: «Работайте, Кренник, не отвлекайтесь. Мне нужен результат, а заговоры — не ваш… уровень». И даже попытаться объясниться с Галеном, списав некоторые скользкие моменты из оставшихся после «допроса» записей на искусный монтаж. Но это не могло вернуть обратно уничтоженное, склеить осколки разбитого, фальшивого в своей кажущейся безопасности мирка Галена, в котором тот существовал годами. А тут его взяли и выкинули из панциря, выставили на потеху публике и всеобщее осмеяние. Доказали… неуникальность. Заменимость.

Растоптали песочный замок доверия шагающим танком.

Проблема заключалась в том, что замок строили двое. А ломали… многие.

А тут еще Лира решила добить окончательно.

— Человека, который должен был забрать нас тогда с Корусанта, зовут Со Геррера.

Они сидели в холодной темноте его служебной квартиры, разбавляемой только редкими проблесками фар пролетающих мимо спидеров да заревом огней над ночным городом. Лицо Лиры белело в полумраке фарфоровой маской, расколотой алой прорезью накрашенных губ. Совет затаиться на время и не высовываться она, разумеется, проигнорировала при первой же возможности. И даже пару раз умудрилась уйти на нижних уровнях от ненавязчивой слежки. Всего на час-два, но даже за такое время можно натворить дел.

«Боги галактики, почему ты такая дура?» — тоскливо подумал Орсон, хрипло вздохнул, потер лицо рукой, заглянул в свой опустевший бокал и поставил его обратно.

— Лира… ты понимаешь, что есть вещи… за гранью моего терпения? Это — одна из них.

— Нам нужно на Джеду, — тихо ответила та, словно не слыша обращенных к ней слов. — Джин… была в курсе того, с кем я встречаюсь. Знала и про Со. Она могла… попытаться добраться до него самостоятельно.

— Тринадцатилетний ребенок? 

«Ребенок, которого мельком видели в маленьком космопорту на той стороне планеты. Видели в составе многодетного семейства. И опознали только несколько часов тому назад, сумев достроить лицо по попавшим на камеры фрагментам». — Орсон закрыл глаза, признавая неизбежное. Если… если он сумеет переломить ситуацию в свою пользу, пусть и ценой того, что Джин умрет или будет искалечена, морально или физически, то он получит своего двойного агента. Настоящего, а не фикцию. И «заговор молчания» двоих против третьего. Гален не вынесет одновременной потери всех, кто представляет для него ценность. А раз так, то придется чем-то пожертвовать. Неизвестной их маленького уравнения. Неучтенным фактором. Ребенком.

— Она… не знает, что сейчас представляет собой Со, — Лира прижала кончики пальцев друг к другу и замерла, разглядывая получившуюся клетку.

— А ты знаешь? — с холодной иронией поинтересовался Кренник. 

Ему очень хотелось на кого-то накричать или разбить что-то хрупкое. А лучше — чью-то голову. Но он знал, что это всего лишь откат от лекарств. Как и дергающая боль в плече, которая уже давно должна была прекратиться.

— Догадываюсь, — бесцветно произнесла Лира. — Я должна поехать туда как паломник. Это будет… уместно. Убитая горем мать ищет утешения в вере.

Она вскинула глаза — сухие и блестящие. С затаившейся в глубине расширенных зрачков искрой будущего безумия.

— Но мне нужна будет поддержка. Тот, кто сможет меня вытащить, если мои переговоры провалятся. Мне нужен ты, Орсон.

«Я буду жалеть, если ты умрешь. Правда буду».

— Хорошо, я полечу с тобой. Точнее, за тобой. — Он снова потер лицо, пытаясь взбодриться, но усталость накатывала океанским прибоем, стирая связные мысли и мешая сосредоточиться. — Нашим шахтам на Джеде не помешает одна маленькая анонимная проверка.

— Спасибо, — Лира протянула руку и накрыла его ладонь своей, узкой и горячей.

 

Ветер гнал мелкую серую пыль над бескрайней скалистой пустыней. Транспортный шаттл подскакивал на завихрениях воздушных потоков, припадая на правое заднее крыло и подозрительно подвывая двигателем в особенно глубоких воздушных ямах.

— Священный город, или НиДжеда — прямо под нами. Скопище хибар на километровой высоте, толпы паломников, толпы местных, уровень преступности — как на Нар-Шаддаа. Нас не любят, но терпят, ходить без бластера и охраны чревато, в случае попадания в переплет — орать, и погромче, авось повезет, и не подстрелят ни свои, ни чужие, — жизнерадостная болтовня пилота раздражала и нервировала невозможностью приказать ему заткнуться.

«Ты еще скажи, что вот та конструкция, торчащая из этих хибар как… в общем, как ранкорий зуб — это и есть хваленый Храм Кайбера». — Кренник задумчиво провел пальцами по непривычно черному рукаву кителя — на Джеду он действительно прибыл инкогнито, изображая инспектора интендантской службы. А его люди сменили броню на белую, надев личину обычных штурмовиков.

Разумеется, истинной причиной визита была не просьба Лиры, а сводки разведки. Местные бездельники, расплодившиеся в окрестностях НиДжеды за последние годы, как черви в гниющем шаачьем трупе, решили, что контрабанда и продажа запрещенных в большинстве миров веществ, расширяющих сознание паломников до неприличия и преждевременных смертей, — это слишком мелко. И переключили свое внимание на шахты по добыче кайбер-кристаллов и регулярно проходящие по этим задворкам цивилизации транспортные конвои. 

«Еще немного — и придется вводить сюда усиленный постоянный контингент», — мысль автоматически перескочила на составление соответствующего рапорта. Не пригодится сейчас — пригодится потом. 

Судя по тем рудникам, которые он уже посетил, проблему требовалось так или иначе решать в самом ближайшем будущем. Луна была богата кайбер-кристаллами, но добывали их тут уже тысячи лет, и самые крупные и качественные, скорее всего, уже нашли. Часть передали джедаям и прочим сектантам, часть пустили на украшение храмов, святилищ и сувениры. Тут Орсон позволил себе ехидную ухмылку. Для идеалистично настроенной Лиры это наверняка окажется шоком. Предмет культа — мутный, мелкий и расколотый, продают из-под полы какие-то побирушки. Причем дерут за него столько, что за эти деньги можно купить небольшой шаттл. И ведь находятся идиоты, которые покупают. А потом с гордостью хвастаются в узком кругу «братьев по разуму» своей молчаливой борьбой против системы.

«Ладно, это мелочи… А вот то, что Джин Эрсо взяла с собой кристалл с рыбкой, оставив любимую розовую туку, говорит о том, что сбегала она не сама, а под чьим-то чутким руководством. Ноги бы этому благодетелю повыдергать и обратно запихнуть другим концом. Крифф!»

Брать с собой датапад с досье на всех потенциальных участников этой схемы было слишком опасно, поэтому приходилось обходиться собственной памятью.

Если отмести Мара, который был кретином-карьеристом, не способным разглядеть приманку перед собственным носом, то стоило предположить, что к настоящему, а не мнимому, срежиссированному побегу Джин причастен кто-то из старых знакомых Лиры. О чем она, несомненно, догадывается. Но хочет разобраться с этим делом сама, не привлекая к ним излишнего внимания.

«Кого же она может знать настолько хорошо, чтобы начать искать, но при этом постарается не сдавать? Хас Обитт? Или кто-то из ее подруг по экспедициям?»

Кренник закрыл глаза и сосредоточился, восстанавливая картинку разгрома, учиненного в квартире Эрсо сначала самой Джин, а потом агентами ИСБ. По чистой случайности полка с игрушками осталась нетронутой. И на этой самой полке сидели куклы, самодельные, не те, которых он дарил. Одна из кукол при этом изображала существо, подозрительно похожее на дресселианца. Разумеется, с поправкой на сомнительный талант Лиры к шитью.

«Неудивительно, что мы не засекли девчонку. Если ей подсказали, что брать и с кем лететь, причем подсказал тот, кто не первый год промышляет контрабандой и нарушением закона… Лира, Лира, неужели ты думаешь, что это сойдет тебе с рук?»

По результатам прослушки он знал, что Джин несколько раз просила мать перевести ее в другую школу, а лучше — отправить на Арию-Прайм, к дальним родственникам. Но Орсон пока не готов был упускать такую возможность давления на Лиру. Та, поверив, что дочь находится вне его досягаемости, могла начать делать глупости. Но глупости она должна была делать строго по графику. Кренник осознанно провоцировал Лиру, надеясь в итоге переиграть ее и намертво привязать к Корусанту. Устаревшие моральные принципы, помноженные на чувство вины, должны были умерить ее аппетиты, как в свое время гибель исследовательского комплекса на Тиаму приглушила пацифизм Галена. А Мар со своей дурацкой инициативой только ускорил развязку, спутав карты всем игрокам.

Что ж, Джеда — не место для ребенка, выращенного в тепличных условиях Корусанта. А Со Геррера девчонку не отпустит, буде той повезет добраться до него относительно целой. И если для него это лишь символ и точно такой же рычаг давления, то для любого из его менее сообразительных приспешников — просто красная тряпка, раздражитель, который надо пустить в дело немедленно.

«Джин Эрсо, у тебя будет очень короткая и бестолковая жизнь, обещаю». — Орсон откинулся на спинку сиденья и принялся смотреть на приближающийся город. Мешанина серо-рыжых, громоздящихся друг на друга зданий медленно заполняла собой лобовой иллюминатор челнока, вызывая стойкую ассоциацию с помойной ямой.

Священный город представал перед ним во всей своей красе.

 

***

 

— Предсказания, дешево, предсказания! Благовония, притирания, священная пыль священной пустыни! — вопли продавцов популярных среди паломников товаров смешивались с криками водоносов и торговцев едой. Какофония нарастала, грозя поглотить ее с головой, но Лира боролась, толкаясь локтями в толпе, пыталась выплыть против течения. Добраться на площадь Тайтони вовремя. У нее была цель и цена, которую она должна была заплатить. Голова Орсона Кренника в обмен на Джин, нога которой никогда не ступит на поверхность Джеды. Джин, которая никогда не вернется на Корусант, а затеряется в одном из спокойных и никому не нужных миров Внешних Регионов, проживет жизнь, полную созерцания, которую так хотел прожить Гален. Станет пусть не счастливым, но существующим в согласии с собой человеком.

«А Орсон исчезнет… сотрется из памяти. Моей, Галена, Джин. И никто никогда не перестроит столицу и не сделает… на тысячу глупостей больше». — Лира сунула руку за пазуху и сжала теплый кристалл. Розовую туку, сделанную для дочери Галеном. Игрушку, которую та так ценила и так легко оставила вместе с прошлой жизнью.

«НиДжеда не дает ответов, — вспомнила Лира сухой, надтреснутый голос жрицы одного из святилищ, — она может только указать путь. Пройди по пути паломника от храма к храму, ступень за ступенью, и в конце пути, у святилища Уиллов, ты узнаешь, каков будет твой следующий шаг».

Лира прошла, встретив всех тех, кого хотела встретить. Остался лишь Храм Кайбера. Главное святилище НиДжеды. То, в которое положено входить не одному, но с тем, кто подаст тебе руку, когда ты споткнешься.

«Подаст, но потом будет требовать платы». — Губы сами собой сложились в кривую ухмылку, завидев которую, продавец безделушек шарахнулся с дороги богато и чисто одетой паломницы, по опыту зная, что за такими людьми ходит «Та, что гасит и зажигает свечи». А умирать до срока мальчишка определенно не хотел.

— Орсон! — Ее развернули рывком, ловко втащив в проулок и перехватив руку с оружием.

— Не так громко, — осадил ее Кренник, прикрывая бластер полой своего форменного плаща. — Орать о том, кто я такой, на все это змеиное гнездо совершенно излишне.

Лира выдохнула, привалившись спиной к грязной стене, не спеша признаваться себе в том, что в компании, пусть и такой, ей куда спокойнее. Или дело все же в конкретном человеке?

«Я буду жалеть, когда ты умрешь. До конца жизни буду, хотя ты и говорил, что был бы против…» — Привычная мантра обрастала все новыми и новыми подробностями, о которых сейчас не хотелось думать. Выбор сделан, осталось дойти до храма и завершить ритуал. Расплатиться по долгам с человеком, который однажды сначала сломал, а потом спас ее жизнь, и теперь ломал снова. Но вот спасать уже не собирался. Или?..

— Орсон… — Ей хотелось взять его за руку. Без перчатки. Запомнить ощущение прикосновения. Снова вернуться на темный берег мягко светящегося моря, станцевать в прибое под «Четыре шага» и перевернуть все с ног на голову. — Сила…

— А она здесь есть? — непривычно серьезно спросил он. — То, во что ты всегда верила, здесь все еще есть?

Лира не ответила, лишь глубоко вдохнула холодный и сухой воздух, наполненный не ароматом, но вонью. Закашлялась и хрипло рассмеялась:

— Здесь есть те, кто верят. А Силы… Силы тут нет.

Кренник хотел что-то сказать, что-то наверняка важное, но ему помешал прерывистый писк комлинка. Вчитавшись в короткие строки сообщения, он изменился в лице.

— «Бодливая банта», корабль Хаса Обитта, был в порту НиДжеды вчера утром. Твой ребенок здесь.

Страх, который Лира все эти дни упорно прятала под слепой верой в то, что все будет хорошо, поднял голову и зашипел ядовитой змеей. Джин здесь. Там, где ее быть не должно. 

Толкаясь в толпе паломников, бродя по закоулкам этого древнего и такого безразличного к чужим страданиям города, она все пыталась поставить себя на место Звездочки, посмотреть на происходящее ее глазами. Глазами ребенка, которого она сама обрекла на этот путь, забыв рассказать о том, что по дороге никому нельзя верить…

«Со тоже изменился, — мысль была сухой и горькой, как песок пустыни, — восемь лет назад он бы не потребовал… внесения платы вперед. Похоже, с возрастом и жизненным опытом все мы и правда становимся только хуже».

— Лира?

Она моргнула, пытаясь вернуться в реальный мир, и с удивлением ощутила, как скатываются по щекам слезы. Помотала головой, вдохнула и выдохнула несколько раз, пытаясь взять себя в руки.

Главное сейчас — сделка. Которой не помешает ни нарушение условий, ни охрана Кренника, замаскированная под патруль штурмовиков. Ни ее собственная слабость.

— Я в порядке. Почти.

— И хочешь сказать, что тебя совсем не удивляет вовлеченность Обитта в это дело? — Мягкость тона, которую Орсон приберегал для особо неудобных вопросов, куда-то испарилась, сменившись глухим звоном литой дюрастали. И теперь было легко поверить, что этот человек отдает расстрельные приказы без колебаний. Без сомнений.

— Не удивляет, — устало отозвалась Лира. Маска, которую она носила столько лет, лопнула, обнажая ее суть, но вместо кровоточащей кожи она ощущала лишь новый слой холодного фарфора. — Джин знала, что к нему можно будет обратиться, если… что-то случится.

— А случилась всего лишь простая накладка в расписании транспортов, — криво улыбнулся Кренник. — И в результате мы здесь. В этом городе мертвых храмов и теней, которые считают себя разумными существами. Здесь — вместо того чтобы быть на Скарифе. Какая ирония, верно? 

— Верно. Но надо… все закончить. Сделать правильно. — Лира собралась с силами и договорила: — Закончить нам обоим.

Орсон изогнул в еще одной фальшивой улыбке уголок губ, обернулся и подал знак патрулю. Трем патрулям, если точнее.

Лира почувствовала, как ее сердце пропускает удар. Он все прекрасно знал. Просчитал заранее и все же рискнул, хотя мог и вовсе не приезжать на Джеду.

«Зачем? Зачем мы делаем то, что можем, вместо того, что должны?»

— Храм Уиллов, — голос дрожал и срывался, но это больше не имело значения, — именно там я должна получить ответ. Но… туда не ходят в одиночку. Только с тем, кто… кто подаст тебе руку, если ты споткнешься. Так говорят.

Кренник смотрел на нее с минуту, ловя малейшие изменения мимики и анализируя увиденное — казалось, что за зеркалами его неправдоподобно ярких глаз щелкают механизмы и осыпаются ненужными более символами формулы. Все взвешивается и всему находится мера. 

Потом он медленно стянул перчатку и протянул ей руку. Правую.

Лира вцепилась в его пальцы, как утопающий в соломинку. Он слишком хорошо ее знал. И это ранило и льстило одновременно.

— Идем. — Слово было — как крошечный камешек, который влечет за собой камнепад. Ей нечего было бояться — они играли на равных. И в следующем круге этого танца она наконец-то будет вести.

 

Десятки пыльных улиц слились в одну, ту, что вела к Храму. Ступень за ступенью, шаг за шагом. По забитым толпами празднующих столичным паркам, по пермакриту посадочных площадок, по полированному мрамору блестящих полов бальных залов, мокрому песку далеких планет, по истоптанному мириадами ног камню.

Лира чувствовала, что задыхается, что сердце стучит где-то в горле, а в глазах двоится от слез, но упрямо шагала вперед, зная, что поворачивать назад уже поздно.

В памяти снова всплыли слова старухи-отшельницы: «Тот, кого ты ведешь за собой, никогда больше не вернется на Джеду. Человеком не вернется. А ты… твоя душа останется тут навсегда. Ты очень дорого заплатишь за чужую жизнь, слишком дорого… но воля твоя, и она прочнее кайбера».

Вблизи Храм Уиллов ошеломлял. Огромный, расколотый надвое треугольник дышал абсолютной, подавляющей волю мощью строения столь древнего, что все рядом с ним было лишь песком пустыни. Холодной и неизменной вот уже тысячи лет.

Множество улочек сходилось к площади перед храмом, к бесконечной череде ступеней, которые надо было преодолеть, чтобы попасть в высокие двери, больше похожие на зев древней пещеры, в которой живет чудовище.

Силы здесь не было. Но было иное. Пустота.

Лира ступила на первую из истертых плит черного камня, которыми была вымощена площадь. Ступила одна. И обернулась, чувствуя, как в спину ей смотрят сквозь прицелы десятки глаз. Их действительно ждали, теперь она могла сказать об этом с уверенностью, прямо указать центр паутины, сплетенной невидимыми лучами. 

Сила всегда была не вовне, а внутри нее. И сейчас она пела затихающим стоном оборванной струны, растворяясь в глухом безразличии внешнего мира.

«Я всегда боялась понять тебя, Орсон. Но когда смогла это сделать, мне не хватило храбрости признать другое — я боялась не понять, а принять твою точку зрения. Признать ее единственно верной. Всю эту игру, этот… танец. Тебя, наконец. Твою мечту о новом мире, слишком огромную, чтобы ее можно было осмыслить. Сила… почему мы не можем повернуть время вспять и сделать все по-другому?»

— Орсон. — Он все еще стоял на ступень ниже, под ненадежной защитой ее узкой спины и сбитой на затылок, развевающейся на холодном ветру шали. — Беги. Беги, они не знают тебя в лицо.

Лира не помнила, когда успела ухватиться за ткань его плаща, до боли стиснуть плечи в странном подобии объятия и наклониться так близко, что еще немного — и можно будет коснуться так, как она давно хотела.

— Беги!

У нее хватило сил столкнуть его с лестницы, отбросить прочь от вскипевшего моря шквально огня и шарахнуться самой. Упасть, откатиться под ненадежную защиту выщербленной временем и конфликтами стены. Метнуться обезумевшим зверем, перепрыгивая через три ступеньки разом, ухватить за руку и дернуть из дорожной пыли вверх, захлебнувшись чужой болью и ощущением горячей крови, потоком стекающей по холодеющей коже.

«Прости меня, Джин».

 

Запах свечей с легким привкусом тления — первое, что он ощутил сквозь пелену беспамятства. Удивился, списав было на дурной сон, но следом за запахом пришли воспоминания и боль. Реальная, приглушенная лекарствами — он слишком хорошо за последние недели успел узнать это ощущение — но боль. Сосредоточившись на ней, Орсон смог оценить повреждения. Спина, на которую он приземлился: надетая под китель легкая броня не позволила ему сломать позвоночник, но насчет ребер он уверен не был — дышалось с трудом, а каждый выдох сопровождался легким присвистом и болезненным спазмом. Едва зажившее плечо, бок, куда пришелся удар рикошетом. Нога… тут все было плохо, он помнил, как хлюпало в сапоге, пока Лира почти волоком, надрываясь, тащила его куда-то вниз, по бесконечным лестницам, уводящим в темноту. Подальше от разгорающегося уличного боя, в котором в ход шло все: от древних пулевых винтовок — из одной такой его и подстрелили — до легких орудий залпового огня, способных раскатать целый квартал. 

Но тут уже отметились не местные боевики, а кто-то посерьезней. Впрочем, пока не имело смысла гадать, кто из «старых знакомых» решил воспользоваться оказией и устранить конкурента, сейчас нужно было узнать, сможет ли он встать на ноги. Ладно, на одну ногу, и убраться из этого склепа.

Попытка открыть глаза показала, что в ближайшее время никто никуда не пойдет. Разве что понесут. И непонятно, в каком виде.

«Крифф… как же мне плохо…»

Бешеная пляска огней прекратилась через несколько минут, осталось лишь медленное кружение — глаза Орсон упорно держал открытыми, не позволяя себе поддаться слабости и терпеливо выжидая, пока мир перестанет вертеться волчком. Смазанная картинка со временем тоже прояснилась, но лучше точно не стала.

Над ним был темный, покрытый копотью и древней грязью сводчатый потолок с редкими тусклыми лампами, заставшими, судя по их виду, времена зарождения Ордена джедаев. Последний раз их ремонтировали примерно тогда же.

«Ладно, это объясняет свет, но не запах…»

Чуть повернув голову, он увидел, что его окружают уходящие в бесконечность ряды костей. Сложенные аккуратными пирамидами, спрессованные временем и руками неизвестных смотрителей этих катакомб, украшенные многочисленными черепами человеческой и прочих разумных рас. И подсвеченные самыми настоящими свечами — по одной на начало каждого ряда. Зеленоватые язычки пламени парили в пустоте и тишине, нарушаемой лишь свистом его дыхания.

«Где я?!» — Короткий приступ паники и попытка движения отозвались острой головной болью, от которой пришлось зажмуриться и несколько минут пролежать, восстанавливая дыхание.

«Катакомбы… НиДжеда. Храм. С-ситх, я под храмом?»

Второй раз голову повернуть было легче. Как и заметить сидящую в отдалении фигуру. Тусклый свет очерчивал ее странным золотистым ореолом, превращая в плоский черный силуэт, но стоило Лире пошевелиться, как наваждение развеялось.

Она поднялась на ноги, подошла ближе и вдруг села рядом. Так близко, что он ощутил тепло ее тела, а пальцы нащупали плотную узорчатую ткань длинного пояса.

— Связи нет, — тихо сказал Лира, вертя в руках бесполезный комлинк, не издающий даже привычного шипения заглушенного канала. — Я пыталась подняться выше, но там тоже ничего нет. Зато слышны взрывы.

Она тихо всхлипнула, потерла грязное и расцарапанное лицо рукой и вдруг ссутулилась, положив ладонь ему на грудь. Лишь через минуту Кренник сообразил, что она пытается посчитать его вдохи. 

— Я вколола все, что у тебя было в аптечке — стимуляторы, восстановители крови, антибиотики. Перевязала как сумела — углубленные курсы первой помощи, которые ты заставил меня пройти, тут пришлись очень кстати, — Лира бледно улыбнулась, — но сделать большего пока не могу. Надеюсь, через несколько часов стрельба утихнет, и можно будет попытаться выбраться наружу…

— Оставив меня здесь? — Он не узнал хрип, вырывающийся из горла, и едва понял сам себя.

— С оружием, — Лира потянулась куда-то в сторону и положила рядом с его левой рукой бластер. Его собственный, он узнал рукоять на ощупь. — Идти ты не сможешь, последние метры мне пришлось тащить тебя за шиворот… Извини, конечно, но выбора не было.

«Боги, а я пропустил такое зрелище… Даже обидно как-то».

— А раньше был? — Собственная уязвимость почему-то отошла на второй план, уступая место жгучему любопытству. Не иначе как лекарства были виноваты. Слишком большая доза. Но лучше так, чем… никак.

— Был. И я его сделала. — Лира помолчала, потом сплела пальцы, так и не решившись прикоснуться к нему снова. — Там, на последней ступеньке. Как и было предсказано.

— Глупо верить предсказаниям, они всегда лгут. — С каждым словом говорить было все легче — он почти перестал хрипеть, да и дышать приспособился так, чтобы не захлебываться. 

Но вот сил это все отнимало слишком много: клонило в сон, и где-то глубоко внутри зарождалась противная мелкая дрожь — сказывалась большая потеря крови. Орсон снова нащупал шершавый конец пояса и постарался сосредоточиться на объемном узоре. Ему нужен был якорь. Что-то реальное, ощутимое. Вещественное. Ему нужна была Лира. И это в какой-то мере даже казалось Орсону забавным.

— Когда верить больше нечему, поверишь и тому, что хочешь услышать, даже если предложенный выбор… не выбор вовсе. — Лира посмотрела на его руку, на зажатый в пальцах кончик пояса, на секунду зажмурилась — и вдруг сложилась вдвое сломанной куклой, вцепилась мертвой хваткой в запястье, уперлась лбом в больное плечо и зашептала, давясь сухими рыданиями: — Я знаю, что я дура, не говори. Пошла в заботливо приготовленную ловушку. А ты знал, все знал и дергал за ниточки… Ты чудовище, Орсон, но это ты и сам понимаешь. Не только понимаешь, ты этому радуешься. Прекрасное чудовище с самыми синими в галактике глазами… Видишь, я даже делаю тебе комплименты, хотя должна была просто бросить тебя там, сделать так, как меня просили. Но я не могу, я не могу… Одна Сила знает, зачем ты нужен на свете, но зачем-то нужен. Может, ты построишь свой дивный новый мир, может, сгоришь в его огне сам. Но убью тебя не я…

Он поднял свободную руку, медленно-медленно — любое движение давалось с большим, почти мучительным трудом, — и положил на ее вздрагивающее плечо, коснулся волос, перебирая спутанные пряди и чувствуя, как ускользает сознание. Лира не хотела убивать его сама, но другие обошлись и без ее помощи.

«Как… жаль?»

Он всесторонне обдумал эту мысль, обессиленно прикрыв веки. Скалящиеся черепа плыли в мареве зеленоватого огня свечей, расплываясь размытыми кляксами в подступающей со всех сторон черноте. Густой и бархатной, как дорогая ткань бального платья.

«Интересно, Гален сильно расстроится?» — Рука соскользнула и поднять ее снова уже не хватило сил.

Но Лира встрепенулась, повернула к нему лицо — белую маску с черными провалами глаз — и сдавленно выдохнула:

— Орсон? — Прикосновение губ ко лбу было почти неощутимым, но он постарался его запомнить. Отделить от других воспоминаний, давно спутавшихся в лохматый клубок, теперь расползающийся обрывками нитей.

— Орсон, ты весь горишь…

Последним, что он почувствовал, было пожатие тонких и твердых пальцев. И когда Лира разжала руку, он расстроился.

 

***

 

Пузырьки проплывали мимо, маленькие, блестящие, серебристо-белые в теплой синеве глубокой воды, и беззвучно исчезали где-то в недосягаемой вышине. Он сам казался себе точно таким же пузырьком. Невесомым и бессмысленным. Наверное, ему тоже надо было всплыть… куда-то. Куда? Мысли скользили мимо безглазыми рыбинами, не давая ухватить себя за хвост. А раз так — не стоило и пытаться. Надо было лишь поддаться течению и скользить вверх…

В царство света, оглушительного писка медицинской аппаратуры и вони дезинфектора.

Первый полноценный вдох едва не стал последним — по ребрам стегнуло раскаленным жгутом боли, искрой пробило тело от затылка до пяток, мучительно длинное мгновение покачало на этой обжигающей до крика волне и отпустило. Выбросило на берег, покрытый почему-то черным песком. 

— Ма…тиз? — Антрацитовая штурмовая броня была единственным цветным пятном в этом царстве стерильного белого. Единственным, за что удавалось уцепиться взглядом.

Начальник охраны коротко кивнул, продемонстрировав свежий шрам на привычно бесстрастной физиономии, и нахмурился, скосив глаза — настоящий и протезированный — на соседний монитор.

Кренник гримасу проигнорировал, справедливо решив, что уж если он очнулся, а рядом не появился десяток истерящих медицинский дроидов, то умереть прямо сейчас ему не грозит. А раз так, то надо попытаться разобраться в ситуации.

— Сколько?

Самый важный вопрос. Время сейчас играло против него, и любая дополнительная задержка могла стать фатальной.

— Восемь суток, вы подхватили местную лихорадку, поэтому так долго. — Матиз снова повернулся к Креннику лицом и, правильно истолковав начальственные шевеления, протянул руку и щелкнул пультом, поднимая изголовье койки. 

Теперь в поле зрения попадал не только потолок, но и стены. Которые никак не могли принадлежать обычной больнице. А вот на стандартный корабельный медотсек были очень похожи.

— Крифф… откуда тут крейсер? — Орсону хотелось приглушить режущий глаза свет, но не было возможности.

Матиз сжал челюсти, поиграл желваками, обдумывая какую-то мысль, но все же открыл рот:

— Покушение на вас спровоцировало массовые беспорядки, — сухо произнес он. — Примерное число жертв — восемь тысяч, разрушено около пятидесяти крупных зданий, включая часть храмового комплекса. Это, в свою очередь, возмутило паломников и подтолкнуло руководство гарнизона к действиям.

Мелькнувшее на лице Матиза выражение очень ярко отразило его отношение к этим действиям, но Кренник не стал торопить события и требовать продолжения, с ноткой легкого злорадства ощущая, что, критикуя других, начальник охраны и сам испытывает определенную неловкость. Ведь он был в первой двойке подставных патрульных, которых Орсон взял с собой на улицы НиДжеды. Был — и так позорно упустил все и сразу.

— В результате этих действий были введены дополнительные войска, беспорядки подавлены, а на орбиту Джеды пришел ИЗР «Скорбящий» секторального флота. Вас перевели на борт, как только установили личность.

— В смысле? — Да, Орсон был одет в чужую форму и имел при себе фальшивые документы, попытка пробить которые по базе рано или поздно вывела бы на разведку флота, но кодовый цилиндр с персональной информацией у него был самый настоящий. Его собственный.

«Неужели эти кретины не догадались проверить все сразу?»

— Первые три дня вы провели в карантинном блоке наземной базы. — Матиз снова отвел глаза. — Было слишком много пострадавших.

— Блестяще, — пробормотал Кренник, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее, — ладно, может, оно и к лучшему…

«По крайней мере, искать меня именно там никто не додумался, а так бы придушили подушкой — и все, с концами».

— А что с нашим делом? — Орсон не представлял, как будет объясняться с Лирой. В катакомбах, как он теперь понимал, было сказано много лишнего. И какую после этого стоит выбрать линию поведения, он пока не решил. Не хватало информации.

— Следы Джин Эрсо затерялись. Планету она не покидала, но ее могли вывезти из города в пустыню, а там искать… сейчас у нас не хватит ресурсов. — Матиз достал из нагрудного кармана скрученный в трубочку листок и протянул Креннику. — А Лира Эрсо оставила вам это.

Орсон взял письмо и с удивлением уставился в неровные строки: «Орсону Каллану Креннику, лично». Лира писала от руки. Не в спешке, но в явном волнении. И очень может быть, что именно это письмо снова спасло ему жизнь, вытащив с Джеды. Он попытался развернуть упорно сопротивляющийся листок и приступил к чтению:

 

_«Я помню, что некоторые вещи находятся за гранью твоего терпения. То, что произошло на ступенях храма — одна из них. Просить прощения я не буду. Не думаю, что ты действительно сможешь простить подобное. А лгать не хочу, я слишком плохая лгунья, и мы оба это знаем._

_Но я вернула долг, поэтому сочтем вопрос жизни и смерти закрытым. Высокий стиль прощального письма… какая ирония, верно? Но сказать тебе это все в глаза я не сумею, не захочу, не хватит сил…_

_Мы слишком привыкли все решать за других, не спрашивая. Выбирать стороны, ставить условия. Я не могу выбрать — я видела улицы НиДжеды сразу после боя. Я видела, как их зачищали два дня спустя. Я больше не хочу иметь к этому никакого отношения. Ты скажешь, что если я не хочу выбирать так… глобально, то должна выбрать сторону Галена. Но, признай, у него нет стороны, он живет в своем мире. Для меня стало самоцелью его «спасение» (я помню, что ты говоришь в таких случаях, не трудись), но нельзя спасти того, кто даже не подозревает, что ему это нужно. Кто не помнит толком, что у него есть дочь, и живет только своими кристаллами. Пусть так будет и дальше, я знаю, что ты его не отпустишь, а все твои слова о будущем не более чем ложь, которую говорят смертельно больному. Но сделай так, чтобы ему хотя бы не было больно…_

_Я не могу выбрать, поэтому я убегаю. Нет, бросаться искать меня немедленно не надо, я оставлю маршрут в конце письма, да и маяк, который ты на меня нацепил, оставлю тоже. Пройду путь, который проходят паломники, которым надо подумать о смысле жизни. Мне надо подумать о ее бессмысленности. Я наивно верила, что Джин пошла в Галена, что мне удастся спрятать ее среди звездной пыли, той самой, следы которой Гален увидел в ее глазах в первый раз. Но Звездочка горит слишком ярко… Я думаю, ты еще услышишь о ней — не искать ее ты не сможешь (видишь, я тоже неплохо тебя изучила). Но очень надеюсь, что вы никогда не встретитесь лично._

_Прости, я не знаю, что еще можно написать… так, чтобы это прошло цензуру и не запятнало, хм, ничью репутацию. Знаешь, иногда я жалею, что те слухи так и остались слухами. Хотя это бы только все усложнило… или нет?_

_Возможно, мы когда-нибудь продолжим этот разговор. В другой жизни. Где Гален будет строить свои кристаллические энергостанции, а ты — новый Корусант. А Джин никогда не возьмет в руки оружия… Но мне больше нечем пожертвовать ради этого, поэтому я лишь оставлю тебе маленький подарок на память._

_Прости, Орсон. Я знаю, что мы никогда больше не встретимся. Так было предсказано… Хоть предсказания обычно лживы, но верить в них или нет — выбираем мы сами. А у меня не осталось даже веры…_

_P.S. Комплимент остается в силе. Думай об этом, что хочешь!»_

 

Из развернувшегося до конца листка выпала тонкая прядь темных волос, заплетенная в косичку и перевязанная красной ниткой.

Кренник посмотрел на письмо, на прядь и перевел взгляд на Матиза. 

— Когда она улетела?

«Какого хатта ее никто не задержал?» — повисло в воздухе грозовым облаком.

— Транспорты с паломниками стартовали три дня спустя после покушения, как только была закончена зачистка и проверка. Но один из них был сбит прямо на взлете. — Начальник охраны повертел в руках небольшой конверт с полустертой голографической печатью вещественного доказательства и осторожно положил его на одеяло. — Со стороны Лиры Эрсо было очень предусмотрительно оставить образец ДНК. Опознавать в той каше было нечего.

Орсон уставился на высыпавшиеся из конверта оплавленные обломки того, что когда-то было розовой кристаллической тукой, неверяще моргнул и накрыл их ладонью, сжимая пальцы до боли, до хруста суставов. Чувствуя, как врезаются в кожу края осколков, и проваливаясь в иллюзию. Безумную фантазию измученного мозга.

Он смотрел на происходящее со стороны. На Лиру, немного растрепанную и при этом пугающе серьезную, отдающую письмо ошарашенному такой настойчивостью молодому офицеру. На нее же, догоняющую какого-то чумазого и всхлипывающего ребенка, потерявшего в толпе свою семью. Подхватывающую его на руки и вручающую игрушку — проблеск розового камня на солнце был нестерпимо ярким, настолько, что заслезились глаза. На закрывающиеся двери пассажирского отсека, битком набитого галдящими разумными, на всполохи ионных двигателей, отрывающих транспорт с паломниками от земли. На дымный хвост самодельной ракеты, с хирургической точностью срезающей правый стабилизатор престарелого корабля, зависшего над километровой пропастью за пределами городских стен. На медленное падение, наполненное отчаянной безмолвной молитвой обреченных, криками самых сообразительных и едва слышными словами детской песенки про глупую туку, которая вышла погулять со своими котятами и в конце прогулки обнаружила, что осталась одна. На удар, взметнувший столб огня и пыли на сотню метров вверх. На смерть.

Картинка смазалась, сменившись другой, давней — с бесконечным кислотным дождем и озером бурой крови, в котором барахтались издыхающие жуки, борющиеся за право вылезти вверх, подняться в пищевой цепочке хотя бы на одну ступень выше. И раз разом скатывающиеся в вонючую жижу.

К горлу подкатила тошнота, дыхание сбилось, мир накренился, готовясь опрокинуться в очередной раз, но сжавшиеся на больном плече бронированные пальцы рывком вернули его в реальность.

— Сэр? — Матиз вглядывался в его бледное лицо, удерживая Кренника в сидячем положении и явно собираясь вызвать медиков, невзирая на неизбежные протесты шефа.

— Просто… прихватило, — Орсон разжал руку, позволяя обломкам скатиться на пол, — но уже… легче. 

Призраки прошлого таяли в ярком свете потолочных ламп, изгоняющих все тени и высвечивающих малейший изъян в безупречной белизне больничного бокса. Вдохи и выдохи шли ровно, без боли и свиста. Да и пальцы уже не дрожали. Кренник моргнул, стирая застывшую перед глазами картинку, и решительно повернулся, собираясь подняться на ноги.

— Матиз, тащи сюда этих потрошителей, я хочу отсюда убраться, и побыстрее. И улики прихвати, не будем… разбрасываться.

«Гален, Сила, Гален… как я тебе это все расскажу?!»

 

Из десятков версий он в итоге выбрал одну. Максимально правдивую, но отличающуюся единственной мелкой деталью — названием погибшего транспорта. Ведь так легко было поверить, что Лира поднялась на другой борт и улетела, как и хотела. Затерялась среди звезд и пыли. Ушла, чтобы не возвращаться, но ушла живой. А обломки игрушки остались лишь свидетелем ее глупой доброты к чужому ребенку. Попыткой заглушить боль от потери собственного. Более того, Кренник даже был готов показать письмо и еще раз объясниться… хоть это и граничило с издевательством. Но Эрсо все испортил.

Как только открылась дверь в маленький конференц-зал, спрятанный в нижнем ярусе пещер исследовательского комплекса на Иду, сидевший в кресле Гален поднял голову и спросил:

— Они мертвы, да?

И под этим темным, испытующим взглядом все заготовленные обманки осыпались остывшим пеплом. Старый друг тоже отличался неуместной сейчас наблюдательностью. И слишком хорошо его знал.

— Джин мы упустили, а Лира… Лира мертва. — Орсон не слышал себя, только чувствовал, как шевелятся губы.

Рука дрогнула, и оплавленные осколки высыпались из конверта, раскатились в стороны, ткнулись прямо в упирающиеся в столешницу ладони Галена, словно ластящийся к хозяину зверь, замерли немым свидетелем его беспомощности. Орсон ощутил, как его накрывает волной бессильной злости. Он ошибся. Его переиграли женщина и ребенок, о которых ему было известно практически все.

— Лира… она просто неправильно выбрала транспорт, один из двух. Нелепая случайность, беспорядки в Священном городе и… катастрофа, — выдохнул он едва слышно. Слова теснились и толкались, ломая ритм и рисунок заготовленной речи, превращая ее в поток жалких оправданий. — Я не успел остановить Лиру, задержать, не позволить наделать глупостей…

— Не извиняйся. — Гален коснулся пальцем осколка, который был когда-то хвостом туки, но пламя взрыва облизало его, как вода, превратив в кусочек гальки. — Лира всегда могла сделать… правильный выбор. Ей хватало для этого сил. И Силы.

Он поднял глаза, наградив Кренника еще одним темным, выворачивающим душу взглядом.

— Так что такова была ее воля. И не нам ее осуждать.

Орсон не выдержал. Смел со стола осколки и в ярости впечатал кулаки в жалобно загудевший пластик. Навис над сидящим Галеном и закричал, как тогда, много лет назад, срывающимся шепотом:

— Нет! Нет никакого выбора, свободной воли и велений Силы… Это чушь! Глупость! Самообман и бегство от ответственности. Есть только обстоятельства, которые надо учитывать. И выгода, которую можно извлечь! И все!.. — Он подавился воздухом и мучительным осознанием очередной ошибки. Этого нельзя было говорить. Не Галену, только не Галену.

— Вот видишь, ты тоже… сбегаешь, прячешься. — Эрсо поднялся со своего места и вдруг оказался совсем близко, в шаге за спиной. Но не коснулся, как сделал бы раньше. Только постоял с минуту молча, слушая его сбившееся дыхание, и двинулся прочь.

— Извини, но я не поеду на Скариф. — Гален замер в дверях, придержав ладонью норовящую закрыться створку. — Мне… мне надо работать.

Кренник кивнул, чувствуя, как ввинчивается в висок тупая игла боли и немеют стиснутые в кулак пальцы. 

— Я сделаю тебе прямой доступ отсюда. К архиву.

— Спасибо.

Дверь захлопнулась со слабым шорохом, оставив Орсона в тишине и пустоте. В одиночестве. 

«Глупая тука вышла погулять, глупая тука, полосатая тука.  
У нее три пушистых дочери и два полосатых внука.  
Глупая тука ловила зубастых птиц посреди травы,  
Поймала лишь перья, а дети ее оказались правы —  
Полосатые внуки потерялись в стеблях, спрятались за холмом,  
А дочери разбежались с криками, плача совсем не о том.  
Глупая тука, полосатая тука осталась совсем одна  
Глупую туку, полосатую туку взяла покататься луна…»

Завыть в голос хотелось невыносимо сильно. Опрокинуть этот криффов стол, на котором еще осталась пара осколков. Растереть их в пыль, уничтожить, вычеркнуть из памяти все, с ними связанное. Забыть всех, кого он потерял. Но вместо этого Орсон выпрямился, поправил воротник и посмотрел в глаза своему отражению в стенной панели. В полумраке они казались абсолютно черными.

 

***

 

Музыка гремела, отражаясь от стен и резонируя где-то под ребрами. Раскрашенная светящимися в темноте полосами молоденькая тви’лека ерзала у него на коленях, пытаясь привлечь к себе внимание. То ли напрашиваясь на продолжение, то ли требуя очередной коктейль. Или это была ее подружка?

Мысли выветрились из головы, растаяли в алкогольном тумане, щедро присыпанном спайсом и еще какой-то новомодной столичной дрянью, названия которой он не запомнил. Рядом в танце извивались разгоряченные тела, у стены кто-то спаривался, наплевав на особенности физиологии, какую-то заунывно вопящую девицу волокли к выходу ее еще менее трезвые «коллеги» легкого поведения. 

Но атмосфера безумного праздника вдруг лопнула, как стеклянный бокал. Осыпалась осколками страха на замершую толпу. В которой внезапно раздались возмущенные выкрики, кто-то взвизгнул, получив прикладом по ребрам, кого-то уронили и пнули тяжелым сапогом, отшвыривая с дороги.

«Начинается…»

Орсон спихнул захныкавшую тви’леку с колен и поднял голову, упираясь взглядом прямо в визор шлема начальника собственной охраны.

— Я же приказал…

В ответ раздалось лишь насмешливое стрекотание комлинка на шифрованном канале. Кренник уже успел выучить, что означает оно: «Взяли и понесли», — и не стал сопротивляться. Какая, в конце концов, разница. 

Час спустя двое закованных в черную броню штурмовиков буквально на руках втащили своего начальника в кабинет Таркина и поставили на ковер, отступив на шаг назад. Орсон немедленно покачнулся, но выпрямился и даже попытался небрежным движением расправить помятый плащ. 

Уилхафф чуть заметно поморщился и жестом велел охране выйти. 

— Вы позорите честь мундира, Кренник. 

— Я в штатском, — вяло возразил Орсон, демонстративно разводя руками. Жесткая, расшитая белым по белому ткань плаща, заляпанная чем-то светящимся, мазнула по ковру с неприятным шорохом.

Губернатор смерил его внимательным взглядом и изогнул губы в издевательской полуулыбке.

— Вы выглядите так, словно хороните собственную невинность, хотя хоронить там определенно нечего уже лет тридцать как. Или это на вас так возвращение из мертвых подействовало? — Гранд-мофф постучал кончиком пальца по лежащему перед ним датападу. — Признаю, вышло эффектно. И покушение, и спасение. 

Орсон вздрогнул, вспомнив сухой холод храмовой площади и затхлую духоту катакомб. И горячечный шепот Лиры, плывущий во мраке вместе с дымом десятков свечей. Фантомная боль дернула ногу, заставив резко выдохнуть сквозь зубы. Нет, это не было эффектным. Эффективным не было тоже.

— Но вы заигрались. Сосредоточились на ерунде, не стоящей внимания. Личные отношения, кокетничанье с прессой, вмешательство в дела других ведомств. Что вам стоило просто работать, а, Кренник? — Губернатор с царственной медлительностью выбрался из своего похожего на трон кресла, обошел стол и замер прямо перед директором, разглядывая его с холодным интересом, словно препарируемое животное, распятое на лабораторном столе. — Молчите? Неужели думаете? Может, поделитесь предметом своих размышлений, пока не поздно?

— Думаю, как далеко вас послать, — зло отозвался Орсон. 

— Что? — Таркин сузил глаза и подался вперед, сделавшись неприятно похожим на атакующую змею.

Впрочем, почему похожим, он и был ею. Ядовитой тварью из саванн Эриаду.

Кренник успел лишь ощутить хватку ледяных и очень твердых пальцев, сжавшихся на его горле, и уже в следующую секунду обнаружил, что стоит на коленях. Губернатор нависал над ним, словно призрак. И редкие блики света с улицы, очерчивающие его костистое лицо, лишь усиливали сходство. 

— Что вы себе позволяете, Орсон? — тихо и подчеркнуто мягко произнес Уилхафф, опускаясь на одно колено возле своей жертвы. Пальцы он при этом не разжал. — Или, может, причина вашей демонстративной скорби — женщина? Которая из двух? Старшая или младшая? Или обе, как утверждают слухи? Тогда у вас очень… оригинальный вкус.

—Не смей… — Кренник дернулся, пытаясь вырваться, но добился лишь того, что его стремительно повело в сторону.

Губернатор падению препятствовать не стал, позволив Орсону рухнуть на ковер. Хорошо хоть, подставленный в последний момент локоть выдержал, а то вышло бы совсем унизительно.

— Вы отвратительны, директор, — в голосе Таркина звякнули крошащиеся льдинки, — и не своим поведением в первую очередь. А вопиющим непрофессионализмом.

— Катитесь к ситхам, губернатор. — Орсон уткнулся в ковер лбом. Он был слишком пьян, и ему было слишком мерзко от себя и от окружающих. Поэтому оставалось лишь свернуться клубком и отключиться прямо тут, поставив жирную точку в намечающейся дискуссии.

Чернота накатила приливной волной и отступила, сменившись безжалостным светом нового дня.

Слепящим до слез даже сквозь сомкнутые веки.

— Доброе утро, коммодор, — голос Таркина был отвратительно бодр. И вызывал острое желание сжать раскалывающуюся голову обеими руками.

«Крифф… я уже недостаточно молод для того, чтобы столько пить! И… твою мать, Уилхафф, утро не может быть добрым в принципе!»

Орсон с трудом разлепил ресницы и со стоном сел, поежившись от сквозняка. И тут же удивленно распахнул глаза, обнаружив прямо перед носом стакан с водой и растворяющейся в нем пластинкой болеутоляющего. Слова благодарности он мудро решил отложить на потом, мимоходом удивившись тому, что Таркин в курсе, какие именно лекарства он предпочитает. Хотя губернатор наверняка знал не только это, но и многое другое. Со всеми неаппетитными подробностями.

«Нет, об этом я буду думать потом… завтра, через неделю или месяц. Или никогда! А то голова лопнет».

После второго глотка мир определенно стал выглядеть лучше, и Орсон решился перевести взгляд на сидящего за своим рабочим столом губернатора. 

Таркин изучал его с непонятным выражением лица. 

— Надо полагать, Кренник, что в молодости вы подобные… приключения заканчивали в чьей-то постели, не так ли?

Орсон чуть пожал плечами, не отрываясь от стакана. 

— В таком случае могу вас поздравить, — ухмыльнулся Таркин, — расширяете горизонты. 

Орсон удивленно моргнул и оглянулся. Обнаружив, что сидит не на полу, а на диване — хотя он точно помнил, что заснул на отсутствующем сейчас ковре! Рядом с ним лежал его скомканный плащ, судя по его виду, исполнявший ночью роль подушки, и теплый плед нейтральной расцветки. Вещь определенно личная и для случайных гостей не предназначенная. 

Свет позднего утра лился в распахнутые окна, ощутимый сквозняк ерошил волосы — губернатор явно не собирался терпеть запах перегара в своем кабинете. 

«Своей квартире! Эти идиоты притащили меня прямо к нему домой», — с запозданием сообразил Орсон и подавился воздухом, уловив смысл шутки Таркина.

— Надо же, вы и краснеть до сих пор не разучились, — с непритворным удивлением отметил губернатор. — Но вряд ли даже это сможет убедить меня в вашей искренности, поэтому опустим ненужные детали. Послезавтра вступают в силу протоколы безопасности «Шен-Орент» на объекте. С обновленным планом работ вы познакомитесь на месте, и нет, ваши возражения в любом случае не принимаются… контр-адмирал Кренник. А теперь выметайтесь.

Из здания Орсон вышел на негнущихся ногах, прислонился спиной к стене, вытащил из кармана портсигар, щелкнул зажигалкой, глубоко затянулся. Демонстративно стряхнул пепел прямо под ноги под недовольными взглядами дроидов-привратников и посмотрел на бесконечный город, тысячами башен вонзающийся в низкое небо. На спеленатый лесами скелет будущего дворца, возвышающийся на самой границе Заводского района. На «Шпиль», уже сейчас восхищающий своими размерами и силой, скрытой в четкой резкости линий. Вспомнил и тут же забыл расколотый треугольник Храма Уиллов. Запрокинул голову и тихо рассмеялся.

Жизнь была прекрасна и вся целиком принадлежала ему, Орсону Креннику, директору «Передовых оружейных исследований» и самому везучему хаттову сыну галактики.

Его звезда всходила над горизонтом, заливая мир сиянием зелено-белого пламени погребальных свечей.


	3. Город мертвых

Огромный зал был заполнен гостями — среди вечерних платьев мелькали мундиры офицеров и роскошные мантии сенаторов, вычурные драгоценности сверкали в лучах парящих над толпой осветительных шаров, а перья в прическах дам покачивались от легкого сквозняка. Празднование семнадцатой годовщины провозглашения Империи было в самом разгаре. И, разумеется, широко освещалось прессой.

Каллиопа Драут, бессменный «Голос Империи» на протяжении последних пятнадцати лет, сегодня была в ослепительно белом и привычно блистала неувядающей красотой, стоимость которой опасно приближалась к цене космической яхты бизнес-класса. Гладкость темной кожи нарушала лишь короткая полоска давнего шрама — свидетельства ранних лет ее карьеры, когда вместо светских сплетен ей приходилось добывать куда более опасную для жизни информацию.

— Сегодня мы присутствуем на ежегодном собрании лучших из лучших… — уверенно начала журналистка, отработанным движением погладив сидящего на плече дроида и включив сразу оба канала записи: официальный и секретный. Но споткнулась на полуслове и обернулась, услышав сквозь гомон толпы четкий шаг штурмовиков, без малейших колебаний вбивающих подкованные каблуки сапог в бесценную мозаику пола.

— Директор Кренник, — улыбка вышла не слишком искренней, непрофессиональной, — чем обязана?

Каллиопа подняла взгляд на лицо закрытого в «коробочке» из четырех штурмовиков смерти человека и сглотнула, сообразив вдруг, что показалось ей неправильным, пугающим: Кренник заметно хромал, ломая четкий ритм шагов своей охраны. И именно это дробящееся эхо, мечущееся под потолком огромного, полного удивленно притихших людей зала, заставило Каллиопу внутренне сжаться, вдруг ощутить себя жертвой в окружении заинтересованных хищников.

Короткий безмолвный приказ — и двое штурмовиков тут же оказались за спиной Драут, запирая в импровизированную клетку уже их обоих.

— И все же?.. — Каллиопа поправила сползающего с плеча дроида и замерла, увидев, как стоящий перед ней человек без малейших усилий повторяет ее отработанный жест. Означающий для посвященных «внимание, важная информация». А от последовавшей за ним мимолетной предвкушающей ухмылки журналистке вдруг стало зябко.

— Каллиопа Драут! — Кренник повысил голос, явно ставя целью быть услышанным всеми присутствующими, в то время как его ладонь выписывала в воздухе змейку знака «осторожно, опасность». — Вы обвиняетесь в государственной измене и помощи повстанцам путем неоднократной передачи им секретных данных. 

В зале тут же зашептались, и нарастающий гомон почти стер следующую фразу, сказанную куда тише:

— Теперь Империи понадобиться другой «Голос», более… лояльный. — Директор протянул руку, ухватил записывающего дроида за манипулятор, перевернул и уверенно нажал на середину, заставляя корпус раскрыться. После чего вытащил из разъема инфочип и показал Каллиопе. — А вот об этом, госпожа Драут, мы поговорим отдельно.

— Взять ее.

Как ее вывели из зала, Каллиопа не запомнила. У нее перед глазами застыла картина: лежащие на пермакрите изломанные тела двух ее помощников, усыпанные лепестками цветов из перевернувшейся вазы и мокнущие в луже разлившейся воды. Брызги, приносимые искусственным сквозняком из ближайшего фонтана, оседали на броне стоящих рядом антрацитово-черных штурмовиков радужной пленкой. Директор Кренник тоже знал толк в красивых кадрах. И не только.

 

Полумрак допросной разбавлялся лишь режущим утомленные глаза светом одной-единственной яркой лампы под потолком. Каллиопа моргнула, пытаясь прийти в себя и понять, что же ей вкололи перед тем, как пристегнуть к пыточному станку. Но вместо этого замерла, зачарованная танцем пылинок в столбе света.

Силуэт перед ней, который она едва могла разглядеть, тоже казался сотканным из пыли. Легкой, почти прозрачной пыли цвета остывшего пепла.

— Мы знакомы уже очень давно, но даже столь давнее знакомство, госпожа Драут, не позволит мне простить вам участие в покушении на мою жизнь. Мою и гранд-моффа Таркина, который и санкционировал этот допрос, — голос Кренника был странно глух. И звучал так, словно он тоже не хотел нарушать странную тишину этого места.

— Я не…

— Нет смысла отрицать, Каллиопа, — директор шагнул ближе, позволяя разглядеть себя. Безжалостный, резкий свет очертил его лицо, выдавая искусную, но уже немного испорченную временем и духотой работу гримеров, почти сумевших скрыть синяки под глазами и разбитую скулу, — тем более что информацию о том, где я буду, я дал вам сам. А вы уже воспользовались… с умом. Результат мне не понравился — попытка жертвоприношения была слишком грубой.

Отвернуться не получилось, пальцы, затянутые в черную кожу, держали крепко, сжимая подбородок до боли.

— Это не для протокола, госпожа Драут, под запись с вами будут разговаривать другие. И вы скажете им все и немного больше, поверьте мне. — Кренник наклонился, в свою очередь рассматривая ее лицо, скользя взглядом по линии четко прорисованных бровей, полоске шрама на щеке и приоткрытым полным губам. В глаза ей он при этом не смотрел.

— Какой забавный расклад — я всегда считал вас пустоголовой куклой и даже думал однажды затащить в постель, заняв ваш милый ротик делом более полезным, чем светская болтовня… Интересно, вы бы согласились или поставили принципы выше работы, а? — Вот теперь он поймал ее взгляд, и холодная ярость, кипящая в его глазах, заставила Каллиопу дернуться в инстинктивной попытке отодвинуться. — Поздно, дорогая моя, вы уже отбегались. Как и вся ваша… редакция. Какая жалость, ведь именно сейчас возмущенные вашим вероломством простые граждане забрасывают догорающий офис «ГолоНет Ньюс» камнями. Столько жертв…

— Всех не заткнете, — Каллиопа шипела рассерженной лозной кошкой, чувствуя, как все внутри сжимается от страха. На самом деле о ее помощи Сопротивлению знало всего несколько сотрудников, все остальные просто делали свою работу. И умерли лишь потому, что кому-то захотелось устроить шоу.

— Ну почему же? Нам и не надо затыкать всех, только самых крикливых. Жаль, я услышу от вас только крики… определенного толка, а это скучно. — Кренник откровенно издевался, играя голосом и заставляя угрозу звучать как флирт.

— Лира Эрсо тоже была из крикливых?

В первую секунду Каллиопа подумала, что он сейчас ее ударит. Во вторую — что будет пытать сам — боль от сдавивших ее лицо пальцев была ослепительной. Но закончилась совершенно неожиданно, когда директор отдернул руку и сжал кулак до скрипа.

— Лира Эрсо умерла по вашей вине, госпожа Драут, — ровно произнес он.— Именно вы пустили слух о «моде, следующей за архитектурой», и уделяли слишком много внимания вещам, для ваших глаз не предназначенным. Общественное мнение довершило остальное.

— Бросьте, все были уверены, что она ваша постоянная любовница… — Каллиопа осеклась, встретившись с Кренником взглядом. — Нет?

— Я надеялся, что когда-нибудь смогу назвать ее своим другом, — отозвался он, но что-то, тенью мелькнувшее в почти бесстрастном голосе, заставило Каллиопу всматриваться в его лицо до рези в глазах.

— У вас… очень странное понятие о дружбе, директор, — выдохнула она, пытаясь справиться с накатившей дрожью. Кажется, вколотый ей препарат уже начал действовать, провоцируя на ненужную откровенность.

— Не буду отрицать очевидное. — Кренник отступил назад с понимающей ухмылкой, выходя из круга света и снова превращаясь в сотканный из парящей в воздухе пыли неверный силуэт. — Но большего вы уже не узнаете. 

Тихий голос растаял в давящей тишине вместе со звуком шагов. А на его место с первым ударом тока пришла боль. Настоящая, выворачивающая наизнанку боль, окрашенная привкусом крови и дразнящим запахом озона.

 

***

 

Тяжелые капли сползали по транспаристали узкого окна одна за другой — против обыкновения, сегодня на Иду не было ливня, в воздухе висела лишь густая водяная взвесь, клочьями тумана ложащаяся на дно каньона.

Кренник проследил за очередной каплей, щелкнул зажигалкой и глубоко затянулся, наплевав на все правила поведения в охраняемых помещениях. В любом случае датчики дыма Эрсо отключил вместе с микрофонами.

— Она действительно была виновна? Эта журналистка? — Гален сидел за рабочим столом, устроив сцепленные в замок руки поверх россыпи бумаг.

— В передаче информации? — Директор стряхнул пепел в свой пустой бокал и прищурился. — Да, конечно. Именно с ее подачи мне чуть не выпустили кишки на Мару-Татаку, будь она неладна. Я ожидал покушения, но предусмотреть этих криффовых сектантов не смог.

— Покушения? Восьмого по счету, если считать с НиДжеды? — уточнил Гален нейтральным тоном.

— Девя… стоп, откуда ты знаешь? — Кренник выпрямился, мигом утратив всю свою расслабленность.

— Я проанализировал доклады ИСБ за последние годы. Искал все, связанное с Лирой. — Эрсо встретил его мгновенно потяжелевший взгляд, ничуть не смутившись. — Нашел немного, к сожалению…

— Нет, Гален, важно не то, что ты нашел. Важно то, что ты окончательно рехнулся! Лезть в защищенную сеть, куда даже у меня толком допуска нет, и копаться в ней, как в скарифском архиве?! Ты понимаешь, чем это грозит? Мне в первую очередь? Ты у нас большой ученый, тебя…

— Я не оставил следов. — Эрсо криво улыбнулся, чуть вздернув только один уголок губ и сохранив лицо почти неподвижным. Гримаса выглядела странно и неуместно — так, словно он никогда не умел улыбаться. Или напрочь забыл, как это делается.

«С-ситх, мы не разговаривали не о работе пять лет, пять криффовых лет!»

— Гален… — Орсон потер лицо свободной рукой. — Гален, можно было просто спросить меня.

— И ты бы рассказал про разговор с Каллиопой? Или про то, что действительно произошло на Мару-Татаку? В деталях? Я видел их трансляцию.

— Крифф, зачем ты это вообще смотрел?

«И как тебя не стошнило?»

Кренник замер, пораженный внезапно оформившейся в его голове мыслью.

— Подожди… какой разговор с Каллиопой? Запись же не велась, я специально проверял!

— Об особенностях дружбы. — Глаза у Галена были как помутневшее зеркало — без единой мысли или эмоции. Страшные глаза, пустые.

Орсон резко выдохнул, отвел взгляд и вдруг смел с подлокотника бокал, не сдержав всплеска бессильной злости.

— Как давно ты за мной следишь? — Голос сел, превратившись в приглушенное сипение. А осознание катастрофы навалилось камнепадом, заставляя вспомнить все свои неосторожные слова или поступки, о которых Эрсо не должен был, да что там — физически не мог узнать! Но узнал.

— Со смерти Лиры. Нет, я и до того изредка интересовался происходящим, но покойный коммодор Алай натолкнул меня на одну простую мысль. И я решил наверстать упущенное. — Гален опустил взгляд, рассматривая свои пальцы. Абсолютно неподвижные и по-прежнему сцепленные в небрежный замок. — Это могло быть красивым романом.

— Но не было им! — вскинулся Кренник, искренне надеясь, что Гален не добрался до внутренней переписки флотской контрразведки. Этого он бы точно ему не простил.

— Я знаю, — Эрсо снова усмехнулся, — думаю, ты был прав, когда держал Лиру подальше отсюда. Вряд ли она одобрила бы мое превращение. 

— Что, прости? — Орсон недоуменно нахмурился.

Теперь Гален смотрел прямо на него. С легкой, почти незаметной насмешкой и явным сожалением. Как много лет назад, когда пытался объяснить дремлющему над чертежами соседу по комнате очередную особенность чужой теории. Такую очевидную для него самого, но сложную для понимания непосвященных.

— Ты ведь хотел, чтобы я избавился от лишних иллюзий, верно?

«Сделай так, чтоб ему хотя бы не было больно», — строка из прощального письма Лиры всплыла в памяти сама собой. И лишь теперь Кренник смог осознать иронию — в оценке Галена ошибались они оба. Но вот разгребать последствия всех допущенных ошибок ему предстояло в одиночестве.

— Не так, крифф, всего этого не должно было случиться! Алая, Джеды, всего прочего…

— Ты когда-то говорил, что не все в этом мире в твоей власти, — Эрсо взглянул на мелодично пискнувший комлинк и поморщился, — но от Таркина ты мог избавиться уже дважды.

— И меня бы мгновенно сожрали. — Орсон скривился. — Пока станция не готова, губернатор нужен. Причем нужен нам обоим. Если его убрать — Внешние Регионы выйдут из-под контроля месяца через три-четыре. Методы у гранд-моффа спорные, но действенные, это отрицать глупо.

— А когда станция будет готова?.. — Гален снова поймал его взгляд, на сей раз потрудившись изобразить лицом искреннюю заинтересованность.

— Тогда мы посмотрим по ситуации. Возможно, губернатору Таркину будет разумнее уделить внимание своим прямым обязанностям. Разумеется, после того, как он доложит о завершении проекта Императору. Упомянув всех причастных.

Комлинк снова пискнул, на сей раз громче и противнее.

— Извини, Орсон, я нужен в лаборатории. Водран жаловался на проблемы с отводом тепла и уровнем радиации в жилых отсеках, мы сейчас пытаемся их решить. Щадящими методами.

Гален вздохнул, поднялся с кресла и провел рукой над контрольной панелью. Тонкий вой глушилок немедленно смолк, оставив после себя лишь зарождающуюся головную боль.

— Скажи, ты обо всем этом пять лет думал? — Кренник поднял глаза, но не сдвинулся с места, позволяя Эрсо подойти совсем близко. Хоть это и потребовало от него определенных усилий — новый Гален пугал, заставляя лихорадочно пересматривать выбранную линию поведения. Но с другой стороны, из любых изменений можно извлечь пользу. Если правильно ими распорядиться. И, возможно, направить.

— Ты всегда говорил, что до меня долго доходит. — Гален мазнул по его плечу ладонью в жалком подобии ободряющего жеста и вышел за дверь.

 

Забытый на столе датапад тоненько звякнул, сообщая о полученном сообщении. Директор предпочел сделать вид, что ничего не слышал. С чем-то срочным его бы не постеснялись дернуть лично, а несрочное могло подождать до утра. С работой на сегодня было покончено, стоило подумать о других вещах, более… приземленных. Но не менее важных.

Ночь вступала в свои права, накрывая столицу пеленой низких облаков. Шпили небоскребов, увитые гирляндами навигационных огней, терялись в этой мокрой мути, неприятно напоминая об Иду. И Галене.

Кренник вздохнул, прошелся туда-сюда по пестрому ковру, по привычке избегая круга света от напольной лампы, сел на диван боком, оперся локтем на спинку и уставился в окно. На мерно колышущиеся от ветра ветви деревьев и размытые пятна освещающих периметр прожекторов. Сейчас он уже не мог вспомнить, чем руководствовался, когда приказал вывезти все вещи Эрсо из их разгромленной городской квартиры и вернуть сюда, в исследовательский центр «Небесной мощи». Возможно, смутной надеждой все исправить. Попыткой вернуть все под контроль. Иллюзией, которая разбилась на тысячу осколков, каждый из которых до сих пор ощущался под кожей.

«О чем я думаю? Какой ответ хочу получить?» — Орсон прекрасно знал, зачем продолжал раз за разом возвращаться в этот опустевший, застывший в безвременье дом. Ему совершенно не с кем было поговорить. 

А тут все еще сохранялась тень прошлого. Вместе со всеми своими призраками.

Только вот Галена среди них не было.

«Как глупо было поверить, что он действительно не оставил следов, копаясь в сети ИСБ. Оставил, наверняка оставил, только вот ему позволили обмануться, как позволяли мне, пока я не распространял свой интерес за незримые, но четко определенные рамки». — Орсон медленно выдохнул сквозь зубы, стянул перчатку и сжал пальцы. Теперь на его ладонях не было шрамов: ни старых, еще с Тиаму, ни новых, с Мару-Татаку — от грубых, тяжелых наручников, снять которые было лишь вопросом времени, времени, которое им так любезно было подарено тем, кто все это организовал; от ритуального ножа, которым его пытались вскрыть, как скользкую рыбину, прямо на заваленном чужими внутренностями, липком от крови полу главного зала Белого храма Мару; от острых горловых гребней обезумевшей твари, решившей, что он достоин быть «последним подношением» их спящему на дне океана божеству, но вместо этого занявшей его место. 

Тогда у него достало сил рискнуть — вцепиться врагу в шею, запустить пальцы прямо в жаберную щель и дернуть, вложив в рывок все свое желание жить. Покрытая тонкой чешуей кожа поддалась неожиданно легко, вывернулась наизнанку, обнажая мышцы, сосуды и сухожилия. Бледная, дрожащая плоть, холодная кровь, которой он едва не захлебнулся, когда она выплеснулась ему прямо в лицо, скользкие треугольники позвонков короткой шеи, сломавшиеся от неизвестно какого по счету удара. Он спасал свою шкуру, барахтаясь в месиве чужих потрохов. Так же, как барахтались жуки на Джеонозисе, пытаясь вырвать у соперника не только сердце, но и толику власти. И это было… омерзительно.

Именно об этом он думал, когда десантный бот уносил его вверх, в обманчивую безопасность бронированного брюха крейсера, поднимая над заревом охватившего город пожара. Именно тогда он хотел получить, здесь и сейчас, свое «абсолютное оружие» и сжечь дотла все, что грозило пожрать его самого.

Да, у него не было шансов выиграть игру политическую — недоставало опыта, влияния, ресурсов. Беспринципности, наконец. Но вот как инженер он был намного успешнее своих конкурентов. И мог, все еще мог успеть проскользнуть между струйками бесконечных дождей Иду и поймать мифическую удачу прямо за облезлый, захватанный хвост, получив именно ту станцию, которую он строил. Ту, которую знал до последнего блока. 

И сыграть по своим правилам. На выбывание.

«Ну а пока, пока придется сжать зубы и терпеть. По возможности не подставляясь под удар». — Датапад снова звякнул, и Кренник тихо выругался, поминая склонных засиживаться допоздна Водрана и Эрсо в самых нелестных выражениях. Стукнул пальцем по экрану, обнаружив цепочку из трех сотен писем, и с тяжелым вздохом принялся искать ее начало. Проблемы отвода тепла, с которыми главный конструктор и руководитель производственного отдела станции боролись третий месяц, этой ночью все же отвоевали себе более высокий приоритет.

 

— Гален, какого ситха? — В кабинет Эрсо он влетел, стягивая мокрый плащ на ходу. — У нас готовность станции девяносто шесть процентов, а ты требуешь добыть тебе чертежи времен эрцгерцога Поггля, чтоб ему на том свете икалось! Их нет даже на Корусанте, я сам проверял. И не могу сказать, что три недели, потраченные на раскопки в архиве, были лучшими в моей жизни. Я там из того, что якобы числится на балансе, столько документов не нашел, что впору одну половину персонала сажать за халатность, а вторую — на воротах вешать! 

— Все рано или поздно что-нибудь теряют, — философски отметил Гален, привычно проигнорировав возмущение в свой адрес. Да и взгляд поднять не счел нужным, только переложил стопку распечаток с одного края стола на другой. — Кстати, ты знаешь, во сколько раз устойчивость джеонозианцев к радиации превышает человеческую? Я имею в виду рабочих трутней. 

— В восемь. — Кренник скользнул взглядом по захламленным полкам, брезгливо сморщил нос и отшвырнул промокший насквозь плащ в угол. — А что?

— То, что я выяснил один неприятный момент: в первоначальных расчетах толщину изолирующего слоя защитной оболочки реактора они закладывали… — Эрсо нашел нужную бумажку и положил ее поверх других, прижав для надежности ладонью, — под свои параметры. Не под людей. Так что при попытке осуществить больше одного выстрела в сутки у нас возникнут некоторые проблемы.

Кренник почувствовал, как воздух в его легких стал смолой. А полумрак слабо освещенного кабинета — густой чернотой, в глубине которой издевательски мельтешила картинка трехлетней давности — гибель одной из первых смен опытных рабочих-вуки. По незнанию или недосмотру бригадира попавшей в зону выхлопа реактора после его тестового прогона на пиковой мощности. Тяжелые ремонтные скафандры не спасли их — половина превратилась в покрытые язвами, теряющие шерсть вместе с лоскутами кожи, истекающие кровью из всех отверстий бессмысленные комки мяса практически сразу. Остальные агонизировали еще несколько часов, пытаясь выбраться из ловушки, в которую превратилась наглухо закрывшаяся по сработавшей радиационной тревоге секция коридора. И вой умирающих, раздававшийся на общей частоте, пока оцепеневший от ужаса оператор центра связи не догадался вырубить трансляцию, едва не привел к катастрофе. Ведь после того, как трупы были сброшены в открытый космос и расстреляны из турболазеров, начался бунт. Первый вукийский бунт, беспрецедентный по количеству жертв среди наемного технического персонала и офицеров. Что будет, если под такой же удар попадет постоянный экипаж, представить было несложно.

— Орсон? Орсон! — Кренник моргнул, ощутив, как сквозь звон в ушах пробивается голос Галена, а чернота медленно отползает, сменяясь рассеянным светом настольной лампы. Осознал, что под колени его мягко толкает край дивана, осел вниз и позволил впихнуть себе в руку чашку с чем-то горячим. Отхлебнул, закашлялся и очнулся окончательно.

— Гх… Гален, ты коньяк в каф наливал или наоборот? — Орсон уставился на скалящегося с округлого бока чашки разноцветного лот-кота, пытаясь понять, откуда тут взялась столь абсурдная для военного объекта вещь. Потряс головой, разгоняя остатки слабости, и, подумав, отхлебнул еще.

— Там примерно поровну, — чуть заметно пожал плечами Гален, сделав попытку улыбнуться. Получилось удивительно неловко. Он наклонился ближе, опираясь на подлокотник, поймал Орсона за подбородок, заставил посмотреть себе в глаза и очень серьезно произнес: — Не паникуй. Мы сможем все исправить. Только дай мне прямой доступ к данным и немного времени.

— Я не повезу тебя на Корусант. — Кренник не стал отворачиваться или отводить взгляд. — Не могу. Сейчас… слишком неудачное время.

— Тогда Скариф. Там ведь копия столичного архива. Ну, какая есть… — На сей раз улыбка Галена была настоящей. Не одно механическое, заученное движение мышц, как раньше, но и искра неподдельного веселья в глазах. Искра, в далекие, почти забытые годы их молодости обещавшая так много. — Ты сделаешь вид, что хочешь провести проверку, Рамда в ужасе потащит тебя пить, а я смогу в спокойной обстановке сравнить чертежи. Найти… уязвимое место. И решение нашей проблемы. Окончательное решение, Орсон. И никто ничего не узнает. 

— Хорошо… Хорошо, Гален.

 

Воздух пах солью и немного — горячим металлом. Нагревшийся на солнце черный бок шаттла отдавал тепло так же, как и пермакрит верхней посадочной площадки «Цитадели». Мазнув ладонью по масляно блестевшему в лучах закатного солнца крылу, Гален обошел челнок и подошел к краю площадки, взглянув через ограждение вниз. Море накатывало на пологий берег с мерным шорохом, так похожим на шорох влажной и обсыпанной песком белой ткани плаща, скользящей по облицовочному камню и почти касающейся его ботинок.

Кренник пошевелился, с сожалением взглянул на почти догоревшую сигарету и щелком отправил окурок в длинный полет к земле.

— Не думал, что когда-нибудь это скажу, — тихо хмыкнул он, — но я не могу больше пить. И гадов морских видеть не могу: ни жареных, ни тушеных, ни в соусе, ни без. Крифф, как это вообще можно есть?

— Исключительно по необходимости? — предположил Гален. — Рамда пытается произвести на тебя впечатление.

— Путем организации гонок на шагоходах по мелководью? Нет, серьезно, Гален, он именно это мне и предлагал. А еще утверждал, что из открытых грузовых дверей можно нырять, вот прямо так, да! Причем вместе с охраной. — Кренник устало сжал виски. — Я живу среди идиотов. Идиотов, которые считают, что теплый климат и курортный статус планеты автоматически означают, что тут можно не делать ни-че-го!

— Ну, по крайней мере у них не возникло желания лезть в архив и пытаться наводить там свои порядки. — Эрсо задумчиво подергал край манжета. — Тут нет самых старых чертежей, но общую тенденцию удалось проследить. За все время строительства слой изоляции реактора корректировали как минимум трижды, но, к сожалению, наносили материал неравномерно, поэтому у нас, при формальном соблюдении всех норм безопасности, то и дело образуются «дыры» в защите. Проблема решаема тремя путями.

Гален похлопал себя по карманам, пытаясь вспомнить, куда засунул компактный голопроектор, но Орсон нетерпеливо отмахнулся, проворчав, что у него от выпитого и так двоится в глазах, а две станции — это слишком даже для него. Поэтому пришлось продолжить на словах.

— Вариант первый — мы модернизируем сам реактор. Года два назад Ураван высказал одну интересную идею насчет дополнительного преобразования гиперматерии в первом контуре. За месяц, да и за квартал, мы это, конечно, даже не посчитаем, но если выгорит — сможем процентов на сорок снизить паразитные излучения. 

— Гален, ты издеваешься? Водран цепляется за каждый принятый Таркином модуль буквально зубами, отказываясь вносить какие-либо изменения в конструкцию, а ты предлагаешь разворотить ядро реактора? На который ушла треть бюджета и восемь миллионов рабочих часов? 

Эрсо молча пожал плечами.

— Ладно, я знаю, что оставшиеся два варианта мне не понравятся, но давай ты их хотя бы озвучишь?

— Второй вариант — система отвода лишней энергии, грубо говоря — вентиляционные шахты с конфигурируемыми полями удержания над каждым сомнительным местом в защитной оболочке. Тут придется отвлечь уже Милио, он сейчас занят проблемой фокусировки суперлазера…

Кренник закатил глаза и вдруг с силой пнул стойку ограждения.

— Дорогой мой! Я, во-первых, очень хорошо помню, что случилось в прошлый раз, когда эти самые поля удержания не справились со своей задачей. А во-вторых, точно знаю, что за задержку работы над главным калибром Таркин мне голову оторвет и скажет, что так и было. И нет, это не метафора! Не тяни ворнскра за хвост, что ты еще придумал? Ну, кроме того, чтобы превращать станцию в решето.

— Можно не делать ничего, — сухо ответил Гален, — тогда через три выстрела на полной мощности или десять на малой мы загадим короткоживущими частицами шесть из одиннадцати обитаемых поясов станции так, что их будет проще демонтировать, чем чистить.

Кренник едва слышно застонал сквозь зубы.

— За такое мне не голову оторвут, а кое-что другое. Третий вариант, доктор Эрсо, будьте так любезны!

— Уловитель и рассеиватель частиц. Причем рассеивать надо наружу, внутри реактора некуда. Придется немного подвинуть уже смонтированные блоки в районе северного командного центра и пробить одну-две шахты к поверхности, но в этом случае перебои в работе полей удержания будут некритичны. Даже если что-то сломается, узкий пучок зацепит второстепенное оборудование, а не жилые помещения. Правда, я еще не знаю, сколько времени это займет. Нам нужен тестовый прогон и карта потенциально уязвимых областей для каждого из режимов работы реактора. — Гален вытащил из кармана блокнот и начал быстро чертить в нем какие-то одному ему понятные графики. — А еще понадобится уточненная математическая модель с учетом дополнительных модулей…

Орсон протянул руку и накрыл исписанный листок ладонью.

— Почему ты предложил этот путь последним?

Гален замер, опустил взгляд и стиснул челюсти.

— Я жду.

— Он… опасен. Изменение настроек ядра может привести к непредсказуемым последствиям. — Эрсо произнес это едва слышно, так, что слова почти утонули в шуме ветра. — А ты на станции фактически живешь…

— А больше негде, — фыркнул Кренник. — И именно поэтому мы реализуем третий вариант. Осталось уломать Водрана и провести это все как, скажем, модернизацию реактора для увеличения скорострельности или что-то вроде. Она ведь увеличится?

— Теоретически, — уклончиво отозвался Гален.

— До практики еще дожить надо. — Орсон прищурился, провожая взглядом садящееся солнце. — Держи меня в курсе и не стесняйся дергать. Чем быстрее мы закончим с этим делом, тем лучше. А пока я пойду страдать в обществе Рамды и моллюсков. С-ситх, знал бы, что так обернется, строил бы архив на Тиаму — там хоть шааки водятся. А они, слава богам, без щупалец!

 

***

 

Корусант, как и вечность назад, больше всего напоминал бесконечно разоряемый и отстраиваемый заново муравейник. Или улей, или… в общем, что-то, наполненное спешащими туда-сюда агрессивными ядовитыми насекомыми, норовящими не только донести свою личинку до безопасного места, но и прихватить по дороге парочку чужих. Не для еды, так из вредности характера. И если в области архитектуры процесс шел медленно и печально, то в области политики он буквально летел на крыльях. И нужно было очень аккуратно ловить нужную волну.

Именно этим и занимался Орсон Кренник, третий час скучая на узком подоконнике в одной из ниш колонного зала Императорского дворца в компании бокала с выдыхающимся шампанским. Арманд Айсард, которому он собирался задать несколько вопросов (в частном, разумеется, порядке), беспардонно опаздывал. От духоты кружилась голова, а от скуки — дурные мысли в ней. Но покидать удобный наблюдательный пункт, откуда была отлично видна главная лестница, не стоило сразу по нескольким причинам.

Ежегодный костюмированный бал, который глава КОМПОНОП традиционно давал только для «своих», за время проведения оброс некоторыми занятными традициями — от негласного запрета приходить в белом до практикуемой агентурным молодняком как ИСБ, так и разведки «охоты за поцелуями». И если первый запрет Кренник упрямо нарушал, то отказывать дамам не считал нужным. В конце концов, это было забавно и никого ни к чему не обязывало. 

Впрочем, судя по агрессивной возне в соседней нише, последняя традиция за годы его отсутствия получила ожидаемое развитие и поцелуями уже не ограничивалась.

«А потом кто-то будет, рыдая, отдавать половину жалования за чистку арендованного костюма или починку разодранного в пылу страсти платья». — Орсон прислонился затылком к зеркальной транспаристали окна, надеясь, что от этого ему станет хоть немного легче, и прикрыл веки. Еще максимум час, и ожидание станет бессмысленным — так сильно Айсард никогда не опаздывал, а значит, его задержало какое-то неотложное дело. Надежда на разговор с директором КОМПОНОП таяла с каждой секундой, в то время как шум в зале нарастал.

Позже Креннику казалось, что именно поэтому он сначала ощутил запах, а потом уже услышал шаги. И резко распахнул глаза, обнаружив незнакомку прямо перед собой.

Духи были тяжелыми, с ярким древесным основным тоном и едва ощутимым цветочным послевкусием. Не приторным, но балансирующим на самой грани. Вызывающим смешанное чувство возбуждения и отвращения. Опасности. 

— Не думаю, что вас сегодня ждут, — женщина в маске из красных перьев чуть наклонила голову, позволив случайному блику света упасть в глазницу и отразиться в черном пластике визора, — директор Кренник…

«Агент при исполнении, ранг… не ниже майора». — Оценка ситуации происходила где-то на фоне, терялась в паутине вдруг спутавшихся мыслей. Губы Орсона уже изгибались в фальшивой светской улыбке, пока глаза лихорадочно обшаривали зал. Человека, спускающегося по лестнице по правую руку от Арманда Айсарда, он узнал бы из тысячи. И предпочел бы никогда не попадаться ему на глаза.

«Галлиус, сарлакк тебя сожри!»

— Вы же видите, сегодня у нас… другой гость. — Женщина сделала еще один, последний, шаг вперед, прижалась всем телом, заставляя смотреть только на себя, заслоняя облаком пышных перьев не только все вокруг, но и пряча от случайных взглядов его самого. — А нам не нужны конфликты, верно?

Голос у агента был низким, с волнующей хрипотцой, а нога в высоком разрезе платья — восхитительно длинной. Только вот тон человека, привыкшего командовать, и игривое прикосновение холеных пальцев к шее, грозящее в любой момент превратиться в фиксирующий захват, портили все впечатление.

— Не нужны, — согласился Орсон, почти невесомо касаясь в ответ и вздрогнув от боли, когда длинные ногти женщины вонзились ему в запястье.

— Учитесь принимать отказы достойно, — почти прошипела она. Улыбнулась, сверкнув идеально ровными зубами, и внезапно склонилась ближе, мазнув ярко накрашенными губами по щеке. — Не будем нарушать традицию. И делать глупости…

 

— Последнее время вы практически поселились на Иду, директор. — Сарказм Таркина был настолько явным, что кто-то из присутствующих на мостике крейсера офицеров позволил себе тихо фыркнуть. — Катаетесь туда чаще, чем к любовнице.

Под насмешливым взглядом губернатора Кренник застыл, пытаясь осознать услышанное. Таркин и раньше не упускал случая его уколоть, выбирая весьма скользкие и личные темы, но никогда еще не делал этого прилюдно. Подчеркнуто играя на публику.

— Собирали статистику, губернатор? — Ответ получился… беззубым, но не переходить же на хаттский, в конце концов. Не то место и не те слушатели.

— Нет, всего лишь прочел квартальный отчет, — Таркин отвернулся к обзорному иллюминатору «Исполнительницы», но Кренник успел заметить, как дернулся в раздражении уголок тонкогубого рта, — и сопоставил некоторые факты. Результат меня не обрадовал, директор. И еще меньше он обрадует Императора.

Все замерли, внимательно наблюдая за развитием конфликта.

— Я склонен думать, что вы по привычке проигнорировали мое письмо, касающееся видения проекта. И тем более не потрудились донести информацию до своих подчиненных. Считать вашу… отписку ответом я не могу. И не хочу. — Таркин взглянул на директора сверху вниз. — Поэтому через час я намерен услышать от вас личный доклад. Детальный и соответствующий положениям моей доктрины. Свободны, Кренник. 

Издевательский срок: и данные со станции не запросить, и с крейсера не убраться; серый бок «Звезды Смерти» маячил на панорамном экране, то наползая, то отдаляясь — «Исполнительница» пропускала грузовые конвои, идущие к шлюзу один за другим. Треугольная тень ИЗР, кажущаяся на фоне установленной на временные крепления тарелки суперлазера совсем крошечной, то и дело терялась в деталях рельефа огромной конструкции, ускользая от взгляда. Мешая сосредоточиться.

— Как я понимаю, к докладу вы не готовы, не так ли? — Таркин шагнул через порог, подошел к стоящему посреди конференц-зала столу и оперся на блестящий пластик кончиками пальцев.

— Не готов. — Директор опустил взгляд.

— И что, даже не выскажете возражений? В развернутой форме, конечно же. Вам ведь наверняка так хотелось, но инстинкт самосохранения не позволил. — Губернатор улыбнулся понимающе, но Кренника передернуло — в светлых глазах Таркина застыло выражение хищника, изготовившегося к прыжку и вдруг обнаружившего, что жертва уже упала без его помощи. Легкое разочарование пополам с хищным интересом.

— А смысл? — Кренник подошел к столу, выдвинул одно из кресел и сел в него, подобрав плащ. — Вы ведь не измените свою точку зрения, не признаете, что «грубое, но эффективное оружие» — крайне неудачное определение для строящейся боевой станции. А я не изменю свою — ученые не солдаты, их нельзя поставить ровными рядами и принудить выдавать гениальные идеи в три смены. К ним нужно искать подход, создавать условия, обеспечивающие максимальную эффективность процесса исследований…

— Визирю вы тоже это рассказывали? — Таркин оттолкнулся от столешницы, заложил руки за спину и медленно прошелся вокруг стола. — Когда побежали жаловаться?

— Я не… — Кренник выдохнул сквозь зубы, затылком чувствуя, что гранд-мофф остановился прямо за его креслом. — Я видел Ракса. С Айсардом.

— Скверно, — после длинной паузы признал Таркин. — Очень скверно. 

Помолчал еще и снова двинулся по кругу.

— Сколько времени вам нужно на завершение проекта? Реальный срок.

— Девять месяцев.

— Постарайтесь уложиться в шесть. 

 

Широкий коридор одного из верхних технических уровней станции напоминал столичный бульвар на праздничной неделе. Толкучка была сопоставимой. 

— Какого ситха вы цепляетесь за этот несчастный блок датчиков? Он в мертвой зоне, и даже если его убрать совсем, а не просто сдвинуть, то на качество контроля показателей это не повлияет никак! — Размашисто шагающий за парой штурмовиков смерти Кренник не отрывался от датапада. 

Пытающийся подстроиться под темп директора Шейт Водран вынужден был то и дело срываться на бег, чтобы его не затоптали. 

— Это уже шестой блок, который мы двигаем за последнюю декаду! — громко возмутился он, привычно уворачиваясь от идущего встречным курсом вуки. — Мало того, что мы практически полностью перебрали северный командный пункт, так теперь оказывается, что схему контроля безопасности реактора опять надо переписывать! Тестировать под нагрузкой! Документировать! Тратить время! — Руководитель производственного отдела окончательно сбил дыхание и сорвался на крик.

— При этом командный пункт внешне выглядит совершенно так же, как и до реконструкции, — равнодушно отозвался Кренник, вычеркивая еще одну строку в своем бесконечном списке дел. — Как вы, Шейт, и хотели. Все, что Таркин принял под подпись, остается неизменным.

— Только внешне! — Водран перешагнул порог гермодвери и поморщился. В камере выравнивания давления отчетливо воняло мокрой шерстью.

— А высоким гостям вовсе не обязательно знать, что под ними размещен уловитель частиц разгонного кольца. И нет, Шейт, это точно лучше, чем риск при активном использовании станции поджарить к хаттам половину экипажа! — Кренник стряхнул на руки охраны плащ и примерился к ожидающему его ремонтному скафандру.

— Локальная защита… — начал было Водран, которому директор сунул в руки свой датапад.

— Стоит вчетверо дороже того, что мы сейчас делаем. Шейт, если вам хочется постоять в коленно-локтевой перед финансовым комитетом, так и скажите. Кстати, коридоры с 6-12-10 по 6-12-44 у нас в каком состоянии? Дезактивация прошла успешно? 

— Нет, фон все еще превышает стандартный в два…

Тут Кренник с головой нырнул в скафандр и благополучно прослушал сказанное. Потоптался по полу, проверяя работу экзоскелета, похлопал по забралу и спросил уже через встроенный передатчик шлема:

— А теперь повторите. Фон превышен вдвое?

— В двадцать восемь раз, — уныло отозвался руководитель производственного отдела.

— Крифф, Водран, займитесь лучше работой вентиляции — я точно помню, что мы закладывали в стандарт полуторную нагрузку, а сейчас добавили только две смены рабочих, и у нас уже в бараках температура выше нормы на восемь градусов и стопроцентная влажность!

— И дианога в мусоросборнике, — доложился вынырнувший откуда-то из толпы техников Птерро, отбирая у мрачного Водрана датапад шефа. 

— Дианогу Таркину оставите. Пусть уж лучше на нее охотится, чем на нас, — буркнул Кренник, разворачиваясь. — Через шесть часов вылетаем на Иду. Если у вас есть еще какие-то идеи, Шейт, предайте их моему помощнику. Я прочту по дороге. 

 

— Нет, ты представляешь, они еще недовольны! — Орсон умостился в кресле поудобнее и пристроил на подлокотник почти пустую чашку кафа. Сладкого до невозможности и обильно сдобренного сливками — Гален постарался.

— Тем, что я делаю их работу? — Эрсо присел на край стола и задумчиво уставился на Кренника.

— Тем, что ты делаешь ее не всю, — фыркнул Орсон. — Столь масштабные переделки на завершающем этапе строительства — вещь не слишком приятная, но я не могу ходить за всеми и буквально выдавливать из них согласие следовать плану, не внося в него никаких… «модернизаций», чтоб им пусто было! Но нет, шаак у нас птица гордая, без пинка не летает! А я уже так устал…

Кренник потер висок, поморщился и залпом проглотил почти остывший каф.

— Неделю назад Водран не нашел ничего лучшего, чем залечь в лазарет с язвой. А все почему? Потому что коньяк запивал энергетиками. Результат не заставил себя ждать. Боги, Шейт был хорош, когда мы шли по графику, а Таркин не стоял над душой, проверяя каждый наш чих. Но после того письма с претензиями губернатор как с цепи сорвался… А мы отстаем на две недели, крифф, еще на две недели к тем шести, на которые мы уже отстали… Ладно, Гален, жаловаться я могу бесконечно, но ситуацию с наладкой реактора это с места не сдвинет. Ты говорил, что шахту тоже придется передвинуть куда-то к экватору, нет? Или это был выхлоп мотиватора гипердвигателя? У меня в голове уже полная каша…

Орсон зажмурился, пытаясь восстановить в памяти схему отвода тепла и потока частиц, а вместо этого вдруг ощутил, что проваливается в сон. Темнота и тишина манили, обещая долгожданный покой, но во всем этом было что-то неправильное, опасное. Как смутное, призрачное ощущение чужого прикосновения. Холодных пальцев, оглаживающих бровь, висок и скулу, соскальзывающих под челюсть и ложащихся на горло. Чтобы через секунду сжать его до хруста.

«За чт…»

Проснулся он мгновенно. Рванулся, едва не сбив присевшего на корточки Галена с ног. Моргнул и медленно осел обратно.

— Орсон? Тебе что-то приснилось? — Гален не двигался с места, все так же держа в одной руке сложенные на блюдце осколки чашки, а второй сжимая колено Кренника. Треснувшая пополам от удара об пол морда нарисованного лот-кота скалилась с обломков фарфора особенно ехидно.

— Что? — Кренник мазнул пустым взглядом по сторонам, нахмурился и закрыл лицо рукой. — Нет, не кошмар. Кошмары мне сниться не успевают. Показалось… что падаю. Или что-то вроде того. 

«Или подсознательно боюсь, что все это… обман. Уловка. И я что-то упускаю, что-то критически важное!»

— Бывает. — Гален отнес осколки в утилизатор, вернулся к креслу и снова присел, глядя на Кренника снизу вверх. Руку он после некоторого колебания положил на подлокотник кресла, пусть и совсем рядом с обтянутым белой тканью локтем. — С тобой точно все в порядке?

— Уже не уверен. — Орсон мысленно перебрал события последних минут, стараясь контролировать выражение лица. Легкая озадаченность — удачная маска для паники. Он точно помнил, что принял две дозы симулятора. И хоть последние недели каф любой крепости пился как вода, от чашки сладкого напитка, пусть и на голодный желудок, он точно не должен был падать в обморок, будучи всего вторые сутки на ногах. А на сон его состояние было совсем не похоже.

— Когда ты спал последний раз? Нет, — Гален отрицательно качнул головой, не позволяя Креннику ответить, — не в кресле шаттла во время перелета, а в нормальной кровати и в пижаме, а не в сапогах. Ну?

— Ты еще спроси, когда я спал не один, — попытался отшутиться Орсон. Опустил взгляд на расплывшуюся у ножки кресла лужицу кафа и виновато добавил: — Извини за разбитую посуду, я не хотел.

«Лот-кот… это же был детский рисунок? Неужели из тех, уцелевших при обыске, каракулей Джин? Или похожий?»

— Брось, я закажу для тебя новую, злоупотреблю высоким служебным положением ради личных целей, — отмахнулся Гален, поднимаясь на ноги. — Если пациент шутит про женщин, то умирать он определенно раздумал. 

— А если про работу? — попытался поддержать игру Кренник. Невзирая на показную бодрость, чувствовал он себя отвратительно и не был уверен, что сможет встать без посторонней помощи. А еще его очень интересовало, что же изображено на чашке самого Галена.

— Орсон, я помню, что в годы учебы самым надежным способом заставить тебя что-то сделать было сказать, что это невозможно. И ты сразу бросался доказывать обратное. Так вот, я сейчас скажу, что если ты шутишь про работу, то тебе ни в коем случае нельзя спать. И принесу тебе подушку, идет? А через два часа ты проснешься, возьмешь файл с поправками к схеме защиты реактора и полетишь обратно. — Гален говорил легко, как о неважном, но смотрел твердо, без тени юмора. — Или ты хочешь их обсудить?

«Хочу! С-ситх, конечно хочу, мы ее пятый раз пересчитываем и двигаем эту криффову шахту туда-сюда…»

Но Кренник промолчал, прикрыв веки. Разумеется, он мог, как и планировал, потратить эти два часа на разговор, но много ли он из него запомнит? Кабинет медленно кружился перед глазами, норовя завалиться на бок. А стук капель по ветрозащитной панели окна долбил в виски головной болью. 

И Гален, хоть и не показывал этого явно, наверняка видел его состояние.

— Доктор Эрсо, не испытывайте мое терпение! — с тщательно отмеренной ноткой обиды в голосе произнес Кренник. — Гален, я тебе доверил кайберы и настройку суперлазера, банальный уловитель частиц ты точно посчитаешь. А если Водран опять будет в претензии, то разбирайся с ним сам. Поставишь меня в копию письма, и ругайтесь хоть до второго пришествия гранд-моффа, только закончите уже проект. Становиться чучелом в кабинете дражайшего Уилхаффа за срыв сроков я пока не планирую. А принимать работу будет именно он.

— Когда по графику установка тарелки, кстати? 

— Через два месяца, если мы нагоним это отставание… Опять климат-контроль придется оставить как есть. Ладно, тридцать градусов в бараках — не сорок и не ниже нуля, переживут как-нибудь. Крифф, Гален, я не ребенок! — Орсон оттолкнул предложенную руку, рывком поднялся и прошел два шага до дивана. Буквально рухнул на него, забросив обутые ноги на подлокотник и, не дожидаясь обещанной подушки, почти мгновенно уснул. Но еще с минуту, на грани тягучего забытья и бодрствования, чувствовал на себе внимательный, изучающий взгляд. О котором собирался подумать после, но забыл. Как забыл еще о многих других вещах, смытых истеричной суетой последних недель.

А на чашке Галена была нарисована банта. Лохматая коричневая зверюга с легкомысленной светлой ленточкой на хвосте.

 

***

 

«Крифф… я скоро перейду в отчетах на джеонозианский. В хаттском таких слов нет и не будет». — Орсон смотрел на экран и не видел бегущих по нему строчек. Пытался всеми силами оттянуть момент истины, понимая, что не сможет проконтролировать то, что случится после.

Лавину событий, как водится, столкнул крошечный камешек — отметка о прочтении на докладе агентов, наблюдающих за Джин Эрсо. Кренник приглядывал за девчонкой, не имея поначалу возможности, а позже — желания как-либо влиять на ее судьбу. В шестнадцать она ушла из банды Со Герреры, точнее, ее оттуда попросту выкинули, оставив умирать посреди пустыни. Но наследственное упрямство сыграло свою роль, и уже через несколько месяцев живая и здоровая Джин попалась на краже отправленного на утилизацию оружия. Еле унесла ноги от разъяренной охраны склада, но камеры успели зафиксировать ее лицо — уже не ребенка, но молодой девушки. Еще сохраняющее детское очарование, но уже меняющееся, ожесточающееся. И так мало похожее на лица обоих родителей.

Джин спешила жить, пользуясь внезапной и такой непонятной свободой, меняла имена и места обитания с легкостью мотылька, перепархивающего с цветка на цветок. Раз за разом связывалась с дурной компанией, попадалась на очередном правонарушении, сбегала из-под стражи спустя несколько дней или недель и начинала новый виток своего бессмысленного существования. Орсон мог в любой момент продемонстрировать это досье, наполненное смазанными голоснимками и сухими выписками из протоколов задержания, Галену. Ткнуть его носом, показать, как фатально ошиблась его дочь, променяв безопасность столицы на нужду и скитания. И как неправ был сам Гален, когда попросил принять и ее выбор тоже и не пытаться вернуть. И это после того, что случилось с Лирой. Особенно после того…

Но годы демонстративного молчания Галена приучили Орсона взвешивать каждое слово. Тем более такое. Слишком хрупким было установившееся тогда равновесие. Слишком иллюзорным. А позже, после Скарифа, говорить на эту тему стало неловко. Вряд ли Гален изменил свои взгляды, скорее, признал за другой точкой зрения право на существование. Как признал это право за реальным миром. Учел возможность того, что близкие ему люди могут ошибиться. Но не всегда в силах нести ответственность за принятое решение. 

Вряд ли девчонка думала о политике, сбегая. Скорее уж безыскусно ревновала мать, чувствуя, как та отдаляется, погружаясь в самокопание и опасные фантазии. Теперь же все ее мысли должны были быть бесконечно далеки от высоких материй — жизнь на самом дне социума быстро перемалывала идеалистов. А с прагматиков снимала лишнюю шелуху. Часто — вместе с мясом и кожей. 

Но мотылек все порхал, досье пополнялось, а Орсон пребывал в уверенности, что знает о нем он один. Пока не пришло сообщение о том, что некая Леана Халлик по совокупности вменяемых ей преступлений помещена в трудовой лагерь на Вобани сроком на двадцать лет. 

Сообщение, пометка о прочтении на котором появилась за несколько часов до возвращения Кренника из лазарета, куда его привело злоупотребление стимуляторами. Таркин, после недавнего покушения увлеченно сводящий счеты с врагами политическими, о стройке не забывал, подгоняя Кренника короткими, безупречно вежливыми, но очень язвительными письмами. Требуя от директора работы на пределе сил экипажа станции, технического персонала и его собственных и тщательно проверяя выполнение поставленных задач. В результате Орсон буквально ел и спал в ремонтном скафандре, пытаясь лично проконтролировать монтаж основных креплений тарелки суперлазера, установку дополнительных генераторов защитного поля и еще множества модулей, неисправность в любом из которых могла поставить жирный крест на всем проекте сразу.

Уследить при этом за тем, чем занимается в свое свободное время Гален, а главное, выяснить, где он это свободное время берет, с учетом идущих непрерывным потоком тестовых прогонов реактора и корректировки настроек ядра, не представлялось возможным. Как и найти ту лазейку, брешь в защите, позволяющую ему с легкостью проникать не только в закрытую сеть ИСБ, но и в некоторые базы данных флотской разведки. Или человека, которому была выгодна подобная осведомленность главного конструктора «Звезды Смерти».

Кренник прекрасно понимал, что Гален Эрсо, невзирая на всю сложность и запутанность их отношений, по-прежнему является его уязвимой точкой. Тем рычагом влияния, с помощью которого амбиции самого Орсона могут быть в любой момент опрокинуты, втоптаны в грязь и осмеяны. Если не Таркином, то Галлиусом Раксом или кем-то еще. Желающих посмотреть на его падение должно было найтись много. Но вот предоставлять им такую возможность директор «Передовых оружейных исследований» не собирался.

Ему нужно было поговорить с Галеном лично, а не слать невнятные, полные смутных намеков письма. Выяснить, что стоит за его осторожным интересом к дочери, понять, хочет ли он ее возвращения или привычно ожидает естественного разрешения ситуации. Увы, для этого надо было слетать на Иду, выкроив в своем сверхплотном графике не пару часов, а несколько дней. Но шесть месяцев, отведенных ему гранд-моффом на завершение строительства, истекали послезавтра и должны были завершиться установкой тарелки суперлазера. А если при этом что-то пойдет не по плану, то Таркину не понадобится никаких дополнительных поводов для отстранения его от должности и окончательного переподчинения станции. 

Поэтому разговор снова пришлось отложить, признав пока неважным, допускающим промедление делом. И сконцентрироваться на текущих задачах.

А потом пришло сообщение о дезертировавшем на Джеде пилоте, и все полетело кувырком. 

 

— Снова скверные новости? Сбежавший от вас пилот грузовоза оказался настолько болтлив, что слух о нем облетел всю Джеду и вызвал ненужное оживление в определенных политических кругах. — Тон Таркина был обманчиво бесстрастен, но то, что он даже не стал оборачиваться к поднявшемуся на мостик «Исполнительницы» Креннику, говорило о многом. Как и акцентированное «от вас».

Директор скосил глаза на медленно ползущую по направляющим тарелку суперлазера и проглотил первые три пришедшие ему на язык ответа. Пусть их не мог сейчас услышать никто, кроме охраны, но оправдания в данных обстоятельствах были неуместны, как и открытая конфронтация. Значит, следовало попробовать осторожное наступление. Ведь в срок он уложился, пусть и ценой того, что сейчас на станции толклись не только положенные по штату техники, наладчики, подсобные рабочие и охраняющие их штурмовики, но и свыше ста тысяч существ дополнительного персонала: от рабов-вуки до всех тех специалистов, которых ему пришлось выдернуть из лабораторий и исследовательских центров, задним числом подписав за них договоры о неразглашении. А все «непарадные» жилые уровни напоминали сумасшедший дом. Впрочем, перед тем как бросаться в атаку, следовало учесть еще кое-что.

«Крифф, если Таркину, как и мне, доложили, что беглец посадил свой корабль на территории, подконтрольной Со Геррере, и явно намеревался найти этого старого ублюдка, чтобы передать ему некое сообщение, то новость действительно скверная. Но… но всегда можно сделать вид, что я не был в полной мере осведомлен о серьезности ситуации, поскольку слишком плотно занят стройкой. А я ей, хатт задави, действительно занят настолько, что еще не читал последний отчет Толван, который эта дура прислала сегодня утром! А ведь она уже второй месяц твердит о том, что на Иду не все ладно… Как же все не вовремя!»

— Бросьте, губернатор, — с фальшивой уверенностью произнес Кренник, чувствуя, что пауза опасно затягивается и списать ее на банальное изумление уже не выйдет. — Что мог знать пилот, перевозящий кайберы? К тому же, кажется, он был из местных, так что причина его бегства может оказаться… банальной. А слухи… На данном этапе соблюсти полную секретность невозможно, вы же сами это признавали.

— Вы так спешите предстать перед Сенатом и ответить на вопросы политиков? Подкрепленные не досужими вымыслами базарных торговок, а фактами. Скандал выйдет изрядный. — Таркин чуть повернулся, продемонстрировав хищный профиль, но все еще оставаясь в тени. И продолжил говорить так же скучающе мягко, словно речь шла не о возможном разглашении государственной тайны, а о вкусе грибного соуса, поданного к птице: — Не думаю, что паника, неизбежно последующая за подобными новостями, будет спокойно воспринята в правящих кругах. 

Кренник дернул шеей, пытаясь ослабить ставший вдруг слишком тесным воротник. Ощутил, как кровь приливает к лицу, а сквозь маску благодушия и подобострастия неумолимо прорастает тщательно подавляемое до того раздражение. Возразил, излишне резко и нервно, теряя контроль над голосом и остро осознавая уязвимость своего положения:

— Когда строительство будет завершено, мнение Сената уже перестанет иметь значение — им придется принять тот факт, что станция готова. Во всех смыслах!

— А она готова? — Гранд-мофф с неторопливостью рептилии перетек из одной позы в другую и теперь смотрел на Кренника прямо, не отводя давящего, насмешливого взгляда. — Тогда испытаем ее немедленно, решив две проблемы сразу. Полагаю, директор, вы не откажетесь опробовать свое детище на Джеде. Освежить, так сказать, воспоминания. И продемонстрировать эффективность оружия.

Орсон вздрогнул, как от удара.

Таркин расчетливо бил по больному, напоминая о позорной неудаче, постигшей его в Священном городе. И о том, что теперь — именно теперь — он дает ему шанс отомстить. Оборвать все оставшиеся ниточки. Было ли это намеком на Галена, зависимость Орсона от которого гранд-мофф высмеял публично? Попыткой воскресить старый скандал, связанный с Лирой, к раздуванию которого были причастны столь многие? Или его интерес к Джин Эрсо оказался не так уж хорошо скрыт за скучными строками отчетов? Тут Кренник оборвал цепочку размышлений, не желая сейчас думать о том, к чему она могла его привести. 

— Разумеется, губернатор. — Он постарался вложить в свои слова все сразу: и злость на Таркина, и затаенную ненависть к собственной слабости, и обиду за украденный триумф. Все вместе это образовало безумный коктейль, от которого перехватило горло, и следующая фраза получилась больше похожей на шипение: — От Джеды камня на камне не останется!

Таркин медленно, по-змеиному моргнул и растянул углы рта в улыбке, наблюдая за тем, как раздосадованный директор разворачивается на каблуках, взметнув плащом, словно хвостом тропической рыбки, и резким жестом призывает охрану следовать за ним.

Последняя фаза игры обещала быть интересной.

 

***

 

«Идиот, идиот, идиот!» — Кулак раз за разом вбивался в стенную панель, отзывавшуюся на удары слабым дребезжанием.

Он подставился, повелся на провокацию, как мальчишка. Опрометчиво пообещав испытать станцию до проведения хотя бы минимальных тестов совместимости систем. И теперь любая его ошибка могла стать фатальной.

Кренник медленно выдохнул, уперся в гладкий металл ладонью, гася последние колебания, и отстраненно подумал о том, что надо бы прислать ремонтников — закрепить панель как положено. А то даже стукнуть некуда, чтоб ничего после удара не отвалилось!

«С другой стороны, хоть на подчиненных не сорвался». — За время своего обхода станции после завершения установки тарелки суперлазера он задал рабочим сотни уместных, но абсолютно пустых вопросов. Посетил основные узлы, похвалил бригадиров за усердие и приказал провести поверхностный осмотр, в котором принял личное участие. 

Подспудно Орсон надеялся найти следы саботажа — с Таркина сталось бы так грубо его подставить. Запороть испытания, а потом обвинить в непрофессионализме и несоответствии занимаемой должности. Но губернатор тоже был неглуп и понимал, что станция и без диверсантов уязвима и требует аккуратного обращения. Только вот требовать отдачи при этом собирался без всяких скидок на необкатанность конструкции. 

Оставалось молиться всем богам да Силе, веря, что этот раз окажется удачным и попадет в ту часть распределения статистических вероятностей результатов выстрела, которая не заканчивалась ни взрывом реактора, ни радиационным «пшиком» и выгоранием кайберов.

«Крифф, а я ведь еще оговорился, упомянув, что беглый пилот с Джеды. Таркин наверняка сообразил, что я читал первый отчет службы безопасности. И не читал второй, поскольку понятия не имею, откуда этот искатель приключений на свою задницу вылетел. И был ли у него на борту груз…»

С кайберов мысль перескочила на Иду, а оттуда на Галена, повертелась, поворачиваясь то одним, то другим боком, снова вернулась к Джеде и пропала.

Приказ об эвакуации гарнизона уже был отправлен, и у Орсона оставалось всего тридцать восемь часов на то, чтобы убедиться — станция готова стрелять. А он готов нести ответственность за последствия выстрела. Не наземные, нет, за это пусть Таркин отвечает, а внутренние. 

Сделав мысленную пометку: провести как можно более полный осмотр станции после выстрела, — Кренник приказал принести себе запрещенный медиками каф и углубился в бездонное море отчетов о результатах установки компонентов фокусировочного модуля. Следовало точно выяснить, с каким смещением тарелка суперлазера встала на место и поддается ли это расстояние корректировке с помощью полей удержания.

«Подруливать» тарелкой пришлось еще дважды, буквально по сантиметру вписывая концентраторы в заданные для них рамки, но в конце концов все село в пазы даже четче, чем можно было надеяться. Спасибо Галену, сумевшему в итоге модернизировать сетку разгонных каналов так, что их выходы находились на равном расстоянии друг от друга. 

«Неужели это наконец-то закончилось?» — Глядя сквозь тонкую пелену затянувшего открытый проем защитного поля на то, как строительные дроиды заваривают последние стыки на иссиня-черной дюрастали бронированных кожухов питающих главный калибр энерговодов, директор испытал мимолетное чувство сожаления. Мучительное, изматывающее, но привычное состояние «вечной стройки» сменялось чем-то новым. Подернутым дымкой лихорадочного ожидания, предвкушением неотвратимой трансформации.

Кренник посмотрел невидящим взглядом в чашку с кафом, куда Водран, такой же серый от усталости, как и сам директор, пару минут назад щедро плеснул коньяка из своей фляжки. Отставил в сторону, пристроив на забытый монтажниками ящик, и резко выдохнул, обхватывая себя руками. Нервная дрожь поднималась изнутри, проползая по спине колючим холодом и заставляя неметь пальцы. 

Орсон дернул плечом, стряхивая руку обеспокоенного адъютанта, зло оскалился своему искривленному отражению в зеркальном боку пневмоцилиндра запирающего механизма гермоворот. Выпрямился, скомкав в кулаке край плаща, и медленно втянул пахнущий смазкой воздух в легкие.

Таркин хотел украсть его победу? Пусть так. Что бы ни ждало его у Джеды — триумф или поражение, — он встретит его с открытым лицом. Только вот с самим лицом для начала надо что-то сделать…

 

Ржаво-коричневый шар планеты наплывал, заполняя весь обзорный экран основного командного пункта и отбрасывая тревожные тени на фигуры собравшихся. Кренник смотрел прямо перед собой, зная, что для обитателей Священного города вышедшая на позицию боевая станция затмит солнце. В этом было нечто символическое. Последний красивый жест — месть за то, что ему пришлось испытать там, внизу. 

Смотреть на стоящего рядом Таркина не хотелось. Губернатор прекрасно владел собой, но скрыть нервозность полностью так и не смог. И даже напоминание о том, что Император ждет от гранд-моффа доклада, не стало для Орсона достаточным основанием поторопиться. Палпатин ждал двадцать лет, подождет еще две минуты. Пока он будет смотреть. 

«НиДжеда, место Силы, в котором не осталось Силы, лишь те, кто все еще в нее верят. Что ж, теперь и верить будет некому». — Искривившая губы улыбка пришлась очень кстати в отрепетированном обмене колкостями. 

Таркин требовал приступать немедля, Кренник с почти искренним разочарованием бросал свою реплику, сожалея о том, что станцию не посетили ни Вейдер, ни Император. Губернатор в ответ выражал мнимую заботу о сохранении его репутации на случай неудачи. В то время как оба они прекрасно знали, что приложили бы все усилия для того, чтобы минимизировать возможный ущерб. Тестовый выстрел — это тестовый выстрел, посторонних тут быть не должно. Слишком многое могло пойти не так. Да что там могло, обязано было!

— Мы готовы уничтожить этот спутник по вашему приказу! — Уверенность с ноткой раздражения, маскирующей тлеющий под слоем самовнушения животный страх. Восемьдесят девять процентов симуляций выстрела на полной мощности оканчивались неудачей. И хорошо еще, если это было только не сработавшее зажигание.

Таркин об этом знал, судя по тому, каким взглядом он мазнул по нервно дергаемой Орсоном перчатке. Сам губернатор руки предусмотрительно сложил за спиной.

— Нам нужна лишь демонстрация. Священного города будет достаточно. — Даже сейчас Таркин не упустил случая уколоть его. Загнать булавку под кожу и заставить собраться.

— Цель — Джеда-сити, минимальная мощность!

Получившие отмашку операторы защелкали переключателями, забормотали команды, уткнулись в мониторы, пряча лихорадочно блестевшие глаза. 

А на обзорных экранах замелькали схемы наведения и панорама приговоренного к уничтожению участка планеты. 

Собравшиеся на мостике «лишние люди» — из свиты Таркина и не только — тихо переговаривались, пытаясь угадать, на что будет похоже обещанное зрелище. Многие из них прекрасно знали, как выглядит орбитальная бомбардировка — град огня, падающий вниз, покрывающий язвами ожогов далекую землю. Впечатляющая демонстрация технологической мощи Империи. Но тут… тут должно было быть что-то особенное.

Кренник скользил взглядом по залу, отмечая четкость выполнения операций, предшествующих подготовке к выстрелу, и владеющее экипажем возбуждение. Ручеек передаваемых с мостика приказов на нижних уровнях превращался в сметающую все на своем пути волну команд: задействующих защитные поля, корректирующих параметры разогревающегося реактора, разгоняющих пока слабый, но уже заметный поток частиц паразитного излучения. Зажигающих внутри кайберов бело-зеленое пламя, которое нить за нитью, лепесток за лепестком собиралось у концентраторов, готовясь расцвести смертоносным цветком в тарелке суперлазера.

Шикнув на сунувшегося с докладом Птерро, Кренник снова дернул перчатку и вперился взглядом в основной экран.

Не выдержал, сложил руки на груди, пряча дрожащие пальцы. Натянул на лицо маску уверенности, попытался улыбнуться, но не смог ничего сделать с кривящимся уголком губ.

«Священный город, город мертвых…»

Ненависть, густая и вязкая, поднималась со дна души. Фантомной болью дергала ногу, щекотала ребра, скользила по ладони ощущением узорчатой ткани давно сгоревшего вместе со своей хозяйкой пояса, лезла в ноздри запахом истлевших костей и паленого мяса. Сдавливала виски призрачной духотой катакомб под Храмом Кайбера. 

Он выжил тогда. Вопреки всему, выжил и вернулся, чтобы обрушить на иссушенный вечностью город море.

Восемь лучей собрались в один, соткались в пылающую нить и устремились вниз.

А где-то глубоко в катакомбах НиДжеды тусклые лампы мигнули и погасли, забрав с собой блик на грязном обломке розового камня, вплетенного в браслет «Той, что гасит и зажигает свечи». Сморщенная старуха в выцветшей шали протянула руку и накрыла ладонью последний огонек, погрузив ряды скалящихся черепов в извечную тьму. Узкие губы шевельнулись, слабый шепот поплыл в темноте, вплетая молитву в завитки невидимого дыма:

«Холод во мраке,  
И холод, где свет.  
Древнее солнце не в силах согреть.  
Сыщешь в дыхании жизни тепло,  
В жизни есть Сила,  
А в Силе есть жизнь,  
И Сила сама не иссякнет вовек».

Вспышка над Священным городом была ярче тысячи солнц.

 

Обломки планетарной коры, каждый из которых мог поспорить размерами с крейсером, взлетели вверх фонтаном, словно песок под ладошкой расшалившегося ребенка. Долина, в которой много тысяч лет назад был заложен город, ставший потом местом паломничества миллионов разумных, превратилась в оплавленную яму. Окуталась паутиной исполинских молний, пронизывающих поднимающееся над местом взрыва пылевое облако. Джеда вскрикнула и замолчала навсегда.

«Как красиво…» — неосторожные слова, служившие лишь бледным отражением мыслей, кружившихся в голове Кренника, упали в потрясенную тишину командного центра. Взломали тонкий лед, сдвинули с места застывшее время, породили осторожные шепотки за спиной. Зрелище действительно оказалось впечатляющим. А ведь это была лишь минимальная мощность… Что же тогда могла дать пиковая?

Орсон шагнул вперед, задел плечом стоящего на пути Таркина, не заметив, и медленно побрел к выходу. Ему нужно было осознать случившееся. Оценить и осмыслить. Выработать новую линию поведения. Но никто не собирался ждать, пока он подготовится к следующему раунду.

— Вынужден принести вам свои извинения, директор, — судя по голосу, Таркин улыбался.

«Если бы это было правдой…» — Орсон развернулся боком, по-птичьи наклонив голову и глядя на губернатора практически через плечо.

— Вы оправдали терпение Императора, завершив проект… успешно.

— И вы отразите это в своем докладе? — Привычная игра вдруг перестала казаться игрой. Вышла на новый уровень. И Орсон снова увидел перед глазами дуло тяжелого бластера. Только вот сейчас Таркин не колебался.

— Я сообщу Императору, что с сегодняшнего дня беру на себя руководство этим разрушительным оружием, мощь которого позволит нам…

В ушах у Кренника зашумело. Губернатору не нужно было ничего делать самому — никакой тщательно подготовленный саботаж не мог сравниться в элегантности с этим элементарным решением: удостовериться в боеспособности станции, оценить результат и присвоить его себе. Легко и непринужденно, на глазах у десятков молчаливых свидетелей. Только потому, что есть желание и хватает полномочий.

Ярость взметнулась стеной огня, смела остатки самоконтроля и выплеснулась наружу безобразной истерикой. «Мое, мое, мое!» — Какие, к ситхам, нужны были доказательства? Он строил эту станцию, он отдал ей двадцать лет жизни, унижался, льстил, уговаривал и работал. Долгие годы работал, создавая шедевр. Только для того, чтобы подарить его человеку, в принципе не способному оценить красоту получившегося нового мира? Не дубины для разбивания черепов, но изящнейшего хирургического инструмента, способного перекроить галактику?!

Увы, все его возражения были для Таркина лишь пустым сотрясением воздуха, не более.

— Не думаю, что вам можно доверить руководство объектом, — губернатор гнул свою линию, туже и туже затягивая петли словесной ловушки. Зная, что у жертвы нет шансов. — После того, как вы допустили утечку информации с Иду. Из лабораторий, которыми руководит Гален Эрсо.

«Гален?!» — Кренник подавился воздухом. Он ведь так и не прочитал отчетов ни Толван, ни станционной службы безопасности. Не выяснил, откуда вылетел дезертир. Не успел…

— Я разберусь, — голос просел, став надсадным хрипом.

«Я так разберусь, Гален, что мало не покажется никому!»

 

***

 

«За последние недели отмечено увеличившееся число выходов главного конструктора на «прогулки» в дальние части лабораторного комплекса. «Гуляет» доктор Эрсо в одиночестве. Вероятно, время от времени выбирается на поверхность (в хорошую погоду). Вывод сделан на основании появления доктора в жилой части комплекса в мокрой одежде».

Толван не могла излить свое возмущение лично, поэтому щедрой рукой рассыпала в тексте кавычки и язвительные, по ее мнению, ремарки.

Кренник листал страницу за страницей этого бесконечного и совершенно бессмысленного отчета, из которого пока мог сделать один-единственный вывод: Гален работал, и его группа работала тоже, понимая, что сроки поджимают и уходить с рабочего места спать — непозволительная в их положении роскошь.

Сопоставляя записи о длительных отлучках Галена с присылаемыми на станцию новыми схемами или уточнениями расчетов, директор мог с уверенностью сказать — совпадают они до четверти часа. Эрсо отправлял пакет данных и шел бродить по туннелям, обдумывая следующую проблему. Как ко всему этому удалось приплести беглого пилота, причем так, чтобы говорить о виновности Галена с абсолютной в ней убежденностью? 

Посадочная площадка грузовых шаттлов располагалась в другой части комплекса, и единственной возможной точкой пересечения ученых с наемными работниками была большая столовая, где кормили охрану и младший технический персонал. А Гален предпочитал есть у себя, нервничая в любой компании, включавшей больше двух незнакомых разумных.

Выходы на поверхность? На Иду в сезон бурь? Смешно! Эрсо всегда говорил, что свое по горам отпрыгал во время медового месяца. Правда, кривился при этом так выразительно, что сразу было ясно: повторения не последует.

«Какого тебя вообще понесло тогда в экспедицию? Да еще на полгода сразу!»

До выхода из прыжка оставалось меньше получаса. До конца отчета — семьсот сорок страниц поминутной фиксации действий восемнадцати человек.

Беззвучно выругавшись, Орсон перемотал файл почти до конца, решив уделить внимание тем дням, которые могли представлять хоть какой-то интерес. И зацепился взглядом за строку, указывающую на посещение лазарета. Гален взял две мощного дозы снотворного и стимуляторов. Но важно было не это, а приписка: «Как обычно».

«Зедекес-24» в нелетальной дозировке обеспечивал пациенту шесть часов глубокого сна на любой стадии переутомления. Или после первых трех степеней допроса с пристрастием. Кренник прекрасно знал это, поскольку регулярно использовал служебное положение в личных целях и знакомился с достижениями передовой фармакологии на собственном опыте.

Память услужливо подсунула эпизод с его недавним «обмороком». Тогда он списал это на общее истощение: в цепкие руки медиков Орсон попал буквально через двадцать часов, когда умудрился «поплыть» прямо посреди инструктажа, проводимого им для научной группы Водрана. Матиз отволок шефа в лазарет на себе, презрев вялые возражения и попытки вырваться.

После курса принудительного очищения организма, включавшего переливание крови и двойную порцию общеукрепляющих, директор двое суток мог изъясняться исключительно на хаттском и шепотом. Говорить в голос сил не хватало.

А потом случилась эта история с досрочно прочитанным сообщением. Не единственным, как подозревал Кренник. Только все предыдущие вхождения в сеть Гален спрятал. Причем так искусно, что заподозрить его вмешательство было невозможно. Или у Орсона был недостаточный уровень доступа.

«Крифф, только не это…» — Если Гален добрался до баз данных флотской разведки и контрразведки, то наверняка нашел там всю ту переписку, которую Кренник вел с руководителями департаментов, ведающих внедрением спящих агентов и контролем за известными террористическими организациями. Все, что касалось Лиры. И было тщательно склеенной из полуправды фальшивкой.

«Боги…» — Орсон прислонился ноющим затылком к холодной коже подголовника и зажмурился. От этих иллюзий Гален точно избавился. Пусть он никогда не пытался мелочно мстить, но концепцию «око за око» признавал верной — хотя бы в силу своего происхождения. Простые окраинные аграрные миры имели простые нравы. А родной Эрсо Грейндж был весьма… безыскусным, не приемлющим притворства местом.

«Традиции, впитанные с молоком матери устои общества. Хатт их всех задави!»

Кренник быстро набросал текст запроса, досадуя на то, что связаться с архивом разведки удастся только с Иду. А вот сам комплекс по переработке кайбера можно было достать и из гиперпространства.

«Обращений к базе данных пилотов транспортников — восемнадцать за последние шесть недель. Основной критерий отбора — родная планета, вспомогательный критерий отбора номер один — наличие семьи и близких родственников, вспомогательный критерий отбора номер два — уровень психологической устойчивости. Способ сортировки…»

Строки скользили по экрану датапада, складываясь в единую картину. Указывая на уже известного ему человека.

«Бодхи Рук, двадцать пять стандартных лет, пилот грузового шаттла. Уровень квалификации — средний, к перевозкам опасных материалов не годен. Внушаем, вредных привычек не имеет, в нарушениях закона не замечен. Рекомендуется к работе на коротких одиночных рейсах».

Гален выбрал жертву идеально. В глазах такого, как этот Бодхи — больших и испуганных даже на голографии в персональном досье, — авторитет главного конструктора был сродни авторитету бога. А если тот еще и знал Со Герреру, за годы партизанской борьбы обзаведшегося такой репутацией, что им впору было пугать маленьких детей на Корусанте, то удивляться результату не стоило. Возможно, перед смертью этот внушаемый дурак успел трижды проклясть Эрсо, но кого это заботило?

«Гален, Гален… пацифист криффов. Внимания тебе захотелось… известности. А может, и правда?» — Кренник замер, обдумывая случайную мысль. Он когда-то пообещал Эрсо славу. Среди всего прочего, о чем сейчас вспоминать не стоило. 

А вместо этого заставил много лет торчать в самом глухом углу галактики, без надежды получить причитающееся по праву. Что ж, известности в рядах оперативников Альянса повстанцев Гален точно добился. Геррера, хоть и действовал самостоятельно и так, что политические сторонники Старой Республики в ужасе отводили глаза, когда в новостях крутили репортажи с мест его «выступлений», считал себя причастным к Восстанию. И мог поделиться информацией с заинтересованными лицами. Но вот успел ли?

С другой стороны, испытания были проведены, станция фактически введена в строй. Следовательно, Сенат скоро выяснит, что случилось на Джеде. Рискнет ли вдаваться в детали — пока неизвестно.

А вот ему разбирательство еще только предстоит.

 

Дождь на Иду лил стеной. И жалкие, мокнущие под ледяными потоками сутулые фигуры ученых, пытающихся забиться под козырек главного входа в комплекс, не вызывали в директоре ничего, кроме брезгливого равнодушия.

Он знал их — кого лучше, кого хуже — видел тысячи раз, читал досье, имел возможность оценить таланты. И был абсолютно уверен, что при малейшем давлении они сломаются. Сломается и Гален, если правильно надавить.

«Око за око…»

Кренник расплылся в фальшивой улыбке, чувствуя, как холодная вода стекает за шиворот, пропитывает рукава и барабанит по плечам, соскальзывая с плотной ткани накидки.

Стоящему напротив него Эрсо было куда хуже.

— Станция достроена, — торжественно произнес Кренник, обводя внимательным взглядом всех присутствующих. Толван среди офицеров не было, но она никогда не стремилась выходить под дождь, жалея протез. А вот ее помощник сейчас осторожно проталкивался к шаттлу, выискивая глазами Птерро.

Гален моргнул, продолжая стоять на месте.

— Ну же, Гален? Неужели тебе нечем гордиться?

Эрсо моргнул еще раз, скривил губы и провел рукой по лицу, отводя назад намокшие пряди.

— Я… удовлетворен, — ровно отозвался он.

Кренник закатил глаза и поежился — торчать под дождем было неприятно. Под ледяным душем гнев остыл, сменившись тоскливым недоумением, но дело надлежало довести до конца.

— Давай, собери свою группу, я хочу сказать им пару слов.

Гален мотнул головой, и его коллеги друг за другом потянулись к середине посадочной площадки. Все, что они думали по поводу действий директора, читалось на кривящихся в раздражении лицах и в скованных позах замерзающих людей.

«Помариновать бы их тут часик-два… Сами бы запели!»

Кренник, выждав, пока все выстроятся перед ним, а Эрсо отойдет в сторону, став по правую руку, выпрямился, расправил плечи и заговорил. О предательстве, врагах Империи и прочей чуши. 

Придуманная в последние минуты перед посадкой речь являлась лишь кратким пересказом событий текущей недели. И была направлена не на выявление предателя, а на объяснение серьезности ситуации. Предназначалась не группе Галена, но ему самому.

А когда в ответ на предложение виновнику переполоха выйти вперед ученые лишь недоуменно переглянулись, Кренник вздохнул и жестом велел охране приблизиться, взяв оружие на изготовку. Недоумение переросло в тихую панику. Особенно когда Орсон поднял руку, готовясь скомандовать «Огонь!» и все еще ожидая реакции Галена. Этого нового, пугающего Галена, который совсем недавно абсолютно спокойно отправил на мучительную смерть невиновного человека.

Платформа озарилась вспышками выстрелов, тела попадали на мокрую дюрасталь, а Кренник развернулся на каблуках и врезал Галену в челюсть.

— Зачем ты это сделал? — Эрсо стоял на четвереньках, ошалело мотая головой, и молчал. — Зачем ты это сделал, сукин ты сын?! 

Кренник опустился на колено, сгреб Галена за воротник и подтянул поближе.

— Джеды больше нет, Со Герреры и его боевиков — тоже нет. На месте Священного города одна большая воронка… Ты этого хотел, когда на всю галактику кричал о «Звезде Смерти»? Этого?

— Ты здесь… не на станции. — Гален улыбался, глядя на него безумными глазами.

— Да! Потому что Таркин… — Орсон осекся, чувствуя, как его накрывает волной дурного предчувствия. Он спросил неправильно, задал не тот вопрос: не «зачем», а «ради чего» Гален все это устроил.

«Крифф…»

Заполошно заверещала сирена воздушной тревоги, штурмовики завертели головами, а сквозь шум дождя пробился тонкий вой двигателей заходящих на цель кораблей противника.

— Беги, — Гален без труда поднялся на ноги, потянув не сопротивляющегося Кренника за собой, — беги, Орсон.

 

Шум, гам, крики… среди которых резко выделялось истошное «Отец!», потонувшее в грохоте близкого взрыва. Кренник дернул бластер из кобуры, инстинктивно заслоняя собой Галена. Галена, спустя какую-то секунду ставшего живым щитом для него самого, когда протонная торпеда вошла точно в середину посадочной площадки, разметав в стороны живых и мертвых. Ледяная вода показалась кипятком, а воздух спрессовался, завяз в легких, не давая вздохнуть. Его дернули куда-то вверх, оглушив стрекотом комлинка, поволокли к чудом уцелевшему шаттлу мимо искореженных полос металла, догорающих обломков, ошметков разорванных взрывом тел. Среди которых он сквозь мельтешащие перед глазами цветные круги упрямо пытался найти нужное. Лучше бы не находил.

— Гален…

— Не жилец, эвакуируемся сами, — коротко отозвался Матиз, поудобнее перехватывая оседающего на подгибающихся ногах Кренника. 

Последним, что тот запомнил, был мокрый край рампы, через который никак не удавалось переступить. А потом накатила заполненная жаром, удушливая темнота.

«Глупая тука вышла погулять, глупая тука…» — Разлепить веки было почти непосильной задачей. Вдохнуть, ощутив врезающиеся в бок ремни — неосуществимой. Но зверь внутри хотел жить и не был расположен принимать во внимание моральные проблемы своей сознательной части.

Поэтому Орсон корчился, мучаясь приступом удушающего кашля, давился черной жижей, скопившейся в легких, и неумолимо приходил в себя.

— Гх… Гален?

Сидящий рядом Птерро покачал головой, вкладывая в безвольную руку Кренника миниатюрный голопроектор.

— Сэр, пока вы были без сознания, пришел вызов от лорда Вейдера. От вас требуется прибыть на Мустафар как можно скорее. — С тем же успехом Птерро мог зачитать ему некролог. Орсон нашарил защелку, отстегивая удерживающий его ремень, качнулся вперед, едва не повалившись на колени сидящему напротив штурмовику. Выпрямился, цепляясь за черную броню, и поковылял в сторону освежителя.

Вывернуло его дважды.

Кое-как разогнувшись и радуясь тому, что в крошечной кабинке попросту некуда было падать, Орсон вцепился в раковину, глядя на стекающую в слив воду, густо окрашенную красным. Из носа лило ручьем, но мучительная боль уходила, уплывала из его головы вместе с кровью. Мокрая, пропахшая гарью одежда липла к телу, заставляя дрожать от холода. Рука вместе со все еще зажатым в ней проектором ходила ходуном. 

«Толван и ее помощник. Он хотел отдать что-то Птерро. Не это ли?»

Орсон прижал рукав к носу, чтобы не капало на сапоги, прислонился спиной к двери освежителя и ткнул в кнопку активации.

Вздрогнул, когда перед ним возникла миниатюрная голограмма Галена.

Полупрозрачный, перечеркнутый полосами помех силуэт Эрсо подошел к площадке для записи, встал в центре, провел руками по лицу и вдруг из уверенного в себе, собранного человека превратился в совершеннейшую развалину. Плечи поникли, лицо приобрело загнанное, страдающее выражение, спутанные волосы упали на лоб, усиливая ощущение общей неряшливости. А голос… Услышь его Орсон в другой обстановке — поверил бы, не усомнился ни на секунду. Как наверняка не усомнился адресат сообщения. Джин Эрсо. Девчонка, пришедшая за своим отцом на Иду и вряд ли пережившая атаку «союзников». Ребенок, которого Гален так цинично использовал, уверяя в своей бесконечной любви, глубочайшем раскаянии и неимоверных мучениях.

Беглый пилот передал сообщение Со, тот намекнул Альянсу повстанцев, а они уже выдернули из лагеря на Вобани Джин, подозревая, что Геррера так просто не расстанется с информацией. Не допустит к себе чужого человека. Да, Гален усвоил преподанный ему Орсоном урок. Переосмыслил и творчески развил полученный опыт, парой фраз превратив Джин в то, что Кренник намеревался сделать из Лиры. Агента. Проводника своей воли. Только у Галена получилось куда лучше. Естественнее.

Слушая, как Эрсо говорит об оставленной в конструкции станции уязвимости, Орсон давился истерическим смехом и собственной кровью. Даже ребенок знает, что взрыв в реакторе приводит к гибели всего корабля. Но как меняются слова, когда слышишь их из уст профессионала.

«Ты стал слишком хорошим лжецом, Гален… «Все, что я делаю, я делаю из любви к тебе, Джин…» А чем ты руководствовался, когда травил меня? Когда подставлял под неизбежный удар? Знал же, чем все кончится. Предвидел!»

Орсон провел рукой по лицу, размазывая кровь и воду. Моргнул, посмотрел на свое отражение в зеркале и достал из кармана футляр со стимуляторами.

Он слишком дорого заплатил за свою «Звезду Смерти», чтобы останавливаться на полпути. 

«Не оборачиваться, только не оборачиваться. Оставить прошлое в прошлом, сделать еще один шаг вперед. Еще, еще и еще!»

Вейдер — ситх, обломок человека в высокотехнологичной броне. Чудовище, наделенное мистической мощью. Последний приверженец почти забытой религии и верный монстр у трона Палпатина, бывшего когда-то скромным сенатором от провинциальной планетки. Но раз у талантливого политика получилось обуздать ситха, может получиться и у кого-то другого. 

Нужно только попробовать.

 

***

 

Замок на Мустафаре впечатлял. Подавлял размерами и гнетущим ощущением безысходности, вынуждал нервничать против воли. Орсон пытался отвлечься от предстоящего разговора, изучая архитектурное решение — в черной громадине на горизонте было что-то от Храма Кайбера на Джеде и от его собственного проекта, «Шпиля», гордо вспарывающего острыми гранями низкое небо Корусанта. Но вот внутри резиденции лорда Вейдера разительно отличались друг от друга. Директор шел за одиноким слугой в надвинутом на самый нос капюшоне и старался не слишком явно глазеть по сторонам. Освещение коридоров было рассчитано на ночных тварей или обладателей инфракрасного зрения, и поэтому то и дело выскакивающие из окружающей темноты детали барельефов порядком пугали.

«Так и поседеть недолго!»

В огромном зале, пол которого представлял собой лишенный перил, висящий над бездной набор платформ и мостиков, слуга оставил Кренника одного. Переступив с ноги на ногу, Кренник осторожно взглянул и вниз и тут же отвел глаза. Панорамное окно, за которым занимался поздний рассвет, выглядело куда привлекательнее. Поправив парадный плащ и одернув китель, Орсон порадовался своей предусмотрительности — запасной комплект формы пришелся очень кстати. Являться в такое место в грязи и копоти было недопустимо. Пусть подобная идея и виделась более интересной, давая возможность произвести правильное впечатление, но риск того определенно не стоил.

«Кажется, прерогатива впечатлять тут принадлежит исключительно хозяину…»

Первой в зал вошла тень. Огромная, неправдоподобно густая, она окатила гостя волной потустороннего холода, заставив дернуться, нервно облизать губы и теснее сплести пальцы, пряча дрожь.

Механическое дыхание и густой бас дополнили образ.

— Лорд Вейдер… — Голову пришлось задрать, подставляя горло.

И так и застыть, выслушивая обвинения и пытаясь оправдаться. И за уничтоженную Джеду, и за выпад в адрес Таркина, и за свое видение концепции боевой станции. И за желание донести это видение до Императора.

При упоминании последнего Вейдер сделал шаг вперед, и от ледяного прикосновения тьмы Кренник сбился, скомкал фразу, зачастил и умолк, исчерпав аргументы.

Все оказалось зря: уничтожение Священного города велено было списать на взрыв на шахтах по добыче кайбера, станцию, как ни абсурдно это звучало, — вновь засекретить и найти оставленный Галеном «подарок». Но это Орсон припустил мимо ушей, зацепившись за другое, куда более важное:

— Так я все еще… руковожу станцией? И вы скажете Императору… 

Что именно Вейдер должен был передать Палпатину, директор сказать не успел. Звук внезапно исчез, а горло перехватило так, что сглотнуть образовавшийся колючий ком удалось с большим трудом. Но давление никуда не делось! Отчаянно пытаясь втянуть в легкие хоть немного воздуха, Кренник с внезапным ужасом вспомнил все те истории, которые рассказывали в курилках Генерального штаба под конец ночной смены. О том, что с аудиенции у ситха возвращаются не все. Кажется, он сейчас проверит слухи на собственной шкуре.

«Я не…» — Пальцы бессильно скользнули по вороту кителя, пытаясь смахнуть невидимую петлю, но не находя ничего. Картинка перед глазами поплыла, чернея по краям, а блестящий пол ударил по коленям, но этого он уже не почувствовал. Только зафиксировал факт падения угасающим сознанием. А вот прозвучавшие вслед за этим слова врезались в память до боли.

— Не подавитесь своими амбициями, директор.

Хватка на горле внезапно разжалась, и не удержавший равновесия Кренник ткнулся лбом в пол, оказавшийся до отвращения теплым.

«Крифф, так меня в лужу носом еще не макали». — Оперевшись на подрагивающие руки, Орсон толкнул непослушное тело вверх, надеясь, что не рухнет в последний момент с платформы, избавившись от всех проблем сразу. Криво улыбнулся, проводив взглядом мелькнувший вдалеке краешек черного плаща, и двинулся прочь, едва не столкнувшись в коридоре с недовольно поджавшим губы слугой.

Но директору было плевать на мнение чужих ручных зверушек. Его признали ценным специалистом, невзирая на все допущенные мнимые и реальные просчеты. Оставили в живых. Отпустили гулять на коротком поводке, но отпустили же. Дали шанс исправиться.

«Знать бы еще, почему все — от Вейдера до Таркина — свято уверены в том, что Гален заложил в конструкцию станции критическую уязвимость. И не помог ли ему в этом нелегком деле кто-то из власть имущих? С-ситх… А хоть бы и он. Ведь Вейдер, говорят, куда больше уважает флот… и большие, красивые кораблики…»

Орсон обернулся лишь у самого трапа. Взглянул на вздымающийся ввысь расколотый пик замка, коснулся саднящего горла и отвернулся, стараясь не думать о том, что ледяная тень Вейдера будет теперь преследовать его всегда. Куда бы он ни пошел и что ни предпринял. Только вот жизнь его при таких раскладах рискует стать до обидного короткой. 

«Зато какой шанс войти в историю!»

Но сначала надо было разобраться с наследством Эрсо. 

«Не знаю, кого ты хотел обмануть, Гален, но я позволю, последний раз позволю себе не поверить твоим уловкам».

— Курс на Скариф. По кратчайшему маршруту.

 

Солнце обрушилось на больную голову, как гидравлический молот. После сухой жары Мустафара влажный, горячий полдень Скарифа воспринимался как насмешка. Шепот волн, шелест пальм. И свившая где-то здесь гнездо змея предательства.

Кренник осторожно помотал головой, пытаясь вытрясти из нее нехарактерное поэтическое настроение. Со стимуляторами он определенно перестарался, но выбора не было. В лазарете потом отлежится. И даже, к ужасу медиков, придет туда сам. Правда, характерные следы удушения придется объяснять отдельно, но это, честно говоря, такая мелочь…

— Генерал Рамда, вам сообщили о цели моего визита? — Директор шагнул вперед, в тень здания, даже не скосив на собеседника глаза.

Тот засуетился, обернулся на оставшуюся у шаттла охрану, нервно кивнул.

— Информация. Вы хотите что-то проверить, сэр?

— Мне нужны все файлы, которых каким-либо образом касался Гален Эрсо. Запрашивал на просмотр, копировал, пересылал. — Креннику хотелось добавить еще пару слов, но он сдержался. Не говорить же коменданту базы, что он готов всю «Цитадель» разобрать по камешку, только бы найти требуемое Вейдером. Существующее ли — разговор отдельный, который сейчас даже не стоило начинать, чтобы не расстраиваться.

— За какой срок? — Рамда нахмурился, прикидывая требуемый объем данных. Положение Кренника, как директора «Передовых оружейных исследований», позволяло ему запросить хоть весь архив целиком, но не собирался же он этого делать? Ведь архив на то и архив, чтобы хранить информацию, а не работать с ней в режиме реального времени.

— Два года, — Кренник зашел в турболифт и заранее поморщился, представляя, что сделает с его больной головой даже минимальная перегрузка. — Если не найдем, то за все время существования «Цитадели».

— Да, сэр, — потерянно отозвался Рамда. — Я выделю трех операторов вам в помощь.

— Отлично, — кисло заметил Кренник. Привлекать лишнее внимание к предмету своих поисков не хотелось, но других вариантов не было. Сам он, даже зная примерно, что искать, копаться в данных мог до столетия Палпатина. Благо копаться было в чем.

«А может, ну ее, эту станцию? — пришла шальная мысль. — Ведь интересных проектов было за эти годы куда больше одного. И многие из них сулили быстрый карьерный рост. Но ведь так хотелось славы. Научной, в первую очередь. Не для себя, для двоих… Крифф, теперь уже даже не спросишь, стоило ли стараться!»

Мельком взглянув на усеянные пальмами песчаные пляжи, которые из командного пункта башни были как на ладони, Кренник шагнул к пульту оператора и рассеянно провел пальцами по кнопкам.

Где Гален оставил свой «сюрприз»? В реакторном отсеке, как обещал в отправленном Геррере сообщении? Но это больше трети суммарного объема станции, там можно не то что мину, крейсер потерять. И как прикажете тогда искать? 

Ладно, будем мыслить логически. Задача «как спрятать» была для гения. А вот «как найти» — для существ, готовых умереть за абсурдную идею и, как следствие, интеллектом не перегруженных. Будь я на месте Галена и имей в покровителях не солдафона Таркина, а самого Палпатина, отправил бы повстанцам фальшивое послание, инсценировал свою смерть, а потом подождал, пока рыбки клюнут на наживку. Даже по планетам бы стрелять не пришлось, одного флота хватило бы — не так много у Альянса кораблей. Достаточно, чтобы рискнуть, надеясь на успех одной, жизненно важной, операции, но слишком мало для длительного противостояния. А если Сенат ударится в панику, то и того не будет. На одной благотворительности далеко не уедешь…

Кренник взглянул на почти бесконечный список файлов, вздохнул, поднимая руку к виску, и вздрогнул от раздавшегося гула. За которым последовал еще один глухой «бум», а потом еще и еще.

— Какого… — Вскочив на ноги, он уставился в обзорное окно. На дымы, поднимающиеся над вспышками усеявших базу разрывов. 

Моргнул, надеясь, что наваждение развеется. Обернулся, осознав, что все присутствующие точно так же таращатся на невиданную картину, и заорал:

— Ослепли? Там же повстанцы!

 

***

 

Поднятый по тревоге гарнизон, судя по забитому паническими сообщениями эфиру, последнюю четверть часа ловил повстанцев абсолютно безуспешно. Эхо доносящихся до башни взрывов отдавалось в больной голове, и Кренник уже был готов высказать Рамде все, что он думал о его напрочь отсутствующих полководческих талантах. К несчастью, заменить генерала было некем — сам директор неплохо знал основное здание базы, но не ее периметр.

— Сэр, на орбиту Скарифа вышел флот повстанцев! — Связист запнулся, выискивая взглядом генерала.

— Это дело адмирала Горина. — Рамда протолкался к пульту, собираясь самостоятельно прочесть полученное сообщение.

«Еще один кретин, только летающий! И пить не умеет». — Кренник поймал Рамду за рукав и зло прошипел: — Закройте базу! Полностью. И щит тоже!

Дожидаться, пока генерал переварит услышанное, директор не стал. Обернулся к пульту, нашел в мельтешении строк счетчик просмотренных файлов и беззвучно застонал. Их число только что перевалило за двадцать шесть тысяч.

Если пустить дело на самотек, Рамда умудрится потерять не только штурмовиков на побережье, но и саму базу. Следовательно, стоило с этим что-нибудь сделать. И немедленно, пока он не рехнулся от головной боли.

— Список кораблей, проходивших шлюз за последние двенадцать часов, и их порты приписки! — Получивший приказ оператор глянул куда-то через плечо Кренника и резко побледнел. За обзорным окном командного пункта с надсадным воем промчался подбитый атмосферный истребитель. А четырехкрылая тень за ним была знакома любому имперцу.

«Крифф, ничего не могут сделать вовремя!»

— И примерный список кораблей повстанцев, прошедших шлюз только что!

Директор в раздражении мерил шагами узкий промежуток между пультами, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы ни на кого не наорать. Последним кораблем, миновавшим контрольно-пропускной пункт до появления мятежников, был грузовой шаттл с Иду. Обосновавший свое появление у Скарифа перегруженным космопортом основной базы.

«Перегруженным? Разбитым в пыль!» — Кренник мысленно обложил своих настырных преследователей отборной руганью, с мрачной иронией пожалев о том, что они не догадались проводить его до Мустафара.

Но в угнанный — а в этом сомнений не было — транспортник помещалось всего полтора-два десятка человек. Сквозь закрывающийся шлюз прошла эскадрилья крестокрылов и корабль покрупнее. Возможно, десантный. Но даже так получалось, что число врагов оставалось в пределах сотни. Сотни отборных бойцов, целью которых наверняка будет «Цитадель»! 

Пообещав себе по итогам операции отправить Рамду под трибунал, Кренник повернулся к пульту, привлеченный тонким писком входящего сигнала. Сообщение было явно не из тех, что относились к хаосу, творящемуся на пляже. Те он уже распознавал на слух — так много их было.

— Сэр, посторонние в инженерном архиве! — Принявший сообщение лейтенант предпочел произнести это так тихо, что никто рядом не услышал. Опасался паники в командном пункте? Но это же безумие!

«Почему меня окружают одни идиоты, а?» — Кренник выдохнул через нос, пытаясь подавить вспышку смешанного со страхом раздражения. Скользнул взглядом по забитому офицерами помещению, понимая, что не может положиться ни на кого из присутствующих, махнул рукой подпирающей стену охране и отрывисто приказал:

— Двое за мной, шестеро на передовую. Птерро и Матиз — оставаться у шаттла.

«А что, если опередить диверсантов и изъять нужную кассету с данными самому?» —Совершенно абсурдное, детское решение проблемы. Но куда более простое, чем попытка силами штурмовиков смерти заблокировать весь архив.

И, к сожалению, неосуществимое.

Добравшись по совершенно безлюдным коридорам башни до «парадного» входа в хранилище, Кренник взглянул с галереи вниз, на груды лежащих на блестящем полу тел в белой броне, отметил расстрелянного буквально в клочья дроида и досадливо хмыкнул, обнаружив наглухо заблокированную дверь.

Жестом велев охранникам следовать за ним, директор развернулся на месте, вытащил из кобуры бластер и направился к лифту. В узкий колодец, центр которого занимала колонна с кассетами данных, был еще один вход. Для посвященных.

«Живучие твари!» — Открытый проем плюнул огнем еще до того, как полностью поднялась створка. Пригнувшись за спиной штурмовика, Кренник выстрелил практически наугад — летящие в коридор дым и искры мешали прицелиться. А вот противнику, двум людям, вцепившимся в узкую колонну хранилища, словно насекомые в стебель цветка, промахнуться было куда сложнее. И оба штурмовика смерти вскоре полетели вниз, так и не сумев достать верткую цель. Директору повезло несколько больше.

— Кассиан! — Крик эхом отразился от стен, почти заглушив мягкий удар, с которым тело второго повстанца рухнуло на решетчатую площадку, собрав по пути несколько балок.

«Вот и познакомились», — хмыкнул Орсон, прислушиваясь к возне по ту сторону колонны. Девчонка оказалась достаточно сообразительна, чтобы догадаться: единственный путь ведет вверх, к антенне вышки связи. Совершенно бесполезной, пока функционирует планетарный щит.

«У Горина два крейсера. Даже самый бездарный командир на его месте должен справиться с той летающей свалкой, которую пригнали повстанцы. Не может же он быть хуже Рамды, в конце концов?» 

Кренник с силой ударил по кнопке закрытия дверей, добившись в ответ лишь треска статики. Взглянул на пустой слот в ровных рядах кассет с данными, глухо выругался и отступил в коридор. Ему, как всегда, предстояло решать все вопросы лично.

 

Пережив несколько крайне неприятных минут в гулкой тишине обесточенной кабины турболифта, зависшей над двухсотметровой шахтой, Кренник выбрался на верхнюю площадку башни с досадным опозданием. Застрявший на полдороге лифт свел его преимущество на нет — опередить младшую Эрсо не удалось, зато удалось застать ее в невыгодном положении: антенна требовала наведения на корабль — приемник передачи, а для включения вспомогательных двигателей Джин пришлось выйти на боковой мостик. Правда, сейчас от него остались лишь обломки. Не иначе как истребители постарались.

«Лучше бы тарелку антенны снесли, но нет, никто на базе не способен до такого додуматься!»

Девчонка стояла прямо перед ним, растрепанная, безоружная, израненная. Но несломленная. Выпавший из разодранного ворота кристалл покачивался на тонком шнурке, словно маятник, отсчитывающий последние мгновения ее никчемной жизни.

— Кто ты такая?

Ему не нужен был очевидный ответ. Он хотел услышать, кем она себя считает. Повстанцем? Борцом за свободу? Или, быть может, агентом? Последний вариант директору не нравился сильнее всего, но он надеялся, что смотрящий в грудь горе-диверсантки бластер будет достаточным поводом для откровенности.

— Джин Эрсо! — голос девчонки дрожал, как и ее сжимающиеся в бессильной злобе руки. — Дочь Галена и Лиры!

«Спасибо, дорогуша, провалами в памяти я не страдаю».

— Ребенок. — Ему удалось вложить в одно-единственное слово все свое снисходительное презрение к этому бесполезному оборвышу. — Только вот теперь у меня есть бластер, но нет причин сохранять тебе жизнь. Лира и Гален мертвы — никто не будет плакать, если ты умрешь. А я устал бегать.

— Тебе не победить! Мой отец…

Кренник скупо улыбнулся, по второму кругу выслушав всю ту чушь, которой напичкал девчонку Гален. Она даже запомнить правильно его слова не смогла, какая жалость. А уж задуматься над ними и не попыталась.

«Если через пять минут Рамда не догадается прислать сюда охрану или хотя бы вырубить питание антенны, я очень расстроюсь».

— Ты кричишь в пустоту, и сама это знаешь, — холодно произнес он, лишь чудом удержав тон ровным. Голубое небо Скарифа подернулось едва заметной рябью и немного посветлело — орбитальный щит рухнул. А с ним и карьера Горина.

«Соберу коллекцию черепов. Повешу на стенку кабинета, в назидание остальным недоумкам! Два крейсера и орбитальный шлюз, как можно было так ошибиться?» 

Но девчонка не видела неба, она смотрела прямо на него, не отводя взгляда, зачарованная голосом. И, хотелось надеяться, словами. Директор был совсем не против услышать всю историю из первых рук. Учесть допущенные ошибки на будущее.

— Потерянный, глупый, ненужный ребенок. Ты бросила то, что дал тебе отец, взяв взамен мой подарок. Ну как, грел он тебя все эти годы? — Кренник повел стволом бластера, указывая на ее тощую шею, и до девчонки, наконец, дошло. Она вспомнила. И испугалась.

— Да подавись ты! — Летящий ему в лицо кристалл с выгравированной рыбкой сверкнул в лучах солнца, перекувыркнулся в воздухе и исчез в крепко сжатых пальцах. Орсон отвлекся всего на долю секунды, не обернулся вовремя и теперь оседал на колени, чувствуя, как всю правую сторону тела заливает огонь.

Ударивший в лицо нагретый металл настила показался ему холоднее снегов Валлта.

 

«Звезда Смерти» всходила над горизонтом. Огромный серый шар плыл в облаках, медленно вращаясь вокруг своей оси. Кажется, Таркин тоже знал толк в красивых жестах. 

Орсон моргнул, шевельнулся, с удивлением осознавая, что все еще жив. С трудом приподнял голову так, чтобы видеть одно только небо, и снова испытал почти забытое чувство. 

«Мне снилось… что я падаю», — именно так он сказал тогда Галену. Теперь он падал на самом деле — искалеченный, лишившийся всех, кто мог ему помочь или хотя бы услышать. Бесполезный и списанный в утиль вместе с базой. Не зря же Таркин пригнал станцию к Скарифу. Вряд ли гранд-мофф собирался кого-то спасать. Скорее уж намеревался решить проблему повстанцев раз и навсегда, попутно устранив всех неугодных.

«Станция, моя, крифф, станция! Со всеми бесконечными переделками, изменениями…» — Орсон нахмурился, сжал челюсти, пытаясь отогнать пульсирующую боль и сосредоточиться. В этой мелькнувшей на краю сознания мысли было что-то важное.

Разгадка. 

Последнее внесенное в конструкцию изменение: выхлопная шахта уловителя — многокилометровый, абсолютно прямой туннель, пронизывающий бронированную сферу от поверхности и до реакторного отсека. Микроскопическая в масштабах станции прореха в защите, дыра меньше двух метров в диаметре. Уязвимость, дающая умелому пилоту шанс поразить цель. Если он сумеет пройти заградительный огонь, конечно. Проблема заключалась в том, что одного такого пилота Кренник видел лично. А после всего случившегося в его жизни не стал бы с уверенностью утверждать, что джедаи вымерли окончательно. И Альянс не найдет второго.

«Гален, гениальный ублюдок! Ты подарил повстанцам надежду, но сделал так, чтобы приз обошелся им действительно дорого!»

Кренник выбросил вперед левую, целую, руку, впился пальцами в решетчатую поверхность настила и рывком дернул непослушное тело вперед.

«Ничего, я сделаю так, чтобы он обошелся им еще дороже!»

Подняться на колени не вышло, правая нога почему-то не сгибалась, простреленное плечо жгло огнем, а сведенная судорогой кисть по-прежнему сжимала кайбер-кристалл. И Орсон был уверен, что тот светится. Станция готовилась стрелять.

Когда он добрался до дверей турболифта, тарелка суперлазера украсилась короной пронзительно-зеленых огней. 

«Зажигание. Тридцать секунд до фокусировки. Сорок шесть и две трети — до выстрела». — Турболифт скользил вниз, набирая скорость. Мгновения утекали сквозь пальцы, словно песок.

Удар, ощущение свободного падения и невозможно острая боль, от которой он захлебнулся криком, — аварийные репульсоры все же сработали, поймав кабину в последний момент.

«Ненавижу… все и сразу!» — До стоящего в центре залитой солнечным светом посадочной площадки шаттла было около сотни шагов. Слишком много. Слишком… долго.

Орсон не моргая смотрел на то, как на горизонте вспухает ослепительный шар второго солнца, а вызванная ударом с орбиты волна поднимается вверх, закрывая небо.

«Любой путь стоит шага, да, Гален? Ну вот, я, к-ха… шагаю. Доволен?» — Ползти, цепляясь за стыки пермакритовых плит, было куда сложнее. Дыхание глушило хрипом, пульс грохотал в висках целым оркестром. Но шаттл был все ближе. Как и мертвое тело в форме, лежащее в тени крыла.

Откуда появился Матиз, Кренник так и не понял. Да и пятнающие блестящую броню кровавые дорожки разглядел, только уткнувшись в них лицом. Матиз волок его к шаттлу, то и дело спотыкаясь, но даже так у них получалось двигаться заметно быстрее, чем ползком. Когда они добрались до трапа, приливная волна уже поднялась выше уровня посадочной площадки, заслоняя горизонт и искрясь сетью белесых молний.

И тут Кренник, наконец, оступился.

Взлета он не запомнил — придавившая к полу перегрузка отдалась во всем теле иссиня-черной волной боли. Маневрирование расцветило ее мучительно яркими вспышками, но позволило удержаться на гребне, не провалиться в бесконечную темноту, из которой нет возврата. Дожить до момента, когда ноздри обожгла не вонь пожарищ, а холодный, отфильтрованный воздух посадочного ангара.

По раскрывшейся рампе Орсон буквально скатился, ударился, не почувствовав, виском о решетчатую дюрасталь и уставился прямо перед собой — на начищенные до зеркальности бронированные сапоги. Черный плащ колыхался рядом, как причудливая водоросль. 

«Стоило ли спасаться?» — Насмешка над собой не удалась, как и большинство шуток. Лоб сдавило обручем, по губам потекло горячее и липкое, и он раскрылся, позволил всплыть на поверхность ускользающего сознания схемам и чертежам. Показал найденный изъян.

«А вы небесполезны, директор». — Густой бас Вейдера отдался в костях черепа, плащ мазнул по лицу. 

И наконец-то перестало быть больно.

 

***

 

Песок под пальцами был черным и мокрым. А море, прибоем облизывающее сапоги и путающее плащ, — холодным.

«И снова мне снится эта планета… Кошмар, последняя иллюзия угасающего разума. Но почему именно Ла’му? Какого ситха?»

Действовать было проще всего не думая. Подняться на ноги, отряхнуть колени от песка, который почему-то не лип к влажной ткани. Ухватиться за плечо — покрытое копотью и запекшейся кровью, но по ощущениям абсолютно целое. Осмотреться, задрать голову к небу, покрытому низкими облаками, и застыть.

«Звезда Смерти» была и тут. Огромная, неимоверно близкая. Повернутая к невольному зрителю боком, так, что кроме тарелки суперлазера можно было разглядеть расчерчивающие ее линии технологических каналов, грузовых шлюзов и портов.

«Никто бы никогда не подвел станцию на такое расстояние к планете, даже Таркин!» — Мысль отрезвила, заставила пересмотреть ситуацию и окончательно убедиться, что все происходящее — сон. А что плохого может случиться во сне, если все уже случилось в реальности? Ничего действительно страшного, разумеется.

Через две сотни шагов Орсон убедился в обратном.

Низкая гряда черно-серых камней, поросших ядовито-зеленой травой, которую он обогнул по полосе прибоя, скрывала небольшую ровную площадку. На которой сидела слишком знакомая фигура. А песок перед ней был весь исчерчен схемами.

Гален Эрсо поднял голову, смерил Кренника изучающим взглядом с головы до ног, хмыкнул:

— И зверь вышел из моря, и рана его исцелилась… Как плечо, Орсон?

Следующая волна едва не сбила Кренника с ног. 

По счастью, здесь не было ни боли, ни крови, поскольку видеть в руках Галена длинный закрученный осколок металла, зная, откуда он его достал, было выше человеческих сил. И лишь пятно на боку кителя, темное на темном, притягивало взгляд, как магнитом.

— Ты… — Сейчас надо было спросить правильно, подобрать именно те слова, которые будут услышаны. — Ради чего ты это сделал? 

— А ты догадайся. — Гален подправил чертеж на песке, придирчиво осмотрел, оценивая результат, и ткнул в центр картинки осколком. — Докажи, что все было не зря. 

Орсон подошел ближе, встал напротив и опустил взгляд.

На грубые, но узнаваемые схемы: мотиватора гипердвигателя, с его запутанной системой вентиляции, которую пришлось переделывать шесть раз и бросить на полпути, поскольку все дальнейшие изменения лишь ухудшали показатели; ядра реактора с асимметричной, откровенно неудачной схемой нагрузки; уловителя частиц с разгонным кольцом и узкой шахтой, ведущей к поверхности станции. И еще десятки других, помельче.

«Все наши компромиссные, вынужденные решения, принятые под давлением обстоятельств. Нехватка финансирования, материалов, вычислительных мощностей… Заложенная в конструкцию изначальная ошибка, ограничившая наши возможности. Ведь для суперлазера, построенного на кайбер-кристаллах, требовались совсем другие условия эксплуатации… Только кто же об этом знал в момент закладки станции? Поггль? Или, может, Дуку? Боги, какая это была авантюра!»

— Все мы немножко безумцы. — Гален подпер голову кулаком и принялся задумчиво постукивать металлическим осколком по песку, оставляя на ровной поверхности короткие, резкие штрихи. — Но, как видишь, неуязвимых, как и незаменимых, нет. Смертны люди, станции, планеты… чувства.

— Это все можно исправить, — упрямо возразил Орсон, стараясь не обращать внимания на вторую половину фразы. Выслушивать банальности не хватало терпения, а орать на бывшего друга по ту сторону смерти было непередаваемо глупо. — Немного больше времени, денег и понимания процесса. Если считать станцию прототипом… то все недостатки можно учесть при создании… второго экземпляра.

— Ты готов пустить это в серию? — Гален изумленно вздернул белесые, почти невидимые брови. — Восемь миллиардов компонентов, четыре годовых бюджета Империи.

— Большая часть денег ушла на финансирование научных разработок и построение инфраструктуры. Начни мы строительство сейчас, уложились бы в пять-шесть лет! — Орсон по привычке отстаивал свою точку зрения, скользя рассеянным взглядом по схемам, которые уже начал стирать прибой. Мотиватор, реактор — все это мелочи, если знать, что должно быть в центре станции, в ее сердце. Которое и есть кайбер.

— Ты не понимаешь, — теперь Гален смотрел вниз, а станция над их головами медленно, но неумолимо двигалась, завершая разворот, — это не должно было повториться.

— Ты поэтому подсказал повстанцам, где искать планы? Из-за своего криффового пацифизма? — Орсон до боли сжал кулак, чувствуя под пальцами фантомные грани кристалла. Того самого, которым швырнула в него Джин. — Или нет… ведь нет же, Гален? Ты мог дать им сотню подсказок на выбор, предложить воспользоваться любой другой уязвимостью, которая привела бы к значительным повреждениям или даже лишила «Звезду» хода, но ты предпочел дать им ключ к уничтожению всего. Призрачную надежду… Пожертвовав ради этого собственным ребенком! Боги, Гален, на кого ты на самом деле работал?!

Мысли метались стаей пронзительно орущих нетопырок, сталкивались, ломая крылья, падая вниз, умирая и взлетая вновь, возрождаясь из пепла. Головоломка складывалась фрагмент за фрагментом. Во всем своем уродливом, невообразимом великолепии.

«Как я был слеп…»

Гален узнал о смерти Лиры до того, как Орсон сказал ему об этом. До того, как у него возникла причина влезать в защищенную сеть и искать вполне конкретную информацию. Да и легкость, с которой он это проделал… Можно быть гением в одной, двух, пяти областях, наконец, но гением во всем быть нельзя. Гален давал ему подсказки, подталкивал к очевидному решению, но Орсон не видел. Не хотел видеть, занятый работой и интригами. Удовлетворением собственных амбиций и поисками славы, кусочком которой собирался потом поделиться с другом. Пожаловать с адмиральского плеча.

«Стратегическая консультационная группа Республики», после провозглашения Империи сменившая половину состава и получившая в кругу посвященных неофициальное прозвище «множественные личности Арманда Айсарда». Организация, работавшая под крылом КОМПОНОП. Предназначенная в первую очередь для анализа текущей ситуации и построения стратегических прогнозов развития Империи, как государства, и отдельных ее частей, как самостоятельных административных единиц. 

Принятие решений о развитии или закрытии торговых путей, усиление безопасности одних транспортных магистралей и ослабление контроля над другими, колебания курса основных валют, рушащие экономику центральных секторов и позволяющие расцвести окраинным, — всем эти занимались не чиновники, сидящее в зеркальном небоскребе на Корусанте, а тысячи и тысячи разумных, разбросанных по всей Галактике. Империя, как и Республика, собирала и взращивала гениев, вкладывая в них многое, но требуя не меньше в ответ.

Он неоднократно упрекал Галена в том, что тот не желает платить добром за добро, отстаивая свои смешные принципы. Но в итоге нашлось… нечто, непреодолимая сила, сумевшая таки взыскать по счетам.

«Но что же это было? Что? Чья… смерть?»

— Станция была хороша, пока оставалась инструментом устрашения. Приманкой. Пугалом для всех несогласных, ядром Восстания, по сути. Но как только она была готова стрелять… — Гален смотрел, как из моря приходит волна, дочиста вылизывает песок, стирая все следы, и откатывается, плеснув напоследок солеными брызгами в лицо. — …То превратилась из возможности мира в угрозу ему. Абсолютная власть — соблазн слишком большой даже для избранных или мнящих себя таковыми. А «всеобщее благо» — удобная ширма. Не бывает счастья для всех и даром, Орсон. Как бы ни хотелось обратного…

Кренник вспомнил безумную радость в глазах Галена, стоящего на коленях в окружении мертвых тел под ледяным дожем Иду, и только сейчас понял ее причину. Гален действительно рад был видеть его живым даже такой ценой. Пытался спасти против воли, сломав. Точно так же, как сам Орсон пытался спасти Лиру.

«Какая ирония…»

Он поднял голову, заморгал, чувствуя, как слипаются предательски мокрые ресницы. А станция в небе над ними окуталась морем зеленых огней — загорелись восемь коротких черточек вспомогательных лучей, собираясь в один, засверкали вспышками залпы турболазеров… 

Но «Звезда Смерти» не выстрелила — взорвалась, расплескав по небу огни чудовищного фейерверка. Ослепила беззвучным всполохом. Рухнула вниз бесконечным дождем искр, гаснущих в сером равнодушии моря.

— Гален? — Орсон отшатнулся. Оглянулся, видя вокруг лишь мокрый песок. — Гален!!!

«Что вам стоило просто работать, Кренник? Работать и не тащить в работу личное? А впрочем, что с вас взять, директор…» — Призрачный голос Таркина стегнул по нервам раскаленным прутом. Заставил захлебнуться пропахшим гарью воздухом, рухнуть на колени и снова ощутить боль.

«Еще ничего… не закончилось».

Орсон рвано вдохнул, сцепил зубы и провел на мокром песке первую линию будущего чертежа.

 

За обзорным иллюминатором «Опустошителя» скалилась голыми ребрами несущих конструкций новая боевая станция «Звезда Смерти-2». Вокруг и внутри еще не оформившегося шара роились корабли: транспортники, автоматизированные погрузчики, огромные строительные дроиды. Все, что создает присущую любой большой стройке деловую суету. Три серых клина ИЗР парили неподалеку, намекая, что стройка еще и секретная.

— Мофф Джерджеррод прислал шаттл, сэр. Вас ожидают в ангаре на шестой палубе через десять минут. — Вытянувшийся в струнку офицер мазнул взглядом по стоящему напротив него человеку и поспешил отвести глаза.

— Спасибо, лейтенант, — не оборачиваясь, отозвался тот.

«Любая совершенная лично ошибка — кирпичик в фундамент здания будущего успеха. Почти все можно переосмыслить, преодолеть, обернуть в свою пользу. И только смерть — финальная точка, окончательное решение любого вопроса». — Слова одного из преподавателей бреантаальской «Программы будущего Республики» всплыли в памяти, закачались на волне воспоминаний, словно желтый лист на глади маленького пруда. Того, что украшал парк возле жилого комплекса «Небесной мощи» вечность назад. Гален подписал договор с ИСБ за четыре дня до своего отлета на Иду. Причем связался с «консультационной группой» сам. Изъявил желание быть полезным. И никому ничего не сказал. Ни Лире, ни…

Орсон медленно разжал кулак, разглядывая лежащий на ладони кайбер-кристалл. Где-то на Скарифе он треснул, нижняя половина потерялась, а выгравированная на широкой грани рыбка лишилась большей части своего роскошного хвоста. 

«Все что-то теряют, да?»

Он очнулся в лазарете «Опустошителя» шесть дней спустя. Когда Альдераан уже был лишь воспоминанием, обломки первой «Звезды Смерти» падали на Явин-4, сгорая в атмосфере покрытой джунглями планеты, а списки выживших становились все короче. Узнал, что с него сняты все обвинения в преступной халатности, повлекшей за собой массовую гибель научных сотрудников и уничтожение материальных ценностей. Получил неимоверное количество отчетов от других подразделений «Передовых оружейных исследований», дела которых на время завершающего этапа строительства той, первой, станции свалил на заместителей. И дружеский совет: не появляться в столице в ближайшие год-два. Во избежание.

И новый проект. В котором он был лишь приглашенным консультантом. Руководили совсем другие люди.

Галена Эрсо официально признали погибшим на Иду во время террористической атаки. Осталось ли от него хотя бы тело — никто не знал, посадочную площадку смело взрывом.

«Неужели не было другого пути, Гален? Или ты настолько сильно мне не верил?»

Орсон медленно намотал цепочку на пальцы и сжал, чувствуя, как впиваются в кожу звенья. Правая рука почти восстановилась, лишь изредка сводило плечо. Сущая мелочь, если подумать. Если…

Недостроенная боевая станция плыла в черноте, а человек в белом шел по пустынному коридору, и плащ стелился за ним рваным крылом.


End file.
